Savelius
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: Professor Severus Snape is not a pleasant man. He is not Hermione Granger's favourite person in Hogwarts, or even in the world. Because of her compassion, she gave him hope to be happy and survive the war. She just gave him two reasons to live and that's enough to let go of his dreadful past and the woman he loved for the past two decades. Post GoF; AU; Time-Turner fic.
1. Chapter 1- The Slytherin Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HARRY POTTER.**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE SLYTHERIN BOY**

Severus Snape, current Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been living a life of a spy and double-agent, serving two masters for the last twenty years. He mastered Occlumency and Legillimency; he was also a good actor and observer. Therefore, he was aware of another human presence in his office in the dungeons.

Who could be spying him? Perhaps, it was Potter, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak? The boy was the only student who was in possession of the most powerful cloak in history. Severus raised his wand, pointed it at the door and muttered: "Homenum Revelio!"

To his astonishment, it wasn't Potter under the Invisibility Cloak, but an unfamiliar figure of a boy, looking at him frightened. He was shivering and his eyes are full of fear. Severus rose from his seat and gracefully approached the boy with his usual scowl.

"Who are you?" he barked.

The boy did not answer. Severus took more steps to take a good look at the boy. He looked like around eleven or twelve years old, with raven-black curtain of hair hanging just above his shoulders. He had brown eyes, emphasized nose and pale skin. His body was lean; he was tall for his age. If not for his face, Severus might think that the boy was around fourteen. But what intrigued him the most was the school robe the boy was wearing: Hogwarts uniform with Slytherin colours and logo. Severus knew every face of his Slytherins and surely, the boy in front of him was not one of his students.

"Cat got your tongue, boy? Don't make me force you to speak. Either I shall use Legillimency, or Veritaserum; just choose."

The boy was still looking at him with fear under the cloak, his body was shaking and he was clutching something inside his pocket. Then, he fainted and before his head reached the floor, Severus already caught him in his arms.

Cursing under his breath, he removed the Invisibility Cloak from the child's body and tossed in on the floor, carried him and rushed to the hospital wing. "Poppy!" he called as he entered the room.

Poppy Pomfrey stood behind her desk near the main door of the hospital. "Severus? Is that a student?"

"No. It's an elf," he answered sarcastically and laid the boy on the nearest empty bed. "Of course, he's a student!"

"What has happened?" the Hogwarts matron asked.

"I caught him inside my office, hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. When I questioned him, he did not say anything. He started shaking—out of fear— he fainted and don't look at me like that, Poppy," he scowled at the witch.

"Oh dear," Poppy muttered and observed the boy. "He is in your House. What's his name?"

Severus looked at the witch blankly. "I do not recognize him," he admitted.

"You're impossible, Severus Snape!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Impossible, but I'm telling the truth, Poppy," he said solemnly.

Poppy was about to say something, but the boy on the bed suddenly moved to sit up. He looked around and saw the two adults by his bed side. Fear was evident on his face once more.

"Oh, dear, you're awake!" Poppy said gently to the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine," he answered but looking at Severus, not at the witch.

Severus frowned. "State your name, boy!"

"Good gracious, Severus! You're scaring the boy!" Poppy scolded. Then she turned to the boy. "Dear, obviously, you are from Slytherin. Professor Snape here, your Head of House, does not recognize you. Please tell us your name?"

The boy shook his head and avoided eye contact. He looked down on his lap and laced his fingers nervously.

"Dear, it's all right," Poppy said with assurance. "You're safe in Hogwarts. No one can harm you here. No need to be nervous or scared."

The boy did not look up. His curtain of hair hid his face.

"You won't be punished for wandering after curfew, if that's what you're worried about," Poppy said gently.

Severus's eyes widened and glared at the matron. "Poppy!"

"Severus, now is not the time to scare the boy."

He scowled. This boy is testing his patience. "What were you doing inside my office, boy?" he asked coldly. "How did you break my wards?"

The boy shook his head.

"Can you even talk?" he scowled.

"Severus Snape! You are not helping," Poppy said with impatience. Then, she turned to the boy, her expression softened. "All right, I'll let you rest and relax tonight, dear. But don't even try to escape and we will speak in the morning. You will tell us what we want to know."

"S-Savelius Granger," the boy answered nervously.

Severus and Poppy glanced at each other. Both were surprised when the boy spoke for the very first time.

"There is only one Granger student in this school, and she's in fifth year. The Sorting happened last night and there's no _Granger_ sorted _in my House,_ " he said firmly.

Silence. The boy couldn't answer. He was looking down again and found his fingernails interesting.

"Boy, tell us the truth now, or I will be forced to enter your mind!" he warned.

He shook his head and turned to Poppy. "Please... Not Legillimency. No... Please," he pleaded to the matron.

Poppy approached the boy in a motherly manner. "Oh, poor boy! Professor Snape won't do that. But you have to tell us the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth. My name is Savelius Granger. And I'm a Slytherin first year..."

"You left me no choice, boy!" Severus scowled. "I'm going to call the headmaster."

"No, please!" the boy pleaded.

Severus gazed at the boy intently. He was pleading and looked scared. For a moment, Severus was tempted to look at the boy's thoughts, but it might scare him to death. He could not do that to an eleven-year-old.

"No one can know... No one. Please..."

"Then tell us," Severus said sternly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The boy looked down to his lap. "I'm Savelius Granger. First year, Slytherin... But I'm not from this time," the boy said quietly.

Severus and Poppy exchanged looks. Both of them are confused. "What do you mean you're 'not from this time'?" he demanded.

The boy shook his head, not meeting the eyes of the two adults in front of him.

"Severus, be gentle with the boy," Poppy pleaded.

"I demand an explanation," he said firmly.

"I can't tell you more... I can't," the boy said, almost whispering.

"Dear, we'll promise to keep your secrets and let you return home. Just don't confuse us. We won't be able to help you of we can't get right and honest answers," Poppy explained.

Instead of answering, the Granger boy turned out his pocket and showed them a Time-Turner. "I'm from the future, year 2010 to be exact."

"Rubbish," he barked.

"Dear, could you explain that, please?" Poppy said to the boy.

The Granger boy looked up to meet their eyes. "In my time, Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress; you, Madam Pomfrey, have retired and your post is taken by Madam Abbott and my godfather is the Potions Master. I have been using the Time-Turner to see my father. I never got the chance to meet him. He left my mother before I was born. I don't want to get caught… This is just my third time and I haven't been caught before. Just tonight," he explained hesitantly.

"Who are your parents?" Severus asked, his eyebrows rose. He ignored Poppy's shocked face.

He shook his head. "Just please, allow me to return to my timeline... I don't mean to cause harm or to change anything. I just came to see my father. I don't intend to speak with him; just look at him from afar..."

"Very well," Severus conceded. "Return to your time and do not ever come back!"

The boy nodded. "I left the Invisibility Cloak in your office, Professor Sn-Snape," he said nervously.

"I'll get it for you," he said.

He walked away to return to his office. On his way, Severus couldn't help himself from thinking of the boy from the future. His face was so familiar... His raven-black hair, lean body... And his brown eyes.

Savelius Granger. Could he be related to Hermione Granger? Perhaps, Granger has a brother, a Muggle? Savelius may be her nephew and inherited her magical abilities...

After fifteen minutes, Severus is once again, in the hospital wing, holding the Invisibility Cloak. He was about to give it to the boy when he saw Poppy an the Granger boy looking gloomy and worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, Severus! The poor boy cannot return to his time!" Poppy explained sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked them.

"I can't. The Time-Turner won't work... I did not notice that I brought a different Time-Turner tonight," he admitted. "I'm stuck here." The boy looks like he wanted to cry and feeling helpless.

"Explain," he said calmly. He didn't want to scare the boy this time. He wanted him to speak up.

The boy looked up to him and Poppy. "In my time, there are advanced Time-Turners. It can bring us back to a maximum of twenty years and we can return to our timeline anytime we like. It's the kind of Time-Turner I have been using. I have been here twice, to see my father and I went back to my timeline without any trouble. But this time, I was too close to someone, enough for my presence to be noticed. Now, I can't also go back because my godfather replaced the Time-Turner with a more advanced one," he explained gloomily.

"This Time-Turner," he said and raised the device for them to see, "has its timer. You can't go back at your own will. You have to consume the time set."

"Why didn't you notice immediately that you brought a different one?" he asked.

"You have to look very closely to see the difference. The numbers on the hourglass are very tiny," he explained. Then, his fists clenched. Severus could tell that he was angry. "He's really done it this time!" he yelled and started to sob.

"Dear, who are you talking about?" Poppy asked calmly.

"That meddling and controlling godfather of mine. He also set the time. He wanted me to know my father," he said reluctantly.

"How long do you have to stay here?" he asked.

"Two thousand and four hundred hours... One hundred days," he answered.

Poppy gasped in shock.

"That's very long. You said that you're here for your father. Who are your parents?" Sverus asked.

"I don't want to do it. I'm completely against the idea of getting to know my father because it might change my life when I come back to my original timeline..."

"But what are you planning to do? You'll have to stay for one hundred days!" Poppy said.

The boy shook his head.

"Who are your parents, dear? They might help you during your stay," Poppy suggested.

The boy stared at the matron and sighed heavily. "My mother is the _fifth year_ that you mentioned, Hermione Granger," he said carefully.

Severus scoffed. "The Gryffindor know-it-all. But you said that you are here for your father. Who is he? Weasley? No, you don't have his red hair and freckles… Perhaps, Potter?"

The boy shook his head to him, then looked down to his lap. He said something Severus did not hear.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"You wouldn't want to know," he said quietly.

"If Granger is your mother, then why aren't you using your father's name? Ah, your parents aren't married." He chuckled sarcastically. "That _insufferable know-it-all_ got herself pregnant by some wizard."

The boy met his gaze and scowled. "You have no right to insult my mother! Besides, it's not entirely her fault!" he said angrily.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "And why is that?" he asked coolly.

He did not answer. He looked away, frowning and muttering something.

"What's that, you're saying?" he challenged.

The boy stared at him indignantly. "I said, how unfortunate of me… for my father was you, _Professor_ Severus Snape!"


	2. Chapter 2- The Godfather

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.

 **A/N: This chapter is longer than the first one.**

 **CHAPTER 2- The Godfather**

"What did you say?" Severus hissed at the scared and sobbing boy in front of him.

"Severus, calm down!" Poppy stood in front of the boy, as if shielding him from Severus.

"What prank is this?! Is Granger, the _insufferable know-it-all,_ behind this?" he scowled.

"Severus, if you cannot calm yourself, you have to get out! You are scaring a poor boy!"

"How can I calm, Poppy? This boy appeared out of the thin air and said that _he is my son_!" he hissed.

"If you do not handle this maturely, Severus, I shall be forced to call the headmaster!" Poppy said sternly. It's the tone of voice she used to give him during his schooldays. She acted as his second mother. They became closer because she's his regular patient, thanks to James Potter and his Marauders.

He didn't say a word, but he scowled.

"Good," Poppy said contentedly upon seeing his reaction. Then he turned to the Granger boy. "Dear, I hope you understand that it's not easy for us to believe what you just said. You see, Professor Snape is not the kind of man who will... have a family someday," she explained gently, as if she's being very careful she might hurt the boy's feelings.

The boy sat on the empty bed. "I know," he said quietly. "I won't say much about the future. I don't want you to use Legillimency, either."

"Wait," Poppy suddenly said and stared at the boy intently. "Severus, he looks so much like you, except for his eyes and nose... and well, his hair is silkier. Don't you see?"

Severus stared at the boy, too. Yes, he could see a familiar figure: tall, lean body, pale skin and black long hair. From afar, Savelius Granger looks like him when he was eleven. But at a closer look, he has brown eyes and perfect nose, just like Granger.

"Severus, we must do something," Poppy said hesitantly. "He has to stay for one hundred days. We should think about the living arrangements."

"No," Savelius protested. "Please... I don't want to do anything. It might change my timeline. Please, can I see my mother?" he pleaded.

"Oh, dear... Miss Granger is still a teenager at this time. She's only fifteen. How will she react?" Poppy said.

Severus closed his eyes, thinking deeply. _What shall I do? Why in Merlin's name I had a child with a know-it-all cub? To think that I'm around twenty years older than her! What was I thinking then?_

"We shall inform the headmaster," he said quietly. "Honestly speaking, Poppy, I don't know what to do with this peculiar event."

~~SSHG~~

"Madam Pomfrey, you wish to see me?" called a female voice Severus recognized. From his seat beside Savelius's bed, he looked up and saw Hermione Granger approaching them.

"Granger!" he spat.

Hermione Granger was taken aback upon seeing him.

"Now, Severus, stay calm."

They all turned their heads to see the owner of the voice. Albus Dumbledore entered the room, walking towards them. He should have known that while he was sitting, rubbing his head, Poppy called Miss Granger and the Headmaster via Floo.

Severus scowled from his chair. Granger turned to Albus. "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, I am just as clueless as you are. Poppy asked for my presence for a reason that I do not know," he answered.

Poppy conjured two chairs and offered them seats. When they took their seats, it's the only time they noticed Savelius Granger's presence in the room. He's sitting on the hospital bed.

"Headmaster," Poppy began, "Professor Snape came earlier with this boy. His name is Savelius Granger, and he explained to me and Professor Snape that he's from the future, which I assumed is true because, he showed us the Time-Turner. Apparently, he is related to you, Miss Granger."

"Poppy!" he warned. He doesn't want Granger to know _yet._

Poppy looked at him, pleading. "Severus, there's no other way to tell her. She and Professor Dumbledore have to know. You are not helping with the situation!"

"Tell us, Poppy, please," Albus told the matron.

Poppy turned to Granger in a motherly manner. "Miss Granger, Savelius said that he's your son from the future..."

"What?" Granger shrieked and her eyes widened. "But, Time-Turners can only bring us twenty-four hours back, not months or years," she stated, as if she's in a class.

"Indeed," Albus agreed.

Somebody cleared his throat. Savelius Granger. "If I may speak," he said to them. He's more relaxed now compared earlier. "Like I said earlier to Madam Pomfrey and... Professor Snape, I'm from the future, year 2010. New Time-Turners were invented which can bring us back to a maximum of twenty years. If you'll take a good look at this," he held the golden chain of the Time-Turner in front of them, "this looks very different from the one you used in your third year, Mum." He looked at Granger who flinched when she was called 'mum'.

"But of course," Savelius continued, "these are only limited and…" He paused and hesitated for a moment.

"And?" Granger asked.

"Strictly for official Ministry use," he said hesitantly.

"And you used it for your own personal purpose," Severus mocked.

"I just want to see my father. It's the only way. He's gone before I was born," he said quietly, looking down to his lap again.

"Mr. Granger, are you fully aware that it is illegal to use a Time-Turner for purposes like this and its consequences if ever you're discovered?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes, sir," Savelius answered meekly.

"Rule-breaker, just like his mother and her two dunderhead friends," he spat, looking at Hermione Granger. She frowned a little, but did not say anything.

Suddenly, Savelius was on his feet, snaked his arm around Granger's waist protectively and turned to face him. "Don't you talk about my mother that way!" he said fiercely and Severus was taken aback. No student had the nerve to spat at him like that. "You have no idea what she's suffered after the war!" He's angry now. He did not yell, but struggling to compose himself.

"S-Savelius?" Hermione Granger said awkwardly. "Please calm down. Maybe you can tell us why you've been coming back here. Didn't my future self give you memories to view in the Pensieve, instead?" she asked gently.

"Wise question, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

Savelius shook his head and turned to the young witch. "You said those memories were too private to be viewed. The only _not-so-private_ and pleasant memories you have about him," he gestured towards him, "was during the war. You do not want me to view them because you said it's horrible… and painful. I asked you of your memories during your school days instead, but you won't show them to me. Now I guess I know why. They're right. He's not a pleasant man. I wanted to see for myself, so I… uh… borrowed Draco's Time-Turner. My friend, Teddy and I have been using it for personal purposes. He, just like me, wants to see his father who worked at Hogwarts years ago. But then, something happened." The boy turned to Poppy, as if asking for help.

"Headmaster, Miss Granger, he was about to leave earlier. But then, he happens to bring a different Time-Turner this time... and it has its own timer. He cannot go back at his own will. He has to stay for one hundred days."

Granger gasped and Albus stared at the boy, but not unkindly.

"How did it happen?" Albus asked.

"My godfather convinced me to go back and get to know my father. But during my previous visits, I came back at my own will. I could control the device. But now, he gave me a different Time-Turner, one which as a timer. Clearly, he wants me to know my father well. Maybe he's tired of fulfilling his role," he explained, looking gloomy.

"Savelius… who is your father?" Granger finally asked, rather curious.

Severus had to hold his breath at the question.

Savelius stared at Granger for a moment, and hesitated. "Do you know why my name is Savelius Draco Leontes Granger?"

Granger's eyes widened. "Draco? Oh no... Not Draco Malfoy," she said fearfully.

Savelius shook his head. "No, not Draco. He's my godfather, that's why he insisted his name as my middle name. Well, you know where 'Leontes' came from."

" _'_ _A Winter's Tale'_ by Shakespeare," Granger said fondly. "Leontes is the king of Sicily. Hermione's the queen. But why 'Savelius'?" she asked, very curious now.

"You named me 'Savelius' because it sounds like my father's name—Severus."

"Severus?" Granger frowned.

"Professor Snape, dear," Poppy explained.

"But Madam Pomfrey, he's my professor!" Granger said, looking scandalized.

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "I have no intentions to start a relationship with a student; not that I'm looking for one."

"But Mum," Savelius told his teenager of a mother, "you didn't come back to Hogwarts for your seventh year _for some reasons,_ so by the time you… you had me, you're not a student anymore and he's not your professor."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Granger sighed in relief. Then, she reached for Savelius's hand. "You did not reveal that much, right? So, when you go back in your timeline, you'll still exist."

"Maybe. I don't want to do anything here. I do not want to change my future, but my godfather happens to be a meddling and controlling git... But I'm happy even without my father. We're happy. You're a good mother and I love you. I don't want your thirty-year old self to be alone or worse, end up with red head children. So, I will not change _anything._ " He scowled at the mention of 'red head'.

"But Mr. Granger… Savelius, why don't you think about it deeply? For I am sure that Mr. Malfoy's intention for sending you here is good. I reckon, he wants you to have a better life when you come back," Albus explained.

"Professor Dumbledore is right, Savelius," Granger said affectionately. "Maybe, things will get better if you do what you have to do here."

"Which is getting to know _him_." The boy shot a glance at Severus.

"Savelius!" Granger exclaimed, as if scolding the boy. The boy looked down, looking embarrassed. "Why do you think Draco wants you to get to know your father?" This time, she's gentle.

Savelius shook his head. Obviously, he doesn't want to answer the question.

"Savelius, please," Granger pleaded. "Enlighten us."

The boy took few steps to look outside the window, turning away from them and finally broke the silence. "Uncle Draco said he loves my mother… he said he wants to adopt me. He raised me like his own son. But then, when my mother declined his marriage proposal for the _third time—_ " he glared at Severus, "he started sending me here with the Invisibility Cloak. He says I should get to know you. He assured me that the war will still happen and Harry Potter will still defeat Voldemort, but I will be able to save more than one life."

Granger froze at the boy's revelation with wide eyes. Clearly, she couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy proposing marriage to her, or adopting her half-blood son. Then, Granger studied Savelius's features. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, I won't ask how it happened. You said something about the war…" Hermione Granger said hesitantly.

Instead of answering, Savelius hesitated, but retrieved something from his pocket: a Chocolate Frog card. "I hope this will be an inspiration, not a distraction," he said and he gave the card to Granger.

Granger took it and she gasped when she saw the card. "Oh. Did I?" She blushed.

"Miss Granger, may we?" Dumbledore asked.

Granger smiled meekly and gave it to Dumbledore. Severus and Poppy went to his side to take a look at the card, too. It shows Granger's photo, but she's older, like in late teens or early twenties. And they silently read the words at the back of the photo.

 _Hermione Jean Granger is the current Head of the Magical Law Enforcement; former Auror; War Heroine and the brain of_ The Golden Trio _(alongside Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley). She and Ron Weasley aided Harry Potter in defeating the Darkest Wizard in history, Tom Marvolo Riddle (a.k.a._ Lord Voldemort).

 _Hermione Granger also translated the Rune version of_ The Tales of Beadle Bard.

 _At fourteen, she earned the title:_ 'The Brightest Witch of Her Age'.

 _Miss Granger is currently living in Whitshire with her son, Savelius._

"The Dark Lord was defeated," he said to Albus with wide eyes.

"Indeed, Severus," Albus answered. "Therefore, we shouldn't ask young Savelius further about the future and try not to meddle. We should not also use Legillimency. Now, it's evident that Savelius should stay at Hogwarts for one reason: to get to know his father, and it's you, Severus."

Severus stared at Albus blankly. He has a son. Merlin, Agrippa and Circe! His own son will be staying with him for a hundred days! Suddenly, it brought him a different feeling, something he never felt before. Was it excitement? Or perhaps, apprehension?

"Headmaster, please," Savelius pleaded. "Can I stay with my mother? I don't want to do anything to change my life. Please…"

Albus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Young man, don't you want to get to know your father well? You said, you grew up without him. Now is the chance for you to connect with him."

Savelius shook his head. "No. I hate him!" he said sharply.

"Savelius, that is a very strong word," Granger said from the boy's behind.

"But it's the truth. I hate him. I wish Draco Malfoy was my father. I don't even understand why my mother won't move on… why she'd always decline my godfather's proposal… I'm sorry, I said too much. But no, I won't stay with him. He's worse than his father!"

Severus froze at the boy's last words. _He's worse than his father._ Is the boy talking about Tobias?

"What. Did. You. Say?" he asked sternly.

Savelius turned to him angrily. "I said, you're worse than your father!"

"Savelius!" Granger called.

"Mr. Granger," Albus began, "I admit, I do not totally understand how you feel right now, but being angry with Severus will not help you survive here for a hundred days. You might just change your entire future if you dwell too much on your anger."

Savelius turned away. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore," he said quietly. "Maybe you are right and I have to think about it."

"Of course," Albus agreed. "But, what must be done must be done. You should stay, Savelius. But I'm afraid I cannot allow you attend classes. You see, the Ministry has interfered Hogwarts."

Savelius nodded. "Umbridge… Of course, sir, I understand. Where will I be staying?"

"In my rooms," he said. He's surprised by his own words as well.

"I agree with Severus, Savelius. You should stay with him. Remember, you cannot be seen by others and you'll be safe in the dungeons. Take this opportunity to know your father well. After all, it's the main reason why Mr. Malfoy sent you here. But you can get private lessons, so as not to waste your time when Severus is working and Miss Granger is studying." Albus explained.

Savelius sighed. "Of course," he said. "Thank you, Headmaster. But, I wish to stay with my mother."

"It would be difficult if you stay with her. I cannot move Miss Granger from the Gryffindor Tower. The students and staff will be suspicious. Furthermore, Miss Granger is inseparable from her best friends. I'm sure you know that. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley shouldn't know anything about you. Stay with your father."

Savelius shrugged. He nodded to Albus to concede.

"Severus?" Albus called him.

He nodded. "I'll take care of him."

Granger moved towards Savelius to bid him goodbye. Savelius also turned to Poppy and Albus before leaving, thanking them. They walked to the dungeons in silence. He showed him the guest room in his private quarters and transfigured some of his clothes to pyjamas. Savelius didn't say a word. When Severus grabbed the door know to leave the guest room, Savelius, who was now in the bed, finally broke the silence.

"You might be wondering why I hate you so much," he said quietly. Severus did not turn to face him. "You made my mother fell in love with you and got her pregnant while you're still in love with a dead person." They way he said the words, it's full of hatred. He heard him move and tucked himself under the covers. It's Severus's cue to leave.

~~SSHG~~

Severus scowled at the group of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting outside his classroom. Crabbe and Goyle are arguing over some coins, which appear to be Leprechaun gold. _Dammit! Stupid Slytherins._ He also caught sight of Potter and Weasley duelling with the fake wands manufactured by the Weasley twins. _When will they ever grow up?_ Then there's Longbottom chasing his frog… with Granger. Her hair is bushier than ever and she's wiping her sweaty face with a handkerchief, which reminds him of Savelius who did the same this morning at breakfast in his private rooms.

Savelius. His son. Their son. It's the first time he'd seen Granger since last night. He refused to attend the breakfast at Great Hall this morning in attempt to reach out to Savelius. But he failed.

 _They are sitting together on the breakfast table in his private quarters. Savelius did not say a word since they arrived at his rooms last night, apart from the one he said before Severus left the guest room. Savelius would either nod or shake his head to answer him. Or shrug._

 _After drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows, Savelius gracefully wiped his mouth with the table napkin._ Well-trained; hygienic, _he thought. His hair, though long, is sleek and tied behind his neck neatly._ Probably taught well by Draco. _Suddenly, he felt a pain on his chest, like a dagger, just thinking about Draco Malfoy playing the role of a father to his son._ At least it's not Potter or Weasley. _He doesn't like to imagine his son surrounded by red heads._

 _"_ _I'm taking it that Draco trained you well."_

 _Savelius nodded. "He raised me like a Malfoy, though we don't live together."_

 _"_ _Splendid," he commented. "You said that Draco proposed marriage to your mother. What happened?"_

 _Savelius eyed him carefully. "I told you already. My mother still loves my father. She may be a Gryffindor, but she's also loyal and compassionate. She isn't ready for another man."_

He sighed after remembering the incident and spoke to the sea of students in front of him. "Enter!"

He's still standing by the door when the students began to move to enter the room. Granger met his gaze for a moment and then she looked down, walking past him.

Severus couldn't help himself from glancing towards Granger the entire class, while the students are working on the potion brewing. He remembered Savelius's words last night. How did Granger fell in love with him? Surely, he's not her favourite person in Hogwarts, or in the world. How did he end up sleeping with a witch half his age? And Lily… he couldn't stop loving her.

 _Well, loving someone else doesn't mean you'll stop loving Lily and respecting her memory._

"Shut it, Granger! Let your little weasel pet defend himself," he heard Draco say loudly.

Severus looked at Draco's direction. The young Malfoy boy is glaring at the occupants of the next table. He saw Granger rolled her eyes and muttered something quietly while Potter and Weasley are whispering to each other. Draco continued to stare at Granger whose attention returned to the cauldron in front of her.

In Savelius's timeline, Draco is his godfather and proposed marriage to Granger thrice! But Granger won't accept it because she's in love with Severus. How did the eighteen year-old Hermione Granger feel in love with him, to the point that she got herself pregnant with his child? Worse, he didn't show up. Yet, she kept their child, raised him and still single after eleven years!

Severus never felt _wanted_ in his whole life. Sure, there was Lily. They shared so many memories together, but their friendship ended in fifth year. She never loved him back and got married to his school nemesis. Then there's his fellow Slytherins in seventh year. They wanted him… to be a Death Eater like them. They wanted him for his talent The Dark Lord wanted him to be his servant. Dumbledore wanted him to be a spy for the order due to his extraordinary skills.

But, Hermione Granger. What did she want him for? Seeing her right now and looking back the past four years, Severus never failed to see her bravery and compassion. She cares for everyone. It's not oblivious to him that she defended him to his friends saying: _"It's_ Professor _Snape,"_ or _"He's on our side now."_

Severus pretended not to notice these things. She has a good heart. But why on earth would she decline an eligible bachelor willing to take her son as his own, for an old man like Severus Snape?

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" he heard Granger snap.

Severus looked up and saw Malfoy whispering something towards the Gryffindors on the table next to him. When he saw Granger frown, he laughed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Stay behind after class; we will discuss your detention."

The Slytherins barked with laughter while the Gryffindors scowled at him.

"Greasy git," he heard Weasley speak.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor, for inappropriate language, Weasley," he said coolly.

"But you did not tell the reason why Hermione's losing ten points and getting a detention," Dean Thomas snapped.

"Hold your tongue, Thomas, unless, you want another ten points to be deducted from your precious house."

Nobody reasoned again. The Slytherins continued to laugh. As much as they infuriate him, he can't embarrass his own House. When he dismissed the class, Granger stayed behind. Severus waved his wand to lock the door and cast silencing charm. But before he could rise from his seat and speak with the Gryffindor know-it-all, the door behind him (the door to his private office) opened and Savelius stood in front of him, removing his Invisibility Cloak.

"Why did you do that? You're so unfair!" he snapped.

Granger shrieked at the sight of Savelius. "What are you doing here? If anyone sees you…" she said.

Savelius's expression softened when he faced his mother. "Hi Mum. Missed me?" he teased. Severus felt a pang of hurt, seeing Savelius's reaction. He observed, Savelius is so much like Draco when he's speaking to Narcissa. Draco may be an annoying prat most of the time, but he's a sweet young boy when he's with his mother.

Granger smiled affectionately, like how she smiles to Potter and Weasley. "I bet it's the other way around," she teased back. "Why are you sneaking?"

"I was bored and I;m not sneaking. The door is warded," Savelius answered.

Severus cleared his throat. "Ten points were deducted, indeed. But the detention is just for show. Instead of detention, I require your presence, Miss Granger, in my private quarters. Savelius might want your company. Come to my office tonight after dinner."

Granger sighed in relief. "Thank you, professor. I will be there on time." She turned to Savelius. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Mum." He smiled at her. When she's gone, Savelius scowled at him and returned to his private quarters.

~~SSHG~~

"So, this is all because of Draco?"

It was Granger's voice. She brought up the conversation last night at the hospital wing: the reason for Savelius's time travel. Severus is pretending to mark the essays on his office table and the two Grangers are sitting on the sofa. Savelius explained to her what happened last night in Dumbledore's office while they're drinking tea.

"That's correct," Savelius answered nonchalantly. "After your thirty-year-old self declined his marriage proposal _thrice—_ first, when I was an infant, second when I was a toddler and third, before I went to Hogwarts—he insisted that I should know my father. I should see him for myself. He started teaching me the proper use of the Time-Turner he invented himself. I lied in front of Professor Dumbledore. The Ministry— _your_ ministry, Mum, doesn't know about the two Time-Turners which Uncle Draco invented."

"Draco Malfoy invented a Time-Turner?" Granger asked, surprised.

Though surprised, Severus didn't interrupt their conversation. He continued pretending to be marking the essays.

"Yes," Savelius answered. "He worked for many years for it. He's a great wizard, Mum. He's a Potions Master, too!" The way Savelius said it, he's proud of his godfather.

"Enlighten me. When did he become my best friend? Why is neither Harry nor Ron your godfather?"

Silence. Savelius couldn't answer instantly. "You know, it's really nice to see you Mum, with Harry and Ron earlier in your Potions class. You look happy."

"Well, I really am happy with Harry and Ron," she said casually. "I reckon I'm still friends with them in your timeline."

Severus looked up and saw Granger's frown.

Savelius shook his head and finally sobbed. Granger pulled him to a hug. "No, Mum. Uncle Draco said that ever since you had me, you distanced yourself from your best friends because you cannot tell them who my father is… Draco Malfoy became you best friend and my godfather. He said that you cannot face Harry Potter, especially when he named his children after certain people… Well, you're okay with James Sirus, but not with Albus Severus and Lily Molly…"

"Harry Potter named his son after me?" he asked, astounded. _Why in Merlin's name would Harry Potter name his son after me?_

Severus stood and approached the two people, frowning.

Savelius turned to him angrily, but still crying. He stood up as well to meet his eyes. "Oh, yes! Because just before he faced Voldemort during the final battle, you showed him your memories: how you loved his mother all your life, how your Patronus took the form of a doe—a sign of your undying love for Lily Evans. Harry Potter divulged these information during his final confrontation with Voldemort, in front of many wizards and witches. He was proud of you, switching sides, acting as a double-agent, because of your undying love. While my poor mother—the bright Hermione Granger—sealed her mouth and did not reveal who got her pregnant. You are the man who made my mother fall for you, got her pregnant while you still weep for a dead woman. After the Battle, you disappeared. My mother had to raise me alone, work hard and live up to the expectations of the society. She used her brilliance and position to regain the respect of others, just to stop people from gossiping. For years, I had to listen to gossips that Draco Malfoy was my biological father."

Severus was taken aback by the boy's revelation. Savelius turned away and wiped his tears. Hermione Granger pulled him to a hug. There, in the arms of a fifteen-year-old witch is a crying twelve-year old boy.

"Savelius," Granger muttered.

"No, Mum," Savelius protested, but Severus cut him off. He couldn't take any more of the boy's revelation.

"Enough!" he yelled. Granger's eyes stared at him, but he only looked at the boy. "I believe you have no business here anymore, Miss Granger. Go back to your House. Do not ever come back! As for you, _boy,_ go to bed and do not show your face until in the morning," he said firmly without even breaking his eye contact with Savelius. When Granger started to move to leave, Savelius hurried to his rooms, leaving him and Granger alone.

"Professor Snape," Granger said from the door before leaving. "Please don't be too hard on him. He's a nice boy." She didn't wait for his answer and left the office silently.

~~SSHG~~

 _Thank you to the followers of this story. God bless! -France_


	3. Chapter 3- His Father

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait. I can't upload the story while I'm at work. Been busy the past days. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 3: His Father**

The following day, Severus ate his breakfast again in his quarters, in attempt to speak with Savelius. But he wouldn't speak with him. He won't even acknowledge his presence. Severus is patient. After all, he's used to it. Back in his younger days, in his family home at Spinner's End, he's used being ignored by his father ever since Tobias Snape learned that his only son is a wizard. After over three decades, Severus is experiencing the same treatment from his son.

Later that day, he sent a note via school owl to Hermione Granger, telling her to come to his office after dinner. Savelius constantly needs someone to speak with. Books are not enough. He needs to interact, and since he's not speaking to him, Severus has to find someone else.

"What if you can't go back to your timeline?" Granger asked Savelius. They're sitting on the sofa in his office just like last night. But the difference is, tonight, Severus is really marking essays and the young witch is stroking their son's long and silky hair.

When he let Granger enter his office, he instructed her to find Savelius in his rooms and the two Grangers sat on the sofa. Savelius is cheerful again, asking Granger about her classes. They talked mostly about her. Apparently, Granger and Savelius are trying not to bring up anything from the future.

"I won't be pleased if I'll be stuck here, of course," Savelius said. "Who would want to live in a world where Voldemort is alive?" He scowled, much like Draco Malfoy's reaction when he's complaining.

"Yes, you're right," Granger said quietly. "That's why you shouldn't be here. You have to go back to your own timeline. Do what you have to do here."

"Nope," Savelius answered firmly, but he didn't make any move. Granger continued stroking his hair. "I don't want to change anything in my timeline. My life isn't perfect, but I am happy."

"But, Savelius," Granger's tone became serious. "What if you change something, even if it's not your intention? I mean, your presence here is already some kind of warning for me about my future, and it's not how I imagined it; not in the slightest."

"If you're saying that you want to pursue the king of weasels, _please, Mother!_ Have mercy on me!"

"Savelius, don't talk about Ron like that!" Granger scolded Savelius. It made Severus smirk. His son must really hate the red heads then. He wonders if it's because of Draco's influence.

"Fine," Savelius said calmly. "But you're too smart for him, Mum! Do you really see yourself having many children and doing household chores? Your brilliance will be wasted. Thank Merlin, you fell in love with my father instead. Even if you're a single mother, you're a Minister for Magic in-the-making."

"What?" Granger shrieked and Severus started. Hermione Granger will become Minister for Magic? __

_Well, she's really brilliant and compassionate. Heart and mind,_ Severus thought.

"Oooppps, sorry," Savelius smirked. "All right, to answer your 'what if' question, I'm not the main reason why my parents fell in love. There are other reasons. Believe me when I say that even if I did not come back, you'll still be coming here in _your_ Professor Snape's office before your fifth year ends. And I'm not telling you why. But you're right, my presence here might change something and I might not exist in my timeline anymore."

"If you don't belong there anymore, you can come back and live as my brother," Granger said fondly.

Savelius chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Then, we can infuriate the Potions Master. Forget that he's my father. And I can be best friends with Uncle Draco," he sniggered. "I'll be the boy who just appeared in the thin air."

Severus felt a pang of guilt and annoyance. _Forget that he's Savelius's father? Live as Granger's brother? No!_

"Excuse me?" he said to them, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape. I'm sure, Savelius doesn't really mean it," Granger said apologetically.

"Why do you care?" Savelius spat.

 _Impolite brat, just like his godfather!_

 _Well, maybe it's partly your fault. You left them._

Severus closed his eyes. His mind and heart are debating. He opened his eyes again and stared at Savelius, but before he could say something, the boy was on his feet again.

"Do you care now? No, you don't. You only cared for one person and _she's_ dead!" he hissed. "I will tell you something. Harry Potter must live to defeat Voldemort. So, yeah, please continue loving his mother so he'll be protected," he said bitterly. Severus had a feeling that it's what happened in the future and he must protect Lily Potter's son.

Severus instantly grabbed Savelius by the cuff of his shirt and gave him a piercing look. "Don't you dare. Talk. About. Her. Again."

The boy's brown eyes stared back at him, but it wasn't anger that Severus saw. It was sadness. Then, small tears dropped from those brown eyes. He released him and turned to Granger. "Go back to your House, Miss Granger."

Just like last night, when Granger was about to leave, Savelius ran to his rooms. But this time, Granger did not say anything.

~SSHG~

"'Mione?"

Hermione felt a hand gripping hers while playing her eggs with a fork. She turned to her left. "Harry?" she asked.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking very concerned. "You're thinking deeply; it's like you're not here."

She smiled coyly and met his gaze. Green eyes. He inherited them from his mother. Before, she never paid much attention to Harry's green eyes. She doesn't fancy him, anyway. But since she spoke with Savelius the past few days and told her about what happened in his timeline, or rather, what will be happening, she couldn't meet Harry's gaze anymore. She looked over his shoulder and her eyes found Ron. She thought she'd end up with him. After all, she has special feelings for the red head. How many years from now before she ends her friendship with them, like what Savelius said? If he hadn't showed the Time-Turner and Chocolate Frog Card, she'd think he's a Seer like Professor Trelawney and wouldn't waste time to listen.

"Hermione?" Harry called again.

She felt tears in her eyes and pulled Harry to a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He hugged her back and gave her small back a pat. "You did nothing wrong, Hermione."

"It's not about something _I did,_ Harry," she said quietly while they're still sharing the tight embrace. She doesn't want to let go. "It's about something _I'll do in the future._ "

"Blimey, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the pair. "Don't tell me you're taking a leaf out of Trelawney's book!"

Both Hermione and Harry laughed at this. She wiped her tears with her handkerchief. "Never!" she pouted.

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," she said, getting back to her food. "I'm just being sentimental. I mean, reminiscing our previous adventures, is all," she smiled.

"We've got long way to go, Hermione. "We'll be Aurors, remember?" Ron said cheerfully.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be an Auror, remember?"

It's true. Despite being praised last year by Barty Crouch, Jr., Alastor Moody's impostor, she has no ambition of catching dark wizards.

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "I forgot. You want to _do something good_ for the house-elves and the world!"

"How noble," said a silky voice behind them. They all turned their heads, only to see Professor Snape, looking down at the trio."

They didn't say anything and she turned to her food, though she lost her appetite.

"Miss Granger, I require your presence in my office on Saturday, one hour after breakfast."

"But sir, it's Quidditch," she said reluctantly, biting her lower lip.

"I don't remember you playing Quidditch," he said, eyebrows rose higher, almost reaching his hair line.

"No, sir. But it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin," she explained.

"Then it's time you think of your _priorities._ Quidditch, or your future?"

With this, he heart leapt and she looked up to him. He stared back, as if communicating non-verbally. "Oh! Sorry, Professor. I'll be in your office Saturday. Thank you."

He gave her a curt nod and walked away with his signature billowing of robes.

Hermione sighed heavily.

Savelius. Yes, this meeting must have something to do with her son… _their son._

~~SSHG~~

"Albus, it's not working!" Severus said firmly. He was summoned by the headmaster after dinner that day to ask him about the progress on his relationship with his son. "He doesn't like me. I'm trying to speak with him, but he will only speak with _her._ It is absolutely clear that he doesn't want to do anything with me. He doesn't want my tutelage."

"Really, Severus? Have you tried hard enough?" the headmaster asked casually.

He scowled at him. "Why don't _you_ try to speak with him? He despises me, because of my love for _her._ He knows, that's why he hates me."

Albus studied him for a moment. "Do you mean he knows about Harry's protection?"

"Indeed," he sneered. "Because Potter just couldn't keep his mouth shut. The child feels sad for his mother. She couldn't tell anyone who's the father of the child she was carrying because Potter, in the future, will learn about his protection and will divulge my secrets to the Wizarding World."

Albus sighed heavily. "Perhaps, if you try harder and start a father-and-son bonding, he'll treat you differently," Albus suggested.

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea what to do. Or should I say, I have no idea how to do it: to be a father. How about you, Albus? How would you feel if suddenly, a young wizard appears from the thin air and tells you that you're the father he never met? Plus, you do not really intend on having a family of your own."

"I'll be surprised just like you, of course," he admitted. "But he's mine. He's my son and I will do anything for his well-being."

Severus sneered. "Gryffindors," he muttered.

"It's not even a week, Severus. You still have over ninety days with him. Seize it. Take the opportunity to get to know a person while you have the chance. After all, getting to know someone is not a waste of time, not at all."

After five minutes, the conversation ended and Severus returned to his rooms. He found Savelius sitting on the sofa in his office. He smirked at the young boy, but he scowled.

"Where's Mum? Why is she not yet here?" he asked quietly.

His eyebrows rose. "Miss Granger was not invited tonight in my office. Besides, I'm quite sure she's itching to study in the library, rather than to listen about... her… unpleasant future."

Without another word, Savelius retreated to his rooms and Severus warded the door before sitting on his desk to mark essays.

The following day, Severus tried to speak to his boy again, but he ignored him completely. He went to his classes and returns to his office during free periods. He did not see Savelius. He's probably in his bedroom, or private library, reading. Evening came and he still did not see him. Severus went to Savelius's bedroom, but he wasn't there. He cast a revealing spell to check if he's hiding under the cloak, but Severus is the only human present in his private quarters.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "Where's _my son_?"

~~SSHG~~

"Mum, calm down! I'm still inside Hogwarts and it's just the two of us here. Why are you worried?" Savelius chuckled from behind.

Hermione paced back and forth inside the Room of Requirement, a magical room which appeared in the seventh floor corridor, discovered by Savelius, of course. It provides what the occupant wants. This time, Savelius wanted a library to study. Hermione was thrilled by the books on the shelves. If Savelius has not sneaked out, she'd start reading the moment she saw them. But the situation is different. Books can wait. Hermione Granger never imagine she would say those words one day. _Books can wait; Savelius first._

 _Merlin, I'm only fifteen and I'm worrying already about my son! I feel like Mrs. Weasley!_

Earlier today, she felt someone following her, Harry and Ron. Having been under Harry's cloak for many times already, Hermione can sense if someone nearby is hiding under the cloak. She did not say anything to Harry and Ron, because it immediately occurred to her mind that Savelius has an Invisibility Cloak, too. She saw it. After her classes, she made alibis to Harry and Ron and sneaked to the library. She hid in the alcove near the 'Muggle fiction' section. Savelius followed her and revealed himself.

She convinced him to return to the dungeons because it's too dangerous to be discovered by someone and might be reported to Umbridge later on. The pink toad from the ministry is working hard to 'discipline' the students. She's obsessed in catching 'suspicious' and 'misbehaving' students. Hermione is a target because she's one of Harry's friends. But Savelius was too stubborn to obey her and go back to the dungeons.

Now, it's after dinner and he led her to the Room of Requirement. "Professor Snape's going to kill us both," she swore, rubbing her temple. "I know he's back in the dungeons by this time and checking on you."

"Let him worry," Savelius smirked. "I wanted to see you. I asked for you last night."

"He did not ask me to come," she said. "But he told me to come on Saturday," she explained. "Come on, it's one hour before curfew and you should go back to your quarters," she said sternly.

"You sound like my mother," Savelius eyed her intently.

"Because I'm _her,_ " she said seriously. As much as she wants to be with Savelius in this gorgeous room, she's worrying what Professor Snape might do if he finds them. Dumbledore will also be worried and she won't be able to take it if the headmaster gets upset and disappointed with her actions.

Savelius sighed. "Please, Mum. Maybe we can stay for the night?" he pleaded. "That professor of yours scares me most of the time. I just don't let him see it, but I'm scared. I haven't met him in my time. I don't know what he's really like. Now, I know…"

"Savelius," she whispered, sitting beside him on the sofa. "He's just a complicated man, but it doesn't mean that he's totally a bad person."

Savelius opened his mouth, maybe to protest, when they heard a loud POP and Dobby the house-elf appeared in front of them. Savelius shrieked.

"Dobby is sorry, Miss Hermy!" the elf said urgently. "Harry Potter asked Dobby to find his best friend. Harry Potter said Professor Snape wants to see Miss. Harry Potter also said, Professor Snape is waiting for Miss Hermy outside the Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione's eyes widened and she exchanged looks with Savelius, who has the same reaction as hers. "I told you!" she said loudly. Then, she turned to Dobby. "Thank you, Dobby. Can you please tell Professor Snape that I'm on my way to his office?"

"Of course, Miss!" the elf answered.

"And Dobby," Hermione said hesitantly. "Can you please do me a favour? Do not tell Harry about him," she gestured to Savelius. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Dobby promises and Dobby will not break it, Miss!"

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Dobby is happy to serve Harry Potter and his friends!" he said cheerfully and disappeared with a loud POP.

"Come on," she said, reaching for Savelius's hand and helping him to his feet.

"Mum!" he whined.

"Don't 'Mum' me, Savelius Granger! Put your cloak and follow me," she ordered.

Savelius scowled, but obeyed. As Hermione made her way to the Potions Master's office, she could hear another set of footsteps behind her and she felt relieved knowing that Savelius is following her. They reached the office and she knocked on the door; it opened quickly. She entered the room and found Professors Snape and Dumbledore, looking agitated.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape," she greeted them politely.

Professor Snape stared at her. " _Your son_ left my quarters without permission. Do you know where he is?"

Hermione turned around to see if Savelius is behind her. Savelius removed the cloak to reveal himself. "I was bored!" he explained urgently.

"There you are!" Professor Snape hissed, walking towards the young wizard who looks so much like him. "Do you have any idea of the anxiety you caused me when I could not find you?"

Hermione was taken aback by her professor's words, and so is Savelius. He doesn't sound angry, but worried. It was actually the first time Hermione has seen her Potions professor worried. She usually sees him angry, mad and irritated, but never worried.

"Why are you worrying?" Savelius asked, puzzled. Clearly, he has no idea why Professor Snape will be worrying about him.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked fervently. "Of course I don't want my son to—" he paused. "I don't want Umbridge to catch you," he said instead.f

Savelius's eyebrows rose, as if he doubts the professor's words. "Fine. I apologize for worrying you. I was bored. I wanted to see the only person who _enjoys_ my company, so I decided to seek her."

Severus froze for a moment and took few steps back. He turned to the headmaster. "Headmaster, I apologize for bothering you with my personal concerns. I'll see to it that _this_ will never happen again."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. I'll leave you three. Good night, Severus. Miss Granger, Mr. Granger."

Hermione nodded meekly. She felt relieved that the headmaster did not tell them off. Rather, he was calm and understanding.

When Dumbledore left the office, Professor Snape turned to her. "Where were you after dinner? You should have told me that he's seeking you all day," he said calmly.

"Professor, I tried to convince him to go back here. But I only got few minutes to really speak with him because of Harry and Ron. We were in the seventh floor when Harry sent the message."

"What were you doing at the seventh floor?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Savelius said before Hermione could even speak. "Again, I apologize. It won't happen again… _if_ you let me see her on a daily basis," he said eagerly.

Professor Snape eyed the younger wizard sternly. "If?"

"Yes," he answered. "Come on, we're Slytherins," he smirked.

Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"Don't play games with me, boy. I may be patient with you, but don't test it," Professor Snape warned.

"Just let me see her regularly," Savelius said quietly.

"If she comes here," Professor Snape said. "But _if_ Miss Granger couldn't come here due to her other engagements, you cannot go out and seek her. You will stay here and wait until she comes to you."

"Bollocks," Savelius muttered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Savelius, language, please! You sound like _Ron._ "

Savelius rolled his eyes. "Please, not a Weasley. Well, it's your fault. Your future self entrusted me with a Malfoy, not that I'm complaining. At least Uncle Draco lets me break rules from time to time. Are we done here? Can I go to bed now?"

" _Insufferable prat_!" Professor Snape snapped. "What kind of upbringing did Draco do to you?"

"I have no exact words to describe them," he answered. "And, _Professor,_ if ever I find the exact words I am looking for, I might earn a detention or lose house points."

"Savelius!" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Did Draco also teach you to be disrespectful, or to act like the way he's acting right now? If you continue to act like a brat, I might just change my mind, change my life _now—_ pursue a Weasley and make sure you won't exist anymore."

 _Merlin, I sound like Mrs. Weasley._

Savelius gulped and looked at her with apprehension.

Professor Snape smirked. "So, that's the only way to make you behave," he scolded. "If you continue to infuriate me, I assure you, boy, when you go back to your timeline, you won't belong there anymore."

"Fine!" Savelius conceded, but stomped his foot. "Are we done here, Mum? Professor?"

Severus turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you may return to your House."

Hermione hesitated, but finally found her courage to speak. "Professor, it's already past curfew," she said.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll walk with you to the Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm coming with you," Savelius said to his father cheerfully.

"No. You stay here, boy!" Professor Snape said dismissively. He also grabbed Savelius's Invisibility Cloak. "No more wandering in the halls. You did that the whole day _without_ permission. Go to bed."

Hermione couldn't stop herself, feeling amused. She chuckled upon seeing Professor Snape in _father_ mode. Savelius pouted, stomped his feet and turned away to enter his private rooms. "Good night, Mum. I love you."

Hermione froze. The way Savelius said it was very normal. He's in a bad mood, but still, he said it with sincerity. Even professor Snape, when she saw from the corner of her eyes, froze at Savelius's words.

"How sweet," he muttered nonchalantly. "Come on, Miss Granger. I don't have all night to walk you to your noble house."

Hermione silently walked behind Professor Snape, a smile on her face, remembering Savelius's last words. _Good night, Mum. I love you._

"I love you too, Savelius," she whispered in the darkness.

~~SSHG~~

 _And that's for Chapter 3. :-)_

 _Thanks for following this story. -France_


	4. Chapter 4- His Pet

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews. However, I'm not sure if Savelius will prank Umbridge. Have to think about it. Haha._

 **CHAPTER 4- His Pet**

Silence. They were eating breakfast in silence again. Severus wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. He eyed his son intently. Savelius seems to be in a good mood, eating his chocolate pancakes while reading a Transfiguration text book for first year. Severus cleared his throat. Savelius snapped his book shut carefully and looked at him. There was no anger or hatred on his face. His look is merely asking _'what do you want?'_

"I only have half an hour left before my first class," he began, careful not to sound intimidating. When he's sure that he has Savelius's attention, he spoke again. "About last night; I need your word. Make a promise that you won't be wandering around the school again and you won't leave my quarters without permission. It's too risky and you don't know who you'll meet outside. I'm afraid, the Dark Lord might learn about you. Most of his loyal servants, the powerful Death Eaters, are skilled with Legillimency. Once they scan your thoughts, they won't hesitate to bring you to the Dark Lord. Your thoughts of the future might ruin everything. He will use your thoughts as a weapon," he explained.

To his surprise, Savelius nodded and smiled coyly. "I understand. Again, I apologize. I realized my mistake last night. I don't want to upset Mum either, so I assure you,it won't happen again. I'll seek for your permission before I leave your rooms."

"Wonderful," he said casually. "I'll have to give Miss Granger Occlumency lessons as well. No one can know about you."

Savelius nodded and started eating again.

"Would you like some help with your lessons?" he asked not unkindly.

Savelius looked at him, mildly surprised. "No, it's fine. I can study on my own."

"If you say so." He finished his food and prepared for his classes. "Just call an elf if you need anything."

"Thanks," Savelius muttered.

Severus paused for a moment. He wanted to prolong their conversation- to ask him about his classes, his interests and his life with his mother and godfather. He wanted to know if he got his father's skills in Potions, or his mother's gift in Charms, or if he also likes Quidditch like most of the boys his age. Severus wants to know why Savelius has long hair, like him. Did he see any photos of him? What did Draco told him about his father? What did Granger told him about their relationship? He wanted to know if he loved Granger back, at least. He wanted to ask these things, but he couldn't find the right timing and words.

"Did you forget something?" Savelius asked politely.

Severus broke from his thoughts. He realized that he's standing near the doorway and staring at Savelius who's still on the breakfast table. "No. I wanted to ask you some questions, but I think there's another day for that. See you in the evening."

"See you in the evening," he repeated his words and turned to his book again.

~~SSHG~~

Saturday came. Hermione felt a sudden excitement, not because of the Quidditch match. She's never been fond of it. She's excited because of Savelius. She's going to see him again. She prepared for breakfast, humming while in the shower and putting on her clothes.

"You seem happy today, Hermione," Lavender noticed.

"What? Oh, yes," she answered cheerfully while brushing her hair. She didn't want Savelius to tease her with it's bushiness, so she tied it to a bun. She may be his mother, but still a teenager. Sometimes, he's playful and treats her like an elder sister. _And Snape's your father,_ says a voice in her mind.

 _No, he's not my father! He's Savelius's father, not mine!_ says a second voice.

"Aren't you wearing your Gryffindor scarf for the match?" Parvati asked when she saw her wearing only long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

She turned to face her roommate. "Oh, no. I have a detention with Professor Snape today," she lied.

Parvati's eyes widened in shock. "What on earth did you do for Snape to prevent you from watching the first match of the year?!"

She bit her lip. _What did I do? I gave him a son._ "Uh, I just wrote some unnecessary things on my essay," she lied again. "I bet he's just going to ask me to clean cauldrons or brew potions. That's fine."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry! You won't be able to see Harry and Ron play," Lavender said sincerely.

"Yeah," she said sadly and this time, her feeling is genuine. She'll be with Savelius and Professor Snape in the dungeons while her best friends are playing together for the first time.

 _But you'll be with your family,_ the voice in her mind said again.

Family. She smiled and glanced at the vanity mirror once more, seeing a fifteen-year-old witch and a mother to an eleven-year-old wizard. "I'm going for breakfast," she told her two roommates with a sigh.

She made her way to the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already there. Ron looks nervous and Ginny's trying to comfort her brother. Harry is speaking with Fred and George. She paused for a moment to take a better look at her friends from afar. What if, now, she'll start to accept her future? That she'll become a single mother to Savelius and Harry will learn about Professor Snape's love for his mother. She won't end up with Ron. He will never love her back. She has to accept it now and in the future, she'll not feel bitter. She'll still have her best friends. At least, Savelius will not only be guided by Draco Malfoy- her future best friend. Savelius will have Harry and the Weasleys, too. She loves them all, and perhaps, they will accept her even if she got pregnant by a mystery man.

 _But you have to start accepting, too, that you will fall in love with your Potions professor!_

And Hermione froze at her own thoughts. Professor Snape. According to Savelius, she will fall in love with him, that's why she got pregnant.

 _But why Professor Snape?_

Hermione gave herself time to think for a moment. Professor Snape is not a handsome wizard. In fact, he looks like those villains in Muggle movies she used to watch. He has sallow skin, black curtain of hair (like Savelius), but a bit greasy. He always wears black and his robes billow, making him more intimidating. He never smiles. She never saw him smile, or laugh. He always speaks in a low but clear voice. He never shouts, clearly. He is also intelligent. He's a spy; a double-agent. He can fool the darkest wizard in history.

 _So, going back to the question, why Professor Snape?_

Hermione sighed. He's at least nineteen years older, few years younger than her parents.

 _Perhaps, the age difference was one of the reasons why, according to Savelius, he left. Perhaps I was the only one in love. All right, he's intelligent. He's smart. I admire him for his skills and brilliance. He seems someone I can talk to about sensible things- more sensible than Quidditch. He seems the type of person whom I can argue with over some theories._

Hermione's musings broke off when someone bumped and pushed her to the wall. She scowled and turned to look at the person behind her. Malfoy.

You're blocking my way, witch!" he barked.

 _Witch? He used to call me 'Mudblood'. Why is he calling me 'witch' now? Did he begin to accept that I am worthy of magic?_

"What are you staring at?" Malfoy asked.

She said nothing and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat beside Ginny who's still speaking with Ron and they haven't noticed her presence yet. She scanned at the Slytherin table for Malfoy.

 _How that arrogant prat did become the godfather of my son?!_

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her left wrist. She looked to the left, but didn't see anyone. "Hey, Mum," someone whispered. "Act normally, it's me, Savelius."

"Oh," she gasped.

"Hurry up, please. And meet me at the Room of Requirement after breakfast before your meeting, and can I borrow Crookshanks?" he said politely.

She nodded curtly. She couldn't feel Savelius's hand anymore, so she turned to her breakfast again.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Slow down, will you? I know you're excited for me and Harry, but it's you who's been always telling me to swallow the food slowly."

She gave him a timid smile. "Sorry. I just have to go to-"

"The library," Harry finished and grinned.

"Erm, y-yes," she stammered. "I have to work on my essay before my detention with Professor Snape."

Both Harry and Ron grimaced. They finally remembered that she will not be able to watch the game. "That git," Ron swore, "gave you a detention on the day of the Quidditch match. What for?"

Hermione shrugged. "He did not say in particular, but I guess it had something to do with the extra details I wrote on my essay," she lied.

"Our Potions essay's due is next week," Harry reminded them. "Are you saying that you're finished and you handed it over already?"

"Well, er, yes," she answered coyly. She hates telling lies to her best friends. But then, she reminded herself that it's for the best. They shouldn't know anything about Savelius because it might change a lot of things in the future and they might not be able to defeat Voldemort. The last thing Hermione would ever want is for Voldemort to win the war. It's one of the things that keep Hermione from telling _anyone_ about her son's existence.

"Don't be surprised, boys," Ginny interrupted. "Our Hermione's itching to study for O.W.L.s." Then, her best girlfriend grinned at her.

Hermione gave Ginny a forced smile. Not that she's upset with Ginny, not at all. It's just that... she feels a bit uncomfortable, knowing _something_ about her friend's future. She felt a pang of guilt, remembering that in the future, she will also lose Ginny, not just Ron and Harry.

"Now, don't be upset, Hermione," Fred said. "How about, taking our famous Fever Fudge and wear Harry's Invisibility Cloak to watch the game?"

This time, Hermione laughed at Fred's idea. "No, Fred. As much as I want to, Professor Snape already knows about your antics. Besides, I won't be scrubbing _'already cleaned'_ cauldrons. We'll be brewing today," she answered.

"Oh, come on, 'Mione!" George encouraged. "Take Fred's advice. Watch the game."

Hermione shrugged and grinned at her friends. "I love you, do you know that? I really appreciate your _concern,_ but I am fine. Besides, this is not the year for pranks. If that _pink toad_ finds out about our pranks and misbehaviours, we'll be punished severely," she whispered.

"She has a point," Ginny said to the twins.

"Well, we beg to disagree. Don't we, George?"

"Right you are, Fred. _This_ is our last year and do you think we'll _behave_? That pink toad you're talking about... well, she deserves six years worth of trouble from us."

"We won't leave Hogwarts _the usual way_ ," Fred said solemnly.

"And that's a promise," George swore.

Hermione smiled. "Just be careful. Remember, your dad and... P-Percy… they are working at the Ministry." She felt a lump on her throat upon saying Percy's name. The twins, Ron and Ginny all looked gloomy, too, as well as Harry.

"Thanks, Mione," Ginny said appreciatively, forcing a smile.

~~SSHG~~

After bidding goodbye and good luck to her friends, Hermione went to her dormitory to collect her faithful pet, then, she made her way to the seventh floor corridor. As she approached the wall, double doors appeared. She went inside and found Savelius in the library- their library. The young wizard is sitting on the sofa with a book in his lap. He smiled as she approached.

"Hey, how did you get out of the dungeons?" she asked urgently, gently laying Crookshanks on the floor.

"Simple. I asked for his permission and he allowed me, with a promise that you and I are coming down together to his office for your meeting." To their surprise, the half-kneazle jumped to Savelius's lap. The young wizard is now playing with her pet's fur.

Hermione sighed in relief. "All right, good," she said with approval and took a seat beside him.

"I miss you, boy!" Savelius said fondly to the feline.

"Does that mean that Crookshanks survived the war?" she asked curiously.

Savelius smiled at the creature in his lap. "Yes," he answered. "He's with us until I was six. Crooks, do you mind staying with me in the dungeons?"

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. So, yeah, you can bring him in your rooms. So, how are you?" she asked conversationally.

"I'm fine," he beamed. Hermione observed, for several occasions already, that Savelius is different when they are together. He's more relaxed, cheerful and sweet. Well, he may be a prat sometimes, but in general, he's a nice boy. On the other hand, when the young wizard is with his father, he tends to be sarcastic, bitter and angry.

"A sickle for your thoughts, Mum?" Savelius asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "It's just about the Quidditch match today. Harry and Ron are playing together for the first time."

"And you wanted to watch," he stated, with a bit of sadness in his tone.

She smiled and ran a hand to Savelius's silky hair. "Yes, I wanted to. But Professor Snape asked me to meet him. I also want to spend the time with you. Do you need help with studying?"

Savelius shook his head. "No, not really. I will collect some books here and bring them to the dungeons. Listen, Mum, can you buy me some potion ingredients? I heard from Professor Snape that you'll have the first Hogsmead visit next week."

"Of course. What do you need?"

Savelius pulled a folded parchment from the pocket of his trousers. "Here." He handed it to her. "Those are ingredients for Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Hermione frowned. "Is this for you? Can't you sleep well at night?"

"I sleep well at night, Mum. I just want to brew the Dreamless Sleep perfectly," he answered. "Is it all right? I don't have money, so..."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "I got it. I can order it via owl for you."

Savelius smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Mum."

"Don't mention it. After all, I'm your mother," she chuckled. "Now, why don't you collect the books you need and let's go to the dungeons?"

Savelius nodded and turned his attention to the shelves. Hermione, too, collected some books for light reading. Then, Savelius hid himself under the cloak. The two of them left the Room of Requirement and went to the dungeons.

~~SSHG~~

" _Legillimens!_ "

Severus saw series of images from Granger's thoughts. He saw her moments at Hogwarts with Potter and Weasley... their first encounter of He decided to find some unfamiliar scenes. He found her memory of her parents: they were in Paris with a younger Hermione. She looks so much like her mother, though she got her father's eyes and brow. A snowy owl came to her hotel room and she excitedly retrieved a package from her trunk and gave it to the owl. Severus recognized the owl. It was Potter's. He also saw a memory of her, writing to Potter, but the letter was all about _Ron._ He could see her blushing face when her mother asked Granger about the red head. The next unfamiliar scene he saw, Granger was surrounded by red heads in a small living room and she secretly imagined herself being one of them in the future. Severus winced inwardly. _If she ends up with a Weasley, my brilliant son will never exist._

"Focus, Miss Granger!" he hissed.

Then, Granger suddenly fell on the floor, hands on her head. It's like she's suffering from a terrible migraine. Severus broke the connection and dropped his wand. Savelius rushed to his mother's side. "Mum!"

Savelius cradled Granger's head in his lap and stroked her curls while her eyes snapped shut. The boy turned to him. "Please, can you let her rest?" he pleaded.

Granger opened her eyes and tried to stand up, but she couldn't bring herself up. Savelius, with all his might, helped the witch on her feet. "I'm fine. I just feel dizzy."

"No. You have to rest," Savelius said to her.

Granger shook her head. "I don't need to rest. I'm fine," she insisted. Then, she turned to him. "Professor, I'm sorry. Can we please try again?" she said politely.

Severus smiled inwardly. _She'll be easier to teach. Indeed, the brightest witch of her age._ "Very well. I'm ready when you are, Miss Granger."

~~SSHG~~

Hermione gently pulled away from Savelius's touch and composed herself. "I'm ready, Professor."

" _Legillimens!_ "

She could feel it again: a very strong pain in her head. It's like her skull is being pierced by a dagger. Then, several memories flashed in her mind: her happy moments with her parents and Harry and Ron… her first kiss with Viktor Krum, her outburst when she had a row with Ron; her secret wish to be a Weasley someday.

 _No, he can't see it. No, no…_

She tried to concentrate to block him from her mind. Instead, she focused on the memories he already knows: their Potions class. She concentrated on the potions they brew the past years, the essays he set and the times he deducted points from Gryffindor. She also concentrated on the scenes from the Great Hall during meal times… the normal things they do at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, she felt the connection broke. She's on the floor again, but she's not as dizzy as she was earlier.

"That's better, Miss Granger," she heard her professor say.

She felt arms on her shoulders. "All right, Mum?" Savelius asked.

She looked up to him and smiled weakly. "I feel weak," she whispered. He helped her on the couch and gave her a glass of water. She drank it and muttered her thanks to her son.

"Let's meet again next week, same time, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said. "I'll lend you books about Occlumency from my personal library."

She nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

He handed her three thick books. "If you're feeling well, you may leave. Lunch will be in ten minutes."

She took the books and made her way to the door.

"Miss Granger," he called.

She turned to him. "Professor?"

"You're forgetting _something_." He gestured towards Crookshanks who was on the couch with Savelius.

"Oh no," Savelius said to his father. "Crooks is staying with me," he smirked.

Professor Snape looked at the feline distastefully. "You are bringing that monster in my private rooms?"

"He's a good companion. When I was a toddler, I used to play with him. He left when I was six," Savelius said sadly.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't let that monster enter my bedroom, or else, I'll dissect that pet of yours for my potions ingredients."

She giggled at the scene.

"Well, Miss Granger? I believe I told you to leave?" the professor snapped.

"Sorry. I'm leaving now," she said. "Bye, Savelius."

"Bye, Mum. I love you," he said with a smile.

She smiled fondly. "I love you, too."

Before closing the door, Hermione caught a glimpse of Professor Snape, fighting a smile.

 _He never smiles. But with Savelius, he's also different. Well, he's also human, after all. He's capable of feeling happy. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with him in the future._


	5. Chapter 5- Father and Son

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 5- Father and Son**

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower after her Occlumency lessons. She was delighted to know that they won the match against Slytherin. But to her dismay, Harry was sacked by Umbridge as the Gryffindor Seeker due to his fight with Draco Malfoy.

"That ugly toad!" she said exasperatedly. "She has no right! She is not the Head of the school and yet, she walks around like she owns the place. She isn't even teaching! All she asks us to do is to read, read and read!"

"She can't do this to us!" Fred said. The twins were also sacked from being Beaters.

"You lot just wait. We are going to come up with something to put that pink toad in her rightful place," she said solemnly.

"What do you have in mind, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see next week, on our first Hogsmead visit. I'll have to talk about it to Harry and Ron first," she said to Ginny. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Upstairs, in their room," George answered. "They are both upset and not in the mood to celebrate. Ron's devastated, too. He wants to resign. Malfoy kept on blabbering that Harry saved his neck by catching the snitch too soon because Ron couldn't save goals."

"And those Slytherins made up a song for him!" Fred said. "' _Weasley is our King_ '".

Hermione frowned. " _Weasley is our King_?"

"Yeah, that's the song," George answered.

Hermione remembered Savelius saying something about 'weasel king'. "Do you think Malfoy started it?" she asked them.

"Not sure," Fred answered.

"I think he did," Ginny said. "I saw him one time in the library with his gang and they're working on something. I heard a few lines, but I didn't really know what that was for."

Hermione felt a pang of anger. "I'm gonna murder that ferret!"

Ginny eyed her intently, as if asking if she cares that much for Ron. Well, Ron is part of it, but the main reason why she wants to murder Malfoy is his influence of Savelius in the future. His son seems to hate her best friends, and he talks so much like the ferret.

"How's your detention, by the way?" Ginny asked.

"It was fine. I learned something new," she answered truthfully. Then, she remembered the schedule of their next meeting. "Merlin's beard! I have to tell Professor Snape that I can't come on Saturday for brewing. I hope he will consider to reschedule our meeting because I really have to be in Hogsmead. I'm sick of that pink toad!"

"Whatever you have in mind, Hermione, I'll support you," Ginny said sincerely.

"Thanks, Gin," she said appreciatively.

~~SSHG~~

After consoling Harry and Ron that night, Hermione spoke with the boys about her plans, the one she mentioned to Ginny and the twins earlier.

"You can't be serious, 'Mione!" Harry said exasperatedly. "You're the brightest in our year. It should be you who has to teach us."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, it's _Defense Against the Dark Arts_! I do not have an experience in fighting a dark wizard. You, on the other hand, have faced Voldemort _four_ times!"

"But I got help... from you and Ron."

"But still, you were the one who faced him," Ron reminded. "Hermione and I will assist you, mate. But it's you who fully understands how it feels to face HIM."

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Think about it, Harry. Please. I'm sick of that toad! But Ron, I will understand if you won't be a part of this. Think of your dad. If Umbridge finds out about this, we'll be in real trouble and we cannot risk your dad's job at the ministry."

"Are you mad? Weasleys are true Gryffindors!" He said cheerfully.

"That's nice, Ron. So don't be affected by the Slytherins' stupid song," Harry said.

"I'm gonna make Malfoy pay for what he's done to you, Ron," she swore.

"That's sweet, 'Mione," Harry teased.

The next thing she knew, both hers and Ron's ears are pink.

~~SSHG~~

The following day, even though it's Sunday, Hermione awoke very early to read the books on Occlumency from Professor Snape. At breakfast, a delivery from the apothecary arrived- the potions ingredients for Savelius. She took the opportunity after breakfast to give Savelius his ingredients and ask Professor Snape to reschedule their meeting.

"Hi, Mum," Savelius greeted, seeing her sitting on the couch when he entered the Potion Master's office.

"Hi. I've got something for you." She handed him the package. "Where would you like to brew?"

"The Room of Requirement," he answered.

"And what, may I ask, are you going to brew?" came a silky voice from behind. Professor Snape just re-entered the room. The father and son just finished their breakfast when Hermione came.

Savelius turned to his father. "Dreamless Sleep," he answered casually.

The professor raised his eyebrows. "Why would you brew that, if I may ask?"

"I couldn't brew it perfectly." He shrugged.

"How do you do in Potions, by the way?" she asked, very curious about Savelius's skills.

Savelius shrugged again. "Fine. I always got the highest grades. Of course, I have to do well in Potions because it'll be a shame for my godfather who raised me is the Hogwarts Potions Master."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Oh, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Savelius grinned and rolled his eyes. "Mum, honestly? Are you surprised? Are you expecting me to be a mediocre like your _boys now_? Professor Longbottom called me 'the brightest wizard' of my age."

"Longbottom?" she asked.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom- my Herbology professor, Head of Gryffindor House and second godfather," he said casually.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Neville always loves Herbology!" She feels so happy hearing about Neville's future.

"Yeah, I can see that," Savelius commented. "He became an Auror like you and your best friends, but after fulfilling his grandmother's wishes, he decided to quit and teach Herbology."

"Longbottom, an Auror?" Professor Snape interrupted and looking disgusted. "What kind of Ministry do you have in your time?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'll keep your disgust to yourself, _Professor,_ because the _Ministry_ in my time is less corrupt, fair to all creatures- house-elves and Goblins, and my _mother_ is being groomed as the nextMinister for Magic." Savelius- Hermione sensed- did his best to be polite, despite what he said. Then, he turned to her. "Most of your friends who fought- or will be fighting against Voldemort will become Aurors, even without taking N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts. Thanks to you."

"To me?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I know you're planning to do something on Saturday, and it'll turn out to something _really good_. It can change Uncle Neville in a positive way. So, why don't you ask Professor Snape now to reschedule your meeting?" he smirked.

Hermione, on the other hand, was shocked. _Does Savelius know about the_ rebellion _I'm plotting against the pink toad? Did it become successful?_

"What are you talking about, boy?" Professor Snape asked impatiently. Clearly, he doesn't want to be left out or lost in a conversation.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Savelius answered. "But it must happen and you have to let Mum go to Hogsmead on Saturday, instead of giving her Occlumency lessons."

Hermione turned to Professor Snape. He froze for a moment and eyed Savelius suspiciously.

"Come on, don't give me that look," Savelius whined.

"Fine," Professor Sanpe said. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, not because he agreed easily, but because the way he said the word is very similar to Savelius.

 _Merlin's beard! This is really the father of my son! Oh gods... is it my destiny to be surrounded by Slytherins?_

"Well, Miss Granger?" he snapped.

"Thank you, Professor. When's our next Occlumency session, if I may ask?" she said politely.

"We'll do it from Monday until Friday, after dinner. We'll be working everyday, except on weekends until you're good enough," he said firmly.

 _Every night? Oh no... How will I study for O.W.L.s?_

"Do you have any objection, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't, Professor."

"Well, off you go. I wish to speak with _my son_ alone."

Hermione's eyes widened again at the professor's words. _He's called Savelius his son!_ She smiled inwardly and bid her goodbye to the young wizard.

"See you tomorrow, Mum," he said.

"See you," she answered back and left the dungeons, wondering what Professor Snape wants to speak about with Savelius.

~~SSHG~~

"Well, if you wish to brew, you can use my private laboratory," he started when Granger left. "Just be careful with my possessions and clean your mess."

Savelius is standing in front of him like a disciplined boy. He folded his hands together behind. "Yes, sir."

"Is there any other potion you want to work on?" he offered.

Savelius looked at him with hesitation, but answered anyway. "Antivenins."

His eyebrows rose. "And why, in Merlin's name, would you like to work on antivenins? You're only a first year."

"There's a dangerous snake in my time- a new magical creature, similar to the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets," the young boy answered casually.

"And Draco did not bother to create antivenins?" He challenged.

"He's working on it, but he's not sure if it will work," he said dismissively.

Severus eyed Savelius intently. He has this feeling that the boy is not telling the truth. But no matter... "If you'd like, I can help you with the antivenins," he offered.

Savelius looked at him and his face was hopeful. "Really? But... you have a lot on your plate now. I know of those summons from your two masters, your duties as a professor and Head of House, and now, Mum's Occlumency lesson." He looks worried.

"It's not everyday that I get to work with my son," he reasoned.

Savelius looked surprised. Clearly, he's not expecting to hear those words from him. Severus is not used to speaking fondly with children, but this boy is not just anyone's child. Savelius is _his son._ His own blood and flesh.

"I'm sorry, I had to come here and disturb your peaceful life," Savelius said quietly.

"I never had a peaceful life. I was abused both at home and Hogwarts. Thanks to the Marauders," he laughed humorlessly.

"I know," he said.

"How much do you know?" he asked curiously.

"About your childhood. Grandma Eileen told me before."

His stomach lurched, hearing his mother's name. "Do you mean... she's... alive?"

Savelius nodded. "Mum made sure that I know her. I visit her during holidays."

"What happened to T-Tobias?" he asked carefully.

"He died years ago. Sorry, can't tell you more. But I assure you, Gran is well taken care of."

"Where did I go in your time?" he asked.

Savelius shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. After the Battle of Hogwarts, you did not show up again. I didn't ask Mum anymore."

"I'm sorry. That made me worse than my father," he said bitterly. "I never planned to marry; I just wanted to let the Snape line die because I despised children."

"Why are you proposing something to me which will require much of your time and effort if you despise children?" Savelius asked.

Severus smirked. "I never said _I despised my children."  
_  
Savelius shrugged. "Fine, then. When will we start?"

"Once you're done with the Dreamless Sleep potion. I'm hoping that by next week, Miss Granger will improve next week on Occlumency. We can stop for a while, then I can work with you."

Savelius nodded politely. "Yes, sir."

"Savelius," he said, gaining the all the courage.

"Yes, sir?" he responded.

"I won't be working with you as your teacher... but as your _father_."

Savelius froze. He didn't move even an inch. His linked his hands together. He was standing straight, like a disciplined soldier. But his eyes- his brown eyes are starting to fill with tears. "Never in my life," he began, but couldn't continue. He gasped for air, fingers still linked together and standing like a real man. "I never thought you'd want me to be a part of you life."

"It's because I don't know about your existence. I don't know why I left before you're born. But you're here. I cannot deny my own blood," he said sincerely.

"Thank you... Father."

"Now, I know you've adopted some of Draco's habits, but don't make me look like Lucius. Draco always calls Lucius 'Father'."

"All right... Dad."

And for the first time in almost two decades- since that horrible year when he lost his _only true friend_ \- Severus feels happy again.

 _I have a son... a brilliant and kind-hearted wizard. For the first time in my life, I thank you, Miss Granger._

~~SSHG~~

 _Thank you for the wonderful reviews,_ _ **Desires of Autumn Leaves.**_ _Actually, I''m a Filipino romance writer. But, this is my first time to write English stories. Thanks again!_

 _Please review! -France_


	6. Chapter 6- Savelius Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Now, **who thinks I'm going to save Lupin? Merlin's beard!** Am I easy to read? Haha.

 **CHAPTER 6- Savelius Snape**

"I told you, Harry!" Hermione said, looking pleased while sitting in their favourite corner at the common room. "The people who believe you are not only from Gryffindors. I'm really happy with Susan Bones and her aunt."

Things went well in Hogsmead that day. Students from different houses- except Slytherin- came and listened to them. Hermione merely explained that they need a _real_ D.A.D.A. teacher- someone who has an experience facing the darkest wizard in the world today, and that's Harry. Some students had doubts, of course, but they managed to convince them that Harry is telling the truth about Voldemort and that he has experiences. Thanks to Susan bones as well for asking Harry publicly about his Patronus.

"But, Hermione, we have to find a place where we can meet and train," Harry said.

"Maybe we can use an empty classroom," Ron suggested.

"Maybe we can... if Umbridge is not obsessed with catching rule breakers around the school," she said carefully.

"Oh, you're right," Ron said.

Then it came to her mind: the Room of Requirement. According to Savelius, it provides everything the user needs. All you have to do is ask; concentrate on the kind of room you want to use. But, how will she explain it to Harry and Ron if they ask how she found out about it? _Dobby!_ "Harry, maybe you can ask Dobby. I mean, the house-elves know every corner of the castle."

"Brilliant, Hermione!" Harry said happily.

"Er-excuse me..."

They turned to the direction where the voice came from. They saw a nervous looking first year approached them. "Yes?" Ron asked.

"Uh, Professor Snape is waiting in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady," she said nervously. "He's asking for Hermione Granger... he said, if you don't come and see him immediately, he'll take a hundred points from Gryffindor."

Hermione froze. _Oh, gods. Did something happen to Savelius?_ "All right, I'm coming." She turned to Harry and Ron. "See you in the morning!"

"'Mione! What was that about? What does he want from you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, _Ronald_! But I have to hurry and meet him. We can't afford to lose more points and it must be _very_ important," she answered, and then she hurried to the portrait.

Indeed, she found Professor Snape, waiting impatiently in front of the portrait. "What took you so long?" he scowled.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was-"

"Never mind explaining!" He grabbed her elbow and dragged her. When they're out of the portrait's earshot, he whispered. "Savelius hasn't returned to our rooms yet. I've been waiting for him for an hour now. Do you know where he is?"

"I can only think of one place, and that's the Room of Requirement. That's where we used to meet," she answered.

"Very well. Lead the way," he said and let go of her.

Hermione walked briskly to the seventh floor corridor, but she heard voices. She stopped and Professor Snape did the same. "Fred and George," she whispered. The door's supposed to be there," she pointed at the blank wall in front of the twins. "But I think, Savelius can't get out because someone's outside. I'll speak with them, Professor."

Professor Snape nodded and didn't say a word.

Hermione approached the twins. "Hey Fred, George. What are you up to?" she asked casually.

"Hermione!" Fred said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"Patrolling. I happen to be a Prefect," she answered.

"Oh, right," Fred muttered. The twins didn't move.

"What are you up to? Why in the world are you staring at a blank wall?" she asked, pretending to be curious.

"We saw a door appeared here earlier. We tried to enter but it appeared to be a blank wall again by the time we reached here," George said.

"That's odd," she commented.

"Truly," Fred answered. "But we really saw it, Hermione!"

"You're imagining it," she quipped.

"No, we're not. It's real and a boy even entered the secret room!"

"A boy?" she asked curiously. "And what does he look like."

"It's an odd thing to say, but he looks like a younger Snape," Fred answered.

"Now, that's really odd. Have you seen a Hogwarts student who actually looks like _Professor_ Snape?" she challenged.

"No," George admitted. "But he's just a boy... with long black hair and his body build is just like Snape's."

"Perhaps," says a silky voice from behind, "you're imagining it, Mr. Weasley."

Fred and George looked at each other nervously. Hermione felt relieved.

"I suggest that you return to your House and get some sleep. Like what Miss Granger said, you're imagining things," he said sternly.

"We're not imagining it!" Fred insisted.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I do not have a doppelganger and there's no secret room. Now, if you care so much about your precious house's points, return to your tower and get out of mi sight!" he hissed.

Fred and George finally moved and started to walk. "Coming, 'Mione?" George asked.

"Miss Granger has to finish her patrol," Professor Snape answered.

When the twins finally disappeared, Hermione walked back and forth three times in front of the blank wall and concentrated on the library and Savelius. Thankfully, the familiar double doors appeared and she went inside. They bumped into Savelius.

"Mum!"

"Savelius!"

"Dad!"

Hermione froze. _Dad? Did Savelius just called Professor Snape 'Dad'?_

"Thank Merlin the twins left. I thought they'd be waiting until morning!" he said, looking relieved.

"Why were you not wearing your cloak?" Professor Snape asked. Hermione noticed _something_ in his tone. He doesn't sound Professor Snape at all.

"I have to remove the cloak to ask for the room to appear," he explained.

"Very well. Next time, be more careful," the professor said. "Now, wear that cloak again and let's return to our rooms."

Savelius nodded and put on the cloak.

"Kindly return to your House, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said in monotone. "And thank you for your assistance."

Hermione smiled, despite Professor Snape's tone. She's never been praised nor thanked for by the Potions Master. "You're welcome, Professor. Good night, Savelius."

"Good night, Mum!" Savelius said from behind. "I love you."

"And I, you."

~~SSHG~~

"You're getting better, Miss Granger," he said in a monotone after the Occlumency lessons. It's Monday evening and they're in his office with Savelius. His son is currently reading a book about snake bites. "Are you reading the books I lent you?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Thank you." She took a seat on the sofa, beside Savelius.

"Very well," he said promptly. "If you wish, you may stay and spend time with Savelius. I'm going to mark some essays."

"I'll stay with Savelius for at least an hour," she declared.

He nodded. Just when Severus is about to sit behind his desk, he heard a knock from the door. Savelius jumped from his seat and went to his rooms.

"Miss Granger, act like you've just finished cleaning cauldrons," he ordered before opening the door.

To Severus's surprise, it was Potter who's standing on the door. "Yes, Potter?" he spat.

He looked at him nervously. "Er—Professor, I'm looking for Hermione," he said carefully.

His eyebrows rose and gave the boy an intimidating look. "And what makes you think that Miss Granger is here in my office?"

"Er… she mentioned earlier that she'll be serving a detention with you," Potter stammered.

"Is that so?" he challenged.

"yes, sir," he answered.

"Well, it's my pleasure to inform you, Mr. Potter, that indeed, Miss Granger is serving her detention. But she is not yet done here. Rest assured that I will escort her to the Gryffindor Tower after. You may go," he said dismissively.

Potter hesitated and did not move.

"Well?" he asked. "Unless it's a matter of life and death, I cannot let Miss Granger go."

"All right, Professor," he conceded and turned to leave. Severus locked the door and turned to Granger.

"Potter—he's looking for you," he said casually.

Granger's cheeks went pink. "Harry? Oh, I did not tell him that I'll be here," she said, frowning.

 _The map, if course. Bloody Marauders! Hang on… Did Savelius's name appear on the map, too?_

"The map," he said quietly.

Granger's eyes widened. "Oh! Harry's gonna interrogate me if he saw the name 'Savelius Granger' on it!"

"Tell him that it's only the two of us here," he said simply. "That perhaps, I'm keeping someone in the dungeons, hiding under a cloak or disillusioned. After all, Potter is good at that—suspecting me. If he asks you more, tell him to go to Dumbledore."

Granger bit her lower lip. Severus smirked. He knows that she's somewhat guilty with the suspicion thing. It's not oblivious to him that the Gryffindor Trio suspected him during their first year for stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. And who would ever forget what happened two years ago in the shack with Black and Lupin? He badly wanted to catch Black and turn him to the Dementors, but the Trio, as usual, interfered.

"Yes, Professor," Granger muttered.

"Well, carry on," he said to Savelius who stopped reading and is now looking at him and Granger. "I have some paper works." He returned to his seat and started marking essays.

~~SSHG~~

"Hermione!" Harry was on his feet the moment he saw her arrive at the common room.

"Hey, Harry!" she greeted casually.

"Have you been working with Snape?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "Professor Snape mentioned that you asked for me. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's all right… earlier before I discovered something," he said slowly and eyeing her intently.

Hermione tried very hard not to bite her lower lip. "Well?" she asked.

"I was looking for you earlier because I'm very eager to tell you the good news. I looked for your name on the map and saw you at Snape's office."

"All right…" she said hesitantly. "And then?"

Harry hesitated, looking directly in her eyes.

"Just spit it out, Harry!" she said impatiently. _In the name of Morgana, I really hate lying to him. But I can't tell him the truth._

"Fine," he snapped. "Who is Savelius Snape?"

Hermione froze. _Savelius Snape? I thought his name is Savelius Granger… Can the map reveal the surname of one's biological father, regardless of his registered name?_

"You seem surprised," he accused.

"I really am," she said slowly and sincerely.

"His name was beside yours," he pushed.

Hermione shook her head. "It's just me and Professor Snape in his office. No one's sitting beside me on the sofa."

Harry's face relaxed. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I thought you're keeping something from me. But why did that name appear if he wasn't there?"

"Perhaps he's hiding under the cloak?" she suggested.

Harry's eyes widened. "That's possible."

"Or Disillusionment Charm. You know, it's really dark down there in Professor Snape's office. You wouldn't notice another human presence easily." She did her best to say it conversationally.

"You're right, Hermione. Either this Savelius Snape is hiding under an Invisibility Cloak, or using a Disillusionment Charm. But who is he?"

"Perhaps his relative," she suggested again.

"But why was he sitting next to you and hiding? Maybe, Snape is plotting something against you," he said carelessly.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, disappointed. "If _Professor_ Snape's trying to kill us, he wouldn't do it under Professor Dumbledore's nose."

Harry shrugged. "I have to find out who this Savelius is… Can't you see? His name sounds like his. Savelius might be his twin brother, or his son."

Hermione laughed humourlessly. "Honestly, Harry. Why are you obsessing yourself with this Savelius Snape?"

"Why is Snape hiding him if he's not dangerous?" he said angrily.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not the enemy," she reminded him. "All right. Why don't you go to Professor Dumbledore and show him the map?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Maybe that's the right thing to do," he said slowly.

She sighed in relief. "Now, can we change the topic? What do you want to tell me about?"

Harry grinned. "I'll _show_ you something. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the portrait hole.

"Where are we going? It's half an hour before the curfew!" she complained. She's too tired and wants to lie on her bed.

They made it to the seventh floor corridor. They stopped in front of the blank wall, and then Harry paced back and forth three times. Double doors appeared. Without saying a word, Harry urged her to follow inside.

Hermione looked at the room with pure amazement. It's a hall with hundred of books and Death Eater dummies.

"This is the Room of Requirement," Harry said. "Dobby told me about this room. We can meet here for our Defence lessons."

Hermione gasped. "This is perfect! So, when's our _first_ meeting?" she said excitedly.

"Wednesday night," Harry answered. "That will give us two days to alert the members. Come on, let's get out of here."

Hermione frowned. "That soon? I want to check the books about defence."

"Fine," Harry said. "But I'm leaving you because I have to go to Dumbledore and tell him about the _other Snape._ "

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry left the room already. She sighed. _Why is Savelius Snape? Why not Granger?_


	7. Chapter 7- The Know-It-All

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** ** _Please read and review! :-)_**

 **CHAPTER 7- The Know-It-All**

"We told you, Hermione! We're not imagining things!" Fred and George said together in a very loud voice.

It's Monday, dinnertime. They all eat very fast and Harry brought her, Ron, Ginny and the twins in the Room of Requirement.

"I'm sorry, all right?!" she said, a little annoyed. "Must you really yell at me?"

Fred and George grinned. "Snape won't be pleased. He's called you a _'know-it-all'_ , but you're not," George said.

"Ha-ha," she said humourlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously.

 _Bugger off, Harry. You're starting to be a meddlesome,_ she thought.

"We were here the other night when we saw a boy who looks very much like Snape," Fred explained.

"He was walking briskly, making sure no one is following him," George added.

"Then, we saw double doors appeared on the wall. He pushed the door open and even before we reached it, the doors disappeared," Fred said.

"We waited for the boy to go out. That's when Hermione and Snape found us," George quipped.

Harry eyed her suspiciously. She glared at him, but he turned to Fred and George. "I think you just saw Savelius Snape."

"Savelius Snape?" the twins, Ron and Ginny said all together.

"Merlin's beard, it's deafening!" she complained.

Harry ignored her. "I saw the name on the map. I spoke with Dumbledore about it. He said, he knows about this Savelius bloke, hiding in Snape's rooms and it's Snape's business if he wants anyone to know about Savelius."

"Aha! Maybe he's looking for his son when he found us!" George exclaimed.

"Son?" Harry asked.

"He looks like Snape very much. He must be his son," Fred assumed.

"I can't imagine Snape shagging someone," Ron said disgustedly.

"Ron!" Hermione said with a tone of warning.

"Well, I'm just telling the truth," he said.

"Yeah, I can't imagine any witch being intimate with the greasy git," Fred seconded.

"Do looks matter that much?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, but if we're talking about a greasy and overgrown bat of the dungeons, it matters very much," Ron said carelessly.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt and anger. _It's my son's father they're talking about, for Merlin's sake!_ "Honestly? I don't care how he looks like, or what he wears. He's got a brilliant mind, and remember, he's _on our side,_ a member of the Order. We should give him the same respect we give to Remus and Sirius. And he's our _professor."_

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny crossed her arms on her chest and glared at the boys. "She's right. Mum won't be pleased if she hears you talking about Professor Snape that way," she chided.

"Come on, Ginny. I know you don't like Snape," Ron nonchalantly.

"I don't like him, but he's still risking his life everyday to make Harry's arse safe," Ginny said carelessly.

Harry seemed annoyed at what Ginny said. "All right, all right! Can we stop talking about Snape now?" he said heatedly.

"You started it," Ginny quipped and gave Harry a challenging look.

Hermione smirked inwardly. Ginny fancies Harry, but she won't act as if she's _head-over-heels._

"All right, so... this room is nice." Fred broke the tension.

"And perfect for training," George added.

"So, when do we start?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You lot enjoy discovering the room. I'm going to the dungeons. I'm already late for my detention."

"Under Snape's supervision," Harry added. "Well, if you see _Savelius Snape,_ tell him we said 'hi'," he teased.

With a last glare at Harry, Hermione bid Ginny goodbye and left the room.

~~SSHG~~

"You're late," Professor Snape said by way of greeting when he opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said as she entered the office and found Savelius sitting on the couch with Crookshanks.

"Hi, Mum," he said cheerfully.

"Good, you're here. Have to ask you something," she said sternly.

Savelius was taken aback by her tone. He looked at the professor with a bit of apprehension. Hermione saw her professor looking down at her, frowning.

When Hermione turned to Savelius again, he's on his feet and approaching him. "No, don't come near me," she said with annoyance. "Stay where you are."

Savelius stopped halfway. "Mum? Is there something wrong?" There's sadness in his tone.

"What's _your_ name?" she asked.

"Mum, what kind of question is that?" Savelius frowned slightly.

"Just answer me," she demanded.

"Savelius Granger!" he said matter-of-factly.

"It's not what's written on the map," she debated and Savelius started to look _really_ upset.

"Oh yeah?" Savelius asked sarcastically. "What did you find, then?"

"Savelius _Snape,_ " she answered.

Savelius froze in disbelief. Hermione could tell that he's thinking very hard and what she said surprised him.

"Of course it will say _Snape_!" Professor Snape interrupted angrily, looking at her. He's giving her a piercing look, as if daring her to argue more. Hermione never imagine him being _that_ sensitive when it comes to a child... or to anyone. He never showed care for anyone _like this_ ; not even for his Slytherins. Of course, he defends the students from his house, but not _like this._ He's looking at her as if she's harming Savelius.

"But he's not a _Snape_ ," she said slowly and hesitantly. "He's a _Granger_."

"But he's also a _Snape,_ " Professor Snape insisted, leaning closer to her dangerously. "I am. His. Father."

Hermione gulped. "O-of course, P-professor... But..."

"All right, stop!" Savellius said loudly from behind.

Professor Snape stepped back and turned to Savelius. She sighed in relief and faced Savelius as well. "Do you have a better explanation?" she asked coldly.

"If you're talking about the Marauder's Map, made by _my father's tormentors_ and owned by your _precious Potter,_ " he spat, "then let me tell you something... In my time, he gave it to his godson, Teddy, who happens to be my _best mate._ In other words, I've been using that map, too, from time to time and I always appear to be _Savelius Granger,_ because that's my registered name. I don't know why it says _Snape_ now, but it bothers me a bit because it means that my future is changing. I'll try to figure it out. And I don't need your help. If you're going to forbid me to come near you because _Precious Potter_ or _Weasley King_ might see us on that stupid map, FINE! I don't give a _shite_ if you choose them over me," he blurted and ran to his rooms.

Hermione felt tears from her eyes, but she couldn't move. It's like she's drenched with a bucket of melting ice. _Oh, sweet Merlin, what did I do?_

"Get out, Granger!" Professor Snape said dangerously from behind. "There will be no more Occlumency lessons. Go back to your precious friends." Then he stormed out of the office and followed Savelius in their private rooms. Hermione was left there, crying. Even Crookshanks walked past her and followed his new master.

Hermione did not return to the Gyrffindor Tower after leaving the dungeons. She went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and cried, thinking about Savelius. She's never been upset with herself like this before. But now, she feels like a bad mother who only cares of what others will think.

 _I'm his mother. I should be protecting him, not doubting or accusing him. Damn you, Harry. Why do you have to learn about Savelius?!_

She cried even more and moaned in a way that would make Moaning Myrtle lose the title. She felt so alone. She has no one to talk about it, so she cried and cried, until she got tired. She exhausted herself and just before the curfew, she made it to her dormitory.

~~SSHG~~

"Snape's not here again," Harry muttered while they're eating breakfast in the Great Hall. "He's having breakfast with Savelius."

Hermione sighed. It's been two days since the last time she saw Savelius. She asked Professor Snape to let her see him, but he won't let him enter his office. He always tells her to _'go away and go back to your friends'_ coldly. With Harry, being obsessed with Savelius's dot on the map, Hermione knows that her son stays in the dungeons all the time. He isn't wandering around the castle anymore.

"Do you really think he's his son?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "He can't be his brother. Savelius Snape is younger than us, according to Fred and George."

"Maybe he's going to be a Death Eater, that's why Snape's hiding him," Ron suggested.

Hermione stopped eating and glared at the two wizards. "When are you going to stop talking about the _Snapes_?" she asked angrily. "Honestly, it's annoying already! Mind your own businesses!" she snapped and stormed out of the hall.

Harry and Ron didn't talk about Savelius anymore with her around, which is a good thing because the more Hermione hears Savelius's name, the more she misses him. They had their first official meeting that night in the Room of Requirement and the group decided that they'll call themselves _Dumbledore's Army,_ or D.A. for short. Harry taught them the disarming charm. She poured all of her anger and annoyance in the training. She won't smile and laugh and the group thought she's very mad at Umbridge and taking the training seriously.

After the meeting, she stayed behind and told Harry and Ron that she wants to read some books about defence. They left her. When she's sure that she's alone, Hermione left the room and asked for _their_ library. She re-entered the Room of Requirement and found the familiar place where Savelius used to be when he's not in the dungeons. Hermione sat on the couch where her son used to sit and hugged her knees.

 _Gods, I miss him._ She could feel tears in her eyes again, seeing Savelius's face in her mind. She wants to see him again and hear his voice. She wants to stroke his long and silky hair. She wants to hear him saying 'I love you, Mum' again.

 _But he's mad because he thinks I chose Harry over him... which was true. I did not care how Savelius would feel when I asked him not to come near me._

 _Apologize,_ says another voice in her mind. _Think about Harry later. Savelius has only less than eighty days now._

So with all her Gryffindor courage, Hermione fixed herself and made her way to the dungeons. She knocked on the door and heard Professor Snape's voice. "Enter."

She gently pushed the door open. She found her professor behind his desk and Savelius on the couch with Crookshanks. "Good evening, Professor."

"Miss Granger," he said casually. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

"I wanted to speak with Savelius," she said carefully.

The professor turned to the young wizard. "Son?"

Hermione was shocked, but she hid it. _When did Professor Snape ask for anyone's permission or opinion?_

Savelius smiled and nodded, then, Professor Snape eyed her intently. "There'll be no shouting," he warned.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Professor."

"Carry on," he said, returning his attention to his work.

Hermione reluctantly approached Savelius and sat on the sofa across him. "Hi," she muttered.

Savelius smiled timidly. "Hello."

"I'm sorry," she said in almost a whisper, meeting his eyes.

Savelius shrugged. "I know. I'm sorry, too, for not showing up after that night. I was upset... But now, I understand why you don't want Potter to see you with me."

"Savelius, listen... About Harry, er- I want you to know that I don't care anymore if he sees us on the map together. I just want to spend time with you while I still can." Her eyes are brimming with tears again.

Professor Snape stood from behind his desk and slowly walked near the door, but stopped halfway and turned to the two of them. Then, he gave Savelius a small smile when the two wizards met each other's gazes. He returned to his desk and continued with his work.

"Oh, Mum. Don't be such a baby," Savelius teased and approached her on the sofa. He gave her a hug.

Hermione embraced him tightly, as if she hasn't seen him in years. She's still sobbing and never wants to let go of Savelius. Her son, on the other hand, stroked her spine. "Mum, don't cry like you lost me. Don't act like a Hufflepuff," he teased again.

This time, Hermione laughed and let go of him. "I'm sorry," she apologized and fixed herself.

"Wait here. I've got something for you," he said and went to his rooms. When he returned, he handed him a package wrapped in Gryffindor colours. "Happy birthday Mum!"

Hermione's eyes widened. _Of course, he knows when my birthday is!_ "Oh, Savelius! Thank you!" she said appreciatively and accepted the gift.

"You're welcome. You should really thank Dad because I've got no money and I asked him to buy that for me," he explained and sat beside her.

Hermione smiled and turned to face the professor. "Thank you, Professor Snape," she said coyly.

Professor Snape nodded. "You're welcome... Miss Granger."

"Well? Open it," Savelius urged.

Hermione carefully tore the wrapping. It's a small, purple beaded handbag. "It's cute," she said fondly.

"I saw it on the catalogue. It looks exactly like the one you own in the _future._ Dad charmed it with Undetectable Extension because I told him that in my time, I saw you putting all my books in the bag," he explained again.

Hermione turned to Professor Snape again. "Thank you, Professor. This will be very useful."

"Don't thank me, Miss Granger," he said in a bored tone. "I was merely giving in to my son's wishes."

Savelius snickered and leaned to Hermione. "It's not partly true. He wanted to get you something, too."

"My boy, I'd appreciate it if you're not talking to your mother like a giggling girl," Professor Snape commented from his desk.

"Sorry, _Father,_ " he said.

Professor Snape frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sound like Draco? I'm not Lucius."

"Sorry, _Dad_ ," he said again, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you going to give your gift to my mum, Dad, or shall I do it for you?"

"I'm busy here," Professor Snape said.

"All right, I'll get it for you," Savelius said and returned to their rooms. He came back with a small box. It wasn't wrapped. When she opened the small box, she found a locket with the face of a lion. "Dad charmed it again so you can communicate with him. It warms up when there's a message. Do you know the Protean Charm?"

"Yeah," she answered, looking at the locket with amazement.

"Dad's wearing a locket, too, with Slytherin designs of course. You two can communicate," Savelius said with a bit of teasing.

Hermione felt her face flushed and did not dare to look at Professor Snape. She suddenly found her shoes interesting.

Suddenly, Savelius laughed loudly. She turned to him, frowning. "This is the most amazing day of my life here in the past," he said to her and his father. "My mother and father are blushing like teenagers."

"I'm not!" she said defensively.

"Oh yes, you are," Savelius teased again. He turned to his father and he slowly stopped laughing. "Don't give that look, Dad. All right, I'll stop." But he was still grinning from ear to ear.

"If you're done making fun of your parents, I suggest it's time to speak about a _very serious_ matter."

Hermione and Savelius exchanged looks and they're both frowning. They turned to the professor. Professor Snape raised his wand, aimed it to the main door of his office. "Homenum Revelio!"

To Hermione's horror, Harry Potter was revealed under his own Invisibility Cloak.

"Greetings Potter," Professor Snape said coldly, walking gracefully towards Harry.

~~SSHG~~

 _Will Severus Obliviate Harry, or will he make him take the Wizard's Oath? Let me know what you like!_


	8. Chapter 8- Siriusly Speaking

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and expressing your opinions. Highly appreciated! Thanks to my fellow Potterheads who bear with me everyday at work, talking about Harry Potter and my fanfic- _Kaylin Sensei_ and _Syrah Sensei_. We talk about Harry Potter so much that we came up with the phrase: _ **'Potterly speaking'.**_ :)

 **CHAPTER 8- Siriusly Speaking**

"Harry," Hermione muttered weakly. She couldn't breathe and it's like she's going to have a heart attack.

 _This isn't the way I imagined for him to discover about Savelius._

Hermione felt smaller hands holding her by the waist for support. Professor Snape glared at Harry. Her best friend, on the other hand, looks speechless and afraid.

"Sneaking out with your father's possessions as tools, aren't you, Potter? Spying on me and my... _family_ ," he sneered.

Hermione gulped and blushed at the same time, hearing the last word. _Family. Does he consider me his family?_

 _Of course, you, Idiot!_

"I was just... er..." Harry stammered. He doesn't have the courage right now to reason with Professor Snape, Hermione thought and she smirked inwardly.

"Yes, Potter? Curious who Savelius is? You even had to run to Dumbledore to tell him that I'm hiding someone in my rooms," Professor Snape matter-of-factly.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" she finally managed to ask.

Harry, looking embarrassed, met her gaze anyway. "I saw your dot on the map. I observed that youget upset when you hear _his_ name." He nodded to Savelius. "I know when you're hiding something from me, 'Mione... Well, at least, most of the time. You're my best friend," he said quietly.

Hermione sighed. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone even if I wanted to."

"That's enough, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said softly, not breaking his stare to Harry. "Now, Son, what do you suggest we do to Potter?" he asked Savelius.

Three pairs of eyes went to Savelius. Her son is staring at Harry, studying him. "Is there anything you'd like to ask, Mr. Potter?" Savelius said politely.

Hermione frowned and Harry looked shocked. "Er... who are you?" her best friend asked politely.

"Savelius Granger-Snape," he answered casually.

"Granger?" Harry asked.

"Oh, come on, Potter," Professor Snape sneered. "Don't tell us that you did not hear _everything_ my son and his mother talked about since she entered my office?"

Harry looked down shyly. "I'm sorry," he said. And then, he turned to Savelius. "So, Hermione is your mother... Are you from the future, then?"

Savelius smirked. "Fifty points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Must you really sound like your _godfather_?" she chided.

"Don't blame me. You entrusted me with him," Savelius reasoned. "Mr. Potter, indeed, I'm from the _future,_ but I am not here to change anything. I arrived here by accident," he lied.

"That's correct," Professor Snape agreed. "So, Potter, do not ask him anything about the future. He' _s_ only staying here temporarily. He'll be back to his original timeline _soon._ "

Harry nodded. "I understand now, Professor... Hermione, I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone about him; not even Ron."

"You better _not_ tell Ronald!" she warned. Savelius scowled at her and opened his mouth. But before he could say something, Hermione blurted, "He couldn't keep secrets _like this_ ," she reasoned.

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. After all, he fancies you, too."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Ron fancies me?_

"Oh, please," Savelius whined. "My teenage mother's best friend is speaking to her about fancying someone in front of me and my father. I _feel so loved,_ " he said sarcastically.

Harry looked at the young boy shyly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's _fine_ ," Savelius cut him off. "Mum, do you trust him?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She recalled the times Harry kept her secrets. She recalled their time-travel in third year. Though they told Ron about it, their red-headed best friend doesn't know the entire story. Hermione and Harry only chose what to tell him. "Yes, I do," she answered after a while.

"Well, Dad, I say, I can trust Mum's verdict," Savelius told Professor Snape.

He sneered. "I still _don't_ trust Potter."

"I swear, I won't tell a soul about him," Harry said urgently.

Professor Snape is about to say something, but Savelius cut him off. "It's all right, Dad. You will know if his thoughts are not safe anymore. Trust me." Then, he turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, forgive me, but I know something about your future. Although I cannot tell you about it... Do you agree that, if my parents think that your thoughts aren't safe anymore, they can Obliviate your memories of me?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean 'when _my_ thoughts aren't safe anymore'?"

"If someone tries Legilimency on you," Professor Snape answered. "Say, the Dark Lord."

Harry stared at the Potions Master for a moment. "How can you be so sure that my thoughts won't be safe?" he argued.

"Because I'm from the future," Savelius said simply.

"Because I have faced the Dark Lord many times already and I know how he manipulates people," Professor Snape said with the kind of sneer he always reserve for Harry.

"And if I do not agree?" Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry, you have to!" Hermione said urgently. "Believe me, no one should know about Savelius. It might ruin our future. Please," she pleaded.

"You, fool! You are risking the future just because you cannot hold your tongue and you loathe me," Professor Snape hissed.

"Mr. Potter, I have seen enough in the future and believe me, you are living peacefully," Savelius said impatiently. "So, please. If you want to meet your future children and godson, you have to keep our secret."

Harry thought for a moment. "I'll keep your secrets, but I don't want my memories to be modified," he reasoned.

"But what if Voldemort uses Legilimency on you? Or his Death Eaters? Harry, we are at war and they want you!" Hermione almost yelled. "Don't be stupid!"

"Mis-ter Pot-ter," Professor Snape hissed slowly, "once more, listen to Miss Granger. She's more logical and sensible than you are."

"Mr. Potter, let's make a deal, then," Savelius suddenly interrupted.

Again, three pairs of eyes were on him.

"What deal? And why should I make a deal with you. You sound so Slytherin," Harry scowled.

Savelius smirked. "Another fifty points, Mr. Potter. Yes, I'm a Slytherin, because my father is one. But don't judge me just because of that. I was also raised by a Gryffindor know-it-all."

Harry sighed. "I still can't believe this, Hermione. One day, you're my best friend, dancing with Viktor Krum during the Yule Ball. Then you admitted to me that you fancy Ron and now, I found you with your future husband and son."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush at Harry's mention of _husband._ Her heart's beating so fast, too. _Oh, Sweet Circe, what's this feeling?! Am I feeling something for my professor?_

"The deal, Mr. Potter," Savelius interjected.

"Son, are you certain of this?" Professor Snape asked Savelius softly.

Hermione's heart is melting. Professor Snape is in _father mode_ again. _Is he really my professor who earned the titles 'snarky bastard', 'overgrown bat of the dungeons' and 'greasy git'?_

"Dad, before I came here, my _godfather_ told me that I might save more than one life," he began explaining. "Clearly, he wants me to change _my future._ And it's changing already, if you remember the night Mum and I had a row."

Professor Snape frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Well, that meddling and controlling godfather of mine predicted that Harry Potter will eventually find out about me, because of the bloody map. He prepared a memory for Harry Potter to view in the Pensieve, just in case things get unhandy. I have the phial in my room."

"Show it to me, then," Harry said, a bit demanding.

"I'll borrow Dumbledore's Pensieve," Professor Snape announced and went to the headmaster's office by Floo. Savelius went to their rooms and came back with a small phial.

Hermione sat on the couch again with Savelius. He gave her knee a pat, as if assuring her that everything will be all right. She gave him a small smile.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Instead of glaring at him for being the _ever stubborn bastard,_ Hermione just stared and nodded.

"So... er, Savelius, did I end up with Cho?" Harry asked in a lighter tone. Hermione thought he wants to break the tension he created.

Savelius raised an eyebrow. "If I remember Mum's story correctly, right now you fancy a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang and she's in D.A. I'm not telling you anything," he said dismissively.

"You sound like Professor Snape," Harry commented.

"And you look like your father, but your eyes are your mother's," Savelius answered back.

"I know," Harry muttered.

"I know, too. I know that I look like my father physically, though I have my mother's eyes and nose. I also know that I got my Potions skills from him and my fondness of Charms from her," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione chuckled. "You didn't mention that to me."

Savelius smiled at her. "You did not ask."

The flames in the fireplace turned green, announcing Professor Snape's return. He's carrying the white marble basin which Hermione guessed to be the Pensieve. He laid it on the table. Savelius handed him the phial. The older wizard poured its contents carefully.

"Mum, Dad, you can go with Mr. Potter," Savelius said. "I've seen this memory already."

Hermione nodded and knelt in front of the coffee table where the Pensieve lays. Harry and Professor Snape imitated her and together, they viewed the memory. Hermione feels like falling from the highest diving board, but she landed gracefully in an unfamiliar living room. Harry and Professor Snape stood on her both sides.

She found an older version of Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. He looks like he's in thirties. His sleek blond hair was brushed back neatly.

 **"Draco," a woman called. Hermione turned her head and saw her older version, wearing witch robes with D.M.L.E. logo.**

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_ the visiting Hermione thought.

 **"Hey, 'Mione," Draco greeted and gave her a peck on the cheek. He took a seat with her on the sofa and they faced each other.**

The visiting Hermione thought that her older self is giving Draco Malfoy a treatment she used to give to Harry and Ron.

 **"How's my son?" older Hermione asked conversationally.**

 **"Doing well, as always. He spends most of his free period with Teddy. Term ends next week. Are you going to meet him at King's Cross, or shall I bring him straight home via Floo?"**

 **Older Hermione frowned. "I'll meet him at King's Cross. I don't want other children to think he's getting special treatment just because his two godfathers are both Hogwarts professors and Heads of Houses."**

 **Draco smirked. "He's getting all the attention of Gyrffindors, you know. Neville invites him for tea on Sundays."**

"Neville?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Savelius said that Neville is his second godfather. He's his Herbology Professor," she whispered.

 **"Anyway, I came to ask you about Christmas arrangements," Draco said.**

 **Older Hermione frowned. "Draco, it's settled. We're going to spend it with his grandparents in Australia."**

 **"But he wants to stay in England this time. He made a promise to Teddy that they'll go to Grimmauld Place together."**

 **Older Hermione almost choked her tea. "Grimmauld Place? What the hell?" she cursed.**

Visiting Hermione started. _Merlin. I got some of Malfoy's habits._

 **"Teddy doesn't want to go there alone, surrounded by the Potters and Weasleys. Aunt Andromeda is extending her vacation in Germany with Mother. Teddy made Savelius promise he'll go with him and face the Weasley clan together."**

 **Older Hermione sighed. "Can't you come with Teddy instead? You're his mother's cousin, you know."**

 **"I think Teddy wants to prove his godfather wrong. He wants Potter to meet Savelius and show them all that he's indeed a good boy," Draco explained.**

 **"Harry's being** ** _too_** **overprotective of his godson-"**

 **"-who hangs around with** **his school nemesis's godson. But he's your son. You used to be best friends. Does he doubt your upbringing to think that Savelius is a bad influence to Teddy?"**

 **Older Hermione sigh. "Harry's very protective of his godson. He wants to do the things Sirius haven't done for him. He spent twelve years in Azkaban and gone too soon after that," she said quietly.**

Hermione and Harry both gasped. "Sirius died?! No, he can't die!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, he's still alive. Calm down!" Hermione said.

 **"Oh, if Potter knows that Savelius is Severus's son..." Draco shook his head. "He blamed him for his death, you said?"**

 **Older Hermione nodded. "Yeah. But Sirius is not the kind of wizard who'd sit and wait while there's a battle going on, especially that Harry's there. Severus did his best to alert the Order as soon as possible, but Harry would never understand that. Though now, he thinks of Severus as a hero," she said again, quietly.**

 **"I wonder if Sirius did not die in the battle..." Draco said, thinking deeply.**

 **"None of us knows what's beyond the Veil," Older Hermione muttered. "Sirius's body was never found. Harry doesn't have a grave to visit."**

Visiting Hermione and Harry's eyes were both brimming with tears and they held each other's hands while viewing the memory. Professor Snape's expression softened.

 **"He was duelling Bellatrix," Draco recalled. "Both possessed the traits of a true member of the Black family, both spent more than a decade in Azkaban... And both of them were skilled duellists. Bellatrix didn't use the Killing Curse on him because they always challenged each other even when they're younger. If she has a favourite enemy, it would be her Gryffindor cousin."**

 **Older Hermione sighed heavily. "Astonishing... how time flies and things change so fast, aren't they?"**

 **"Yeah, and perhaps, more changes when Savelius returns** ** _home_** **," Draco said and stood up. "I better get going. I have a dinner date with the witch I met at Beauxbatons."**

 **Older Hermione chuckled. "That's good, Draco. Good luck," she said sincerely.**

 **"Finally came to my senses, didn't I?" Draco teased. Older Hermione bit her lower lip. "Don't worry, 'Mione, I won't make a** ** _fourth_** **proposal," he said in a light tone.**

 **"Draco, I really am grateful to have you in mine and Savelius's lives. Truly."**

 **"But it's always been** ** _him_** **," Draco said sadly.**

 **Older Hermione nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Always."**

The scene faded and the trio found themselves kneeling before the marble basin on the coffee table, thinking, perhaps, of how to save Sirius Black.


	9. Chapter 9- His Best Mate

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** _I can't believe that I'm working on the 9th chapter already. Once again,_ _ **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**_ _. Now, you have an idea that_ _ **Sirius is going to be saved**_ _, right?_ _Thanks to my husband who bears with me and lets me work on my stories at home_.

 **CHAPTER 9** \- **His Best Mate**

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. And then, he turned to Savelius who's sitting on the couch, looking down at the trio. "We have to save Sirius!"

"That can be arranged, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said, already on his feet. "We heard how he duelled with Bellatrix Lestrange. However, we do not know _when_ it happened."

"I'll tell you more about it, Dad," Savelius said. "But Mum and Mr. Potter cannot know about it _yet._ "

Harry looks like he wanted to object, but Hermione glared at him, and then, she nodded to Savelius.

"So, you want your godfather to be saved, didn't you, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked, studying the boy.

"Of course!" Harry said urgently.

"Very well." It wasn't Professor Snape's voice but Savelius's. "Dad will do everything he can to save your godfather, Mr. Potter, but you have to agree with what we've proposed earlier."

"But he doesn't like him," Harry reasoned to Savelius. "My godfather and your father aren't even in good terms."

"I have my reasons for loathing him, Potter," Professor Snape hissed. "But I don't want him dead."

Harry stared at the professor for a moment. "Fine," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Modify my memories, then. Just please, save Sirius. He's all I got."

Hermione wanted to say something, but she doesn't know what the right thing to say at the moment is. She felt tears again, falling down her cheeks. Next thing she knew, Savelius was wiping her tears with a clean handkerchief.

"That's settled, then. You won't tell anyone about _my son_. If time comes that your thoughts aren't safe anymore, you'll agree that I'll modify your memories and you won't remember anything about Savelius. In return, I will do my best to keep your godfather safe. Shall there be no more concerns, you may go," Professor Snape said dismissively.

Harry hesitated and did not move. He stared at her and Savelius. "Mr. Potter, do not even attempt to ask the questions in your mind to my son," Professor Snape warned. "I do not need to use Legilimency to tell that you're itching to ask him more about the future and my relationship with his mother."

Harry nodded. "I—er... I'm leaving now. Again, I'm sorry... Hermione, are you coming?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Go ahead, Harry. I'd like to spend more time with Savelius."

"Be assured, Mr. Potter, that I will escort Miss Granger to your tower. If anyone asks of her whereabouts, tell them that she's serving a detention. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor." And he left the room quietly.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"I can't believe that no one managed to find a cure for this particular snake bite," Hermione said. Hermione, Savelius and Professor Snape are sitting together in his private library. Her professor said that she's getting better at Occlumency, so he suggested that they should stop for a while and help Savelius with his research about antivenins. Despite of her upcming O.W.L.s. and weekly D.A. meeting, Hermione makes sure that she has time for Savelius. It's her second day working with the father and son. For the first half hour, Savelius described to her how the snake in his time differs from other snakes. "No one from the Ministry worked on this?!" she complained.

"Mum, I can't tell you much about _your_ Ministry. But I think the Potions Society ignored the existence of the snake. And Dad, don't look at me like that. I'm not telling you why."

"Fine," Professor Snape muttered.

"Dittany alone won't work. Are you sure this snake isn't an offspring of the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione muttered.

"No," Savelius said shortly.

"I must admit, this is challenging," the Potions Master said softly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow behind the book. _Professor Snape just admitted that he doesn't know the cure! Ha! Savelius Granger-Snape, you really are miracle sent by the gods._

"Savelius," she called.

Savelius dropped his eyes off the book and looked at her quizzically.

"When's your birthday?" she asked.

Professor Snape dropped the book he's holding. "For Merlin's sake, Miss Granger!" he said seriously. "We're working here."

Hermione laughed. "I know, Professor. It's just that, I'm tired. And when I get tired of thinking or studying, I think of silly things." And then, she turned to Savelius again. "When is your birthday?"

"December twenty-third, nineteen ninety-eight," he answered.

Hermione frowned. "It means that you were conceived in March."

"May. I was a premature baby," he said promptly.

"Oh, why?" she asked. "Was there something that happened during my pregnancy?"

"I don't know, Mum. Perhaps, I was just too excited to see the world," Savelius said with a smile.

"How about Teddy? Did I hear it right? He's Andromeda's son?" she asked curiously. It's just now that she remembered to ask Savelius about his best friend.

"Andromeda Tonks is Teddy's grandmother. Draco is his uncle."

"Nymphadora had a son?" she asked excitedly. "Oh, that's wonderful. You're best friends with Tonks's son! I like her. She's like a sister to me... and to Ginny as well."

Savelius smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "You know that there's more to it, Mum."

Hermione frowned. "Oh," she gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Teddy's name is Edward Remus Lupin. He was raised by his grandmother. He never knew his parents. He lost them in the Final Battle," he said sadly.

Hermione froze and she felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. _Tonks... Oh no. She's brilliant, kind, clumsy, funny and a good person. And she fell in love with a werewolf! Oh Tonks! I wish I could save you._ She opened her eyes again.

"Is he a werewolf like his father?" Professor Snape asked quietly.

Savelius shook his head. "No. Thank Merlin he isn't. He's a metamorphmagus, like his mother. And he's cool. He can make his hair long like me. Sometimes, we fool others. He doesn't have to take Polyjuice to look like me!" he said cheerfully.

"You are best friends with Lupin's son," the professor stated plainly.

Savelius nodded. "We grew up together. My grandparents stayed in Australia for good. Gran 'Dromeda offered to be my babysitter. She took care of me along with Teddy while Mum's working. He's supposed to be a year ahead in Hogwarts, but he waited for me. We wanted to go to Hogwarts together. So, he's already twelve, but we're both in first year." The look on Savelius's face while telling this shows loneliness of _his home._

"What house is he in?" Hermione asked.

"Hufflepuff," he answered. "He's such a loyal person. He never spit out my secrets. He knew who my father was, but wouldn't tell anyone, not even his godfather Potter."

"Will it be too much if we also save Remus and Tonks?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

Savelius shrugged. "I don't know. They were duelling a number of Death Eaters. I can't figure out how to save them without being seen. Not that I planned to do it myself. And maybe, if his parents lived, we won't be best mates. Hid gran will not raise us together."

"But Tonks and Lupin are fond of your mother," Professor Snape said quietly.

Hermione eyed her professor quizzically.

"In my opinion, they will offer you help, if ever they lived, knowing that you're a single mother," he said to her, giving her a small—but genuine—smile.

Hermione's heart leapt. She returned his smile and they stared for Merlin knows how long, until Crookshanks jumped in her lap. When she turned to look at him again, he winced a little and clutched his left forearm.

"The bastard is calling," he scowled and moved to his bedroom. He returned wearing an unfamiliar cloak and holding a Death Eater mask she saw during the Quidditch World Cup. "Can you stay with Savelius?" he asked her in monotone.

 _Uh-ow. Death Eater mode,_ she thought. "Yes, sure."

"Until I return?" he asked again.

She nodded. "Until you return. Be safe, sir."

He nodded and turned to Savelius. "Stay with your mother, Son."

"See you later, Dad."

Professor Snape went to the fireplace and cried: "Malfoy Manor!"

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Think of a happy memory," Harry told them all. It's their D.A. meeting at the Room of Requirement. He's teaching them to conjure a Patronus.

 _A happy memory,_ Hermione thought. What will it be for me? She closed her eyes, thinking of the day she became Harry and Ron's best friend. She focused on the memory until she recall each year with them; their friendship, going stronger. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silver vapour erupted from the tip of her wand. From the corner of her eyes, she could tell that the other members are watching her. But the vapour died instantly.

"Think of a _happier_ memory, Hermione," Harry encouraged as he approached her.

"I did, but it wasn't strong enough, was it? What was it for you?" she asked in a low voice.

"The moment I saw Mum and Dad in the Mirror of Erised," he answered, grinning. "What were you thinking?"

"You and Ron... The day we became friends," she answered coyly.

"Maybe you should think about Savelius," he suggested, grinning.

Hermione beamed and nodded. Savelius is concealed under the cloak, somewhere in the Room of Requirement. Professor Snape hasn't returned from the Death Eater meeting yet. She couldn't leave him for the D.A. meeting, that's why she brought him with her. Harry knows, of course. After the night of her birthday, Harry asked her too many questions: how she fell in love with Professor Snape; how she became best friends with Malfoy; why Malfoy and Neville are Savelius's godfathers and not him and Ron. But Hermione refused to answer all of his questions because she doesn't know either.

She focused on the memory of the first day she saw him. He gave her a Chocolate Frog card... she became the Head of D.M.L.E., war hero and they defeated the Dark Lord. _We won the war. I had a son... a clever, cunning and ambitious boy. A true Slytherin, but also brave like a Gryffindor._ Hermione smiled at the memory. She raised her wand again and cried: " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Again, a silver vapour erupted from the tip of her wand. But this time, it did not die. It was growing, until it took form of a four-legged animal.

"Brilliant, Hermione!"

"Hermione, you did it!"

The silver animal leapt playfully in front of her. Her Patronus is an otter- intelligent animal, bright and overflowing with positive energy, just like her.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Severus found Hermione—er, Miss Granger, on the sofa in his office, asleep. There's even a book in her lap. Her mouth is slightly open. She looks so tired. He can't really blame her. With O.W.L.s coming and an eleven year-old son from the future who has to spend time with them, not to mention the Occlumency lessons—she must be exhausted. She must be juggling with schoolwork, Savelius and Occlumency. Severus noticed her facial expression. It's very much like Savelius's when he's asleep. His son, when awake, acts like him and Draco. He may be a thoughtful and loving boy to his mother, but he thinks and acts like a true Slytherin most of the time. Severus smirked inwardly. He's grateful to Draco for raising his son like _that_.

 _And you should thank Hermione, too,_ a voice in his mind said. _She raised your son well. She kept her pregnancy, protected your identity even if you abandoned them. She still loves the bitter man like you. She rejected her best friend and son's godfather—a handsome and well-off bachelor—to keep on loving you. It's always been you._ Always.

For Hermione, it's always been _him._ But for him, it's always been Lily.

Severus sighed. It's still puzzles him how he fell in love with Granger... _Or how will I fall in love with her? Yes, as much as it hurts to admit, she's the best student I've ever seen in Hogwarts. She's also good-natured and brave... and compassionate. If she's not, she'd ended up her friendship with Potter and Weasley probably years ago. Those dunderheads turned their backs on her in third year, accusing and calling her names because of a rat and a Firebolt. Potter's and Weasley's essays obviously improved because of her. It's also obvious that she gives them a good nag. Those boys are just lucky._

"Severus?"

He was pulled off from his thoughts by a familiar voice. Albus Dumbledore came from the fireplace. "Albus," he nodded.

"My boy, I cannot believe my eyes," he said with twinkle in his eyes. "What is Miss Granger doing here?" Then, he turned his gaze to the other sofa on the far end corner of the room. Severus followed his gaze. He saw his son, asleep.

"I asked her to stay with him when I was called by the Dark Lord," he answered promptly.

"Wonderful, my boy!" the headmaster said approvingly. "How did it go?"

"He laid his plans of raiding Azkaban to release his faithful servants," he said, taking a seat at the couch across Hermione. He told Albus about the Dark Lord's plans and the assigned tasks to each Death Eaters. "He ended the meeting with a show, as usual," he said. "He rewarded his familiar with a Muggle for dinner," he said distastefully.

Albus frowned. "Tom has a pet?"

He nodded. "A snake called Nagini. Never leaves his side."

"I have never seen him attached to _anything_ before. There must be something special with the snake."

Severus's head turned to the headmaster instantly. "What do you mean?"

"My boy, Tom is not the type of person who will attach himself to anyone. He doesn't even know how to love. Why would he get himself a pet if it won't serve him well? If it won't protect him? I say, there's more about that snake, and you have to find out."

"Savelius is working on antivenins. We're helping him," he muttered, before Albus could reach the fireplace. "He said, in his time, there's a magical snake which can instantly kill people. Ordinary antivenins wouldn't work. It has to be a stronger one..."

"It might be Nagini," Albus said. "But we cannot ask him directly. Better work on the antivenin. I have a feeling that Savelius is attempting to save someone from this time."

"I have that feeling, too," he admitted. "The three of us are working on that. We'll be doing our best," he said dismissively.

"That's good news, my boy. I am delighted to see that you are getting along with your family. Rest and retire to bed. Good night." Without waiting for his response, Albus went to the fireplace and left with the flames.

Severus stayed on the couch, too tired to think of Nagini and the antivenins. Slowly, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Severus was awakened by a muffled voice. He frowned before opening his eyes. He knows that voice. It belongs to his son. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a very uncomfortable sleeping position. He's on the couch and still wearing his robes and dragonhide boots. He got up and entered his private rooms. There, in his private library, Severus found Savelius standing in the middle of the room. He's holding his wand firmly, his eyes shut and is trying to focus. Severus frowned, wondering what his son is trying to do. He stayed where he is, observing his boy.

Savelius raised his wand and opened his eyes. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Severus watched as the silver wisp from his son's wand took form. It wasn't a four-legged animal… it was a dolphin. Severus clapped his hands, smiling widely for the first time in two decades. He approached his surprised son and patted his shoulders. "Excellent!"

"Dad," he muttered. Indeed, he looks surprised and shy.

"Are you really eleven years old? Some older and accomplished wizards cannot conjure the Patronus Charm. Where did you learn that?"

"From Mum," he answered.

"Your adult mother, or the teenager here?" he asked.

"The teenager. I saw her conjure a Patronus for the first time when you left last night."

Severus frowned slightly. _Who taught Hermione the Patronus Charm? What was its form?_

"What memory did you use?" he asked him with a small smile.

Savelius bit his lower lip—a habit from Hermione. He looks hesitant. "The day you asked me to work with you on antivenins, not as a teacher but as a _father._ "

And again, for the first time in his life, Severus felt truly happy and _wanted—_ in a better way. He suddenly felt tears in his eyes and let them fall. He reached for Savelius and they shared a father-and-son embrace for the first time.

"I'm proud of you, Son," he whispered to his ear. "You are indeed a bright wizard."

Savelius held him tightly and the next thing he knew, his son is crying and shaking. He smiled and stoked his back. "I love you, Dad."

"My boy… my son," he said contentedly.

Severus caught sight of the figure by the door. Hermione. She's looking at them fondly, arms crossed on her chest, but she's crying, too. He smiled back to her and gestured her to join them. Severus and Hermione stood on Savelius's both sides and they placed their hands around his shoulders, both grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10- Another Boy From the Future

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** ** _Desires of Autumn Leaves,_** _Severus_ _ **just left**_ _before Savelius was born. All right, that's it. My lips are sealed for now. Ha-ha! By the way,_ _ **Chapter 2 is the longest.**_ _XX_

.

 **CHAPTER 10- Another Boy From the Future**

.

"The ingredients and procedures for the Strengthening Solution are written on the board. Carry on."

Hermione could hear, but she isn't actually listening. Her eyes are focused on the Potions Master and his billowing robes. Who would ever believe that this man gave him a genuine smile yesterday and almost hugged her earlier today? Furthermore, if she tells anyone in the class that she had a breakfast with him this morning in his private rooms, they might think that she's insane. Hermione smirked inwardly.

 _He's not unpleasant, after all. He wears a mask, being a spy and a double-agent. But there's more to him than being a Death Eater, spy and snarky greasy git. Well, his hair is greasy because he brews like ALL THE TIME. He's not good-looking like Sirius or Remus, but who cares? I'm not beautiful either. And look at Savelius! He's a handsome boy. Ha! He's our son... the result of our union. Wait, did I just say_ union _? What the hell am I—_

"Ten points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in my class, Miss Granger."

Hermione drifted away from her thoughts. The wizard he's thinking about is already standing in front of her, looking stern.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said sincerely.

"Enlighten us, Miss Granger," he said, not taking his eyes off her, "what's troubling the Gryffindor Know-It-All's mind? For the past four years, I do not remember you _not paying attention_."

"I apologize, Professor Snape. I just..." she hesitated.

"Yes? Continue?" he said with a mocking tone.

"I was just tired and didn't sleep well last night." And she bit her lower lip, staring at the desk. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Detention tonight after dinner, Miss Granger." And without waiting for her reaction, he swept away and turned to Neville's side, ready to criticize the future godfather of their son.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry whispered beside her, "is everything all right with... _you know_."

Hermione started working on her potion. "Everything's fine Harry. I just didn't sleep well last night. I had to stay with _him_ after our meeting," she explained.

"You're staying with whom?" Ron interrupted from Harry's other side.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, Ron."

"It doesn't look ' _nothing'._ What are you up to? You're not spending time with us in the common room anymore," Ron rebuked. "Ginny was looking for you this morning. Parvati and Lavender said that you didn't sleep in your dorm."

"Ron, I've been studying, okay?" she reasoned.

"But last night you weren't in the library either," he argued. "I was looking for you."

"Mr. Weasley," said a dangerous voice from behind. They don't have to turn their heads to see who it is. "Miss Granger's whereabouts is none of your business. And for your information, she was serving another detention last night."

Ron's face turned red like his hair.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being noisy, nosy and not working on your potion. Detention with Mr. Filch after dinner tonight."

Ron cursed under his breath and the three of them continued to work. Hermione could hear Pansy Parkinson's giggles. "Weasel is mad because Granger didn't do his homework last night," she said loudly. "Pray tell, Granger, where did you sleep last night after your detention? Did you finally find a wizard to shag?" This time, she spoke in a low voice so that Professor Snape wouldn't hear.

"Bugger off, Pansy. You're just upset because you didn't get good shag last night," Malfoy commented.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, not believing her ears. It's now Hermione's turn to giggle. "How dare you say that to me?"

"I dare," Malfoy said coolly.

Hermione and Harry exchanged amused looks and sniggered. "Did Malfoy just defend you?" Harry whispered.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, he's my future best friend," she grinned.

Harry looked at her unhappily. "I still don't get it, Hermione. Did we have a falling out? What did I do? Why am I not happy with your son according to that memory in the Pensieve."

She sighed. "Harry, I don't know," she lied. Of course she knows the answer. She just doesn't know how to break it to Harry. "I don't know how Malfoy and I got along and why in the world I fell in love with Savelius's father," she said truthfully this time.

"'Mione, just remember that you are a family to me. I may not like that snarky bastard, but if you choose him, I'll support you anyway."

She gave him a weak smile. _I hope so, Harry._ "But there's a fat chance you won't remember my son. Remember our agreement?"

"But I will always remember being your best friend. It doesn't matter if I remember Savelius or not. You're still a family to me," he said seriously.

"Thanks, Harry," she said sincerely and squeezed his hand.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Hermione arrived in front of Professor Snape's office ten minutes before the dinner ends. He's not in the Great Hall anymore when she finished eating. _Is he mad because I wasn't myself earlier? Am I going to get a real detention?_

She knocked on the door gently. "Enter," says a voice. She turned the door know and entered the office. She saw Professor Snape sitting behind his desk with a pile of parchment. He didn't turn to look at her. "Come in, Miss Granger."

She slowly approached and stopped in front of his desk. "Good evening, Professor," she said politely.

He finally stopped writing and dropped his quill to face her. "You weren't yourself today. Is there something that's bothering you?" he asked in a _professor_ tone.

Hermione shook her head. "No, there isn't, Professor. I was just tired. Again, I apologize. It won't happen again."

He looked over her shoulder. "Son, you'll be sleeping in my bed tonight."

Hermione turned her head and saw Savelius standing by the door to their private rooms. They exchanged small smiles. "Kindly escort your mother to your bedroom. She'll be staying there tonight."

"Why? Is she sick?" Savelius asked worriedly, approaching her.

"Professor?" she muttered. "Why would I be sleeping here tonight?"

Professor Snape turned to her. "You've been working too much the past weeks. You need more sleep and you will retire to bed early tonight. That's an order, Miss Granger. I shall call a house-elf to get you sleep clothes and toiletries in your dormitory. I'm going to Dumbledore to tell him about you staying here tonight and we shall make up a story to tell Minerva that you're in the hospital wing."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Did he just order me to sleep in Savelius's room? Did he just tell me to sleep early?_ "Professor, I appreciate it, but really, there's no need to—"

"This is not a _request,_ Miss Granger," he cut her off. "This is an or-der." He said the last word slowly to give emphasis and his voice was dangerous. "I don't want to see you like _that_ again in my class," he added.

"What was she in your class, Dad?" Savelius asked curiously.

"Absent-minded," he answered promptly. "More like, daydreaming."

"I was not!" she shrieked.

Professor Snape instantly turned to look at her. He gave her a piercing look and Hermione realized that she's not speaking to someone in her age but to a professor. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I wasn't daydreaming," she said in a low voice.

"Very well, but you still need to retire to bed early," he said in monotone.

 _Is this his way to show he cares? Still using that tone like it's emotionless._

"Son, do as I say," he ordered and went to the fireplace. "Headmaster's Office!"

Savelius lead her to his bedroom. It's just a small room with a single bed, dresser, small closet and a desk and a chair, nothing more. The bedspread's colours were very _Slytherin_.

 _Well, I'm surrounded by Slytherins now and will be in the future. And not to mention, I'm about to sleep in the Head of Snakes' lair._

She found her pyjamas and toiletries were already on top of the bed.

"Well, I'll let you rest now, Mum," Savelius said gently from behind. "Have a good sleep."

"Good night, Savelius," she said with a smile as he closes the door.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"I take it your mother's already retired to bed?" Severus asked when he found his son in his private laboratory, cutting daisy roots.

He looked up. "Yeah. How did it go with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall?"

"Albus s fine with it. Minerva wants to see her favourite cub in the hospital wing to make sure she'll be all right. Poppy has to remind her that she is the matron and she's in-charge of her patients," he explained coolly.

Savelius chuckled. "I can't imagine Madam Pomfrey telling off the headmistress."

Severus smirked and eyed his son intently. "When did Minerva became the headmistress?"

"After your term," he said absent-mindedly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

Savelius dropped his knife and looked at him reluctantly. He pressed his lips together. He looks like being caught for cutting classes by his father. "Nothing."

"Tell me," he said sternly.

"You… um, became the headmaster… after Professor Dumbledore," he said hesitantly.

"Why would I become the headmaster? Minerva is the Deputy Headmistress."

"The Dark Lord appointed you," he said simply. "Now Dad, please don't ask me for more because I might just tell you something very important and it might change the Dark Lord's fate. We can't afford to lose this war."

Severus sighed. "All right, what are you brewing?" he asked, approaching him on the table.

"Antivenin. I read something and I want to try it," he answered, not looking up.

Severus observed. The way Savelius holds the knife and cuts the daisy roots is very similar to him. It's like watching _his own_ hands work. And those lean and long hands were just like his when he's still a schoolboy. His hand gestures are more like his. But he adopted his mother's facial expressions. This boy is the result of me and Granger combined. He smirked inwardly. "Can I make myself useful?" he asked.

"I thought you'd be grading papers?" he muttered.

"Don't want to miss working with my son," he said nonchalantly. "I can do them later."

"All right. Maybe you can prepare the salamander blood," he said gently. "And Dad…"

Severus looked up.

"Thank you… for doing this."

He gave him a small smile—a smile he only reserves for his son… and sometimes, for his son's mother.

"Son, I've been meaning to ask you about the snake in your time," he said after a while.

"Yes, Dad?"

He stopped working and looked at the young wizard. "Look at me," he said, more of a request.

Savelius did as told. "Is there something wrong?" he frowned.

"Albus and I were talking about the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. There isn't really a magical snake in your time, is there? _This antivenin_ is for Nagini's victims. You are trying to save someone from here," he stated.

Savelius froze and bit his lip. "Are you mad because I lied?" he asked slowly.

Severus shook his head. _Hell, no. I'm proud of you for coming here and working hard to save someone else's life_. He wanted to tell him those words, but he decided against it. It might make him _more_ vulnerable. "No," he said promptly. "You can't really tell me about it, I get it."

Savelius sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin for that! So, will you still work with me on the antivenin? Or maybe if we kill the snake, it would save us from having sleepless nights."

"Do you really want to change the future?" he frowned.

"My future's already changing, Dad. Remember, my name on the map changed, too? I'm really confused now and worried as well, thinking of what's happening in my timeline _now._ "

Indeed, he looks troubled. While he's torn between two masters and being a double-agent, his son is torn between the present and the future… his future. "Stop worrying, will you? Let's work on the antivenins now and avoid talking about the future."

Savelius raised an eyebrow. "For now," Severus said again and with that Savelius relaxed.

"You know, I really want to change the future because more lives will be saved. But I don't know if the people in my time will still be alive… and thinking about changing their parents' lives now is the same as killing them."

Severus shook his head. "You're _not killing_ anyone… even if you change the future. Remember that. Your soul is intact and it will always remain _that_ way."

Savelius met his gaze and answered him with a small smile. He's about to say something when suddenly, someone appeared to his left and Savelius's right—right beside their working table. Savelius's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. Severus studied the boy's appearance. He has the same height as Savelius, skinny, with sandy hair and heart-shaped face. His eyes are so familiar…

"Teddy!" Savelius exclaimed, with a mixture of happiness and shock.

"Nice to see you too, mate," the other boy grinned.

 **.**

~~SSHG~~

.

 _And Teddy arrives. Ha-ha. What will happen next? -France_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:**

Harry Potter- a series I do not own.  
.

 **A/N:**

 _Thank you for the continuous support,_ _ **RhodaBush, Snaperipper**_ _and_ _ **Desires of Autumn Leaves**_ _. I am excited to meet Teddy, too. So, without further ado, I give you Edward Remus Lupin!  
._

 **CHAPTER 11** _-_ **The Nifflers, the Werewolf and the Metamorphmagi  
**.

"What, in Merlin's name, are you doing here?" Savelius asked seriously, approaching the boy but stopped two feet apart.

"Aww... I missed you, _Savvy_. It's been three hours since the last time I saw you," the boy said, mimicking a woman's voice as his hair turned curly and chocolate brown from sandy and short. His eyes turned brown from green.

Savelius scowled. "Please, stop imitating my mother. You're disgusting!"

Teddy grinned wider. This time, his hair turned raven black and long, like Savelius's. "Why are you still up? I was expecting you to be asleep; wanted to creep on your bed and give you shivers down your spine."

"You're disgusting, Edward!" Savelius hissed. The other boy laughed even harder. "Are you going to laugh all night, or will you care to tell me why you're here?"

Teddy looked over Savelius's shoulder, looking at Severus and nodded. "Er-hello," he said timidly. He returned to his original appearance.

Savelius turned around. "Teddy, meet my dad, Professor Severus Snape. Dad, believe it or not, this idiot metamorphmagus who's laughing like a maniac is my best mate, Teddy Lupin. He's all I've got, unfortunately."

"How very unfortunate," Severus smirked and locked his eyes to the boy's. Never mind the heart-shaped face, he looks like his father.

"Hello there, Professor," he greeted cheerfully. "You still look the same... except for your hair." The boy's tone is not mocking, just being observant.

Savelius frowned and yanked Teddy by the arm. "What do you mean, he _still looks the same_?"

Teddy frowned as well and looks like he's thinking deeply. "Are your memories changing?"

" _Your_ memories are _changing_!" Savelius accused.

"Bloody hell," Teddy muttered. "Uncle Draco said something before he sent me here... he said, we might have different memories with regards to our original timeline now!"

Savelius gulped and Severus suddenly felt anxious for his son. Though curious, he stayed silent, allowing the two boys to talk without interruption.

"What were the events before you left?" Savelius asked. "How did you know me? How did we become friends? How's my mum doing?"

Teddy frowned, but answered Savelius's questions anyway. "Dude, seriously? No offense, but you look like you're got a brain damage. It creeps me."

Savelius glared, but did not speak. Teddy continued. "Of course, we've known each other since infancy! My gran raised us _together._ She's our babysitter. Your Mum is the head of D.M.L.E. and is being groomed as the next Minister for Magic."

"And your parents?" Savelius probed.

Teddy looked taken aback by Savelius's question. "Mum is the Head of Auror Office," he said slowly, as if waiting for his words to sink in to the other boy. "Dad is our D.A.D.A. professor... What else? Um, let's see... Professor McGonagall's the Headmistress, Kingsley's the Minister. Uncle Draco's still single; _Holyhead Harpies_ lost to _Puddlemere United_. The _Weird Sisters_ had a reunion concert and Mum's gaga over them... Why're you asking?"

Savelius ran his hand through his hair. "Shall we move to the sitting room?" Severus asked. The two boys nodded and he led the way.

"Tea?" he asked the younger wizards.

Savelius shook his head, but Teddy smiled timidly. "Yes, please," he said.

Severus prepared the teapot and handed Teddy his teacup. "Thanks," he muttered politely. He nodded in return and settled on the sofa beside his son, facing Teddy who took the couch.

"What about my father? How's he before you left?" Savelius asked quietly.

"He's living with your mum, of course! He still writes potions textbooks."

Severus and Savelius exchanged anxious looks. Savelius returned his attention to Teddy. "That's not what happened in my timeline." He sighed. "It's changing now. My life's changing..."

"Well, in my opinion, it's a good change. Don't you think it is?" he asked his boy.

Savelius looked at him with understanding. "It is, of course Dad," he said quietly. "But what about my godfather?" he asked uncertainly.

Severus felt a pang of jealousy. Draco. Of course, he'll think about the godfather who raised him and loves his mother sincerely.

"Uncle Draco?" Teddy frowned. "Well, he's still your godfather, if that's what you're worrying about. You visit the Manor on a weekly basis before we went to Hogwarts."

"Did he and Mum argue because of me?" he asked his best mate and then he turned to him. "Mum gets mad when Uncle Draco spoils me rotten and lets me do _reckless_ things. When I was five, Uncle Draco secretly bought me a real broom. She made a surprise visit at the Manor, caught me flying on my own while he cheered for me. She dragged me home, locked the Floo and took me to work for a week to keep me from my godfather."

"And Uncle Draco begged to see you, even went to her office at the Ministry," Teddy supplied.

Savelius frowned. "It happened in _your time_?"

"Dude, it happened in _our time_." Then, Teddy rolled his eyes. "You're worrying about _not being pampered by a Malfoy_? Honestly, mate... of all the things happening right now. Your future is changing and you're worrying of your loving godfather," Teddy teased.

"It's not that," Savelius said. "It's our relationship as godfather and godson... It'll never be the same if I have a father."

"What do you mean _if you have a father_? Of course your father always has been there! But Uncle Draco's in the shadows, too. Hell, he treats you like a Malfoy. Between the two of us, looks like you're his blood, not me. No, don't give me that look. I'm not jealous. I have _the_ Great Harry Potter for a godfather," Teddy explained.

"Is your godfather sitll best friends with my mum?" he probed.

"Hell, yes! They're best friends with Ron Weasley."

Savelius chuckled. "Does my father _hang_ around with his _favourite_ Gryffindors."

Teddy smirked. "Nope. My father and Sirius are already too much for him."

Savelius turned to him again with wide eyes. "Sirius is alive," he whispered to him.

"We had a deal with Potter," he whispered back. "We've changed the future."

Savelius sighed in relief and smiled. "I grew up with you."

Severus nodded and returned the smile. He just couldn't help it. He feels happy that his son's future changed. And _he changed_ it. "Are you all right with that?"

"Merlin's beard, Dad! Do you really have to ask? Of course, yes! I so much wanted to have a complete family."

Severus answered with a nod and a small smile. He's not good at expressing his feelings in words.

 _That's why you ordered Hermione to stay for the night,_ says a voice in his mind.

Someone cleared his throat. Teddy.

"Got a sore throat, Teddy?" Savelius asked sarcastically.

"Your timeline changed, but you're still the Slytherin brat raised by Malfoy," he answered back. "Still my best mate."

"I'm touched," Savelius said again sarcastically.

"Savelius, Mr. Lupin," Severus began. He's not used to listening to childish conversations. "Perhaps we can now speak about Mr. Lupin's mission?"

Teddy nodded. "Like what I said, Uncle Draco sent me here... because my father said, he remembers a boy from the future, arriving in year nineteen ninety-five and told him that he should save Sirius Black."

Severus just nodded to let the boy know he's listening. Teddy continued. "It's my father and you, P-Professor Snape who saved Sirius Black at the Department of Mysteries. Without your help, Dad will never be able to save his best mate... Then, during the Battle, Sirius saved Dad and... a couple of people."

Savelius was on his feet. "So, that's it! Your father's alive before you left because of you coming here and warning them!"

"Savelius, calm down," Severus said gently. "We'll talk about this. Let's hear more from Mr. Lupin."

Savelius took his seat again. They both listened to Teddy's explanation of what _should_ happen the following morning. He's using the other Time-Turner which Draco invented, so, he'll be able to return to his timeline at his own will.

"You two retire to bed now. Savelius, accommodate your friend and share my bed. I'll arrange a meeting with Lupin and we'll meet him tomorrow," he said dismissively.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Hello, Aunt 'Mione!" says the boy sitting beside Savelius at the breakfast table in Professor Snape's quarters. The two boys and Professor Snape are already there.

Hermione froze at the sight of the boy but she tried to wear a smile. "Miss Granger, join us," Professor Snape said.

"Miss Granger?" the new boy asked to Savelius in a low voice as she approached the table.

"Miss Granger is my mother, mate. Did you forget?" Savelius asked casually.

Hermione sat beside Professor Snape, across the two boys—only because it's the only vacant seat.

"Well, I'm sorry!" the other boy said, rolling his eyes to Savelius. "She's not _Miss Granger_ in my time."

"Who's she, then?" Savelius raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione Snape, of course!" Teddy answered promptly and Savelius smirked at his parents.

Both Hermione and Professor Snape almost choke their tea. "S-sorry," she muttered apologetically.

Professor Snape waved his wand and cleaned up the mess but did not apologize.

"Oh, apologies, I didn't mean to—"

"No need to apologize," Professor Snape cut off gently and smiled. Then he turned to Savelius. "Young boy, where are your manners? Aren't you going to introduce your friend to your mother?"

"Mum, he's Teddy Lupin, my best mate," Savelius said to her. "He arrived from the future last night. You missed _a lot_ of information, but I'll fill you in after your classes."

"She's not going to class today," Professor Snape cut off.

Hermione's eyes widened and instead of greeting Teddy, she turned to her professor. _Why is he making decisions for me now?_ "Professor, I slept well and I'm really fine now. I can manage to go to class," she reasoned politely.

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" he turned to her. She nodded. "Excellent. But I spoke with the Headmaster last night. We'll be visiting Professor Lupin today and talk about Teddy's arrival and mission. We'll also do some planning to save Sirius Black. You are included in the meeting."

"But Professor, what if Professor Umbridge finds out? Harry and Ron will go looking for me."

"They won't. Madam Pomfrey's with us in this matter. _You are sick_ and not to be disturbed in the hospital wing," he said firmly. "Now, kindly eat your breakfast. I shall call a house-elf to get you clothes." He stood up and spoke to the three of them. "Be ready in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Hermione and Teddy said together.

"Yes, Dad," Savelius said.

Hermione was left with two chatting boys. While eating breakfast, she's merely observing Savelius speaking to his best friend animatedly.

"I'll be taking a shower, boys" she said fondly to them. "You better get ready, too."

"Oh Mum, a _Tergeo_ can save us time. But go on, take a shower. I know you want to look good," Savelius teased.

"Savelius!" Hermione warned and she felt her cheeks blush. It'll be the first time she'll leave the castle _with Professor Snape._

"I know, Mum. Go ahead."

Hermione marched to the bathroom and took a shower. When she returned to Savelius's room, she found a familiar pair of jeans, shirt and jumper. She also found her trainers at the foot of the bed. She returned to the sitting room but couldn't find the boys. She decided to clean the mess at the breakfast table the Muggle way while waiting for the boys and Professor Snape. After half an hour of waiting, the door to his private office opened but she didn't see anyone. Then Savelius and Teddy appeared holding the Invisibility Cloak, laughing out loud. Hermione frowned a little because Teddy's hair is now raven-black, long and silky like Savelius's and he also got brown eyes.

 _Oh, I almost forgot. He's a metamorphmagus._

The two young wizards practically slide down to the floor and laughed loudly. Hermione waited for them to notice her though she's also amused seeing her son laughing openly. It's like watching Professor Snape's younger version.

 _I wonder if he laughed like this during his school days._

The laughter died slowly and she stood in front of the two boys who are still sitting on the floor. "What's up?" she asked Savelius.

Savelius raised his hand, asking Hermione to help him up. Hermione helped him to his feet. Teddy got up too, without asking for help and sniggered.

"It's the _pink toad_ ," Savelius answered cheerfully.

Hermione's eyes widened and looked worried. "What did you do to Professor Umbridge?" she asked, bewildered.

"We brought nifflers to her office," he said casually, as if it's a normal thing to do.

"The cats on the frame got scared and never stopped meowing," Teddy added.

"And Umbridge got out from her quarters."

"She was wearing gold jewelries."

"The nifflers practically attacked her."

And the two boys wiped their eyes—Savelius with a handkerchief and Teddy with his sleeve—and laughed more.

"You should've seen her, Mum. The niffler was clinging to her neck—"

"And she's screaming like a maniac."

Hermione couldn't help laughing while imagining the pink toad's reaction.

"So," says a voice from the fireplace. The two boys stopped laughing and turned to Professor Snape. "Two boys from the future time-travelled to give Professor Umbridge a prank she'll never forget—did we, boys?" he asked casually.

Savelius laughed. "Not sorry, Dad."

"I'm not saying anything to her or to Dumbledore," the professor smirked.

Savelius and Teddy exchanged glances and both grinned. Teddy's appearance changed. His hair is now light blue like his eyes and looks older than Savelius, like he's fifteen.

"Ready to meet your father, Mr. Lupin?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," he said cheerfully.

Professor Snape held a Butterbeer can in front of them. "Gather round. This will take us to the cottage."

They all placed a finger on the can and in thirty seconds, Hemrione felt a pressure from her stomach down to her belly. She snapped her eyes shut and next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor. A pair of strong arms yanked her up gently. When she opened her eyes, she found Professor Snape's face inches away from hers.

"Snape? Hermione?"

Professor Snape pulled away and released her with care. Hermione turned around to see a frowning Remus Lupin and a grinning Nymphadora Tonks.

"Lupin, Nymphadora," Professor Snape greeted curtly.

"Hey, Remus. Hi Tonks!" Hermione greeted coyly.

"And who are these boys?" Remus asked fondly, staring at Savelius and Teddy.

"They are the reasons why we're here," Professor Snape said promptly.

"Well, let's sit then," Nymphadora said. Hermione looked around. They're in a living room of an unfamiliar house.

Remus took the couch and Nymphadora sat on the opposite of him. The two boys took the sofa. Hermione and Professor Snape took the other sofa, across Savelius and Teddy.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves, boys?" Professor Snape suggested, looking at the boys.

Savelius nudged Teddy. "Hi," Teddy said shyly to Remus and Nymphadora. "Er, I'm Edward Remus Lupin… Nice to see you Mum… Dad."

Both Remus and Nymphadora's eyes widened in shock and both are now on their feet.

"What?!" Remus exclaimed.

Nymphadora looked at Remus triumphantly. "I knew it! You have feelings for me, too!"

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 ** _A/N II:_** _And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I updated sooner than expected because I'll have to work longer than usual tomorrow. Might post Chapter 12 on Thursday._ J


	12. Chapter 12- The Snapes and the Lupins

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
.

 **A/N:** _Thank you for the wonderful comments and for loving Savelius. I know, I love Teddy, too! Poor Umbridge- got a niffler clinging to her neck. Haha.  
._

 **CHAPTER 12- The Snapes and the Lupins  
**.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione heard Nymphadora say.

She looked up and saw that Teddy's features changed. He resumed to his original appearance: sandy short hair, heart-shaped face, green eyes and as tall as Savelius. Nymphadora fussed over Teddy and held his shoulders gently, studying him.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Nymphadora said.

"Is he?" Remus asked, also approaching the boy.

"See?" Nymphadora told Remus. "No need to worry; he's not a werewolf."

"Nymphadora," Remus said in protest.

Hermione's at loss. _What're they talking about? I didn't even know there's something between them._

"Don't you 'Nymphadora' me, Lupin! You know perfectly well that it's _you_ I was talking about the other night. It's _you_ whom I am in love with," Nymphadora defended.

"Excuse me," Professor Snape said curtly, reminding them that they're not the only people in the room.

The werewolf and the metamorphmagus tuned to look at the other wizard.

"In my opinion, there can be _another time_ for you to talk about your... feelings," he said. "We're here to plan and if it becomes successful, we can save more than two lives."

Nymphadora slowly released Teddy and returned to her seat. Remus did the same. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape," Nymphadora said apologetically. "You may not understand this, but it's really overwhelming if your future son arrived... not to mention it's your child with a person whom you never expected to love you back."

Professor Snape rolled is eyes. "Hufflepuff. I'd appreciate it, Nymphadora, if you'd stop calling me 'Professor', as you're no longer my student. Furthermore, I assure you, _I understand_ the feeling. As you can see, your son from the future is not alone." He nodded towards Savelius's direction.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus!" Remus blurted. "You have a son!"

"Yes, Lupin, thank you," he said in a bored tone.

Remus studied Savelius and returned his gaze to Professor Snape. "He looks so much like you when you're younger, Severus. But his eyes and nose..." and he stared to her. "Good gracious. I don't believe it. Hermione is your son's mother."

"Astute observation, Lupin," Professor Snape answered again.

"What's your name?" Nymphadora asked Savelius fondly.

"Savelius," her son answered.

"Snape?" Nymphadora inquired more.

"Er, I'm not sure... It's 'Granger' in my timeline, but Teddy said that before he left, I was using 'Snape'."

Nymphadora turned to Teddy. "Is he your friend?"

"He's my best mate," Teddy answered.

"I'd be damned," Nymphadora said, covering her mouth with one hand. "Remus's son is best friends with Severus's boy! And my dear Professor Snape fell in love with a Gryffindor." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Now is not the time to talk about my _future relationship,_ " Professor Snape said curtly, looking uncomfortable with the situation. Hermione can't really blame him. For Remus and Nymphadora, it might be easy to talk about their future relationship, but for Hermione and Professor Snape, it won't be proper as they're still student-teacher.

"We are here to talk about a very _Sirius_ matter. Young Mr. Lupin has something to say. Let's hear it," Professor Snape said again.

They all settled to their most comfortable position and Teddy began speaking. "I was sent here by my Uncle Draco." Hermione could see Nymphadora's eyes lit up, but she did not dare to interrupt his son. "Dad said, he remembers a young boy arriving from the future in nineteen ninety-five, warning them that they should save Sirius Black. He said that in 1996, before the end of Harry Potter's fifth year, Harry had a vision of Sirius, being tortured by the Dark Lord. No, he's not a seer," he said urgently, seeing their reactions.

"Harry Potter's mind is connected with Voldemort and Savelius knows this." With that, Teddy turned to Savelius.

"Yeah," Savelius said, looking at his parents. "Remember when Potter found out about my identity? I told you, there will come a time when his thoughts will not be safe anymore. And that's the time you have to modify his memories of me."

Both Hermione and Professor Snape nodded. "Yes. Please continue," the Professor said.

And so Teddy continued. "Aunt Hermione tried to stop Harry from going to the Ministry—the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius is being _tortured_. Aunt Hermione said that they have to check on Sirius first at the Grimmauld Place, but Harry was so insistent on saving his godfather. I won't go to further details... But Harry, Aunt Hermione and Ron went to the Ministry with three other members of Dumbledore's Army."

"Dumbledore's Army?" Remus frowned.

Teddy and Savelius gave her a _'you explain'_ kind of look. She wanted to shrink on her seat. "Erm, it's a secret group we formed last month. It consists of several students from different houses- except Slytherin- who believe Harry's word. We've been learning Defence lessons from Harry."

"It's where Mum learned how to conjure a Patronus, Dad," Savelius added.

"Hermione, this is too risky," Remus said in a brotherly tone.

"I know," she said, a bit guilty. "But we're careful. Harry has the map of Hogwarts and I gave each member a fake galleon with Protean Charm for communication. The Pink Toad will not discover us," she reasoned.

"You never mentioned this to me, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said, giving her a stern look.

"Er, I couldn't tell _any_ teacher. If anyone of us does, that person will get a scar on the face with the words 'sneak'. I jinxed the parchment to make sure no one tells any teacher," she explained.

"I don't see any 'sneak' word on your face," Remus said in a light tone.

"Because it's Savelius who told Professor Snape, not me."

"You are really brilliant, Hermione," Remus said impressively. The look on his face is very much similar to the time in third year when he told her that she's the brightest witch of her age.

"But still, it's risky," Professor Snape protested. "If Umbridge learns about this secret organisation you formed, you'll be in trouble. It will only prove that Dumbledore, indeed, is forming an army against Fudge." His tone is not similar to the mocking tone he uses in class. It's like talking to Savelius.

Hermione sighed. "I know, Professor. But that _Pink Toad_ isn't teaching us anything!" she reasoned. "And Harry has faced Voldemort four times- and fought him thrice. We needed a real teacher. If Voldemort attacks us, we can't just stand and say: _'oh, please don't attack us because we're not ready... because according to the Ministry, there's no reason to defend ourselves'._ "

Remus and Nymphadora laughed. "She has a point, Severus," Remus said, grinning.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows. "Still, you should have told me," he almost whispered.

"Professor, if I told you, what would have you done? And really, there's no need to bother you. You have a lot on your plate now. You still have to look after Savelius and teach me Occlumency," she said, a little blunt.

"You're teaching her Occlumency, Severus? This is surprising," Remus grinned.

"To protect her thoughts of Savelius," he informed. "Now, going back to the skirmish at the Department of Mysteries..."

They all returned their attention to Teddy. "Dad said, the six students were trapped by the Death Eaters. They're after the prophecy made that has something to do with You-Know-Who and Harry. Harry got the prophecy, but Lucius Malfoy failed to get it from him. They dueled the six students until the Order arrived."

"Who're theses members of the Order?" Remus asked.

"You and Mum, Sirius, Moody and Minister Shacklebolt," Teddy answered promptly, without realizing her just mentioned that Kingsley is the Minister in her time. Nymphadora and Remus look surprised but did not interrupt the boy. "Sirius was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange and almost fell beyond the Veil. But Dad and Professor Snape helped Sirius. Professor Snape took Polyjuice to disguise as Dad, Dad was under Disillusionment Charm and Disillusioned Sirius as well and pulled him away from the Veil. Everybody thought he's dead. Dumbledore and You-Know-Who arrived and they dueled as well. You-Know-Who possessed Harry, but he fought it. Just in time, Fudge arrived with some Aurors. They saw You-Know-Who escape and the Aurors captured the Death Eaters. Well, the Ministry finally opened their eyes. They believed Dumbledore and Harry and Sirius was proven innocent."

"Are there casualties?" Professor Snape asked.

"Mum was injured," Teddy answered, looking at Nymphadora. "And the six students, too. But Aunt Mione has the most damage. She's hit by an unknown curse. Dolohov did it."

She froze with fear. It's horrible to hear that few months from now, she'll be fighting several Death Eaters. She could feel Professor Snape's eyes on her. With her Gryffindor bravery, she looked up and met his gaze. There's only one word to describe the look on his face: fear—not for him, but for her.

"Should it really happen that way? Can the Order just go there and fight without the students?" Remus finally said.

Teddy shrugged. "My Dad in the future said, _that's how it happened._ Unless you want to change the future..."

"Mate, believe me," Savelius said for the first time, "before your time-travel, I was already thinking of changing the future by telling my parents what I know to defeat the Dark Lord. I was itching to tell them... But I can't bear to change my timeline. I was worried that I will never get to see you and the people I know."

Teddy smirked. "You're cunning and ambitious, not loyal," he remarked. "You could just tell your father and mother and save the Wizarding World. You'll be the war hero, not _them_."

Hermione smirked inwardly, knowing who he meant by saying 'them'.

Savelius scowled. "Be a war hero and become everyone's topic? No, thanks."

"How did you become friends?" Nymphadora asked, looking amused with the two boys.

"Being a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff don't really matter. We're raised together," Teddy answered his mother.

"See, Remus? Being a werewolf and a metamorphmagus don't matter. We fell in love in the end," Nymphadora teased with twinkle in her eyes.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"So that's it? We just wait?" Severus asked with a tone of disbelief.

"I do not want it to happen either, Severus. But we _won_ the war. We cannot afford to change the future?" Albus said calmly.

After listening to Teddy in the living room of Albus's Whitshire Cottage, Severus went to the library to see Albus and reported the entire event. The headmaster will have another meeting with Lupin and Tonks later.

"Albus, I want him to be defeated. I want this war to end. In case you didn't notice, for I'm sure that no one's informed you, _I am tired_ of being a double-agent," he snarled.

"Severus, I am not blind. I know you are tired, my boy. That's why we have to make this happen. I consider us lucky because someone from our side knows what will happen in the future. We just have to do our best in fulfilling our roles."

"And what about the students?" he said angrily. "Is it necessary to let them fly to the Ministry and _save_ a man who doesn't really need saving?"

"Like what Young Mr. Lupin said, nobody died," Albus reasoned.

"But _she_ will be hit with an unknown curse by Dolohov. They will be hurt," he growled.

Albus eyed him quizzically. "Your son is changing you, Severus," he said fondly. "You're starting to care for _her_."

Severus froze, letting Albus's last words to sink in. He paused to think for a moment. _Hermione._ Yes, he's starting to care for the Gryffindor Know-It-All because she's his son's mother. "She's the mother of my son."

"Have you really only seen her that way? The mother of your son," he probed.

"What are you suggesting, Albus? That I am harbouring feelings for _my_ student? As the Headmaster, aren't you bothered?" he scoffed.

"My boy, you misunderstand me. Of course, I am not suggesting that you become intimate with a student. What I was trying to ask was, do you really care for her only because she's the mother of Savelius?"

"I care for her and I know my limitations, _Dumbledore._ While she's my student, I assure you, I shall not engage myself into... _improper association._ "

"I can see how much Savelius and Miss Granger changed you," Albus commented. "You are being more _human,_ my boy. I am truly delighted by what I am seeing. You do not have to admit it to me, merely because I am still your employer. But, Severus, what about Lily?"

Severus frowned. _Lily... I haven't thought about her for a while now. I was_ busy _tending to Savelius... and his mother. Oh Merlin's beard! Am I that occupied to forget Lily?_

He searched something in his heart. Was there guilt? No, there was none. _There was none because Lily is not yours—and was never yours—in the first place; and you are not hers. You are not guilty because you're still protecting her son... and by having your own family doesn't mean that you are betraying her. You will become a traitor if you continue to pine over a dead woman who's not even yours instead of caring for your family._

"Severus?" Albus called quietly. He raised his head and faced the headmaster. "Listen to your conscience, my boy. _It is_ right. It will only become a betrayal if you will obsess yourself with the woman in your past instead of protecting and caring for your son and his mother."

Severus frowned to Albus.

"My boy, my apologies. I didn't mean to enter your mind, but you are thinking _loudly_. It felt like you were shouting the words to me, not to yourself."

He looked at his old friend sternly. "No one should know."

"Of course, my boy," he agreed.

.

 **A/N II: _Apologies for the error when I first uploaded this chapter had a connection problem. Sayonara._**


	13. Chapter 13- His Son's Mother

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling; I do not.  
.

 **A/N:** _So, how was the 'family reunion'_ for you? Ha-ha. _And what do you think of Severus's feelings?_ :) _If you're done thinking about 'em, may I now present Chapter 13?_ :)  
.

 **CHAPTER 13: His Son's Mother  
**.

Days passed so quickly. After that meeting with Remus and Nymphadora at the cottage, Teddy returned to his time, but not before leaving dear Professor Umbridge one last prank. With Savelius's help, Teddy sent another couple of nifflers. Once again, the Pink Toad from the Ministry screamed like a maniac. This made Fred and George Weasley curious of who is 'following their footsteps' as pranksters. Professor Snape pretended that he doesn't know anything when asked if he has any idea during a staff meeting. The same goes for her. In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione pretended to be curious and surprised by the pranks which Umbridge got. She secretly told Harry that it was Savelius's doing; but she didn't dare mention Teddy.

They have come to a routine. Hermione will go to her classes, eat breakfast at the Great Hall and Professor Snape will take every opportunity in Potions class to give her _detentions._ But it's not everyday that she serves detentions, to avoid Professor McGonagall's suspicions. After her patrols as a prefect, she would sneak to the dungeons to meet Savelius and Professor Snape. Usually, she would find the father and son working on the antivenins. She also helped them research, but the job of brewing fall down to the tow wizards. Sometimes, they would let her assist them in the private laboratory, but most of the time, Professor Snape just lets her watch and after half an hour, she'd fall asleep on the couch. There are times when Savelius wakes her up and Professor Snape will escort her to the Gryffindor Tower. There are also times when he would let her stay and sleep at Savelius's room and would escort her to the tower in the morning—usually two hours before breakfast.

"Don't you like the food?" Severus asked his son. They're eating breakfast together in his private quarters. Savelius was poking the pudding, but not really eating it.

Savelius looked up. "I'm getting sick of Hogwarts food," he said dryly.

Severus folded the _Prophet_ he was reading while drinking coffee. He leaned to meet Savelius's eyes. "Is there any food you'd like to eat?"

Savelius sighed. "I want the chocolate pudding at Mum's childhood favourite restaurant in Muggle London. We used to go there every Sunday with Uncle Draco before I went to Hogwarts," he informed. "And then, when I started school, Uncle Draco would go to that restaurant on Sundays and bring me any food from there. He knows I'd love whatever he'd bring for me, even if it's not chocolate pudding."

Severus stared at his son. It is evident that he's missing something from _home._ Well, he couldn't blame him. This is not his time and hasn't been out of the castle since he arrived (except the times he went to Hagrid's cabin to collect nifflers). "Would you like to go to Muggle London?" he asked.

Svelius's eyes widened. "Can I?" he asked, hopeful.

H shrugged. "As long as I'm with you."

"Can Mum go with us?"

"I cannot promise you that," he said curtly. "Students aren't supposed to leave the castle."

"But she went with us to the cottage," Savelius reasoned.

"That was an important matter, son, that's why the headmaster allowed her to leave."

Savelius looked down to his plate. "If Mum can't go, let's just stay here. I don't want to go there without her. Even in my timeline, I never went to that restaurant without her."

"I thought you're a Slytherin, not a Hufflepuff... or Gryffindor." His eyebrows rose.

"I'm my mother's son," Savelius muttered. "No matter which house I'm in, I'm still his son."

Severus felt a pang of hurt. _Have I disappointed him? Merlin''s bollocks, he only has more or less than forty days here and I can't give what he wants. The boy only wants to eat with his teenager of a mother._

"All right, I'll speak with Dumbledore," he conceded.

Savelius looked at him again and smiled. "Really?"

Severus smirked. _Sometimes, I forget that he's just a boy... an eleven year-old boy. Like every child, it's the simple things that can make him happy._ "Yes," he answered softly and gestured to his plate. "But you will finish your breakfast. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Savelius smiled and resumed his breakfast.

"When would you like to go?" he asked.

"On All Hallows' Eve," he answered.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Severus, my boy! Come in," Albus greeted as he entered his office. It's still thirty minutes before his next class starts and he decided to speak with the headmaster about his plans on All Hallows' Eve.

He sat on the visitor's chair. "Good morning, Headmaster," he said curtly. "I am here to ask your permission to leave the castle on the Halloween."

Albus eyed him intently and sighed. "Of course, my boy," he said softly.

"But I will not be leaving alone. My son wishes to go to Muggle London and eat at a particular restaurant. He's longing for his favourite food. I want to grant his request."

Albus looked surprised and smiled fondly. "Well, of course, my boy! He's your son. He can leave the castle with you. Shall I arrange a Portkey? You know, the Floos are being monitored."

"Yes, a Portkey, please. Thank you. But there's one more thing, Headmaster."

"What is it, Severus?" he asked eagerly.

"Savelius wishes that his mother will be able to join us."

"Ah, Miss Granger. That wouldn't be a problem, Severus. We can make-up a story that her parents asked her to come home for a night. I'll take care of it. Just inform Miss Granger about your plans and leave the rest of your concerns to me."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I shall inform Miss Granger about it," he said curtly. "I will be leaving for my class."

"Good day, Severus," the headmaster said dismissively.

"Good day, Headmaster."

Severus reached for the door knob and opened it. But before he could go out, Albus stopped him. "Severus."

He turned to face the old wizard. "Headmaster?"

Albus smiled and Severus could see his eyes brimming with tears. "I am truly happy to see you slowly changing."

"Pardon me?" he asked, confused.

He shook his head. "When you came in and asked for permission to leave the castle, I thought you're going to Godric's Hollow... to visit _her._ You've been doing that every year since _she_ died. Go on, my boy. Open your heart to your son and Hermione. Good day to you," he nodded and turned away to hide the tears falling on his cheeks.

Severus froze when Albus's words sank in. _How could I forget Lily? What the hell is happening to me?_

 _You're not going barmy,_ another voice in his mind said. _In fact, you are very much normal, because now you know how to_ love.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

Hermione sat nervously on the couch while waiting for Professor Snape and Savelius. Yesterday, she was asked by the Potions Master if she'd like to have dinner with him and Savelius in Muggle London—in her favourite restaurant called _Chronecler's Diner_. It's her childhood favourite and she just couldn't say no. Savelius also informed her last night that in his timeline, the two of them go there every Sunday. Now, she's nervous and excited. It'll be her first time to eat out with the two wizards. She couldn't decide earlier what to wear and had to ask Ginny for help. She made an alibi: her parents are taking her to Muggle London to talk about a very personal matter. Ginny did not ask anything about her family affair and went straight to her trunk. She picked a red knee-length casual dress and a black cardigan for Hermione. Ginny also took the liberty of braiding her hair. When Ginny's done with her hair, she picked the beaded bag from Savelius and went to the dungeons.

"Hey Mum," Savelius called as he approached her with a pair of scissors. Hermione studied him. Savelius is wearing a blue collared shirt and jeans. "Can you please trim my hair?"

Hermione frowned. "I can't. I'm not good at it," she admitted.

Savelius eyed her intently. "Really? But in my timeline, you used to give me a haircut," he said.

"I'll do it," Professor Snape said as he entered the office. Hermione's eyes widened. The Potions Master is wearing Muggle clothes—a maroon collared shirt and a pair of denim trousers. "Something wrong with my choice of outfit, Miss Granger?" he asked sternly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No sir. It's just that... I've never seen you in Muggle clothes before."

He raised his eyebrows, as if challenging her to say more, but she pressed her lips together. He looked away and turned to Savelius. He started trimming his hair.

"Thanks Dad," Savelius said.

"Get ready," Professor Snape told him. "We'll be leaving in half an hour."

After half an hour, they took the Portkey and landed at the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Snape advised Savelius to wear the Invisibility Cloak as they entered the pub.

"Professor Snape!" Tom, the barman, greeted.

"Good evening, Tom," Professor Snape greeted curtly.

"The usual?" he asked.

Professor Snape waved his hand to decline the offer. "Just passing by, Tom. I was tasked to escort a student to meet her parents in Muggle London," he said in a bored tone.

Tom's eyes went to Hermione and he smiled. Hermione politely returned the smile. "Good evening, sir," she greeted.

"You're Harry Potter's friend," he stated. "I remember you."

"It's nice to see you again, sir. Good evening," she said as she approached the main door.

Tom waved his hand and she followed Professor Snape to the street. He stopped and told Savelius to remove the cloak. She led the way to the _Chronecler's Diner_. Once they entered the restaurant, Savelius looked very cheerful and eager to eat. The place was dimly lit and decorated for the Halloween. They ordered all of Savelius's favourties— Lonk lamb Lancashire hotpot, roast loin, custard tart and of course, the one he's craving the most: chocolate pudding.

They did not eat in silence. Savelius entertained them with his childhood memories in that restaurant with older Hermione and Draco.

"But now that there are changes in my timeline, I'm not sure if we still go here," Savelius told Hermione.

"Well, I don't see any reason why we won't come here," Professor Snape answered. "It's your mother's favourite and the place is nice and the food is great."

Hermione can't help smiling, but she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Hopefully we still do," Savelius said with a shrug. "If I come back and find out that we don't have memories here, I'll ask you to bring me here."

They stayed there for two hours, eating slowly and listening to Savelius's stories. Professor Snape asked about Savelius's childhood and how the Malfoys treat him at the Manor. Apparently, Lucius was imprisoned and Narcissa reconciled with his sister, Andromeda and is equally treating witches and wizards regardless of the blood status. Hermione felt relieved with this.

By nine o'clock, they arrived at the Potions Master's office in Hogwarts via Portkey. Professor Snape. "I'm so full and sleepy," Savelius yawned. "Good night, Mum," he said as he marched towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Savelius," she said affectionately.

"Thanks for coming with us," he said.

"The pleasure is mine," Hermione answered.

"Love you, Mum."

"Love you too."

Savelius turned to his father. "Dad, thanks a ton for the dinner."

Professor Snape gave him a small smile and nodded. "Don't mention it. Go to bed and I'll escort your mother to the tower."

Savelius waved and entered the rooms. Hermione followed Professor Snape and they walked side by side in the corridors. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

With her Gryffindor courage, Hermione turned to face her professor. "Sir, thank you for the lovely dinner."

The professor nodded. "You're welcome, Miss Granger. I thank you for coming with us. You made my son happy."

 _Oh shite. He is not in_ professor mode. _His voice is like music to my ears. Gods, what is Savelius feeding this man?_

"Good night, Miss Granger."

 _I could stand here all night listening to your voice, Professor,_ she thought. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Good night, Professor Snape."

 _And there. He's your professor. You should not fancy him... yet._

Hermione entered the portrait hole without looking back, afraid that she might stare at him. She went to bed that night and dreamed about her snarky professor, taking her for a dinner date at _Chronecler's._

.

~~SSHG~~

.

November passed so quickly. With her D.A. meetings, O.W.L.s preparation, Hermione didn't notice that Savelius's one-hundred days are almost over. One day in December, few days before Savelius's departure, she got an owl at the breakfast table. The note is from Savelius, telling her that they finally made the antivenin potion and tested it on the last Muggle victim during a raid by the Death Eaters in a Muggle community—in which Professor Snape participated in. She felt so happy knowing that Savelius will be returning to his time with married parents waiting for him and a perfect antivenin potion. But upon realizing that he'll be leaving, Hermione felt a pang of sadness. She'll be missing him—his face, his voice, his hugs and their moments in _their library._ She'll have to wait for three years before she sees him again. And by that time, he'll just be an infant. She sighed heavily. She'll also miss visiting the dungeons. Clearly, once Savelius leaves, she has no more reason to be in the dungeons, unless it's a _real_ detention.

The day Hermione has been dreading came. Two days before Savelius's birthday, she went to the dungeons to watch him leave.

"Make sure you'll have me by December twenty-third nineteen ninety-eight," Savelius said lightly.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "Oh, dear... I'm going to miss you so much." She yanked him to a bone-crushing hug.

Savelius laughed. "Don't worry, if I don't fit in my own timeline anymore, I'll go back here and live with you."

"I'll remember that," she whispered. "But I think all is well in your timeline. You have your father."

"I guess so," he answered.

She gently let him go and studied his face. "I love you."

Savelius smiled fondly. "I love you too, Mum. See you tomorrow," he said. "I left a day before the Christmas hols. So, when I return, I'll be taking the train and go home... to both of you."

"Take care, son," Professor Snape said with a small smile.

Savelius nodded. "I'm glad that I came back and get to know you... And I'm glad that you are my father."

"The pleasure is mine, Savelius. Thank you for giving me the chance to be someone I never expected to be—a father. With all the things you did the past one hundred days, you made me proud," Professor Snape said calmly.

 _He couldn't be too emotional; it would ruin his reputation,_ Hermione thought and smirked inwardly.

"Dad, I'm very sorry for saying that you're worse than your father," Savelius said sincerely.

Professor Snape smiled sadly. "If I left you before you're born, then, I was really worse than him."

Savelius shook his head. "No, you're not. You didn't have a choice. I'm very sorry for the things I said to you during my first week here."

Professor Snape nodded. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks Dad. So, this is it. Goodbye for now," Savelius said with tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye for now," Hermione and Professor Snape said together.

They stared at Savelius for a minute and then, he slowly faded and he's gone.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

 **A/N II:** _Savelius left, but it's still a long waaay for SevMione. Savelius is just_ **one of the reasons** _Hermione gave Severus to live his life and forget his past._ _ **The second reason**_ _is coming in the next chapter. :)_


	14. Chapter 14- Hermione's Lady-In-Waiting

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N: _Thank you for loving SAVELIUS and for the wonderful reviews!_** _English is just my second language, and though I'm an ESL tutor, I wasn't that confident to write English stories. For years, I only wrote Filipino romance novels. I am truly thankful to_ _ **Kaylin Sensei**_ _and_ _ **Syrah Sensei**_ _for encouraging me every day to keep going._

 _._

 _I'm also thankful to my mother-in-law for taking my son for a couple of hours and allow me to have '_ me' time— _which is usually_ writing. _And speaking of mother-in-law…_

 **CHAPTER 14: Hermione's Lady-In-Waiting**

Hermione woke up on the last day of the term to find out that Harry and the Weasleys were gone due to an emergency. _What happened?_ Last night, before she went to bed, everything seemed fine. Harry and Ron were even playing wizards chess while she's speaking with Ginny about Patronuses (partially to keep her mind from thinking about Savelius).

Umbridge seemed to be in a bad mood after finding out that Harry Potter left with the Weasleys. Hermione overheard her questioning Professor McGonagall about the 'emergency' matter. Her Head of House refused to say anything because it's a 'very private matter', and that Harry Potter will tell her if he wants to. Hermione thought of asking Professor McGonagall about Harry and the Weasleys' departure, but decided against it. She'll wait for an owl from them. She's sure they'll tell her once they're settled. The next day, Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home to her parents.

That day, when her parents fetched her at King's Cross, they mentioned about a house guest whom they now consider as a family member and she'll be meeting soon. Hermione's heart leapt. _Are they talking about Savelius? Did he come back?_ On the way home, Hermione felt excited to meet their guest.

The Grangers live in a cottage in Bristol. They've been living there even before Hermione was born. The house is located in a secluded area of the village; it has a large garden. Dr. William Granger even built a swing—good enough for four people—near the porch. Hermione used to read books on the swing. As a child, she's not keen to playing with neighbors. She'd rather stay at home and read than injure herself with outdoor games.

When Hermione arrived home, to her disappointment, it wasn't Savelius who was waiting. She saw someone sitting on the swing, staring blankly at the garden. It's an old woman with pale skin, salt-and-pepper hair, square-shaped face and beetle-black eyes.

"Mum, who is she?" Hermione asked her mother, Jean Granger.

"We do not know her real name, honey," her mum answered sadly. "We just found her on the road. It looks like she was a victim of hit-and-run. We decided to help and bring her to your Uncle David's clinic."

Hermione's uncle, David Granger is a physician whose clinic is only few minutes' drive from their village.

"She couldn't remember who she is. We wanted to inform the police about her and let them take her to a home for the aged, but we found something in her pocket," her father said.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked.

"A wand, like yours, but snapped in half," he answered.

"She's a witch!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. We wanted to write to Professor Dumbledore for help, but we do not have an owl. We just found her two months ago, and decided to wait for you. You know best how to contact your headmaster."

"Of course, Mum. We can go to Diagon Alley and send a letter to professor Dumbledore. But, you said that she has a wand. Maybe we can ask Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker, to identify it. He remembers every wand he's sold and even the owner," she explained.

"That's it, then," Jean Granger said. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"What do you call her, Mum?" she asked, glancing at the old woman.

"Emilia," she answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Clearly, they picked another name from Shakespeare's _'A Winter's Tale'._ "Emilia—Hermione's _lady-in-waiting._ "

Her parents laughed. "Oh, sweetie, it fits. She's a woman-in-waiting," her father joked.

"All right. So what does Emilia do?"

"Oh, she reads, watches TV, does the chores even if she doesn't have to. But she's not that physically fit, so she works very slow. I reckon she's close to sixty years old," Jean said.

The woman, Emilia, finally noticed their presence. She broke from her deep thinking. She smiled at the three of them. "Hello," she greeted. Hermione smiled at the woman.

"You must be Mia."

'Mia' is her nickname, but only her parents call her that. She's always ' _Mione'_ to her friends and other relatives.

She nodded and offered her hand. "And you must be Emilia?" she asked politely.

Emilia took her hand. "You're beautiful, like your mother," she said sincerely but there's sadness in her eyes.

She gave her a warm smile. "Thank you."

Hermione spent the rest of the day catching up with her parents and initiating conversations with their new family member. Clearly, even if Hermione suspected that she's a witch, Emilia is suffering from amnesia, in Muggle term. She has to know her identity first and ask for Professor Dumbedore's opinion.

The following day, Hermione and Jean Granger went to Diagon Alley and brought Emilia's wand. When they entered Mr. Ollivander's store, the old man eyed her intently, but he greeted them.

Assuming that he's about to ask if she's going to purchase a new wand and what happened to her vine wand, she said to him, "My wand is fine. Mr. Ollivander. We're here to ask you about another wand we found," she said politely. Her mother drew a wand snapped in to two from her bag and placed it on the table in front of the wandmaker.

Mr. Ollivander studied the wand for few moments. "Indeed, it was I who made this wand," he said with pride. He closed his eyes and raised the wand just before his ear, as if listening to it. "Hawthorn, with a phoenix feather." Then, he opened his eyes again and looked at the two women. "I remember well the witch who purchased this wand, though it was five decades ago…"

Hermione's heart is now beating fast. "Who was she, Mr. Ollivander?" she asked eagerly.

Mr. Ollivander eyed her intently. "She's a pureblood witch and she came to my store twice. First, when she purchased this wand before she went to Hogwarts…" Then, he paused. "The second time was twenty years after her first visit. She came here with her son to purchase his first wand. The witch's name was Eileen Prince."

"Eileen Prince," Hermione echoed, trying to remember if the name is familiar.

"Indeed. Do you know who she is, Miss Granger?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't," she said politely.

"Eileen Prince is the mother of one of your Hogwarts professors, Miss Granger—Professor Severus Snape."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 **A/N II:** ** _Apologies for a very short chapter. So, Savelius's grandparents are living together. :)_**


	15. Chapter 15- The Pure-Blood Prince

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. The series belongs to Her Highness, J.K. Rowling. :)  
.

 **A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews. I'm NOT answering your questions. My lips are sealed. Ha-ha. I finished this chapter yesterday but wasn't able to post it last night due to my flu. But, don't mind me. Have a nice weekend, everyone!  
._

 **CHAPTER 15: The Pure-Blood Prince  
**.  
Hermione kept on walking back and forth in front of the fireplace. Now, they know who Emila is—and she is none other than Eileen Snape (nee Prince), the mother of her professor, Severus Snape. Hermione confirmed this because of the photo which her parents found in Emilia's pocket the day her parents found her. It's an old photo of a young woman with a boy who's probably around ten or eleven years old. How did she know it's her Potions professor? The boy looks like Savelius. Of course, she didn't tell her parents about Savelius, but she said, "I saw that young boy in one of Professor Snape's photos in his office when I had my detention." It was a lie, of course.

Now, the problem is how to inform Professor Snape about his mother's situation? Should she write him?

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that your mother is alive and perfectly safe. My parents found her in the street few months ago and decided to adopt her..._

No. He won't like it.

 _Dear Professor Snape,_

 _How are you? I hope you are having a great Christmas break. By the way, my parents found an old woman in the street with a wand snapped in half. She couldn't remember her name, so we brought her wand to Mr. Ollivander for identification. Guess what? She's your mother! Merry Christmas!_

That's stupid.

She was in this situation when the doorbell rang. Her parents were still at work and Emilia—er, Eileen—is currently taking a nap in the guest room upstairs. Thinking that it's probably one of their family friends, she opened the door, only to find her Potions professor standing at the doorstep.

"Pr-Professor Snape!" she managed to say.

"Miss Granger," he greeted formally.

"Did something happened to—"

"Nothing happened to Savelius. I haven't seen him since her left _us_ ," he said promptly.

"Oh, good! All right, please come in, Professor," she moved to the side and let him in. She closed the door and led him to the sitting room. And that's the time Hermione noticed that her professor is wearing Muggle clothes: a white _The Beatles_ jumper and corduroy trousers.

She smirked inwardly at his getup. _Shall I wear a_ Spice Girls _shirt, too? Or shall I start singing_ 'Hey, Jude' _?_

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" she asked, trying very hard not to grin.

"Tea will be fine, Miss Granger. Thank you."

"Very well. I'll be back," she said with a slight imitation of Severus Snape when they're in the dungeons.

 _Gods, I hang around him too much._

Hermione went to the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea. _What, in the world, is he doing here?_ She collected teacups and a tray with shaking hands. She just couldn't relax. _Professor Snape is in my house, sweet Circe!_

 _'Don't panic!',_ a voice in her mind told her. _Just relax and act normal.  
_ _  
_With her Gryffindor courage, she came back to the sitting room with a pot of tea and two cups.

After thanking her, he sipped the tea before speaking again. "Miss Granger, I know that this is a surprise. I received an owl from Mr. Ollivander last night, telling me about your visit yesterday. I wanted to know how my mother's broken wand came in to your possession."

She was shocked by what she heard, but of course, Mr. Ollivander would tell him because it's his mother's wand.

 _Do you really expect him to visit_ you _? Of course, he's here for his mother's wand!_

"Sir, I was about to send you an owl today. In fact, before you arrived, I was thinking of the proper way to the you but—"

"Mia? Are you there?" came the voice of an old woman coming down the stairs. "The mobile phone in your parents' room is ringing and—oh, you have a visitor. Apologies."

Hermione was about to respond to Emilia, but Professor Snape was already on his feet. He was frozen, in shock, and looking at the old woman near the stairs who smiling at the two of them.

"Mother," he whispered, just enough for Hermione to hear. She looked at the wizard and she could see tears falling from his beetle-black eyes.

"Hello," Emilia smiled brightly to Professor Snape. "I'm sorry to interrupt your visit to Mia," she said innocently.

"Mia?" her professor asked, puzzled.

"She means me," Hermione answered. "My nickname is 'Mia'. Emilia, meet my professor, Severus Snape. Professor, this is Emilia, my... Er..."

"Emilia?" Professor Snape asked and looking puzzled, once more.

"My parents named her because she cannot remember anything," she explained.

The professor seemed to think for a moment. "Then I will tell her everything," Professor Snape said slowly.

"What do you mean, dear?" Emilia asked the man and she looks clueless.

"Emilia, uh, do you remember that snapped wooden stick my parents found in your pocket?" she asked very slowly, unsure of what to say next. Emilia nodded. She pulled her to the sofa, sitting beside her. "I happen to have a stick similar to that, too. It's a wand. We can do magic… I brought your snapped wand to the wandmaker in London for identification. The wandmaker remembers every owner of every wand he sold. He said that the broken wand belonged to Eileen Prince, my professor's mother." Then, she turned to look at her professor, non-verbally asking for help.

"Mia, do you mean, I'm..." she stammered and looks so confused.

Severus Snape's face softened like when he was speaking with Savelius; and tears are brimming in his eyes.

"You were Eileen Prince, but your married name is Eileen Snape. And you are my mother," the Professor choked.

Emilia looked at her, asking. "Mia?"

Hermione nodded. "He's that boy in your photo. I didn't know how to tell you," she said reluctantly. "I just found out yesterday. But now, he's here. Perhaps, I can leave you two for some—er—privacy."

Emilia did not reply. She just stared at the man before her. Professor Snape, on the other hand, gave her a nod and small smile.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

Severus was thrilled, just merely looking at his mother.

 _So, Savelius is right all along! He met my mother and she's still alive by year 2010._

He remembered that his mother stopped using magic since Tobias snapped her wand in half long time ago—before he went to Hogwarts. She's a pure-blood witch, disowned by her family when she fell in love with a Muggle. Then, she started living like one; no magic. When Severus was seven, he started doing peculiar things. Whenever he's angry, he could make things fly or explode. Their frying pan flew out of the window; the vase exploded and he summoned a book. These things also happened in his Muggle school. Tobias thought that something's wrong with his son, but Eileen started to tell him who she really was. Tobias was outraged. He couldn't believe that he married a witch—a freak. He started arriving home late, spent his time drinking either in a pub or at a friend's house. He still provided for his family, but was distant. He started to ignore his son and abuse his wife. When Severus went to Hogwarts, Tobias did not give him anything. He refused to spend his money _for his freak son._ Luckily for Eileen Prince, when her old mother learned that Severus is a wizard, she left him her little fortune. The small amount in Gringotts bank was spent for Severus's education.

As a teenager, Severus hated his father. Tobias entertains himself at home by mocking him. Severus learned to answer back and defend his mother whenever Tobias hurts her emotionally. If not for his mother, Severus would never return to Spinner's End every school break. He just loves his mother dearly.

Just after his coming of age, his mother made a deal with Tobias: she will come with her husband and leave their son. Eileen did this to keep Tobias from hurting Severus even more. His mother was also afraid that Severus might use his wand against his father once there's no more Trace. So, his parents left him and their house at Spinner's End. He did not dare find them because he already joined the Death Eaters and soon after, he became a spy for the Order. As much as he wanted to see his mother again, he kept in mind that she will be safe if no one knows she's still alive (he told everyone that his parents were dead). He didn't hear news from his parents… until he got an owl from Ollivander yesterday…

Severus had the chance to meet Hermione's parents later that day. According to the Grangers, Eileen—or Emilia, as they call her—was a victim of hit-and-run two months ago. They found an old photo and a wooden stick snapped in half in her pockets. William and Jean Granger originally planned to inform the authorities about the case, but decided against it when they saw the wand. Instead, they brought Eileen to Hermione's uncle who's a medical doctor. The Grangers tended to her and treated her as a family member, since she's got nowhere to go. For the second time in his life, Severus thanked Hermione Granger silently for being the brightest witch of her age... and for bringing back the woman he loved the most in his life.

 _First, she gave me Savelius... and now, my mother. You amaze me so much, Hermione Granger,_ he thought while looking at Hermione's photo on the side table.

"Are you really my son?" Eileen asked fondly, cupping Severus's face after a long conversation. They were left once again in the sitting room.

He met her eyes. It's like looking to his own beetle-black eyes. "Mother, if you will allow, I would like you to view my memories of you," he said gently. Merlin, he's spoken gently to anyone in more than twenty years, except for Savelius; but this old woman is his mother—his _beloved and sweet_ mother and he's glad that she's finally free from her bastard of a husband.

Eileen stared at her intently. "How will I do that?"

"By the use of a Pensieve. My employer owns one and I shall bring it tomorrow. I am sure he will let me borrow it. You don't remember anything, but by the means of a Pensieve, you'll have a glimpse of your previous life with me."

"That would be nice, Severus. Thank you. But, are you saying that you'll let me stay here?" she frowned.

He nodded. "My life is complicated, Mother. I cannot bring you with me because first, I am currently staying at Hogwarts, the school where I'm teaching. Second, I do not want to bring you back in _that_ house in Spinner's End. It brings back unpleasant memories to me and no one will look after you. You're safe with the Grangers. I will promise to visit often."

Eileen couldn't argue anymore. She nodded. "I'm fine here. They are all nice and fine people."

Severus felt relieved. "I am glad."

After their conversation, Severus requested for a private word with Hermione before leaving.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked politely as she entered the living room and his mother went back to her bedroom for an afternoon nap.

"Severus," he said.

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked. She took the seat in front of him.

"There's no need to be formal, Miss Granger. You can call me 'Severus'."

Hermione nodded. "All right... Severus," she said nervously.

"I presume I shall call you 'Mia'? Or would you prefer 'Hermione'?"

"'Mia' is a nickname which my parents gave me. They're the only people who call me 'Mia', until your mother came," she smiled at the thought of her.

"Hermione, then," Severus said.

She nodded again. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You've done so much, Hermione," he said fondly. He noticed Hermione frown a little. Perhaps, she's not used to him speaking with her gently. He may be a hard man, but he's not heartless, especially when it comes to his mother and son. "I hope it won't be too much if I ask your family to keep my mother here. It's too dangerous for her to be with me. You know why."

She nodded. "Yes, profess- Severus. I don't see any problem with my parents keeping her. They are actually fond of her."

He smiled sadly. The Grangers are fond of his mother. But Tobias was never fond of her since the day she revealed that she's a witch. Tobias used and abused her. He treated her like a servant. Thank Merlin, even if it took decades, she finally found a home where she is wanted and welcomed. Ironically, it's the home of her son's most annoying, know-it-all and insufferable student... her future _daughter-in-law._

"For five years, you already know me. I'm not the most pleasant man in school or your favourite teacher. But I can't thank you enough for bringing _joy_ in my dark life. First, Savelius. He's a bright and fine young wizard. Second, my mother. Your family brought her back to me."

Hermione beamed. "Honestly, I didn't do anything, but I am glad that you _are happy,_ profess—Severus."

"Thank you, _Hermione._ " With that, he gave her a genuine smile. Hermione's heart secretly jumped with joy.

.

 **A/N II:** Ob-vious-ly (with complete imitation of Severus Snape), they'll be seeing each other more often even if Savelius is gone.

.

And did you imagine Severus wearing _The Beatles_ jumper? Just search for Alan Rickman's images when he's younger. XX


	16. Chapter 16- Not-So-Brilliant Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** _I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. Ha-ha. Thank you for the continuous support!_ _ **'Savelius'**_ _has been my consolation since my novel got rejected in the publishing a month ago. But I know I'll make it again as I made it once (having my work published)… For now, I enjoy writing without word limits and feeling like I'm a bird in a cage. With_ _ **SAVELIUS,**_ _I feel like a free bird—free to write anything. And you know what? Your reviews and P.M.s encourage me a lot. Thank you._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 16: Not-So-Brilliant Snape**

.

"Professor Snape, please stay for dinner." Jean Granger peeked from the doorframe leading to the kitchen. She could be ten years older than him and her husband, William, looks in early fifties.

 _Maybe they got married in thirties. I have the impression that, just like Hermione, they are brilliant and achievers,_ he thought as he looked around the living room. There were framed diplomas hanging on the wall and plaques of recognition.

"Thank you, Dr. Granger," he replied politely. "And please call me 'Severus'."

"Well then, Severus, call me 'Jean'."

"Thank you, Jean," he nodded. And then he is alone again with Hermione.

"S-Severus," Hermione called reluctantly. She's not used to calling him by first name… obviously. "Do you know why Harry and the Weasley children left two days earlier than expected?"

"Potter had a dream that Arthur Weasley was attacked by the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini. Minerva brought him to the headmaster. With the help of the portraits, it was, indeed, confirmed that Mr. Weasley was attacked by Nagini."

Hermione's mouth opened and formed a small 'o' in shock. "Oh, poor Mr. Weasley! What happened after?"

"The headmaster summoned me to modify Potter's memories of Savelius," he explained, "before sending them to the Grimmauld Place."

"How is Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He's immediately admitted to St. Mungo's. I also gave the healers Savelius's antivenin. He's recovering now," he said calmly.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin for Savelius's antivenin! How is Harry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I haven't heard from him since he left. I shall be paying him a visit after Christmas to inform him that he'll be having Occlumency lessons with me."

"Because his mind is now connected with the Dark Lord," she muttered quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," he whispered. "I hope he'll be able to take it. I am not expecting him to be as good as you were."

Hermione blushed and looked down. Suddenly, she found her slippers interesting. Severus smirked inwardly. _So Savelius got that habit from her._

The silence was broken by a tap on the window. Hermione looked up and saw an owl. "Errol?" she said uncertainly. She stood and opened the window. The owl flew inside and Hermione retrieved the letter from the owl's leg.

Hermione resumed her seat and frowned as she read the letter. Then she placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh, Harry! You, idiot!" she exclaimed.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Something wrong with Potter?" he asked coolly.

Hermione dropped the letter on the side table and met his eyes. "Harry locked himself in his room; he won't speak with anyone. Ginny says he blames himself for what happened to Mr. Weasley and thinks that he's possessed by the Dark Lord," she explained sadly. "Ginny asked me to come and speak with Harry."

Severus did not miss the way she address the Dark Lord. She probably adopted it from him. "Why? Are you his mother?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware."

Hermione broke their eye contact by laughing. "Well, you weren't aware that I was Savelius's mother," she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you teasing me, Miss Granger?" he sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Professor._ I thought we're already friends," she apologized but not really looking sorry. She was fighting a smile.

He was taken aback. _Friends. Could Hermione Granger be his friend?_

Then, Savelius's words to his mother echoed in his head.

 _"_ _Believe me when I say that even if I did not come back, you'll still be coming here in_ your _Professor Snape's office before your fifth year ends."_

 _"_ _I assure you, Gran is well taken care of."_

 _Merlin's wet pants! Is that how we fell in love with each other—because of my mother, being under the care of the Grangers?_

"Professor Snape?" Hermione called nervously. "I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize—"

"Hermione," he said softly. "You apologize too much, don't you know that? You're becoming like Potter, blaming himself for _everything._ "

"I'm sorry," she muttered again and he glared at her. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, for saying 'sorry' again.

"You're too good… and too forgiving," he commented, remembering a red-headed witch who ended her friendship with him even if he apologized sincerely.

 _Well, that's their difference,_ says a voice in his head. _You kept on thinking that, perhaps, the reason why you can't take her out of your mind is because of her similarities to Lily. Both were Muggle-born, both were bright—though Hermione looks like she eats her books for breakfast—and they have the same level of interest in Potions._

Severus sighed inwardly. _I was wrong. The reason why I couldn't take Hermione Granger out of my mind is because of her compassion. She'd apologize right away of she hurts someone. She forgives her friends without holding a grudge. She'll never turn her back to her friends. She stood by Potter's side during the Triwizard Tournament and didn't dare call him a liar. She completely believed when Potter said that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire._

Severus knows about it, of course. He was keeping an eye on Potter last year—Dumbledore's order. He knows that it was Hermione who helped him with the Summoning Charm. _Without Hermione by his side, Potter would be dead in his first year._

"If I'm _too_ good, then what would Mrs. Weasley be? A saint?" she laughed.

Severus shook his head and smiled. "How do you forgive your friends so easily?" he asked, curious. "It's not oblivious to me that you had a rift with the boys in your third year. But you forgive them even before they apologize."

"And here I thought you're brilliant," she teased when she looked at him. She giggled.

He looked at her with intimidation. "And why am I not brilliant anymore? Care to explain?"

She smiled. "Prof—er, Severus, what's the point of not giving it right away? Regardless of what they've done—whether they hurt me physically or emotionally, whether it's because petty things, or big things, we're still talking about one thing and it's forgiveness."

Severus froze and took a moment to stare at the witch in front of her. _She's not just brilliant. She's full of compassion._ "I am just _not that_ forgiving. Remember, I am a Death Eater," he whispered, a bit annoyed.

To his surprise, she smiled. "No, you're not." And then, her eyes turned to his cloth-covered forearm, then, she stared at him again. "That may be a mark, but if you are _truly_ a death Eater, you won't hide Savelius in your rooms. You'd surrender him to the Dark Lord, let him use your own son. If you're truly a Death Eater, you won't be here right now—in a house full of Muggles, a Muggle-born and an old amnesiac woman—speaking to me in a friendly manner." She never broke their eye contact. Then, she smiled triumphantly, as if she'd just won in a hearing.


	17. Chapter 17- Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:**

"We are each of us angels with only one wing; and we can only fly by embracing one another." -Luciano de Crescenzio

.

 **CHAPTER 17: Friends**

.

Hermione sent her reply to Ginny later that day. She did not notice that Errol was waiting while she's speaking with Severus and they only noticed the old bird when he hooted loudly. The Grangers and the Snapes had a great dinner. Even Severus managed to chat with Hermione's father. Eileen looked so happy even if she couldn't remember Severus. Her professor left just after the dinner and Hermione walked him to the door.

"Thank you for the hospitality," he said politely.

"You're welcome... Severus," she managed to say.

He stared at her for a moment, but it wasn't the intimidating stare he used to wear in school. It's a friendly stare. "Mia—I mean, Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione's heart fluttered, hearing her nickname from his lips.

"Uh, I may be the usual unpleasant man and treat you unfairly at school. I'm not good at expressing what I feel in words. I'd rather uh, do it than say it," Severus said, a bit reluctant.

Hermione nodded. "I understand, Severus. I appreciate _everything_ you did for me, and for my family."

Severus looks like he wants to speak again, but decided against it. He nodded. "Uh. I'd like to communicate with you, through the locket."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh, Merlin! I forgot to wear it since Savelius left," she admitted coyly. "I'll use it again... to er... communicate with you."

Severus nodded again. "Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Severus. Good night."

With one last glance, he stepped out of the house and disappeared in the darkness. Hermione closed the door gently and leaned her back on it, one hand on her chest—or to the place where her heart is. "Severus," she whispered with a smile.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Severus did not go back to Hogwarts after leaving the Grangers' cottage. So many things happened today and he needs time to absorb them all, so instead of going back to Hogwarts, he went to _The Old England,_ a Muggle pub in Bristol. A local band was performing when he got in. After ordering a couple of bottles of beer, he settled on his seat, raking his hair with his hand. There's only one person in his mind right now.

 _Hermione._

 ** _**"Love like a road that never ends_**

 ** _How it leads me back again_**

 ** _To heartache_**

 ** _I'll never understand_**

 ** _Darling, I put my heart upon a shelf_**

 ** _'Til the moment was right and I told myself_**

 ** _The next time I fall in love,_**

 ** _I'll know better what to do_**

 ** _The next time I fall in love_**

 ** _It will be with you.**_**

And just like that, Severus reached for the locket inside his jumper. He wants to tell her something... but it would be inappropriate because he's her professor; she's his student. Not to mention, she's a minor. Then, her voice echoed in his mind.

 _"If you're truly a Death Eater, you won't be here right now—speaking to me in a friendly manner."_

He held the locket firmly and sent his message.

 _Hermione._

He almost jumped on his chair when it warmed just seconds after his message was sent.

 _Yes, Severus?_

Is she also holding the locket right now and thinking about him?

 _Friends?_

Once again, he didn't have to wait longer. Her response was immediate.

 _Friends._

Severus smiled and whispered to his beer, as if speaking with Hermione. "Next time I fall in love, it will be with you," he said contentedly; fighting the urge to return to the Grangers' house and confess his newly discovered feelings.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

The following day, Severus returned to the Grangers' home and he brought Dumbledore's Pensieve. Hermione and her parents took the opportunity to go shopping for Christmas to give Eileen and Severus the privacy they need. As they looked around for presents, Hermione couldn't find anything for Severus. She told her parents that she decided to take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. She went straight to _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment_ and looked around. She's about to give up when a certain stirring rod caught her eye. Hermione reached for it. It's Slytherin green and on its handle was a snake, formed in a small 's'.

 _This is it! Something useful and will probably pass his standards._

After paying for the present, Hermione went to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ to buy presents for Harry, Ron and Ginny (who will replace Harry as Seeker). Her parents meet her in Muggle London and they went home together.

"Hello, Mia," Eileen greeted from the living room. She is sitting beside Severus, a hand on his lap and she looks happy.

"Hello, Eileen. How are you?" she said fondly.

"Sev showed me the memories. They all seem familiar to me... it's like I've seen them in a dream," she answered cheerfully.

"Oh, that's good! I'm happy for you."

Eileen rose form her seat. "I'll help Jean with lunch," she announced and walk past her, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Hi," she said meekly to Severus.

He smiled. "Hello." He eyed the bags she's holding. "You went to Diagon Alley," he stated.

She carefully dropped the bags on the vacant couch. "Yes. Had to buy presents for Harry, Ron and Ginny." _And you._

"For your friends," he said plainly.

"Yes, for my friends."

"Did you get me something, too?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "For you?" _Did he read my mind? Oh shite!_

"And here I thought we're friends," he said with complete imitation of her tone yesterday.

"Of course I've got something for you!" she said, a little defensive. "It took me two hours to find the right present."

Severus stared in shock. Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' upon realizing what she just said.

"Severus, I—"

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "I was just teasing you," he smiled.

Hermione relaxed. She was afraid earlier that she made her Potions professor upset. "You're different when you're here."

"I'm far different when I'm with my mother," he said casually.

She frowned. "I'm not your mother!"

Severus chuckled. "No, you're not. You're my son's mother," he said in a low voice.

"Stop teasing!" she whined. Though, she's enjoying herself at the sight of s different Severus Snape. He's more relaxed without those frock coat and billowing robes. Today, he's wearing a gray jumper with the map of London and a pair of black trousers.

"I'll be visiting Potter the day after tomorrow," he said, letting Hermione break from her own thoughts.

"Oh. I'm planning to go there as well... same day," she said.

"You can come to London with me," he offered.

"We cannot be seen together," she said.

"I know that, _Miss Granger_. I said, you can come to London with me, not to the Grimmauld Place."

"Oh," she muttered. "Of course. Apologies, for I am no longer _that_ bright."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Mia? Sev?" Eileen called from the doorway. "Time for lunch."

"Coming!" she called and without thinking about it, she approached Severus, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dining hall. "Come on, I'm hungry."

They entered the hall where their parents are waiting. Her father, William, is on the head of the table; Jean is on his right side and beside her is Eileen. They're all staring at the two of them on the doorway.

Hermione stopped dead upon seeing the adults' faces. She realized that she's holding Severus's arm. She dropped it carelessly and took her seat to her father's left. Severus sat beside her.

"So," Eileen said, breaking the silence, "Sev, are you going to spend the Christmas with me?"

"It depends, Mother," he said. "Do you want to come to Hogwarts with me?"

Eileen frowned. "I was thinking you'd want to come here instead. Jean and William invited you."

"Of course, they did, last night." Then, he sighed. "Yes, Mother. I'll be here with you tomorrow."

Eileen flashed a smile. "You'll always be welcome to our home, Severus," William said.

"Thank you, William," he said with a nod.

Hermione smiled. _I'm going to spend Christmas with Severus. Oh, I can sing!_

"Mum, Dad, I got a letter from Ginny," she said in a conversational manner, "you know, Ron's sister."

Her mother eyed her intently. "Ron? You mean, your _crush_?" she teased.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. "Mum!" Her eyes widened as she stared to her mother.

Jean laughed. "Why? I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't tell anyone," she teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have a crush on him," she muttered.

"Oh sweetie," Jean gasped. "You mean, _you don't_ have a crush on him anymore? For three years, you've been speaking all about _Ron._ "

"Jean, darling," William started. "Come on, accept it; it's just a high school crush. It changes. Besides, our sweet Mia is too bright for him."

"Dad..." she muttered, a bit upset that his father is speaking about Ron like that.

"Sweetie, I know that the Weasleys are good. I even like Molly and Arthur. I don't have anything against your friendship with Ron... but if you're going to _like_ someone—or eventually fall in love—Ihope that person is as smart as you."

Severus chuckled in agreement. "Hermione, as your professor, I agree with your father," he said.

Hermione glared at him.

"I don't mean to offend you or mock Mr. Weasley," he continued, "but your attention deserves someone who looks for you because he wanted to _really_ see you and spend time with you, not for you to check on his essay. You deserve someone who wouldn't _question_ your whereabouts just because he cannot go on with his homework without you."

"That's not fair!" she protested. "Ron is a good friend," she defended.

"Are you defending him?" Severus asked softly.

"Yes!" she answered promptly, "because he's not here to defend himself. And I'm not that type of best friend who would let others misjudge my friend." She was on her feet. "I'm sorry, I lost the appetite." She stormed out of the dining hall and ran to her room.

She sat on her bed, fighting the tears in her eyes. No, she's not in love with Ron. She thought she was. She cares for him and Harry deeply and Hermione doesn't like it when others judge her best friends, even though sometimes, they can really be idiots.

She heard a knock on the door. "Mia? Open the door, please." It's her mother's voice.

Hermione stood and opened the door, then she resumed to her position. Jean sat at the edge of the bed. "Honey, I'm sorry about your father. You know what he's like; he's sensitive especially when it comes to you."

"Tell Dad that he doesn't have to worry. I won't fall in love with anyone. He can rest his mind," she said sarcastically.

"Honey, please understand you father," she pleaded.

"Mum, I do," she answered. "But he doesn't really have to talk about Ron like that."

"Mia, I promise, I'll speak with your father after dinner. Please, come back to the hall and let's eat lunch together... at least, for Severus and Eileen, please?" her mother pleaded.

Hermione met her mother's gaze and nodded. "Fine... For Eileen and Severus."

They made it to the dining hall again. Her father didn't say anything and concentrated on his food. Eileen gave her a smile. She didn't turn to look at Severus. They ate in silence. It was Jean who spoke first. "Mia, honey, what were you saying earlier about Ginny's letter?" she asked conversationally.

Hermione looked at her mother. "Something happened to Mr. Arthur Weasley," she began. "Harry's blaming himself for what happened and wouldn't speak with anyone. He locked himself in his room. Ginny asked me to come and speak to him... Mum, can I go to London on the Boxing Day?"

"Of course, honey," her mother answered warmly. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"Jean, excuse me," Severus said politely. "The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, assigned me to visit Potter in Grimmauld Place. I can take Hermione there, if you would allow."

Jean smiled brightly. "Of course, Severus!"

"Thank you, Jean. I'll bring Hermione home after her meeting with Mr. Potter."

"No, Severus. _Thank you_. You did me a favor."

"Er, Mum..." Hermione said again. "Ginny asked if I could stay there until classes resumes. She said, Harry wouldn't listen to anyone and they need me there."

"Hermione, isn't that too much?" her mother frowned. "It's Christmas holidays! Why wouldn't Harry listen to them? Weren't there adults in that house?"

"Mum..."

"Don't 'Mum' me, Hermione Jean Granger. You're with them every single day at Hogwarts. This is the only time we have you. Last summer, where did you go? To the Weasleys, instead of going to France with us."

Hermione turned to Severus to ask for help. She knows, Severus could explain to her parents why Harry needs her. To her surprise, he agreed with her mother. "Hermione, Mr. Potter is living with his godfather and the Weasleys. Some _friends_ are there as well, like Lupin, Moody and Tonks. They wouldn't let Harry lock himself the entire Christmas break," he said calmly.

"There," Jean said triumphantly. "Harry has a godfather. You'll only visit them and come home before dinner," she said sternly.

Hermione looked at Severus gloomily. "I'm sure Potter will listen to his godfather," he said to her in a low voice.

.

~~SSHG~~

 ****** ** _"The Next Time I Fall In Love; performed by: Peter Cetera and Amy Grant (1986)_**

 **A/N II:** _If you want to imagine Severus better while he's in the pub, please watch Peter Cetera in the official music video of "(I Wanna Take) Forever Tonight" with Crystal Bernard._

 _._

 _So there. Do you think Ginny's asking too much? What do you think of Hermione's parents? Let me know!_ :)


	18. Chapter 18- Potter's 'Mother'

**DISCALIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. All the glory and honor are Rowling's. :)  
.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the 7.8k views! That's as of June 11th, 4 p.m. You lot are awesome!

.

 **CHAPTER 18: Potter's 'Mother'  
**.

"I really am glad that you are here for Christmas, Mia," her father said, a little louder. The Grangers and the Snapes are in the sitting room and they just finished eating dinner. Hermione's father did not say anything during the meal at the dining hall.

"You weren't home for three Christmases," he added. "Severus, do you see Hermione at Hogwarts during Christmas breaks?"

Hermione looked at Severus guiltily. He smirked at her. "Yes, William. She's usually with Misters Potter and Weasley."

"I am glad that our Mia is staying until she returns to school," Jean Granger said fondly.

"Sev," Eileen called. "When you were still in school, did you come home for Christmas holidays?"

Severus turned to his mother who was sitting beside him. "Yes, Mother; from first to fifth years. I stayed at school for holidays during the last two years because I had a row with _Father_."

"Well, we don't have a row with our Mia but she always prefers to be with her friends," William Granger said bitterly.

"Dad..." she said silently.

"Well, William," Severus began. "I am pleased to inform you that the past three months, Hermione did not spend all of her time with friends. She _assisted_ me in brewing potions for the hospital wing as part of her preparation for her O.W.L.s."

Of course that was a lie. She had private Occlumency lessons and assisted him with only one potion brewing- the antivenins- with Savelius.

Hermione turned to look at her parents. "Well, that's good!" her mother exclaimed. "I remember you telling me that Potions is your favourite, but you never got your teacher's approval and did not award you house points... hang on, was that Severus?"

Severus smirked. "Indeed," he answered.

"And he's called me an _insufferable know-it-all_ ," she quipped.

Eileen looked at Severus in shock. "Oh, Sev, I thought you're a sweet boy."

"Of course he's different when he's with you," Hermione said softly. "You're his mother, after all."

"You must understand that I have high standards. Hermione always answers the questions as if she swallowed the entire book- word by word. However, recently, she stopped from being _a know-it-all._ Of course, she's still the brightest student in her year," he said conversationally.

"I understand," William said. "When I was in dentistry school, I also had a professor who was hard to please and pushed me to my limits, but eventually, I got his approval and praised me in my final year."

"I'd bet my whole year allowance, when we come back to school, _Sev_ is still going to be the most snarky professor in Hogwarts," she said with a grin.

Severus smirked. "Ob-vous-ly, Miss Granger."

To their surprise, William, Jean and Eileen laughed. "You're not scary at all, Sev," Jean commented.

"Because his mother is here," Hermione said promptly once more.

"All right, people, let's give Severus a rest," William said cheerfully. "Time to open presents!"

Hermione rose from her seat and knelt beside the pile of presents under the Christmas tree. Her was piled neatly. She started to open presents from her friends. Harry's gift was a book called _"New Theory of Numerology"_ which she scanned immediately. Next, she opened the gift from Ginny. It was a new set of quills. Mrs. Weasley gave her the traditional Weasley jumper with letter 'H'. She was surprised by Ron's gift. It was a perfume and it smells really good. It's citrus scent is just mild.

"What did you get there, honey?" her mother called from behind.

She turned to the people in the room. "I got a book from Harry, quills from Ginny, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley and a perfume from Ron."

"Ron gave you a _perfume_?" her mother asked, a little shock.

"Yes Mum. Why?" she frowned.

"He must fancy you, then," she replied.

Hermione bit her lip. "I think so. Harry told me," she muttered and returned to her presents. She opened her parents' presents. Her mum gave her a new scarf in Gryffindor colours; her father gave her a new satchel school bag. There were only two presents left and she smiled upon seeing that they were from Eileen and Severus. She opened Eileen's present first which turned out to be a _Flourish and Blotts_ gift certificate. Hermione smiled, knowing that it was Severus who got it for her. Finally, she opened Severus's present, wrapped in green paper: a periwinkle blue lady bonnet. She smiled at the colour, realizing that it was the same as her Yule Ball dress. She immediately put the bonnet on and turned to Severus.

"Thanks for this, _Sev_!" she grinned.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for the stirring rod as well. It was elegant. Look, there's more." He gestured at the box. Hermione scanned the box and indeed, there's more! She found a couple of old Potions journals.

"They're old... they're mine- my own notes of selected potions; most were healing potions. In my sixth year, I experimented by changing some procedures which the textbooks provided. The results were better and my Potions professor was very pleased."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear, but before she could say anything, Severus went on. "But, as your Potions professor, I would still advise you to stick with what's written on your textbooks. Do not use my journal in class," he said firmly. "I gave them to you just in case I need some more assistance in brewing potions for the hospital wing and St. Mungo's."

"Of course! I completely understand. Thank you, Sev!" And before she could think rationally, she was on her feet and gave Severus, who was standing beside her father, a light embrace.

She felt Severus's body stiffened, but he patted her shoulder. "You're welcome."

Realizing what she has done, she quickly pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just... er, overwhelmed," she admitted coyly and looked around the room. The three parents were staring. Eileen and Jean were both smiling. When she turned to her father, he wasn't smiling. His face was unreadable.

"Dad..." she started, afraid that he might reprimand her. But he gave her a small smile and nodded. Then, he turned to Severus. "Thank you for making her happy, Severus."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head to return beside the Christmas tree and clean her mess. She didn't dare to look at Severus for about half an hour, still feeling her cheeks flush.

The conversation in the Granger home continued for an hour after opening presents. Before midnight, Severus left and returned to Hogwarts with a genuine smile on his face. Hermione wished he would stay for the night, but then, they will see each other in the morning. That night, Hermione couldn't sleep in her bed. Her mind is busy, thinking of her Potions professor.

 _I love_ that _masculine scent. Oh, Merlin. Why does he have to be my professor? What's wrong with me?! There are other brilliant boys in my year- particularly in Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. Why does it have to be my professor?_

 _Because you're not like the witches your age, Hermione Jean Granger. Your wisdom is beyond your peers. No wonder, you're acting as Harry and Ron's mother._

She chuckled to herself. _Perhaps, I'm just odd._

And she drifted to sleep with Severus's face and smell in her mind.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"I feel sick!" Hermione complained as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"You have to get used to it by now," Severus said in a bored tone.

"Can't we use a Portkey instead of Side-Along Apparition?" she asked weakly.

"No. I prefer Apparating. Now, fix yourself and go ahead to that house. I'll be watching you."

"Aren't you coming with me?" she frowned.

"We cannot be seen together!" he hissed. "I'll follow after an hour. Have fun with your friends."

"Fine!" she hissed back. From the corner of an empty street, Hermione walked to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place carrying her purple beaded bag which contains her Christmas presents. The door of Number Twelve appeared after she read the paper handed by Severus with Dumbledore's handwriting. She gently knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione! This is a surprise. Come in!" she said affectionately, giving her a hug.

She smiled and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh dear. Thank you. I hope you're having a great time with your parents."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, come on then. Ginny has been waiting for you for three days now." She led her inside the house and they stopped at the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny called upon seeing her. She practically ran towards her and gave her a tight embrace. "Merlin, I thought you're not coming anymore!"

"Sorry, Gin," she said. "I was busy with my parents." _And Severus._ "How are you? How's Mr. Weasley?"

"He'll be discharged today. Bill's with him right now," she answered as they released each other.

"Oh, good! What about Harry? Where is he?"

"Still moping in his bedroom. He went down yesterday because the adults pleaded outside the door. Ron even slept in another room because he wouldn't open up," she said sadly.

Hermione sighed heavily. "All right, I'm gonna talk to him. By the way, here are your presents," she reached for the gifts inside her bag and placed them on the table. "Sorry, I don't have an owl."

"It's fine, 'Mione," Ginny said appreciatively. "Go. Try if Harry would open up."

She bumped into Sirius and Remus on her way up to Harry's room and had a short chat with them. She finally reached Harry's door when George and Fred appeared.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!: they said in unison.

Hermione started. "Merlin's wet pants!" she exclaimed. "Fred, George. Don't you dare startle me again!"

"Sorry," they said together, grinning.

"How's our little bookworm?" Fred asked.

"Still a bookworm," she replied.

"Hermione?" says a voice from behind.

She looked over her shoulder. "Ron!" And she turned around to receive his embrace.

"Missed you!" he whispered.

She smiled and gently pulled away. "Missed you, too."

"Good you're here. Perhaps, Harry would listen to you," he said.

"Yeah, I was planning to knock but then, Fred and George appeared," she explained.

"All right, we're going downstairs," George said.

"And give you the opportunity to speak with Harry," Fred added.

"Come on, Ron," George said to Ron. The three red heads went downstairs.

Hermione composed herself and gently knocked on the door. "Harry? Are you in there? It's Hermione."

To her surprise, the door opened quickly after she said her name and Harry stood by the door. _He's a mess!_ Hermione exclaimed in her mind. Harry's hair is messy than ever, he has dark circles below his eyes... and his are puffy.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Harry left the door open and sat at the edge of his bed. Hermione sat on Ron's bed. "What's up?"

Harry met her eyes and started to cry silently. Hermione rose from the bed and sat beside him. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder like a child and cried even more.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Severus was sitting in the kitchen impatiently with Black staring at him, as if any moment, he'll do something stupid.

Molly Weasley entered the room, carrying an empty tray. "Oh, Severus, I'm sorry but Harry's still speaking with Hermione," the older witch said apologetically.

"How long do I have to wait, Molly?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You don't have to wait," Black interrupted. "I'm Harry's godfather and whatever you have to say to him, you can tell me. I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Black, I am perfectly aware of your role in Potter's life," he sneered. "However, this is something which the headmaster himself wants me to _personally tell Potter._ "

"Then I'm afraid you have to wait for an hour," Molly Weasley said with a sigh. "Hermione just arrived and having a serious conversation with Harry. He locked himself in his room for days and he just opened up now, when Hermione arrived," she explained.

Severus chuckled humourlessly. "I thought Potter has a godfather? Why, in Merlin's name, you'd still need a witch of his age to convince him to stop moping?"

Black just stared and then looked away. He didn't say anything, so Severus continued. "I wasn't aware that Miss Granger is Potter's mother."

"She's s best friend. Naturally, he would listen to her," Black reasoned. "You don't understand because you never had someone by your side," he retorted. Then, it was Black's turn to taunt him. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You _had_ a best friend... but _she_ abandoned you _for a reason_." And he laughed like a maniac.

Severus did not feel angry with Black bringing up his worst memory. He's angry at Black for laughing like a maniac, taunting him, while he doesn't have a clue that Severus swore to his son that he'll do everything to save this idiot.

"Laugh while you still can, Black," he replied coldly.

"I'll go check on Harry and Hermione," Molly announced.

Black was on his feet. "I'll do it, Molly. You might want to prepare your children for Arthur's arrival."

Then, they left Severus alone in the kitchen. He took the opportunity to reach under his jumper (yes, he's still wearing Muggle clothes because he's planning _something_ which is now being ruined by Potter). He held the locket and sent a message to Hermione.

 _I need Potter in here._

He waited for few minutes before the locket warmed up.

 _He's coming._ And then, the words faded and were replaced by a new one.

 _Sorry for keeping you wait._

 _Fine,_ he replied. Then, he sent another one.

 _Are you done?_

 _Can you leave after I meet Potter?_

He waited again. Her reply came.

 _I'll wait for Mr. Weasley._

 _Can I stay until 3?_

Severus felt a pang of jealousy and annoyance. Potter completely ruined his plan.

 _Fine,_ was his reply.

 _Are you mad?_ she asked.

 _Obviously,_ he replied.

 _Sorry,_ she replied. Then, her next message was enough to ease him.

 _I'll make it up to you after 3._

He heard footsteps approaching. He quickly tucked the locket inside his jumper. Just in time, Potter and Black entered the kitchen.

"Greetings Potter," he said coldly.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 ** _Poor Severus. What's his plan?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Thanks for the 8.7 k views as of June 12_** ** _th_** ** _, 11 a.m. You are awesome, Potterheads! France XX_**


	19. Chapter 19- Young Mister Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** _You know the feeling when, before you went to bed, there were like 8.5k views and after five hours, it's now 9.4k!._

 _._

 _Thank you sooo much! And I have to apologize because_ _ **I did not write last night.**_ _I was busy reading_ **"An Unwritten Future"** _by Aurette. It was a lovely SevMione story! :)_

 _._

 _As usual, thanks to my fellow Potterheads at work for always supporting me even though they're_ _ **RoMione**_ _shippers. This is a very short chapter. Sorry, guys. I'll make it up to you tomorrow._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 19: Young Mister Snape**

.

"What. Took you. So long?"

Hermione started and looked around in the dark abandoned building few blocks away from the Grimmauld Palce. "Severus!" She faced the scowling man. "I'm sorry. They were convincing me to stay for the night."

He scowled even more. "How did you convince them that you should leave?"

She shrugged. "I told them that Mum and Dad weren't pleased when I planned to spend the rest of the holidays with my friends. Of course, Mrs. Weasley understands; she's a mother, too; though Harry was very upset. Ginny and Ron begged me to stay, afraid that Harry might shut himself again. So, I had to make Harry promise that he won't mope again in his room and he'll let Ron in."

"You should've joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You'll make a good keeper," he said bitterly.

Hermione burst into laughter. "Did Professor Snape just make a joke?"

"He doesn't do such thing," he shrugged and his face is completely serious.

He giggled at him. "So, what's the plan?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't forget your promise to make it up to me for waiting," he said sternly.

"And I am here to fulfil that promise," she said solemnly. "So, what can I do for my new friend?"

"I want to eat Savelius's favourite. I haven't eaten lunch and it's completely your fault, witch!"

"So, let's eat," she replied. But then, she realized something and her face fell. "We cannot be seen together."

"Indeed. You cannot be seen eating out with your Death Eater professor, Miss Granger," he said in his _professor_ tone.

"I know. So is it my turn to wait and get bored? I'll stay here while you eat Savelius's favourite food."

"Don't be daft," he scowled. "I won't do such thing to you. I prefer you'd dine with me."

"I'm not daft. You're just full of surprises," she said, amused.

"I am. Don't blink." He reached for something in his trousers pocket—a flask similar to Moody's. Hermione frowned, wondering what he's planning to do. She watched him empty the flask to his mouth. He just stood there, stared at her and her eyes widened when Severus turned a half foot shorter, the line in between his eyebrows is gone and he slowly looked like...

"Savelius!" she shrieked.

The young man in front of his rolled his eyes. "Nice one, Granger. I thought you're brilliant. Have you completely forgotten your son's eyes and nose?"

She stared at is eyes. They're the same: black as a beetle; and his nose is still big.

"De-Ageing potion!" she exclaimed. "You look like a Seventh Year!"

"Astute observation, Miss Granger. I should award you ten points, but we're not at Hogwarts."

"What are you planning?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled—not humourless, but a real chuckle. "I'm planning to eat Savelius's favourite food with you."

Hermione gulped and bit her lower lip. Her heart wants to hop and hop and hop with joy! _Sweet Circe, Agrippa and Morgana! Is he asking me on a date?_

"Well?" young Severus asked.

She couldn't speak. It's as if there's a big lump on her throat. She nodded.

He offered his hand and Hermione nervously took it. Then, he pulled her gently to his side. They were so close that she felt his breath on her left ear. " _This_ is going to be my first date, Miss Granger. You've been warned."

Hermione felt shivers down her spine and she stopped dead. _A date?_

Severus chuckled. "Now that's the real joke." He grabbed her again and they walked to the main street. "Faster. I'm starving."

Hermione followed him silently, but she couldn't catch up because he's so fast. "Slow down! My legs are far shorter than yours!" she complained.

Severus turned around and stopped, waiting for her. He offered his hand again and Hermione happily took it. "I'm sorry," he said as soon as she's standing by his side. "I forgot that I have your company. I'm used to being alone."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, now you're not alone anymore. You have my company whether you like it... _or you like it more."_

He smiled and together, they walk hand in hand.

They finally reached _Chronecler's Diner_ which is now designed for Christmas season. Severus asked the waiter for a table for two. As soon as they had the menu list, Severus quickly spotted the food they ate last time with Savelius. Though not really starving, Hermione ate happily and was so full after they had the chocolate pudding. She leaned to her chair and looked around the restaurant. It's packed with different groups- families, high school friends, college groups and lovers. She smiled at the pair on the other side of the room. They were young lovers and the man is holding the woman's hand and kissed it. She turned to face Severus, who—to her surprise—was staring at her. He looks so young and relaxed.

"What?" she asked when he did not break the contact.

"I want to do something else. I hope your parents won't mind if you come home a bit late," he said quietly.

She smiled. "No, they won't, as long as I'm with you."

He smiled, but only a little. "Let's watch a movie."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Has he gone mad? A Death Eater, a wizard and Potions Master wants to watch a Muggle movie._ "Are you serious?" she asked with her mouth slightly open again.

"No, I'm Severus," he answered. She giggled. "Are you really Severus Snape?"

"Yes, but right now, I'm not your snarky professor- or the greasy git and bat of the dungeons," he said in a light tone.

"No. You're _Sev._ And you know what? I like this version of yours better." She gave him a genuine smile. "Now, what are we going to watch?"

.

~~SSHG~~

.

He looked around the dark room. There was a fire crackling by the fireplace and he gracefully went to the couch beside the fireplace. His head is still spinning.

 _Damn. I should have brought_ Headache Remedy. _How could I forget?_ he thought. For few minutes, he just leaned on the couch and closed his eyes. When he felt that his dizziness stopped, he reached inside the pocket of his robes and held out a phial and a journal. He smirked like a true Slytherin.

 _A successful travel is the one not completely wasted._ He heard the door creak open and turned to face the newcomer. He saw a familiar figure of an older wizard, walking towards him and smirking. "So, how was it?" the older wizard asked.

He smirked. "I should be the one to ask _that_ question. How was it?"

"Which _it_ are you referring to?" the older wizard asked.

"Why are you _still_ here?"

"Because I _still_ work here," he simply answered.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"You will," the other wizard quipped. "Now, it's _very_ late. You've been gone for ten hours. Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning," the professor said a little stern.

He nodded in understanding. "Thank you and good night, Professor Malfoy."

Before he opens the door, the older wizard muttered. "Good night, Mr. Snape."


	20. Chapter 20- Snape Family

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thanks to the guests who still post their reviews, even though it takes time to appear on the site. I get them straight on my e-mail.

So, I asked my Japanese students: "What is the book that influenced you the most?"

Three of them answered: HARRY POTTER! ('Cause they learned how to be brave. Haha.)

.

 **CHAPTER 20: Snape Family  
**.

 ** _December 2010_**

Savelius did not sleep well that night, thinking of the things he might have 'changed' in his time. Upon returning to his dormitory, he immediately scanned his things. There, on his bedside table was a familiar picture frame. It used to hold the photo of two people: an eleven-year old Savelius wearing his Hogwarts uniform and his dear mother in her ministry robes. Savelius was standing beside Hermione who was sitting. This time, he found the same photo, but there were already three people on it. Savelius beamed upon seeing his mother and father standing on his both sides. They're all standing; Savelius and Hermione were wearing their school and ministry robes respectively and Severus is wearing a Slytherin green business robes. They all look happy in the photo and both of his parents snaked an arm around his waist protectively.

He looked at his trunk. It's now labelled _S.D.L.S. for Savelius Draco Leontes Snape._ So, Draco's still his godfather and insisted his name as his middle name.

 _But how about Uncle Neville? If Dad is around, he must have be the one who brought Mum in the hospital when she's about to give birth to me. Uncle Neville became my second godfather because he looks after Mum's during his Auror Training days and Mum's taking N.E.W.T.s in the Ministry office._

Savelius knows the story, of course. A month after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione discovered that she's pregnant. She won't tell anyone about the identity of her child's father, except to Draco and Andromeda. She distanced herself from Harry and Ron, giving them an alibi: she wants a break after a year of being on the run; it's painful for her mother to hear from Harry Potter that _'Snape switched sides because he loved my mother all his life'_. Minister Shacklebolt offered her to take her N.E.W.T.s at the Ministry instead of coming to Hogwarts, due to her pregnancy. Draco stayed by her side, as if he's the father of her child.

She lost her friendship with Harry and Ron. But at the Ministry, she has Neville around. At home, she has Draco. That's how Savelius got two godfathers. Moreover, Narcissa and Andromeda reached out to each other and got closer _again_ because of Hermione. They would visit and check on her from time to time and made sure that they're just a Floo away.

Savelius sighed. _So Dad is alive. He survived Nagini's bite because of the antivenin we made together. But I still do not know what really happened in my life for the past twelve years._

Morning came and Savelius went straight outside the Hufflepuff House to look for Teddy. He can answer his questions now. He's itching to know everything before they go home, before he meets his parents. He waited for any Hufflepuff to ask favour of getting Teddy. It took him half an hour before his best friend finally came out.

"What the hell, mate? Already itching to see me? Maybe they're right, you fancy me," he teased.

Savelius rolled his eyes. "In your dreams. I came because I want answers," he said sternly.

"I just arrived last night from the _travel_. How about you?" he asked in a low voice.

"I arrived around midnight," he answered.

"Oh, I was two hours early."

"Yeah, because an hour missing here is equal to ten days of staying _there_ ," he explained.

"Know-it-all," Teddy accused in a light tone. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Dude, seriously? Do you want me to tell you the story of your life from birth to date?"

"Don't be daft," he said with annoyance. "Go, get your cloak and we'll talk about our parents over breakfast."

Teddy yawned and complained- very much like the boy he grew up with in his original timeline. It took them two hours to talk about their parents. They even went to Professors Malfoy and ]Lupin's offices to clarify some questions in Savelius's mind. By noon, they made it to Hogwarts Express. They continued their conversation on the train and as time pass, Savelius got nervous, knowing that his mother might not be alone waiting for him at King's Cross.

Turns out, Savelius's life is _very much_ like the same: he grew up with Teddy; Andromeda was their baby sitter; Draco and Neville were his godfathers; they go to Australia on holidays to visit Granma Jean, Granpa William and Grandma Eileen; he goes to Malfoy Manor once a week and Draco spoils him rotten; they're still living in Whitshire Cottage which her mother inherited from Dumbledore—the same place where they had an _awkward family meeting_ in 1995.

Severus survived Nagini's attack because of the antivenin and Sirius Black's help.

"So that's it! Your father is alive in this timeline because he and Dad saved Sirius Black. Sirius Black went to hiding, pretended to be dead. During the Battle, he disguised himself as a Death Eater and saved your father from Dolohov and your mother from Bellatrix," he said to Teddy.

Teddy nodded. "And then, he went to find your parents. He found Aunt Mione in the Shrieking Shack with Uncle Sev. She's trying to cure him, but the damage was too much. Sirius Apparated Uncle Sev to St. Mungo's with your potion. He was unconscious for a week, but after that, he was completely cured and released. With Harry Potter's help, he's also free from all charges against him as a Death Eater. He's one of the war heroes."

"And did Harry Potter tell Voldemort why my father switched sides?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Because of his mother, Lily Evans."

Savelius frowned. "But, what about my mother?"

"What about her? They love each other. He's already on the Order's side when they started being friends. They kept their relationship a secret during the war. Everyone just learned about it during the Battle. Harry saw your Mum on the memories your father gave him."

Savelius smiled contentedly knowing that his father moved on and loved again. He fell in love with his _insufferable know-it-all_ former student. The train finally stopped and Savelius felt his heart beating very fast. He's so nervous to see who's waiting for him. He carried his trunk and got out of the train, following Teddy.

"My dear Teddy! Come to Gran!"

Savelius looked around and saw Teddy approaching a familiar old witch- Andromeda. "I've missed you so much, my boy. What do they feed you at Hogwarts? You're so skinny. I'll have a word with Remus. He's supposed to monitor your diet!" Then, she showered Teddy kisses and his best mate scowled. Savelius burst into laughter.

"Oh, Savelius! I almost forgot." Andromeda heard his laugh and turned to him.

He approached his former babysitter. "Hullo, Gran." Then she also fussed over him.

"You've grown about half a foot!" she said, looking at him when she finally released her. "Well, your parents will be here in a moment."

"Aunt Mione! Uncle Sev!" he heard Teddy say.

Savelius looked behind Andromeda and saw two people approaching: a thirty-one year old Hermione; wearing business robes, her brown hair was pulled to a bun and she's holding hands with a tall; and older wizard with black curtain of hair hanging above his shoulders, much like Savelius's. Severus Snape finally let go of his billowing robes and instead, he's wearing a frock coat. He looks more relaxed and younger than his actual age. Savelius did the math. His father is now fifty years old, but with his smile and the glow in his eyes, he looks younger than fifty.

"Mum!" Savelius called as they approach.

When Hermione finally reached him, she pulled Savelius to a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mum," he said against her chest.

Savelius heard a low chuckle behind. "Let him go for now, dear."

Hermione gently pulled away and Savelius turned to his father. "Welcome back, son." He clapped his shoulder and gave him an approving look. "You must be hungry."

Savelius remembered that he and Teddy just ate a stack of toast this morning. They did not bother to eat lunch on the train because of their long conversation. Now, he felt his stomach growl. "Starving, Dad."

"Dinner, then," he announced. They bid their goodbyes to Andromeda and Teddy. And then, Severus shrank his trunk. Together, they left King's Cross and went to Savelius's favourite restaurant.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

 ** _December 1995_**

"Well, that was terrific!" Hermione said cheerfully as they made their way out of the movie house. They watched a Christmas special movie about a family. Severus snorted. "You didn't like it?" she asked, frowning.

"Remind me to never watch silly movies anymore," he said plainly.

Hermione's face fell. It's been exactly a year since the last time she watched a movie and now, she enjoyed every moment at the movie house because of Severus. It's actually her first time to go on a movie date with _someone_. It's always been her parents. But Severus ruined her mood.

"Well, you chose it!" she said angrily, walking fast ahead of him. She reached the bookstore inside the mall and stopped to wait for him.

"It's the only movie they have," he reasoned impatiently.

"Then why still choose to watch the movie if you knew you wouldn't enjoy it?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I want to spend time with you!" he answered back in a hiss.

Hermione was taken aback. "We could've just stayed at home," she reasoned.

Severus ran a hand on his hair and looked down. "Hermione, I... I'm sorry," he said calmly. "I didn't get the chance to do these things when I was your age because one: I don't have money; my father wouldn't provide for me when I started attending Hogwarts. He only provided food on the table, money for the bills at home, but he never provided for my education and leisure. And two: I never had someone to ask on a d-date..."

Hermione looked at him emphatically. If not for Harry and Ron, perhaps she would end up like Severus. Before Hogwarts, she didn't really have friends. Sure, her classmates in primary school invited her to birthday parties and would speak to her from time to time, but she never had a real friend.

"I'm sorry, Sev," she muttered.

He finally looked at her. "It's not your fault."

"I mean, I'm sorry for ruining your mood."

He looked calm now. "It's the other way around. I know you enjoyed the movie, but _I_ ruined it."

Hermione shook her head. "Let's forget about it. Come on, it's my turn to buy you something."

He looked at her sternly. "Miss Granger, I will not allow you to do such thing."

Hermione pressed her lips together. "Er, okay. Sorry."

"And stop apologizing," he added.

"Fine. Now, I want something to drink or eat."

Severus offered his hand. Hermione took it and they went to the food court of the mall, looking for something they might like. Finally, they chose to have coffee- Espresso Macchiato for her and Cappuccino for him. They also bought a cake to share. They settled themselves on the table and both were happily sipping their own mug.

"Sev?" she asked.

"Spit it out, Mia," he said casually.

She smiled upon hearing her household nickname. "Er, did you have any friends during your school days?"

He sighed and looked away. "I had a friend," he said quietly.

"And then?" she asked eagerly.

"Do you really want to hear the story?" he asked.

"O-of c-course," she said. "But only if you want to."

"All right. You already know how unpleasant I can be," he snorted. "We were friends even before we attended Hogwarts. We got sorted to different houses but we always studied together until fifth year... There was this group in her House who like to torment me for fun because I was a Slytherin."

Hermione frowned. She already has an idea of who these people are, but she did not interrupt; she's eager to know who his friend was.

"One time, Potter and Black attacked me by the lake. I won't go into further details, but they always do it for entertainment. They're nothing but bubbleheaded Gryffindors. They call themselves 'true Gryffindors' but wouldn't attack me unless it's a three on one. But the point is, they humiliated me in front of all the students there. My b-best friend scolded Potter and Black. She defended me but instead of stopping, the two idiots tormented me even more, telling every ear that I cannot defend myself. I felt bad about myself, so I lashed out and called her something... It's a word I believe Mr. Malfoy used on you."

Hermione flinched. _She. A girl._ "She's a Muggle-born," she stated.

He nodded. "I apologized to her, made a fool of myself. I even threatened to sleep outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, but she won't forgive me; told me we made our choices. I chose to hang around Mulciber and Avery who were very keen on Dark Arts. That's it. Friendship ended."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "That's not fair!" she said firmly.

Severus frowned. "I didn't tell you that for pity," he said rather stern.

"I don't pity you," she insisted. "Why can't she forgive you? You were friends for more than five years, for Merlin's sake. She should be the person who knows you the most. She should be the one to understand you best."

"If Weasley called you _that_ , what would you do?" he asked quietly.

"Forgive him. Didn't I?" she said.

"Did he call you that?" he asked with wide eyes.

She shook her head. "I mean, no matter what he says, I always forgive him. He even accused me for being a liar last year when I told him that I have a date for the Yule Ball. When he found out that it was Viktor Krum—take note, his idol—he accused me of _fraternizing with the enemy._ He practically ruined my night, but still I forgave him; spoke to him in the morning as if nothing happened."

Severus said nothing and looked away sadly. She asked again. "So, after Hogwarts, you didn't repair the friendship?"

"I took the mark after graduation," he whispered. "She joined the Order and married one of my tormentors."

Hermione's mouth fell open. Severus turned to her and frowned, so she closed her mouth and gulped. "Your tormentors were Sirius and Harry's father..." she stated. He nodded. "She was Harry's mother." He nodded again.

"Is that why you dislike Harry?" she asked after a while.

"There are _some_ reasons why I dislike him. But remember, Hermione, who I am. I can't be seen being pleasant with students from other houses. I am expected to favour students from my _own house._ If _he_ would hear about me awarding points and being friendly to other houses, he might think that I am a Muggle-born lover," he explained in a low voice.

Hermione completely understood. "That must be very hard for you," she muttered.

He shrugged. "It is. That's why I want this bloody war to be over, so I can move on with my life. I just hope I won't end up in Azkaban."

"You won't!" she hissed. "Dumbledore will vouch for you."

"If he survives," he said.

"Then I will," she said firmly. "They can perform Legilimency on me, or question me under Veritaserum."

He smiled sadly. "That's very kind of you, Hermione."

She did not say anything and sipped her coffee which is still hot. Severus might have used a stasis charm on their drinks.

"I think it's time to finish our coffee and call it a night," he said.

"Yeah. Thanks for today," she said as she finish her coffee and cake.

" _Thank you,_ Hermione," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I hope there'll be next time."

He smirked. "Next time, then."

.

 **A/N II:** _There you have it. What do you think? I'd like to hear from you._


	21. Chapter 21-

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and views. Savelius's life changed and Severus survived. But how did Severus and Hermione's relationship blossom? :)

Hermione is having a hard time with Ancient Runes. Who can help her? Who else but the second best in their year? Enter, Draco Malfoy!

.

 **CHAPTER 21: Hermione and the Two Slytherins**

.

"Sev?" she almost whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied without looking away from the fireworks.

"Do you still think of Savelius?" she asked as she watched the colourful sky.

"Every day."

"Me too," she said. "I hope he's fine."

"I'm sure he is. If things did not go well, he'll come back."

"Right... Happy new year," she muttered. Then, she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Happy new year, Hermione."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Things were going well for Hermione. She visited Grimmauld Place once more a week before she returns to school and was allowed by her parents to spend two nights with her friends. She was glad to see Harry normal again. He plays chess with Ron, or sometimes with Ginny. If not playing chess, Harry spends time with Sirius, listening to him while he relives his school days with Harry's father. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were amused with the story of the Marauders- though Sirius avoided mentioning Peter Pettigrew. Her friends were amazed by the story how the Maruaders came up with the map and how they became animagi. Hermione couldn't bear to listen to those stories, knowing that the group tormented her friend. She would make an excuse to help Mrs. Weasley with the chores and she would pretend to be interested in learning about household spells so the older witch won't push her back to her friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the group in the drawing room, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly while she's peeling the potatoes for their lunch and the older witch is working on the treacle tart.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I really would like to help you here. I want to make myself useful." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"All right, dear. I should check on Arthur upstairs. You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind. Please, go on and check on Mr. Weasley."

When Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen, Hermione pulled the locket tugged inside her shirt.

 _Sev?_

She stared at the locket for a minute. There was no reply. She hid it back under her shirt and peeled some more potatoes. After three potatoes, she felt something warm on her chest. She quickly wiped her hands on the apron and reached for the locket.

 _Yes?_

 _Miss you,_ she replied.

Then, she bit her lower lip, a little apprehensive for his answer. During the past two weeks, Hermione discovered the other side of Severus Snape. He's human, after all. He's more relaxed when he de-ages himself and he's carefree. He takes every opportunity to do the things he missed during his teen years—dining out like there's no tomorrow, strolling around the Muggle London and even watched some action movies. Though Hermione doesn't like those kinds of movies, she still accompanied him. Severus was glad that the Dark Lord did not summon him during the holidays.

 _I can see that,_ was his reply.

Then, another message appeared. _How are you doing there?_

 _Not good,_ she admitted.

She couldn't bear to lie to Severus. She's always been honest with him because he's more open-minded. He doesn't judge her decisions and actions. He speaks of his opinion, but she never gets scolded. Unlike when she's with Harry and Ron...

 _Care to explain?_

 _Sirius is being such a Hufflepuff._

She sent another message. _He's reminiscing his school days._

It took a minute before he replied. _Was he bragging about the times he hexed me?_

 _Twice._ It was true. She heard Sirius telling the group about how the Marauders _duelled_ with Severus. Sirius did not mention why, but he bragged about the times he beat Severus. Of course, the group laughed, thinking that it was a proper classroom duel.

 _I can say you're not pleased._

 _I can't bear it. I need to get away._

 _What are you up to?_

 _Helping Mrs. Weasley,_ she replied.

 _Good. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Yeah. See you._

.

~~SSHG~~

 _._

Hermione and her friends came back to school a day before the classes resume. Harry almost doesn't want to leave for school, finding Grimmauld Place as his new home. Hermione feels sad for him. He couldn't play Quidditch anymore and he's always given detentions by the Pink Ministry Toad. Hermione, on the other hand, is excited to go back and see Severus more often. His company will be enough to cover up for the sadness she feels with that Pink Toad around. Somewhere in her heart, she knows she'll be safe and she can run to him anytime. She doesn't care anymore if he will take points from her every lesson. She completely understands his _cover_ ; his role as a spy. During the Christmas holidays, Severus informed the headmaster about his mother, being under the care of the Grangers. Professor Dumbledore seems pleased, according to Severus, that the two of them are seeing each other often. It is not oblivious to the old wizard the growing friendship between Hermione and Severus.

 _"Dumbledore smiles like a lunatic every time I tell him that I visited my mother and spent time with you," Severus told her one day when they were dining at_ Chronecler's. _"His eyes are always twinkling," he scowled._

 _"Maybe he's happy for you," she said while munching her garlic bread._

 _"Obviously," he sneered._

 _Hermione giggled. She's already used to Severus's different facial expressions: sneers, scowls and smirks._

 _"The old man even suggested that we continue meeting in my rooms when the class resumes, even without Savelius," he told her._

 _Hermione stared at Severus with raised eyebrows. "Why would he suggest that?"_

 _Severus sighed. "The old fool thinks I need a_ new friend _\- someone whom I can tell about my baggage."_

 _Hermione paused._ Indeed, Severus needs someone who will listen to him... someone who won't judge him. _"What do you think?"_

 _Severus looked directly to her eyes. "I don't want to depend on you like Potter and Weasley. You're just a teenager. I can handle myself. I've been doing this_ role _for more than a decade now, even before you're born."_

 _Hermione snorted. "Must you really imply that you're_ that _old?" She eyed his appearance. He's the teenage Severus again. "And for your information, I don't think you'd be like Harry or Ron. I know you wouldn't depend on me the way they used to."_

 _"Are you saying that... it's all right if you spend some time with me in the dungeons, just listening to my rants? You know that I'm not a pleasant man, Hermione. I might lash out; I might shout at you and push you away when I'm angry," he said slowly and quietly._

 _"Then I'll go away, return to my dormitory and come back the moment you come to your senses," she said casually, as if they're just talking about an Arithmancy problem._

 _Severus shook his head. "Hermione, you don't know what you're signing up for."_

 _"I exactly know what I'm signing up for. And I won't turn my back and end our friendship, even if you tell me to sod off or call me an insufferable know-it-all. If I'm insufferable, then you're a git. If I'm an annoying bushy-haired witch, then you're the overgrown bat of the dungeons. If I'm a pathetic Gryffindor, then you're an arrogant Slytherin... Sev, we have our own moments. Sometimes, that's what real friends do: call each other names and argue; because you're friends and you know when your friend mean it or not. Real friends know when it's too much and if it's offensive or not."_

 _Severus stared at her and muttered, "Know-it-all."_

 _She smirked and turned to her food._

.

~~SSHG~~ __

 _._

The D.A. meetings resumed and she, Harry and Ron were pleased that the members are being active. Many of them are now good with the Patronus Charm. This is the only thing that keeps Harry positive in going back to Hogwarts. With Umbridge around, taking every chance to give Harry detentions and deduct house points, her best friend is having Occlumency lessons with Severus. Before the school resumes, Harry was convinced that Severus will make things hard for him and won't really do his best to teach him.

 _Oh, that's not true!_ She wanted to tell Harry how Occlumency can help him and that she enjoyed Severus's tutelage, but she couldn't.

"If not for the D.A., and Cho, I won't come back to Hogwarts," Harry admitted to her gloomily, one night when they were left alone in the common room. They're waiting for Ron who's still in Quidditch practice.

Just before the Christmas break, Harry and Cho seemed to come to a mutual understanding about their feelings. Harry told her and Ron that they shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Harry, please don't say that," she almost pleaded.

"Hermione, please don't get me wrong. I really appreciate your company... and Ron's. I'm glad that we have D.A... But with Umbridge around and lessons with Snape, I don't think I'm seeing Hogwarts as _home_ this year. Not to mention that Dumbledore won't speak with me, or at least look at me in the eye. He's totally avoiding me."

"Harry, he must have a good explanation for that."

"Then why he doesn't tell me? No one's giving me a proper answer. Even Sirius and Remus cannot tell why Dumbledore is avoiding me," he said impatiently.

Hermione sighed sadly. "Harry, sometimes, the person involved is the last to know," she said quietly.

Harry eyed her intently. "Hermione, do you know why he's doing this to me?"

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Hermione, please," he pleaded.

"Oh, Harry. You know that I hate lying to you. But this is just a guess, okay? I don't know his reasons, but I have a good guess," she said very slowly.

"Hermione, tell me."

"Maybe, he doesn't want the Dark Lord—I mean, Voldemort—to know about his plans. You see, he could enter your mind. Professor Snape explained that to you during your first meeting... Voldemort can feed you with his thoughts; you can sense when he's angry or pleased. Maybe, Dumbledore thinks that he could also see your thoughts; your memories, like Legilimency or something. Maybe if you can already occlude your mind, Dumbledore will speak with you again... Well, Harry that was just a guess. I'm not certain."

Harry did not say anything, but nodded.

"You know, this is also hard for Dumbledore. Few people believe that Voldemort's back," she sighed.

"If only there's a way to make them believe me. But that woman is really a nightmare," Harry said bitterly.

And just like that, an idea came into Hermione's mind. "We'll figure it out, Harry. I promise," she said solemnly.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

"Sit down, Mia, will you?" Severus hissed from behind his desk, marking papers. Hermione paced back and forth in front of his desk.

It was Thursday night and she told her friends that she'll be starting to assist Professor Snape in brewing potions for the hospital wing—which is partly true. Dumbeldore assigned Hermione to assist the Potions Master. _Dumbledore just needs a reason for me to spend some evenings with Sev,_ she thought.

"I can't! I need to get that Skeeter woman. I need her to cover Harry's story! I'm tired of that pink toad!" she said impatiently.

"What do you mean you 'need her to cover' a story?" Severus demanded.

She stopped and stood in front of his desk. "It's about time the wizarding world knows about what happened last year. Now, to spread the news, we need a journalist."

"Have you gone mad? The _Prophet_ won't give a shite," he remarked.

She turned to Severus. This time, he's not her _professor_ but her friend. "I am perfectly aware, thank you very much. It won't be on the _Prophet._ I'm thinking about the Quibbler."

Severus snorted. "Skeeter won't write for _Quibbler_."

"Oh, she will. She will, if she wants to stay as an unregistered animagus," she smiled triumphantly.

Severus's eyebrows rose higher. "When are you planning to do that?"

"Next Hogsmead weekend," she answered.

"That will be my birthday. Make it next month and I'll bring the Skeeter woman to you."

She grinned from ear to ear. "All right. February, then. You're the best, Sev!" she said appreciatively.

"I'm not. You are." He gave her a genuine smile which he only reserves for her.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Hermione browsed the text once more. She's pissed off. She couldn't understand the text in runes and she couldn't translate.

"Having a hard time?"

Hermione stared at her notes and did not dare to look up to see who the person is. She knows that voice very well. It belongs to the boy who sees her as someone who isn't deserving of magic.

She heard him pull the chair across her and leaned on the table. Hermione looked around the library. There were only few students and most of them were on higher years. She turned to Malfoy. "What do you want?"

He looked at her. There's something different with his facial expressions. He looks kinder and... vulnerable?

"A study partner," he said without hesitation.

She snorted. Malfoy is one of her classmates in Ancient Rune and Arithmancy. She couldn't believe that they are actually taking the same elective subjects. "Go back to your Slytherin gang," she said dismissively and continued reading.

Malfoy leaned to get a better look at the text. "It says _'fruit'_ ," he pointed at a certain word. "And this one means _'labour'._.. _'Fruit of their labours'._ "

She eyed him suspiciously. Malfoy did not frown or scowl. He did not give him an evil grin either. "How did you know that?" she asked, frowning.

He pointed at the handout given by their professor. "It's _'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'_ from ' _Tales of Beedle the Bard'._ "

Hermione looked up and to say that she's surprised was an understatement. Leaning in front of her is indeed, Malfoy. But a very kind version of Malfoy—almost sincere.

"I take that you haven't heard of _'Tales of Beedle the Bard',_ " Malfoy said, but not unkindly.

Hermione just stared at him and shook her head. 

"I thought so," Malfoy muttered. "Being a Muggle-born witch, you must have different childhood stories."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And since did you acknowledge me, being a Muggle-born?"

Malfoy looked taken aback. "Whoa! Relax, Granger. No need to be defensive. I just want to help."

"Yes, because for five years, you never helped me and did not fail to insult me regarding my blood status," she said bitterly and gathered her things. "Anyway, _thank you_!" With that, she packed her things and left the library, still wondering why Mafloy is acting so odd.


	22. Chapter 22- Draco Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.

.

 **A/N:** There are 100+ follows now. Thank you for making me feel good about myself. **Happy one month, SAVELIUS!** :)

Yes, as much as possible, I want this story fit with the original series. :)

.

 **CHAPTER 22: Draco Malfoy**

Hermione left the library and walked briskly in the corridor.

 _How dare he say that he wants a study partner? When did he ever need my help? For five years, he taunted me and say it straight to my face that I'm not worthy of magic… He's up to something, I know!_

"Granger, wait!"

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy walking towards her. His expression is still the same: kind and gentle.

 _When did Malfoy become gentle with me?_

"What now?" she hissed.

"Granger," he said when he made it to her side. He looked her in the eye. "Listen, I'm... s-serious. I just want a study partner. I did not come to taunt or insult you."

"A likely story," she said in a tone and expression that would make Severus Snape proud.

Malfoy frowned a little and was taken aback. "You're quite different... something in you changed."

"I can say the same for you," she remarked.

Malfoy sighed heavily. "Yeah."

Hermione frowned and got confused. _Seriously, why is he acting this way?!_ She shook her head. "You know what? Curfew is in fifteen minutes. Go back to your lair." She left and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

She's already halfway to the tower when she decided to see Severus instead. Maybe he can give his opinion on Malfoy's behaviour. She stopped at an alcove behind the tapestry and reached for her locket.

 _Sev?_

His reply was instant. _Yes?_

 _Can I come?_

 _You may._

She was on her heels again and went to the dungeons. There, in the corridor, she saw a familiar tall figure wearing black robes, leaning on the wall and waiting for someone. She approached Severus and he led her in front of an empty wall.

"This is a secret entrance to my quarters. Tap your wand on the brick like this," he whispered and tapped his wand on the brick on the wall. " _Specialis Revelio."_

A small door appeared on the blank wall—about the size of a cupboard door. " _Savelius_ ," he whispered to the door and opened it. They went inside and Hermione recognized a dark room full of cauldrons. "This is the cupboard in my private laboratory," he explained as he reached for another door. They made their way out of the cupboard.

She followed Severus straight to the sitting room of his private rooms. "Tea?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she replied. She took the couch by the fireplace. Severus gave her a cup of tea. "Thank you."

He sat on the couch across her and took a sip of his tea as well. He rested on leg on his knee. "What happened?"

"Malfoy happened," she replied promptly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"I was studying in the library and suddenly, he came and offered help in my Rune translation. He's being so nice, didn't even call me something offensive. He looks kind and... gentle," she explained.

Severus placed his teacup on the side table. "Well, that's good."

It's her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Good?"

He sighed and met her gaze. "During Christmas break, Narcissa and Draco paid Albus a visit," he began. "Apparently, Draco was introduced to the Dark Lord by Lucius and now he's expected to take the Mark when he comes of age. Narcissa is no Death Eater, but attends the meetings as Lucius's wife. She doesn't want Draco to be like her husband. She finally came to her senses after seeing the Dark Lord's cruelty... So, she asked for the headmaster's help to keep his son safe and from taking the Mark. Albus offered them a place in the Order and to be a spy, like me. Draco might be a spoiled git brainwashed by his father, but he loves his mother genuinely. He took Albus's offer; he's now a spy but with full protection from the Order."

"Do they know about your true allegiance?" she asked. She couldn't believe that Malfoy would turn his back to his father and join Dumbledore.

"Narcissa knows. She's an Occlumens; the secret is safe. But Draco doesn't. Narcissa is still giving him Occlumency lessons."

"So, do you think, Draco really wants me to be his friend?"

Severus looked away and stared at the crackling fire. "Yes."

Hermione frowned. "There's something you're not telling me, Sev."

"Because it's not my business and I have no right to reveal it- whatever I'm hiding right now," he said sadly.

Hermione nodded. "I understand. Do you think I should befriend him?"

Severus looked at her intently. He seems uncomfortable with her question. But after a while, he spoke. "I'm quite sure you know that a spy may use other people to relay his message to his master..."

Hermione nodded. "My father used to watch movies of that sort."

"Draco might use you to relay the message to the Order or to Dumbledore. It was Albus's suggestion."

"If Dumbledore trusts him, then, I am relieved," she said and yawned.

"Time for bed, dear," Severus smiled and froze after realizing what he said.

Hermione's mouth fell open upon hearing the last word.

"Close your mouth and act like a lady," he said, laughing.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "Sorry," she said. "Will you escort me, _Sev_?" she teased.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Spoiled," he muttered.

"By you," she grinned.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 ****** ** _"High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune."**_**

"Hmmm... what's next? 'One'... This is 'year'. 'One year'?"

"It's 'once a year'," says a voice from behind.

Hermione started and dropped the quill and parchment. She looked over her shoulder with a frown. Draco Malfoy was towering her. She's in the library again, in the far end, near the 'Muggle Fiction' section where she hid once with Savelius. As usual, she's having a hard time translating the text for Ancient Runes.

"Malfoy," she muttered but not unkindly. After hearing Severus's explanation last night, she made a mental note to be nice to him when they're alone together.

Malfoy pulled the chair beside her and took a seat. "Need help?"

"No, thanks," she said, turning to her work again.

"Come on, Granger. I know you're the brightest in our year. But I can help you with that tale," he offered. He wasn't bragging. He simply offered.

Hermione sighed. "Where can I find a copy of this tale?" she asked more to herself than Malfoy. "Someone took the library copy."

Malfoy took a battered and old book from his bag. Hermione looked at the title: _'Tales of Beedle the Bard'._

"Even if you have the library copy, you won't be able to fully understand it because it's written in Rune," Malfoy told her. "There are only very few English copies, but they were printed years ago."

"So _that_ is written in Rune?" she asked, pointing at Malfoy's copy.

"Yes," he answered and opened the book. "You're translating _'The Fountain of Fair Fortune',_ right? Let me read it to you..."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. Malfoy ignored her reaction and turned to the book. He started reading:

 ** _**"Hing on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Once a year, between the hours of sunrise and sunset on the longest day, a single unfortunate was given the chance to fight their way to the Fountain, bathe in its waters and receive Fair Fortune for evermore."**_**

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to Malfoy's storytelling. He has a gentle voice and it she couldn't believe that the voice belonged to the person who taunted her for five years. She remembered the conversation with Severus last night. Malfoy and his mother turned to Dumbledore for help. Perhaps, they're tired of seeing Lucius Malfoy, kissing the hem of the bastard's robes?

They will be just like _her_ Severus: spy for the Order.

 ** _**"The three witches and the knight set off down the hill together, arm in arm, and all four led long and happy lives, and none of them ever knew or suspected that the Fountain's waters carried no enchantment at all."**_**

"What?" she almost yelled, somewhat disappointed. She gave Malfoy a piercing look, as if it was his fault that the fountain has no enchantment at all.

To her surprise, he chuckled and closed the book. "Granger, they're tales—children's stories."

Hermione pouted. "Well, that was better than silly Muggle fairy tales."

"What's with these _fairy_ tales that you don't like?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

Hermione snorted. "They are about peasant women, finding their prince charming. Honestly, in real life, it doesn't always happen. Sometimes, there's no prince but a warrior—a brave soldier," she said, thinking about the bravest soldier she ever knew: _her_ Severus.

 _Hang on, Hermione Jean Granger,_ says a voice in her head. _Why are you claiming him_ yours _?_

 _'_ _My' Severus… 'My friend Severus',_ she reasoned.

"Are all children Muggle stories like that?" Malfoy frowned, looking at her.

 _Oh, Malfoy's here. All I'm thinking about was Sev._ Then, she smirked inwardly. "Not all. There are better ones," she said dismissively.

Malfoy's face fell and he slowly stood up. "If you need help, you can tell me. I'll be doing my patrols."

Hermione checked her watch. "Oh, is it time for rounds?" she asked, surprised by the time. "It's also my schedule tonight."

Malfoy paused. "See you then," he said with a small smile and walked away.

Hermione left the library afterwards. She dropped her things in the Gryffindor Tower and went to the Charms corridor to fulfil her duty.

After two hours of patrolling, she was dismissed by the Head Girl. But, Hermione was itching to see _him_ again, so she reached for her locket.

 _Can I come?_

She already made it to the next floor when she felt something warm on her chest. She stopped and retrieved the locket again to read the message.

 _Use the cupboard._

 _Coming,_ she replied. She wanted to run so she could get to his rooms faster, but she's very careful. She might be spotted sneaking to the dungeons. She finally reached the empty wall; she tapped it with her wand and when the door appeared, she whispered the password.

" _Savelius,_ " she whispered and smiled as her son's name came out of her lips. She finally entered the cupboard and made it to his rooms. She found Severus in the seat beside the fireplace. "Hi," she greeted.

He was raised his head from the book to greet her. "Hi. Is everything all right?"

Hermione shrugged. "Malfoy again. He's acting odd. He's a nice boy now.

"Well, at least you'll get to have _another Slytherin_ friend… and he's around your age," Severus said plainly, reading his book again.

"Oh, shut it, Sev!" she grinned. "If I enjoyed his company, I wouldn't be here." She approached her and stood in front of her. She grabbed the book he's reading. "You know what? Malfoy just read a wizard's tale to me. Don't get me wrong, he's good. But you just wouldn't get out of my mind. Now, why don't you prove that you're a better friend and read to me?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and before Severus Snape could even say something, she settled herself on the floor, between his legs and gave her back the book. "Read to me, please?"

She heard Severus sighed heavily and he ruffled her already bushy hair. "I swear, if you fall asleep here, I won't wake you. I'll leave you here until you wake up in the morning," he swore.

"Oh, shut up." She playfully hit his left leg. "Just read to me."

"This is a Potions journal, Mia," he warned.

"Go on. I _love_ Potions," she murmured against his leg and closed her eyes. Severus started to read. He's enumerating the ingredients for the Wolfsbane, but Hermione still finds his voice interesting. He sounds relaxed and his voice is like music to her ears. Hermione didn't remember falling asleep against Severus's leg.

~~SSHG~~

.

**'Tales of Beedle the Bard' by J.K. Rowling


	23. Chapter 23- The Birthday Celebrator

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! :)

.

Yes, I am thinking right now of a classroom scene and Severus will be taking points from her again. Also, we'll get to meet a b*tch by the name of Umbridge sooon. :-D

.

We love, Severus, right? So, why don't we give him something special for his birthday?

.

 **CHAPTER 23: The Birthday Celebrator**

.

Hermione Jean Granger is not an athletic person. She spent her childhood years reading and studying. She doesn't like sports; she doesn't like exercising. She likes curling up on her couch by the window in her parents' home and read books—a lot of books. Today, she's cursing under her breath for three times now. She only has ten minutes to make it to the gates where _her_ Severus is waiting. If not for Harry and Ron, questioning her why she's assisting Professor Snape in his field work today, she wouldn't be late.

 _"I've told you already. Professor Dumbledore said that Professor Snape needs an assistant. He has a lot on his plate right now. And Professor Snape wouldn't trust any other student with his potions brewing," she said exasperatedly._

 _"So, does it mean that Snape trusts you?" Harry asked._

Yes, _she wanted to scream._ He trusts me more than you can ever imagine, Harry. _"Professor Dumbledore trusts me and Professor Snape trusts the headmaster, is that enough?"_

 _"Be careful, 'Mione," he warned._

 _"Yeah," she sighed. "Thanks, Harry."_

Hermione ran on her way to the gate and by the time she reached Severus who's now bored to death, she panted and collapsed against him. "Who told you to run?" he asked angrily, holding her by the shoulders.

Hermione clung to him and smelled his masculine scent. _Merlin, he smells so good. And some students actually say that he smells like old shoes and bitterness? Ha! They're wrong!_

"I'm sorry I don't want to keep you waiting." She stood straight. "I don't want you to die out of boredom," she joked.

Severus's hands fell to his sides and raised an eyebrow to her. "My life was boring and as you can see, I'm still alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor!" she teased. "Are you going to take house points or give me detentions?"

"Is that really the proper way to greet me?" he sneered.

Hermione laughed at Severus's reaction. He's as hard as marble floor. "Happy birthday, Sev!" She stood on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When she's on her heels again, she saw Severus's pale face flushed but she did not say anything.

"Thank you," he said stiffly. "Let's go. Take my hand," he said as he offered his hand. Hermione took it without hesitation. He led her outside the gates and they Apparated.

They landed on a clearing near a cottage. There were no other houses nearby. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Whitshire," Severus answered. "Dumbledore's cottage." He gestured at the house.

"Is that the same house where we had a meeting with the Lupins?" she asked.

"With Lupin and Tonks," he corrected. "Yes."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his tone, as if reminding her that Remus and Nymphadora are not _yet_ married.

Severus started to walk and she followed him. "We're going to harvest potions ingredients in the garden later," he told her.

"And then?" she asked curiously.

"That's it," he said turning to her. "You're here to assist me, after all."

"Why are you working on your birthday? Why not get a couple of drinks at Hogsmead?"

"I do not celebrate my birthday," he said shortly.

"But with me," she said in protest, "you will."

Severus smirked and continued walking to the house. They entered the familiar living room. Severus went directly to the kitchen. "Breakfast first, then we'll start working," he announced.

"I can make breakfast," she volunteered. "I can cook for your birthday."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Just because it's my birthday..." he said.

"Well, er, yeah..." Hermione said reluctantly. _I can cook for you even if it's not your birthday, if only we have our own kitchen,_ she thought.

Severus's eyes widened in surprise. "You're thinking too loud, Miss Granger," he said sternly, as if they are in class. "Careful. I might hear something you're hiding from me," he said with a tease. "I'll be in the garden."

And just like that, Hermione was alone in the kitchen with her face flushing. She started making breakfast: French toast and scrambled eggs. She is not a good cook, but she knows how to cook. She used to make breakfast at her parents' house. Cooking for Severus is different. It feels like he's someone special. She wants to impress him. She wants to give him the best, not just on his birthday, but every chance she has. Realizing her thoughts of Severus, she sighed heavily.

 _What am I doing? Do I fancy him now? Good Merlin, he's still my professor!_

The kitchen door burst open, and Severus entered. His face is sweaty and he's carrying several rose thorns in a basin.

"Hi. Breakfast is ready," she announced. "Sit down."

Severus placed the basin near the sink and wiped his forehead with a face towel. He washed his hand thoroughly and took a seat at the small kitchen table. Hermione set the table before him and placed a plate of French toast and scrambled eggs and a cup of hot tea. "Thank you. Join me," he said appreciatively.

Hermione settled herself on Severus's left and started eating her breakfast. "The tea is perfect," Severus said merrily after taking a sip. "How did you know my preference?"

Hermione's face flushed. "Thank you... er—by observing you when we had breakfast with Savelius in your rooms."

Severus gave her an amused smile and reached for her hand. He squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you, Hermione. I appreciate everything that you're doing for me."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. And for trusting me, I thank you."

Both felt the awkwardness, so they turned to their food and finished it. They went to the garden afterwards and harvested the potions ingredients.

"Whose garden is this?" she asked while cutting the rose thorns.

"Technically it's Dumbledore's. But I planted all of these for my potions ingredients," he said.

"Do you come here often?"

"Yes, when I need to refill for my private stores," he said without looking at her. "How are you? Is Draco still speaking with you?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "He used to come at the library when I'm studying. He offered help with Runes. I'm not familiar with the _'Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ , so I gave in."

"I see," he said quietly.

Draco Malfoy's been around almost every night, offering help with her coursework. He's not the arrogant brat she used to know for five years. Of course, he still shows that side of him around school. But when he's alone with Hermione, he's totally a different person.

"You should hang with him a lot," Severus said. "Secretly," he added.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "Why would I do that?"

"You two are of the same age," he said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"So?"

"So, you should be with wizards close to your age," he raised his voice.

"Why are you pushing me away?" she snapped, dropping the rose she's holding and turned her body to face him. "Tell me, are you sick of me being around?"

Severus frowned. "No," he said quietly. "But I'm too old for you."

"Are you saying that Savelius should never have existed?" she challenged.

Severus let out a heavy sigh and raked his hand on his hair. He couldn't answer her.

"Answer me, please," she pleaded quietly.

"No. Savelius is such a brilliant wizard. All I'm saying is... I'm too old for you, Hermione," he said calmly.

"Does age affect our friendship?"

"No," he replied reluctantly.

"Then, shut up and make it up to me," she snapped again.

Severus met her gaze and laughed. He laughed like a free man; like a young man. He laughed like a man with no masters. Hermione silently prayed that the war will be over so Severus can move on with his life.

"You're still insufferable, don't you know that?" he asked, grinning.

"You never fail to remind me."

"I'll make it up to you. How do you want me to do it?"

"Let's eat out and celebrate your birthday," she blurted.

Severus's grin slowly faded. "I don't do such thing, Mia."

"Because you didn't have someone to celebrate with, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, sorry to inform you, Severus Snape. I'm here now," she said firmly. "I'm your friend and I won't allow you to treat this as an ordinary day."

"You said, you'll make it up to me," she reminded.

Severus scowled. "You're a bossy witch! What's wrong with me? Why am I allowing you run my life?" he said under his breath.

Hermione smirked. "Ask yourself."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Severus asked as they wait for the food to be served. After two hours of working in the garden, they showered and went to the diner in the village near the cottage.

Hermione's eyes left the menu list on the table and looked at him. "Yes. With you," she answered absentmindedly.

"I mean... with other wizards," he corrected her timidly.

"No. Just you... Well, Harry and Ron don't count, do they?"

He shook his head. "You went to the ball with Krum," he remarked.

"It's just during the Yule Ball. Was that considered a date?" she wondered.

"I don't know... Why haven't you been out with other wizards aside from your friends?"

"I wasn't interested on dating. Besides, I just turned sixteen. You, Severus Snape, on the other hand, are older and should have more experience. Why are you still single?" she asked.

"I didn't have the opportunity. I was only popular for being a Death Eater. I wouldn't want to date a Death Eater instead because it will ruin my cover," he said, looking away.

Hermione frowned. "That's not the only reason," she stated. "You're a spy, but when we're together, I can tell when you're not being truthful. I'm beginning to wonder why… If you could lie to the Dark Lord, why can't you lie to me _properly_?"

Severus met her eyes reluctantly. "Because you're the only person who trusts me completely… aside from Dumblefore, of course. But I don't tell him lies… Will you be mad at me for hiding something?"

Hermione shook her head. "As long as a person is not betraying me with those secrets, there's no reason to be mad. We all have secrets. We can't tell them to our friends all the time."

He nodded. "I'll tell you when the right time comes."

Realizing something, Hermione felt a pang of pain in her heart and tears in her eyes. She looked away and wiped her tears discreetly.

Severus leaned forward and reached for her hand. "Hermione, what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered.

Severus reached for the other hand. He held her both hands and forced her slightly to face him. "Tell me, dear," he said affectionately.

Hermione closed her eyes and the pain increased when she heard the endearment. "I can't..." _I can't tell you. I can't take this anymore._

"Hermione... please. I feel horrible seeing you like that." There's pain in his tone. He sounds helpless, too. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," she assured her. "The problem is I," she muttered.

"I'm worried sick. Did someone hurt you? Tell me, damn it!" His looks so... worried. The first and last time Hermione saw Severus like this was when Savelius left his quarters without asking for permission.

 _Savelius,_ she thought. And then, she remembered the things he said during his first week with them. He blamed Severus for not loving Hermione and leaving them. He blamed Severus for the gossips spreading that Draco Malfoy was his father. He blamed Severus because Hermione had to abandon her friends to keep her child's father a secret... because Severus revealed to Harry how much he loved his mother.

 _Damn it! How did I forget?_ When her professor started showing his care for her and Savelius, Hermione forgot about Harry's mother. Even when he told her about the sad ending of their friendship, she did not remember that he loved her. She was too busy being happy. Now, everything sank in.

 _He had a child with me, but he still loved Harry's mother._

"Hermione, please," Severus pleaded.

"You will hate me, Sev," she muttered.

His hold on her arms tightened, but it's not painful. "I can never hate you!" he insisted.

Hermione looked at him sadly, and with her Gryffindor courage, she replied, "I can't tell you, but I can show you..."

Severus looked at her directly in the eyes and started to scan her thoughts. Hermione's heart is beating very fast. _After this, he wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore._

 _._

~~SSHG~~

.

Severus held his glass of firewhisky firmly in his left hand. His right is still clutching his wand. He leaned on the couch and stared at the silver animal pacing back and forth in front of him, waiting for an order. After few more minutes, his only companion in the room vanished. He couldn't decide whether it's _his best_ birthday ever, or not. Hermione allowed him to her mind. She couldn't say what's hurting him, so she showed him.

And he was dumbfounded by what he saw. He raised his wand againthought of the happiest memory he has. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The silver animal appeared again from the tip of his wand and stood in front of him, waiting for an order.

"Finally, I feel free."

The silver animal swept away slowly to bring his message to the person he considers a friend and a father.

.

 **A/N II:** _So, what do you think is the form of his Patronus? What did he see in Hermione's thoughts? What's gonna happen next? :)_


	24. Chapter 24- The Otter's Companion

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the **12.6k** views as of June 16th, 7 p.m. (Philippine Standard Time).

.

 **CHAPTER 24: The Otter's Companion**

 **.**

"This is good enough, Harry. How about you, Ron? Are you done with your essay?" Hermione asked Ron after checking Harry's Transfiguration essay which is due the next day. They were by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm done, Hermione," Ron said. "You've checked mine before Harry's. But I don't understand this one in History of Magic..."

Hermione reached for Ron's parchment and reviewed his essay.

"Hey, 'Mione!" It was Ginny's voice.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny sitting beside her. "Hey, Gin," she greeted. "How are you?"

" _How are you_?" Ginny made an emphasis when she returned her question. "Nice to see you here. Why aren't you brewing with Professor Snape?"

Hermione gulped at the question and returned her attention to the parchment. "Er, we're taking a break," she said. _We broke up._

"I wish I could take a break from his Occlumency lessons," Harry said bitterly. "It's awful."

"Harry, Occlumency is such a very useful branch of magic," she interjected. "I've read about it and it's interesting."

"Then you should have Occlumency lessons with Snape and let's see if you'll still appreciate it," Harry blurted.

"Don't be daft, Harry," Ginny snapped. "It's not Hermione's mind which is being controlled by You-Know-Who. It's yours. And I'm quite sure, Hermione will still appreciate it even if Snape gives her a hard time."

Harry pressed his lips together and stared at Ginny. She squeezed the younger witch's thigh slightly. "Thanks, Gin," she muttered. "But don't start arguing with Harry, please."

"Yeah, Ginny," Ron agreed. "Stop making things worse for Harry. He didn't ask for it. You're just jealous because he's going out with Cho on Valentine's Day."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not jealous. And besides, I'm going out with someone."

"Who are you going out with?" Ron demanded.

"Not your business," she snapped and left them.

"I can see that you can handle your sister nicely, Ronald," she said sarcastically.

"Ginny talks to me like that because you're always on her side," he complained.

"Because she's always right." She rubbed her temple. "Can we stop arguing? I'm working on your essay!"

"Maybe Aunt Flow paid a visit to Hermione, mate," Ron whispered to Harry.

"I heard that, Ronald!" she muttered without looking up from the parchment.

Lately, Hermione's always on a bad mood... ever since Severus's birthday. He wasn't angry by what he saw in her mind. In fact, he just said that they will still be friends and he wouldn't take advantage of her. When they returned to the cottage, she handed him the birthday present and he opened it instantly to show his appreciation. It was a Potioneer's journal she ordered by owl. They worked on the garden again, spoke about Savelius—his passion for potions brewing and herbology (which he mentioned he got from Neville). They spoke about anything, except the incident at the diner.

Upon their return to Hogwarts, she started avoiding him. She no longer visits him in his rooms. She misses him... so much that sometimes she cries in her sleep, longing to see Severus. But she wanted to give him space, though he never asked for it. She'll go back when the embarrassment she feels fade.

The following morning, in Potions class, Hermione worked silently. She wouldn't dare look at her professor and did not raise her hand to answer his questions. In return, he did not do anything to humiliate her. The class ended uneventfully—at least for Hermione. Harry, as usual is having a hard time with his potions.

Later that day, Hermione felt her locket warmed against her skin. Her heart leapt both because of joy and apprehension.

 _Are you done avoiding me?_

She smiled upon reading his message and a tear fell from her eyes, still staring at the locket as a new message appeared.

 _I'm brewing Wolfsbane for Lupin._

 _Lend me a hand?_

There were three messages. He wants to see her and that's enough reason for Hermione to show up. She gathered her things and turned to leave the table when Malfoy came to her side. "Granger," he whispered.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Hi. The table is all yours."

"You don't have to leave," Malfoy said, a little disappointed. "Granger, you were here first... I'm sorry if my presence makes you uncomfortable."

Hermione frowned a bit. "I'm not leaving because of you," she replied and Malfoy's expression relaxed. "I just remembered that I have a detention with Professor Snape and I'm late," she lied.

"Oh. All right. Off you go," he said with a beam.

Hermione nodded kindly. "See you around."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"I thought you're not coming," Severus said, looking up from the desk.

She closed the office door gently. "I forgot to answer your message. I came here as soon as I got it but I bumped into Malfoy," she said casually, approaching him on his desk. Her heart fluttered. He's wearing the calm expression he used to wear when they're alone together.

"How are you?" he asked, getting up to his feet. He entered his private laboratory and gestured for her to follow.

"Nothing new. Just fine," she replied.

Severus studied her face. "I can see that," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "You've been _sleeping well._ "

Hermione looked away and went to one of the shelves with potions ingredients. She poked the bottles playfully. "I've missed you," she said weakly and it's almost a whisper.

"I've missed you, too," he replied softly. "Don't do that to me again." Then, he was on her side.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Avoiding me. Don't ever avoid me again," he said sternly.

Hermione looked up and shook her head. "I can't promise you that... We can't pretend that all is well. You've seen my thoughts and I..." she couldn't continue anymore. She felt tears in her eyes and wiped it instantly. She turned away.

"All is well," Severus said quietly. "I mean, for the two of us."

Hermione faced him again. "This... I mean, you're fine with the things you saw in my mind?" she asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I've told you... I won't take advantage of you and I still trust you completely."

"Do you swear that you won't push me away? Do you swear that you'll stop telling me to be around with the wizards of my age?"

Severus smirked. "I did not push you away. You avoided me," he said.

Hermione is confused. She doesn't know what to say or think. She can't go on with Severus _just being_ friends. They both know that she's in love with him.

"Your thoughts are very loud again," he remarked, looking directly to her eyes. "Do not be worried, Hermione."

"I can't help it. I don't know _how_ I should feel!" she snapped and walked to the working table, leaning there.

Severus stayed where he is. "Do you remember what Savelius said about your falling out with your friends in his timeline?"

Hermione frowned. _Must he really remind me that he loves someone else?_ "Yes," she replied without looking at him.

"Savelius's future changed and Teddy Lupin confirmed it. We got... or, we'll be married," he said softly.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "Your point?" she blurted.

"Be patient," he replied calmly. "According to Savelius, what was the form of my Patronus?" he asked.

"A doe," she choked.

"Do you know why?" he asked.

Hermione considered this for a moment. Harry's Patronus was a stag—his father's animagus form. His mother is probably a doe. And Severus's happy memory is _Lily._ She shifted on her seat to face Severus and nodded.

Severus looked at her intently and then he raised his wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Hermione's eyes widened upon seeing the silver animal standing before Severus, waiting for an order. Feeling relieved, she faced him with a shy smile.

"I'd like to see yours," he said, more like a request.

She raised her wand. Her mind is full of happy memories, so without difficulty, though there are tears in her eyes, she summoned her otter. It paced around the room and played with its companion: the snow leopard.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

She sat on the stool nervously, waiting for Severus's comment on her Wolfsbane potion. She always assisted him, but it's her first time to actually brew it on her own. Severus examined the potion on the cauldron, dropping a leaf on it and when the colour did not change, he looked at her with pride. "Excellent, Hermione."

Hermione's face flushed. She can take all his displeasure in class. He can take house points as much as he wants. She can live with it, as long as he keeps _this_ version of him when they're alone. "Thank you," she replied coyly.

"Off to bed, then," he said as he waved his wand to cleanup. "I shall bring this potion to Lupin."

"Now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

Hermione stared and bit her lower lip, thinking deeply.

Severus shook his head. "I know _that_ look. What do you want?" he asked but not unkindly.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Can I go with you? I want to say 'hi' to Remus."

He scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm _your_ assistant, right? And I was the one who brew _that_ potion."

"Very well. Come on then." Holding a thermos of potion and empty firewhisky bottle, he offered his arm.

She jumped from the stool and clung to Severus's arm. The Portkey took them to the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and they were greeted by Kreacher with his usual muttering of 'mudblood' and 'half-blood'. Severus ignored Kreacher's insults and asked if Remus is in the house. The house-elf told them that he's in the library. They entered the dark room and Hermione saw a figure by the couch near the window, staring outside. When the pair of them stood at the door, Remus turned around.

"Hermione," he greeted cheerfully. "Sirius is upstairs. Shall I call him?" Hermione shook her head. "What brings you here, then?" He approached her and in return, Hermione moved to meet Remus. He enveloped her to a brotherly hug. Staying at the Grimmauld Place during summer before fifth year brought Hermione and Remus closer.

"Your potion," she heard Severus say coldly.

Remus pulled her away from him gently and looked to her eyes. "You smell different, Hermione," he said, ignoring Severus. "I'm guessing, you found your wizard!"

Hermione's face flushed. "Do I stink, Remus?" she tried to joke.

Remus chuckled. "No. You still smell good." Then, he looked over her shoulder. "Snape," he said politely.

"Your potion, Lupin." He thrust him the thermos. "Hermi— Miss Granger brewed it herself."

Remus received it. "Hermione? I'm surprised you trusted her with brewing!" he expressed cheerfully, as always.

Hermione went to Severus's side. "Of course, he trusts me, don't you, _Sev_?" she asked sweetly, holding to his arm.

Remus quirked an eyebrow, amused by Hermione's words, but said nothing.

"We're leaving, Lupin," Severus announced instead, not removing Hermione's hand.

"Oh no!" Hermione pleaded and held his arm with both hands. "Please, can I speak with Remus? Can you give me half an hour?"

Severus sighed and nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen. Half an hour starts now," he said sternly.

"Thanks, Sev. You're the best!" she said before letting go of his arm.

Severus looked at her as if the two of them are the only people in the room. "You're welcome, dear." He scowled over her shoulder and closed the door.

Hermione waited until his footsteps died away. Then, she turned to Remus. "Hey."

Remus stood there, frozen. It's as if he's just been petrified, holding the thermos. Hermione clicked her fingers in front of his face and he blinked. She giggled. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with _you_? What's between you and Snape?" he asked with concern.

Hermione sat on the couch by the window. Remus stood beside her. "Do you know why I came here?"

"Clearly, not just to bring my potion," he remarked.

Hermione stared at Remus. "I'm happy, Remus!" she exclaimed and grinned from ear to ear. "And you and Tonks are the only people who know about _our_ future."

Remus frowned, looking puzzled. "Hermione, do you mean... you and Snape...?"

"Well, according to your son, we got married in his time," she said happily. Remus shot her an alarmed look and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione held up a hand. "We're _not_ in a relationship, if that's what you're worried about." His face relaxed.

Hermione went on. "We have this... mutual understanding," she admitted coyly.

Remus sighed in relief. "Honestly, Hermione, I was surprised when I learned that you _have_ a son with him. Snape is not the marrying type... or even the man who will be in a relationship. But I am happy that finally he let go of... his bitterness," he said reluctantly.

"You mean, he finally let go of Lily," she said. Remus nodded. "How did you know?"

"His Patronus," he answered. "When we reformed the Order last year, we got familiar with everyone's Patronuses. But that's not the only hint I've got... I was close friends with Lily when we were students. So, how did it started with you?"

"Well, we got closer after Savelius left. Professor Dumbledore suggested that he needs someone... a friend," she told him. "And we're already somewhat comfortable with each other; plus I'm getting better at Occlumency, so I fit the role. But you know, I was falling for him already even before Savelius left. He's... different when it's just the three of us. Until last week, I couldn't hide it anymore— my feelings. I couldn't tell him, so I showed him."

"What did he see in your thoughts?" Remus asked with curiosity.

"My feelings for him— I think of him most of the time, I'm happy whenever he's around... but I was jealous of his love for _her._ You see, before Teddy arrived, Savelius's timeline is different. I was a single mother and turned away from Harry and Ron. Severus dedicated his life to protect _her_ son and when Harry defeated Voldemort in the future, everyone learned about Severus's Snape's loyalty to the Order... and to Harry's mother. I was already pregnant that time and I couldn't tell them the identity of my child's father because of Harry's announcement to the wizarding world."

"Oh, Hermione... that's not fair," Remus said softly.

Hermione smiled and him fondly. "But things are better now, Remus. In Teddy's timeline, we're family."

Remus returned her smile. "I'm glad." He gave her a brotherly hug. "But I hope, he wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Oh no," she assured him. "Of course we're still student-teacher at Hogwarts and we're not... er, intimate. We're just um, more than friends."

"Then, I'm glad."

"Thank you, Remus. Thank you for listening to me," she said, holding his hand. "I couldn't tell Harry or Ron. You're the only person I can think of."

He squeezed her hand. "Anytime, Hermione."

"How are things with you and Tonks?" she asked.

Remus let go of her hand and turned away. "Hermione, I'm too old and too poor for her."

"Oh Remus, don't say that! You and Severus are of the same age. Tonks is _years_ older than me."

"And I'm too dangerous for her," he added.

"Have you completely forgotten Teddy?" she asked. "He's a wonderful wizard... a metamorphmagus. And in his time, you're not poor. You're a professor!"

"Hermione, it's still dangerous for Tonks to be around me. What if the incident in your third year would happen again? I might wake up one day and find out that I murdered my own family," he said bitterly.

Hermione shook her head. "Remus, don't say that! Even werewolves need love and you know Tonks. She doesn't give up easily. She will help you and remind you to take your potion every time. Why don't you open your heart to her? Just like what Severus did. Think about it, Remus."

Remus's expression softened. "Hermione..." he said in protest.

She held his hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Think about it. Don't say 'no'. I'll visit again soon."

He nodded. "Thank you, Hermione. You're such a compassionate witch."

She smiled. "I better go before Severus gives me detention," she chuckled.

Remus grinned. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Remus."

Hermione left the library swiftly and went to the kitchen. She found Severus looking bored, learning on the wall. His arms were folded over his chest. "Finally," he sighed when he saw her. "I was already thinking of banging the damn door."

She smiled and touched his face. "Oh please, don't be like that. I'm happy, don't ruin my mood."

"Fine," he muttered under his breath. "Let's go."

"You'll escort me to the tower, right?" she asked as she prepare for their departure.

"Yes, I will... in the morning," he smirked. "I prefer to sit on the couch and read to you until you fall asleep between my legs."

"That can be arranged," she said flatly, with a complete imitation of her Potions professor.

.

~~SSHG~~

 **A/N II:** I seriously took a test for Severus's Patronus and the result it snow leopard. :) Furthermore, I did not associate his Patronus form with the dophil and otter because he's **finally free.** ****His happiness doesn't depend on Hermione alone. With the doe, Lily is _his only_ happy memory. But with Hermione, he has a lot of reasons to be happy and he his himself. :) I hope I'm making sense here. Haha.

.

Thanks for the reviews and hi to my fellow Filipinos out there. :) If you'd like to imagine Severus and Hermione when they're alone, check out some images of Kate Winslet and Alan Rickman on the movie "Sense and Sensibility" (1995). I love Colonel Brandon! -France XX


	25. Chapter 25- Hermione's Prince

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** I have to work fast and update everyday before my vacation. Will be gone for four days, dear readers.

How do you spell b'tch? It's U-M-B-R-I-D-G-E. :)

How do you spell 'hero'? S-N-A-P-E. *heart-heart*

.

 **CHAPTER 25: Hermione's Prince  
**.

"Let me see that!"

"What does it say?"

"Rita Skeeter is a liar. Why is she believing Harry now?"

"How did _Quibbler_ trick Skeeter to write this? Brilliant!"

Hermione smirked like a Slytherin upon hearing the questions from her fellow students. With the help of her dear Severus, she managed to threaten Rita Skeeter and made her write Harry's version of last year's events. Severus promised her in January that he will take care of Skeeter, confound the woman and bring her to Hermione. Poor Skeeter didn't know who brought her to Hogsmead, right in front of _Little Miss Prefect_ Hermione Granger. While Severus took care of Skeeter, Hermione was busy seeing Luna, convincing her to seek his father's approval to print Harry's story in _Quibbler._ But before that favour, she apologized for mocking her father's paper in September.

Harry was pleased, as well as the rest of Gryffindors and D.A. members because almost the entire Hogwarts are now believing Harry's words.

"It's really thanks to Hermione," she heard Harry say in the common room. "She was the one who _convinced_ Skeeter to write the story."

"How did you do that, Hermione?" the others asked with pure amusement.

She smirked. "I have my ways and I won't reveal it."

 _Oh, if they only know that I've got Skeeter as a Valentine's Day present from Severus!_

"Umbridge is outraged," Ginny said with an evil grin. "The more she bans the paper, the more people want to read it."

"You're bloody brilliant, Hermione!" George said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Had we known you could handle Skeeter, we could have asked for your help last year with Bagman," Fred told her.

Things were going well for Hermione, Harry and Ron. Well, Harry's still having a hard time with his Occlumency lessons, upset with Dumbledore and angry at Umbridge for giving him more punishments since she found out about the paper. But he had high hopes, knowing that people are starting to believe him and doubt the ministry.

"Hermione Granger," says a first year girl behind.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Professor Umbridge requires your presence in her office," she said nervously.

"Thank you," she said to the girl and turned to her friends, frowning.

"Why would she want you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Time to find out," she said turning on her heels.

"Be careful, Hermione. That woman is evil," Harry warned.

"Don't worry, Harry. If I can take care of the Beetle, I can take care of the Toad."

Her friends roared with laughter. "You're indeed some Gryffindor, Hermione!" Ginny said.

 _Or a Slytherin,_ she thought.

She made it out of the tower and walked to Umbridge's office on the fifth floor. She knocked on the door and she heard Umbridge's voice, telling her to enter. She slowly pushed the door and entered.

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," she said politely.

"Miss Granger, have a seat," she said in a girlish manner.

She moved towards the visitor's chair like a good girl. "Thank you, Professor."

"Tea, Miss Granger?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, please, Professor. Thank you," she said politely. _She will insist anyway. Might as well bring on the_ 'good girl' _image._

The pink toad handed her a teacup. "It's the most delicious Earl Grey, Miss Granger."

She brought the cup to he lips, but careful not to touch the liquid. She smelled it. _Veritaserum. I knew it! You, damn woman. You're trying to get something from me._ In her mind, she's thankful to Severus for his tutelage. Not all people can smell Veritaserum when mixed on a drink, but Severus exposed her too much in his private laboratory. She's used to each potions' smell. "Indeed, it's nice, Professor."

Umbridge gave an evil smile as Hermione stared blankly at the wall, pretending to have taken the Veritaserum. "Miss Granger, are you close friends with Harry Potter?" she asked in her sweet tone.

"Yes," she answered promptly, showing no emotion and not looking at the toad.

She heard the toad giggle. "Miss Granger, do you know Rita Skeeter?"

"Yes."

"How did you know her?"

"I met her last year in Hogsmead," she answered like a robot.

"Are you friends, Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"She wrote awful stories about me."

"Like what?"

"She said that Harry and I were an item and I was playing with Viktor Krum's heart."

"Did you date Mister Potter, Miss Granger?"

"No."

"Was Viktor Krum your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then, tell me, who might have helped Potter to get Skeeter," she asked impatiently.

"I don't know."

"Did Potter pay Skeeter to write the article?"

"No idea."

The toad let out a heavy sigh. "I guess the Veritaserum isn't enough. Perhaps, I should require a Legilimens to scan your mind. I shall call Snape," she said.

Hermione smirked inwardly, but did not dare move. "Please, Professor... not Professor Snape," she said quietly, still acting as if she's a robot.

"Why not?"

"He's a horrible teacher," she reasoned.

Umbridge giggled. "Oh. I knew it. You and Potter and that Weasley boy were Snape's most hated students! Well, I've got news for you, girl. I'm going to get Professor Snape's help and have a look at your _fat_ mind," she mimicked a little girl.

"No, Professor, please," she said again.

Umbridge turned to the fireplace and made a Floo call to Severus. Hermione did not move from her chair and waited. After few minutes, Umbridge stood in front of her with Severus.

"Severus, as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and Undersecretary to the Minister, I am asking you to look at her thoughts, see if she's behind the article written by that Skeeter woman. See if she's planning something against the ministry!" Umbridge demanded.

"It's an honor, Madam," Severus said politely. "This girl has always been a nuisance to me."

Umbridge chuckled. "Is that so? Now, don't you think it's time for revenge? Go on, Severus."

Severus gave her an evil smile and raised his wand, but instead of pointing it at Hermione, he pointed it to Umbridge's temple without speaking. Then, he lowered his wand. The pink toad blinked and looked around. "Well, Severus, thank you for your service. I will make sure to mention it to Cornelius," she said.

"Thank you, Madam," Severus said.

"Take the girl with you if you want. She's no use," she said dismissively.

"Follow me, Miss Granger," Severus said sternly and turned to the door with his billowing robes behind.

She walked behind Severus from the fifth floor to the dungeons. Once they were inside his office, she grabbed his hand. "What did you do?" she asked in confusion.

Severus faced her with his signature smirk. "Saved your arse."

"How?"

"I planted a fake memory in her mind and confound her," he told her casually, as if it's a mundane activity. "I made her think that indeed, I used Legilimency on you, and found out that you don't want to lose your prefect badge, so you're not participating in any _rebellious_ activities. I confounded her to brush off her suspicions on you."

Hermione smiled in delight and threw herself on him, giving Severus a tight embrace. "Thank you, Sev," she said affectionately against his chest.

Severus held her back and pulled her close. "Anything to save you."

She pulled away gently to meet his eyes. "You know, I once told Malfoy that I don't like Muggle fairy tales because of the silly idea of ' _a peasant woman waiting for her_ _prince charming'_. But now, I think I found my Prince," she teased.

Severus gave her a wide smile. "A half-blood Prince." Then, he tugged some curls behind her ears.

Hermione closed her eyes, savoring his touch. She could feel that there's no lust, but pure love. " _My_ half-blood Prince."

"Yours," he whispered.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "Really?" she teased with a giggle.

"Must you really ruin the moment?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Apologies, _my Prince_ ," she replied politely. "Say that again," she whispered.

"Yours," he said with a smile.

"Mine," she smiled contentedly.

 _I could get live like this... more than friends, less than lovers. When the war is over and I'm of age, we can finally be together._

That night, Severus was on his couch again, reading Andros the Invincible's biography. The wizard was known to have a Patronus the size of a giant.

"What's his Patronus?" she asked, eyes closed and leaning on his legs.

"We'll get there, Hermione," he said patiently.

"What's his Patronus?" she asked again.

"A thunderbird," he answered.

"Wow!" she muttered with amusement. "A very rare one."

"Indeed," he said. "Thunderbirds can erase memories. Andros himself is skilled with memory charms."

"I still wonder sometimes why my Patronus was an otter," she said.

"You're intelligent and full of positive energy; and so is the otter," he remarked.

"Yeah, I think so, too," she murmured against his leg. "Sev?"

"Hmn?"

"Why did your change from doe to a snow leopard?" she asked, summoning her Gryffindor bravery again.

"Come up here," he said gently, patting her shoulder.

Hermione moved to stand up, but Severus pulled her to his lap, making her shriek. She was sitting on his right lap, slightly facing him and her hands are on her knees. Severus's right hand was wrapped around her waist, his left was resting on the arm of the couch. They have never been _this_ close.

"Relax, will you?" he almost pleaded. "I will not do _something_ inappropriate."

"Too late for that, don't you think?" she teased rather nervously.

"Allow me to rephrase that. _I will not do anything_ to damage your womanhood," he whispered.

She met his black eyes and nodded. "I trust you."

"Good. Now, for your question... Hermione, this is not an easy subject for me. You've been warned. I do not speak my personal life to anyone, most especially my emotions. I should give you an Order of Merlin award for running my life and taking off my spy mask."

She giggled and relaxed to his hold. She leaned her side to his chest... and she melted against him. "Go on... tell me what you must. I'm listening."

Severus sighed and held her tightly. "It was a doe... because she's the only person who made me really happy," he began. "Of course, Mother loves me. But during my boyhood years, I was a bit upset with her for not using her magic. She's a witch, and yet she lives like a Muggle... Her family has fortune, yet she depends on her irresponsible husband financially. Then there was Lily. She's my first true friend. Whenever I have to cast my Patronus, my happy memory was with her: the time we first sat together on the train—our first journey to Hogwarts. It's the memory I've been using for over ten years, since Dumbledore taught me the Patronus Charm. We shared the same Patronus form, though she never knew about it; only Dumbledore and few members of the Order."

"Why is is a snow leopard now?"

"Because finally, I'm free," he said.

She pulled away to meet his eyes. "Explain," she said with a frown.

Severus chuckled and pulled her again, rested his chin on her head. "Bossy witch. No one ever bossed me around, except Dumbledore, the Dark Lord few _high ranking_ Death Eaters," he paused and laughed with her. Then, he continued. "For fourteen years, I've been guilty for putting Lily's life in danger."

She stiffed, but Severus tightened his arms around her. "No, I'm not going to tell you how. Not today; it will be another story and I have to seek the old man's permission first."

"Okay. Continue," she said against his chest.

"I had no other true friend, Hermione—except for Dumbledore. I've never loved anyone, except for my mother... and _her._ Though she did not forgive me, I still loved her, placed her on a pedestal... I was ready to murder anyone who would speak badly of her. I was... obsessed," he said with a hint of sadness. "When Savelius came, I kept on asking myself, how come I had a relationship with other woman? I thought I was betraying Lily. But slowly, I realized that it was never a betrayal because she was never mine, and I was never hers. I will be a traitor if I abandon my son and his mother and continue to mope over a dead woman—an old friend who refused to forgive her sixteen year-old friend."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes and allowed them to fall on Severus's shirt. He might have noticed that she's crying because he stroked her spine. "As I spend time with Savelius, I was amazed by his brilliance and behaviour with you around. I can see you in him—your habits, your facial expressions and even your skills. One day, you entered my mind and never came out."

She chuckled and wiped her tears. "So, why is it a snow leopard, then?"

"Because you and Savelius showed me that I can be happy. My happiness doesn't depend anymore on one person. Don't get me wrong, Hermione. It was you who brought joy in my dark life. You gave me Savelius and brought my mother back to my life. My _happiness_ is not just one person... but a group of people we call family. Thank you, dear."

Once more, Hermione let her tears fall on his shirt and she melted against him—her Prince.


	26. Chapter 26- The Toadmistress

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the continuous support and heart-warming reviews! :)

 **Desires,** thanks for the consistent reviews. :) In the book, it's really what she did. She offered Harry a cup of tea (with Veritaserum). Haha.

I will be gone from June 22nd until 25th. But I'll try to post the stories in advance in Document Manager. :)  
.

 **CHAPTER** **26: The Toadmistress  
**.

"Hermione?" he whispered against her ear.

"Hmn?" she replied sleepily against his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me," he pleaded.

Hermione smiled and clung to his shoulders. "Never."

"Thank you," he said quietly. Then, there was silence. "Hermione..."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you bothered? I'm too old for you," he said with hesitation.

Hermione frowned and slapped his back lightly. "You're not _too_ old. If that's your main concern, you can always de-age yourself. For two decades, you did not care what other people would think. Why are you so concerned now?"

"Because you're a young, brilliant and innocent witch and I don't think I deserve you."

"I'm anything but innocent," she smirked and pulled away to face him.

Severus quirked up an eyebrow. Hermione's seeing _Professor Snape_ again, not Severus. "I agree, Miss Granger. You are not innocent. As a matter of fact, I can name few reasons why you should be in Azkaban," he said seriously.

Hermione giggled. "Is that so, Professor? Would you be so kind to refresh my mind?"

"In your second year, you stole from my private stores," he accused.

"How did you know that?!" she shrieked.

"You seem to forget that I'm a Legilimens, my dear. I have seen your thoughts," he said, a little stern. "You haven't stepped the school grounds yet and you used magic in Hogwarts Express to repair Potter's eyeglasses."

Hermione's face flushed. "Are you angry?"

"What good will it do if I get mad? Too late for that," he replied. "Besides, you had your karma; you spent few weeks at the hospital wing for being a human cat." He laughed and Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

"So, any other things on your list of _Why Hermione Granger should be in Azkaban_?"

"Oh, a few more, dear. You kidnapped a _Daily Prophet_ reporter and blackmailed her. That's a very serious offense. You blackmailed the beetle not just once but twice," he chuckled.

Hermione couldn't help herself but smile upon hearing his laughter. "She deserves it," she reasoned.

He pulled her close again and rested his chin on her head. "You're really _some_ Gryffindor," he quipped in.

"So I was told by Ginny," she said before yawning and settled on his body again.

"You'll make a good Slytherin if you're in my House," he teased.

"No. I'm a _Mudblood._ " She felt Severus stiffen, but she continued speaking. _"_ Salazar Slytherin will rise from the dead if the Sorting Hat placed me in the Snake's Lair..." He made a sound of protest. "Now, shut up, Severus. I'm trying to sleep."

"My lap is not the proper place to sleep," he murmured. "I'll walk you to the tower."

Hermione pouted, but pulled away from him. Severus noticed her reaction. "Now, Miss Granger, don't give me that look. You know that even if Dumbledore was the one who _forced_ you to me, you cannot sleep here in my rooms. I don't want to face your parents and hear them call me a _cradle snatcher."_

She laughed. "Right you are, _Professor._ I don't want to visit you in Azkaban, either."

.

As much as possible, Hermione avoided looking at Severus in class. She wouldn't want her classmates to see her face flushing and hear her stammering voice if _Professor Snape_ ask her questions. Severus gave them a written exercise and she's the first to finish, so she scanned her books out of boredom.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry whispered to her.

She looked up to the person sitting beside her. "Hey, Harry," she said in a low voice. "Did you have a row with Cho? I saw her crying this morning."

Harry's scowled. "She was jealous of you. Remember on Valentine's Day, you asked me to meet you at the Three Broomsticks? She was mad. She misunderstood the situation."

Hermione reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. "You should've told her that, as much as you want to spend time with her, you have to meet me _for_ a good reason," she said calmly. "Or, you could've told her that she has no reason to be jealous because Hermione Granger is a bookworm, unattractive, ugly and bossy little witch." She smirked.

Harry frowned. "I wouldn't say those things, Hermione! First of all, you're not ugly. You may be bossy and bookworm, but you're not ugly and unattractive. Viktor Krum chose you last year over the giggling girls around the school."

Hermione laughed at Harry's reaction. "That's so kind of you, Harry. Thank you."

"Twenty points," said a silky but dangerous voice behind, "from Gryffindor for speaking about nonsense in my class, Potter and Granger."

Harry's face flushed and he gulped. Hermione, on the other hand, scanned her book and did not dare to look up to Severus.

Just after she left the Potions classroom, Hermione felt her chest warmed. She excused herself from Harry and Ron and went to the girl's lavatory to read the message from Severus.

 _You are beautiful._ Then, the message faded.

 _You are attractive._

 _You are MY beautiful witch._

Hermione smiled and answered his messages. _Who says Severus Snape is not romantic?_

 _._

~~SSHG~~

.

"THE TOAD IS COMING! RUN!" Harry shouted at them urgently inside the Room of Requirement and instantly, Seamus Finnegan's four-legged Patronus faded away before they knew its form. Poor Seamus; it's his first day with the D.A. and now, they're going to be caught by the toad.

They were all on their feet and running for their lives. Hermione tried to grab Harry, but he pushed her. "Hermione, go! Get Ginny and the others. Go!"

Hermione scanned the room and looked for a red mane of hair. She was pushed to the door by the others. She started running and escaped Pansy Parkinson at the corner. Before she reached the stairs, the D.A. list fell off her hands. She was already on the moving staircase to the Gryffindor Tower and couldn't go back. The last thing she saw, Pansy Parkinson picked the parchment from the floor. She reached the Gryffindor common room with the others.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked. "Where's Harry?"

Everyone searched for Harry in the common room, but they couldn't find him. He's the only one missing. Then, they pulled out their coins and communicated with the D.A. members from the other Houses. They all returned to their common rooms safely. All is safe, except Harry.

Hermione's locket warmed her chest. She went to the couch by the fireplace to hide from the others and read Severus's message.

 _Are you all right?_ he asked.

 _Yes,_ she replied. Then, she sent another message. _Harry's missing._

 _Dumbledore's office_ , was his reply.

Hermione felt relieved. At least, the headmaster is with her best friend. He's not in complete trouble.

"What are you doing here, ferret?"

"Snakes don't belong here!"

Hermione turned around to see Malfoy standing proudly in the Gryffindor common room, looking for someone. "There you are! You're subject for questioning!" he said angrily and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, get your hands off her!" Fred yelled to Malfoy.

Malfoy looked to the people in the room. "Try to stop me and every person in this common room will be in real trouble. I was sent here by Madam Umbridge. Got a problem with that?" He spoke with complete arrogance and dragged her out. Once they were outside, Malfoy loosened his hold and brought her to the far end corner of the corridor.

"Hey, Granger, I'm so sorry," he whispered urgently. "All I could do was to send Dobby to Potter. Umbridge was watching, so I had to grab Potter and bring him to her."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not blaming you, Draco," she said. "On the contrary, thank you for sending Dobby."

"Hey, listen, Granger. Umbridge formed this Inquisitorial Squad and I'm in it. Expect us to take points from you. Prefects and Heads do not have the power anymore. Professor Dumbledore just left and Fudge declared the Toad as the new Headmistress."

"What?" she hissed. "Professor Dumbledore left?"

Malfoy nodded. "But, I will do everything I can to protect you—and the others. Umbridge is a complete power-hungry ignorant. I can fool her and use my father's name."

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said with sincerity.

"Just... don't listen to my insults if ever... in front of the others, I mean. I have to wear a mask out there," he said softly.

"Yeah. I know that Dumbledore trusts you, so I guess I trust you, too, Malfoy."

Malfoy smiled and stared at her for a moment. "You can call me 'Draco'," he muttered coyly.

"Then, you can call me 'Hermione'."

"Thank you, Hermione. I hope to speak with you again soon," he said with a timid smile.

She nodded. "See you around. Thank you again for sending Dobby." Then, she marched on the corridor and returned to the Gryffindor Tower.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

With Professor Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts is never the same. If not for Severus and her friends, she will never feel at home again. Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, composed of Slytherins, were all obsessed with taking points from the other Houses, especially Gryffindors. Severus was no help when it comes to house points. He lets his Slytherins do what the new Headmistress wants. Sometimes, Hermione is outraged and wouldn't visit him int he dungeons. She would sympathize with her friends and house mates. No more Hogsmead visits for the D.A. members and no more wandering on the halls after dinner. Anyone caught and gets suspected will be brought to the _Toadmistress_ for questioning and severe punishment.

So, Hermione stays at the common room or in Severus's office because she's still his assistant, or sometimes, she would meet Malfoy in the library and they would study together. She's beginning to enjoy his company. He also gives him updates about the Umbridge's plans and new rules.

"One... two... three... four..."

Hermione was counting her stirs when the door banged open. She looked up and saw Severus entered the private laboratory in a very bad mood. He threw his robes and frock coat on the other working table and waved his wand to get a pot of tea.

"Eight… nine… ten." And she's finished. She let the potion simmer and approached Severus on the couch near the shelf. "Hey." She stood beside him and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bad day," he said, closing his eyes.

She sat on the arm of the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Care to tell me about it?"

Severus ran a hand on his face and massaged his temple. "Potter is such a nosy brat, isn't he?" he said bitterly.

" _Potterly_ speaking, he is," she said, trying to lighten his mood. "What did Harry do this time?"

"Oh right, you're Potter's mother," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and turned away. "I'm not," she said dismissively and returned to the working table.

"You're always concerned about him. He always needs your help. You defend him. You are his mother."

Hermione felt a pang of anger in her heart and she turned to him. "I'm not Harry's mother. I am not Lily Potter!" she yelled. "I cannot be _her_."

Severus froze for a moment and stared at her. He was slightly taken aback, and then he ran his hand to his hair. "Come here," he said.

"No," she said firmly.

"Hermione Granger, come here this instant," he said sternly.

She rolled her eyes and marched towards Severus. She stood in front of him. "Come," he said softly, pulling her to his lap and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean _that_ way."

She sighed in relief and placed her hands around his neck. "What did Harry do?" she whispered.

"He saw my memories in the Pensieve," he replied. "He saw the worst memory... the day Black and Potter embarrassed me by the lake."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, Severus! Did he see you calling Lily a..." she paused.

Severus shook his head and stoked her spine. "No, dear. I pulled him away before he saw his mother."

She leaned against him again. "So that's why he told me this afternoon that there'd be no more Occlumency lessons. But how did he get into the Pensieve?"

"Draco came to fetch me. One of my Slytherins, Montague, was found in the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

"You finally found him?!" she asked in surprise that she pulled away.

Severus frowned. "No student outside my House knew that he's missing," he stated firmly.

Hermione bit her lip and suddenly found her fingernails interesting. "I'm sorry, Sev," she whispered.

Severus gently pulled her out of his lap. He was on his feet and giving her a piercing look. "Sorry? Is that what you're just going say? One of my students was missing and you knew something about it. You didn't even bother to tell me! Who did it to him?" he demanded.

"Fred and George," she whispered.

Severus stiffened. "Who else knew about it?" he asked. She shook her head. "Very well. Return to your tower, _Miss Granger_. I shall bring this information to your Head of House," he said dismissively.

Hermione let her tears fall and kept her head down as she left his rooms. She couldn't argue. It's a very serious matter, but she failed to tell him... She quietly returned to her House and went to bed early.

 _I hope he'll forgive me soon._


	27. Chapter 27- Hermione's Handsome Warlock

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Thank you for loving SAVELIUS. Yes, I think this story will progress until Book 7. :)

.

 **CHAPTER 27: Hermione's 'Handsome Warlock'**

.

 **** _There was once a handsome, rich and talented young warlock, who observed that his friends grew foolish when they fell in love, gambolling and preening, losing their appetites and their dignity. The young warlock resolved never to fall prey to such weakness, and employed Dark Arts to ensure his immunity._**

 ** _Unaware of his secret, the warlock's family laughed to see him so aloof and cold.**_**

Hermione smirked as she listen to Draco's reading. _Sounds like Severus._ Aloof and cold for over a decade and never let anyone enter his life... until she came. And as he puts it, she's _running_ his life.

Her eyes snapped shut and she rested her head on the chair; Draco was sitting across from her. They're in _their_ table near the 'Muggle section' in the library. For almost two months now, no one has discovered the two of them, secretly meeting at least thrice a week.

 ** _"All will change," they prophesied, "when a maid catches his fancy!"_** Draco continued to read.

With this, Hermione's still closed eyes were already brimming with tears. _Gods, I miss him! I haven't spoken with him since_ that _night_.

True to his words, Severus informed Professor McGonagall about Hermione and the Weasley twins' knowledge regarding Montague's absence. Hermione earned a week-long detention with Madam Pince in the library. Draco used to come and keep her company while he studies. The twins, on the other hand, were given a month-long detention with Professor Hagrid and a couple of Howlers from Mrs. Weasley.

After completing her detention, she sent messages to Severus though the locket, apologizing and asking for his forgiveness. Though he never answered _any_ of her messages, she continued to tell him how much she misses him every night. She misses working with him in his private laboratory. She misses their conversations; their reading sessions. She misses the feeling being settled between his legs on the floor and falling asleep there.

 ** _**But the young warlock's fancy remained untouched. Though many a maiden was intrigued by his haughty mien, and employed her most subtle arts to please him, none succeeded in touching his heart.**_**

 _Did I fail? Have I really captured his heart? What does he really feel about me? Is it really love, or just likeness?_

"Hermione?"

Hermione silently wiped her tears with her handkerchief and opened her eyes to look at her new friend. "Yes?"

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and stopped weeping. "The story... it reminds me of someone," she admitted quietly.

"You're not a weepy girl, Granger," Draco remarked. "I've only seen you cry every time Potter's in trouble. Is he in trouble right now?"

Again, she shook her head. "No. Harry's fine. Well, apart from the _Toadmistress's_ punishment. It's not about Harry."

"Then who?" When she did not answer, Draco sighed heavily. "You've found your handsome warlock, haven't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you..."

"Hermione, I've been observing you for a month now," he said softly. "Sometimes, you're not yourself. Sometimes, when I read to you- just like right now—you'll suddenly cry."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to—"

"Stop apologizing. Tell me about this _handsome warlock_ of yours. Did he hurt you?" he asked, frowning.

"I can't tell you," she whispered, looking down on the table.

"Does he fancy you too?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's call it a night. I'm tired," she said dismissively, picking up her books.

Draco eyed her intently, but did not dare to say anything.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"All right, 'Mione?" Ginny asked with concern.

Hermione looked at her best girlfriend through the vanity mirror in the girl's lavatory and gave her a forced smile. "Yeah, fine."

"No, you're not," she interjected and started to look like Mrs. Weasley. She went to her side. "You're a mess!"

"I'm just exhausted, Ginny."

"A likely story. You got exhausted when you stopped assisting Professor Snape? Hermione, tell me what's wrong," she said softly, squeezing her hand affectionately.

Hermione leaned and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. The red-headed witch embraced her. They stayed like that for a moment; after all, they're the only people in the lavatory. They pulled away from each other when they heard someone weeping. Through the mirror, the two Gryffindors saw a weeping Cho Chang and her balaclava-covered best friend, Marrieta Edgecomb.

Ginny faked a cough. "Traitor."

"Granger," Cho spat, ignoring Ginny.

"Cho," she said with a smirk.

"Happy now, aren't you two? she said bitterly. "Harry broke up with me, defending his _Darling Hermione._ And now, Gryffindor has a fat chance on the Quidditch cup because Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch before I did."

"Well, Harry is my best friend of five years. It isn't surprising for him to defend me and Ginny is skilled in Quidditch," she remarked.

" _Best friend,_ " Cho spat. "Does Harry even know that his _best friend_ fancy him? Oh, Granger, please. Don't deny it. Harry and I were dating and you bloody ruined it."

Hermione sneered in a way that would make _her_ Severus proud. "So it's about the Valentine's Day, isn't it? You're upset because Harry chose to meet me at the _Three Broomsticks_ instead of spending more time with you at _Madam Puddifoot's_. Believe me, as Harry's best friend, he'd rather stay at _Hog's Head Inn_ than to be in a tea shop packed with snogging lovers. If you wanted to snog Harry, you should've just asked him to take you to the Room of Requirement."

Ginny giggled beside her. "I do not have to ask Harry that because we're done," Cho said. "And tell Madam Pomfrey the counter-spell to fix Marrieta's face! She doesn't deserve it. Her mother's working at the Ministry and she couldn't lie to Professor Umbridge."

Ginny took a step forward and glared at Cho. "She deserves it! In case you didn't know, _Chang,_ my father and brother _are_ working at the Ministry; we're known for being _poor_ , but my brothers and I still chose to support Harry and we never sold him to the Pink Toad!"

"She didn't mean to!" Cho said. "Professor Umbridge slipped Veritaserum in her tea."

"And I thought Ravenclaws are supposed to be clever," Ginny said with sarcasm. "Why didn't you notice that?"

Cho and Marrieta did not reply. Ginny chuckled and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Last year was _your year_ , Chang. Life isn't fair; it's like a wheel. Sometimes you're up and sometimes, you're down."

"You know," Hermione said to Cho, "I think it'd be better if you transfer to the lavatory near the Great Hall and join another Ravenclaw ghost. You'll get along with _Moaning_ and _Pimply_ Myrtle."

Hermione and Ginny smirked at the two Eagles and left the lavatory, wearing triumphant smiles.

"Did you just insult the poor ghost?" Ginny asked when they reached the corridors.

"Remind me to apologize to Myrtle," she said, a bit guilty. "I was just pissed off."

Ginny laughed. "Would you like to apologize now? I might forget later."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 _Sev, I miss you._

Hermione sat by the lake with Harry and Ron. It's their break after their Charms practical exams for O.W.L.s. Ron is talking animatedly about how he saved goals during the last Quidditch match- which was a month ago. Of course, she and Harry are really happy for Ron. Finally, the Slytherins stopped singing _'Weasley Is our King'._ It's the Gryffindors' turn to sing; they won the match against Ravenclaw because of Ron. She remember herself swear that she'll make Draco Malfoy pay for that song. Apparently, Draco wasn't the one who started it but Adrian Pucey. Hermione told Ginny about the information. Ginny and the twins made a prank on the Slytherin Quidditch Team which unfortunately includes Draco.

Her new friend did not speak with her for a week after that prank, but eventually, when she apologized, he accepted it and they moved on. Oh, how she wished that Severus will forgive her right away.

 _It's been two months. Merlin, I miss him._

Hermione just couldn't help it; she thinks of Severus a lot. They haven't spoken in two months now. She's not wearing her locket since last month. The more she wears it, the more she gets hurt and frustrated because Severus won't send her _any_ message for two _bloody_ months! He would not call for her in class. He also would not take house points from her. He completely ignored her, as if she doesn't exist. It's hurting her even more as days pass by.

 _Silly. He's not even my boyfriend but it feels like I've had my first heartbreak._

For two months, a lot of things happened already. Fred and George made a grand show before their departure at Hogwarts, giving Harry an opportunity to sneak into Umbridge's office and use the Floo to speak with Sirius about something. Thankfully, the plan was successful: Harry wasn't caught; Fred and George summoned their brooms from the Toadmistress's cupboard and left; Umbridge and Filch were angered by the portable swamp left by the twins near her office (the Headmaster's office won't open up for the toad even if Fudge made her Headmistress).

"Come on, you two," Hermione told Harry and Ron. "It's time for Charms written exam."

"Last exam for the day," Harry said, feeling relieved.

Together, the three of them went to the great Hall where the exams are being held. The four House tables were gone and replaced by classroom desks and chairs. Hermione settled herself in her assigned seat and waited. The written exam was administered by Professor Flitwick. She managed to answer all of the questions and was first to finish. She waited until they're dismissed. She made it out of the Great Hall, expecting to see Ginny outside. They agreed to spend time together by the lake after her exams. Though she never told her about her secrets, being with the younger witch alone is enough to cheer her up. Ginny is full of positive energy and is not the kind of _high school girl_ who'd spend her time gossiping about people around the school. She has a sense of humor and she enjoys no nonsense conversations.

Just when she got out of the Great Hall, Harry grabbed her hand, but not in a violent manner. Ron was walking behind them. Ginny, who was waiting for her with Luna and Neville noticed the trio and followed them. Harry brought her to the nearest empty classroom.

"'Mione, he's got Sirius!"

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 _Hermione is in trouble. Real trouble. She wished she never removed her locket. She could've alerted Severus the moment Harry told them about Sirius's capture. As much as she wanted to get her locket or go to the dungeons to tell Severus about Harry's vision, she got too busy holding up Harry. She tried to convince him to check on Sirius first via Floo before running to the Ministry. Lucky for her, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were there and seconded Hermione's advice. Harry and Hermione ended up in Umbridge's office only to find that Sirius wasn't home and they got caught by the Toad._

Savelius said that it was a trap, she thought, half-listening to Umbridge's threats. But Kreacher said that he isn't home. Did something change? Was Sirius really captured and brought at the Ministry? Oh crap! I wish I could tell Severus right now. Draco couldn't help me with this...

 _Then, next thing she knew, Severus was standing in front of them in Umbridge's office, telling the Toad that he has no more Veritaserum left; and then Harry spoke to him, telling his that '_ he's _got Padfoot'._

 _Everything else weren't clear anymore... She only remembers very few incidents: riding on a Thestral—something she couldn't see; searching the Department of Mysteries for Sirius, only to find a crystal ball with Harry's initials on it; being trapped by the Death Eaters and dueling the Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov... The Order of the and then, everything went black._

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and the very first thing she saw was a dark room. _It must be nighttime._ Her body is aching: he back, her arms and most of all, the part below her left breast. Her feet were numb, too. She pushed herself in a sitting position and when she did, a dark figure on the couch beside her moved to her side.

"Hermione," says a silky voice.

Hermione smiled upon recognizing the voice. She longed to her that voice say her name in a loving way. "S-Sev," she choked with tears in her eyes.

Severus gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

More tears came down and she started to sob, not because of the pain, but because she missed him so much and she's just glad that he's here beside her. "Painful," she whispered. "My body," she added.

Severus moved to the side table and opened the drawer. He held a small phial and returned to her side with a glass of water. "Drink these," he said, bringing the small phial to her lips. "Pain Remedy," he explained. Then, when she emptied the glass, he gave her water.

"Thank you," she said.

"You can eat after thirty minutes, after the potion has taken its full effect," he explained softly.

Hermione nodded. "Sev..." she pleaded and Severus seemed to read between the lines, so he sat beside her on the bed, arranged the pillows and pulled her so that they're both leaning their back on the headboard.

He gently pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Are you still in pain?" he asked against her wild hair.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "A bit," she replied. "What happened?"

"You went to the Ministry of Magic with your friends and duelled with the Death Eaters. Dolohov hit you with his favourite curse which he invented himself. You're unconscious for a week."

"A week?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said, stroking her arm. "I asked Dumbledore if I could personally attend to you. School is over and your friends were home."

Hermione slightly pulled away to look around the room. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Whitshire Cottage," he replied.

"My parents? Do they know?" she asked, leaning her back again against his body.

"No. Would you like them to know that you're nearly killed?"

She shook her head. "No!" she said urgently. "So, what's your excuse? They must be expecting me home."

"Yes. They do not know that the term has ended. You'll be home perhaps in three days, when you've fully recovered."

"Thank you, Sev," she said fondly. He squeezed her arm in response. "So, what happened after I passed out?"

"Longbottom carried you while ha and Potter continued to duel with the Death Eaters," he said. "They were cornered at the Death Chamber and then, we, the Order arrived. I disguised as Lupin. Lupin Disillusioned himself to keep Black from falling on the Veil. Before Bellatrix could hit her with a curse, Lupin shot him a Stunning spell and Disillusioned him as well. Everyone thought that he fell off the Veil. Potter tried to run after him. As I was Lupin, I stopped him and pulled him away. Your idiot friend ran after Bellatrix. He was trapped in the Atrium until Dumbledore and the Dark Lord arrived. The two wizards dueled and before the Dark Lord could escape, Fudge and several Aurors arrived. He was seen. Now, it's all on the papers and Potter is now called as 'The Chosen one'."

"Of course, he is because of the prophecy," Hermione said, remembering what she heard from the crystal ball when Harry held it. "But what about the wizarding folks? Why do they call him that?"

Severus stared at her with shock. "You've heard the whole prophecy?" he asked.

"The six of us heard it," she replied. "You knew about it, did you?"

"That's... another story. Now, for your question. The British wizarding community now believe that Potter is the one who can defeat the Dark Lord because he escaped him again. Nobody escapes the Dark Lord once he decides to kill someone. But Harry Potter always managed to survive."

"And Sirius?"

"Cleared of all charges, but everyone thinks he's dead. He has to hide for a while because he might be used again by the Dark Lord to get Potter. He joined Charles Weasley in Romania, gathering support from the other magical communities."

"Does Harry know?"

"Yes. Otherwise, he'd blame me for his godfather's death," he said bitterly. "At least, he' knocked to his senses. He realized that he should've listened to you: that there's no way the Dark Lord could abduct Black at the Ministry as it was working hours when he had the vision; and that you suspected foul play as the Dark Lord knows Potter has the tendency to be a 'hero', without realizing it's not really needed."

Hermione snorted. "Just like in fourth year. He took so long under the water because he wanted to save us all."

"Indeed... And if it's any consolation, Potter came to your bedside, crying and blaming himself because you're the worst among them. You're nearly killed!"

"For a while, I thought I was dead," she said weakly.

Severus tightened his hold of her. "I thought I'd lose you," he muttered. "For ignoring you the past two months, I'm sorry, my dear. Will you forgive a coldhearted and aloof old wizard?"

Hermione snorted and hit his arm playfully. "You're not coldhearted and old. Aloof? Maybe. And I forgive you. I'm sorry for keeping such thing from you."

"Don't ever keep secrets from me again," he pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. "I was an idiot. I should've worn the locket all the time, even if you did not reply."

"Don't blame yourself. It's done and let us learn from that mistake. I, as well, learned something. I shall never push you away again."

"Thank you," she whispered and squeezed his arm affectionately. Her body is still aching, but she managed to smile and be happy. She could take the physical pain, but she could never take another heartache.

.

~~SSHG~~

 ** _**Tales of Beedle the Bard_** **by J.K. Rowling**


	28. Chapter 28- Draco's Best Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. Hats off to J.K. Rowling.

.

 **A/N:** I owe everyone an apology for the first posting of Chapter 27. I used my mobile phone and I didn't know it would appear like that. And thank you **gabyram, sholla & Autumn **for the heads-up. 

So this will be my last post before I go on my vacation. Will be back on Monday. I hope you'll enjoy this.

.

 **CHAPTER 28: Draco's Best Friend**

.

 ** _December 2010_**

"Happy Birthday, Champ!" Draco clapped is hand on Savelius's shoulder and handed him a parcel. "Got something for you." 

"Thank you, _Godfather_!" he said with a smile. "Hey, listen, I still got a lot of questions. Can we speak in the porch?" he whispered. 

Draco glanced at the living room. Severus, who's now sporting a front-curtained hair style, is sitting on the couch, leaning over the chess board on the coffee table. Draco smirked at the changes on his former Head of House and Potions Master. His hair is no longer black but salt and pepper; he's wearing square-shaped reading glasses, brown jacket and corduroy trousers. On the other side of the coffee table was Hermione, sitting on the floor. She's wearing a jumper and pair of jeans. 

"Checkmate," Hermione smirked at her husband. 

Severus smiled and reached over the table to crash his lips on his wife's. "You're good at Muggle chess," he muttered. 

"Because it's not barbaric," she smiled and stood up to join her husband on the couch. They snuggled together. 

"Uncle Draco?" 

Draco broke his gaze off the lovers and turned to his godson. They stood side by side, leaning on the railings of the porch. "I know you have lots of questions. I'm ready to give you the answers." 

"What happened after I left?" he asked. 

"The same events your mum and I told you... I turned to Dumbledore and became a spy for the Order. I became friends with Hermione secretly. Your father needed a Potions assistant, mostly for the Order. Dumbledore chose Hermione for the job because she's already gained Severus's trust. It's because of Eileen Snape, except that this time, they remember you traveling back. Dumbledore also chose Hermione because he knows she'll never abandon Harry. Harry needs someone who's skilled at potions and healing... Your parents fell in love, but of course they were not intimate. They just have this mutual understanding; completely aware of each other's feelings. The battle at the Ministry still happened, except that Black was alive." 

"Because of Teddy's warning," he stated. 

Draco nodded. "Indeed. Severus took care of Hermione after the battle and they sent their parents into hiding." 

"Did he still... you know, completed your task?" Savelius asked silently. 

"Yes. He did. He became headmaster and she went on the run with Potter and Weasley." 

"In my original timeline, you were... in love... with her," he said slowly. 

Draco nodded. "Yes, I am aware." 

"How?" Savelius quirked up an eyebrow. 

"Before I sent you _there_ , I stored my memories and wrote on a journal. I view the memories from time to time and read the journal, too," he explained. "But if you're wondering if I'm still _in love_ with my best friend, the answer is no." 

"Because Dad is here," he remarked. 

Draco nodded. "Yes... In your original timeline, I proposed to her thrice because of your father's absence. We've been friends since I was fifteen and I became their Secret-Keeper. When Severus... _left_ , I insisted of taking care of her. It doesn't matter whether your school crush-slash-best-friend is pregnant with another man's child, if you really love her." 

"Do you mean... when you were in school—" 

"I already have feelings for her, yes. She's an infuriating know-it-all, but the more I told myself to hate her, the more I thought about her. She's one of the reasons why I turned to Dumbledore. I cannot bear to see her suffer in my own hands one day, when I become like my father. But I could tell she's in love with someone else in fifth year. I kept my feelings to myself, until a year after Severus was gone." 

"You proposed to her thrice," he muttered. 

"First, when you turned one. Second, when you turned five. And third, when you turned eleven, before you got your Hogwarts letter," he said. "Because I never loved anyone else. I only have my eyes for her... and for you. I wanted to be the father you never had, but for your mother, it's always been _him._ " There was no bitterness in Draco's tone because in this timeline, he loves Hermione as a friend. He accepted long ago that he's just a friend to her- more like Potter and Weasley. Severus Snape was the love of her life, no one else. 

"Dinner is ready," Hermione announced as she approach the two wizards on the porch. She turned to Draco. "I hope you're hungry." 

Draco smirked. "Starving." 

"What do the house-elves feed you at Hogwarts?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, then. Neville and Hannah just arrived." 

"Uncle Neville?" Savelius asked with enthusiasm. Then, he ran into the dining hall. 

"It's as if they don't see each other every day at school," she frowned. 

Draco shrugged. "Well, your son is fond both of his second godfather and Herbology." 

"And you said he's adept at Potions, too," Hermione said, looking pleased. 

"You shouldn't be surprised. His father is a Potions Master. He's been exposed to Severus's laboratory in the basement since eight." 

Hermione chuckled. "Well, Potions and Herbology are good combination. But you know what? Never in my Hogwarts years had I imagined you, Draco Malfoy, getting along with Neville Longbottom. You prefer him more than Harry and Ron." 

Draco scowled. "Please, Granger, spare me from your sentimentality. And there wouldn't be a timeline or universe where I will be best mates with Potter and Weasley. At least Neville is not a complete prat. And he's a loyal friend to you." 

"That's why you like Neville," she muttered. "He's loyal." 

"Yeah. Well, he never turned his back on you. He defended you against Potter when your two idiot best friends couldn't accept your relationship with Severus and friendship with me. Neville never judged you, or me, or Severus," he said casually. 

"All right," she sighed. "But I must warn you, the Potters and the Weasleys are here." 

"Because Harry and Ron are Savelius's honorary uncles," he stated plainly. 

"Oh, stop it, Draco!" Hermione yanked him by the arm. "You know, for Savelius, you're still the best." And Draco smirked. 

They met Severus at the living room. "I was about to get you," he said at the two of them. "Savelius is very much excited to get over with dinner so he can give his new Firebolt a try." 

Hermione turned to Draco and glared at him. "You. Brought him. A new. Broom?" she asked, dangerously. 

Draco's ears turned red while Severus leaned by the door frame and chuckled. "Well, that's what he wants," Draco reasoned. 

"No. He doesn't like flying that much," Hermione answered back. "You're spoiling my son rotten!" 

"Well, I'm his godfather. It's my job." Draco smirked. "Oh, stop nagging at me, Granger. Your son knows what he wants." 

"Mum, please," Savelius peeked from the door frame of the dining room. "Don't be mad... Teddy encouraged me to be _athletic._ He said that I shouldn't hide behind the books all the time, so... I told Uncle Draco that I want to join the Slytherin Quidditch Team next year." 

"Good decision, son," Severus said, ruffling Savelius's hair. "At least, your hair won't be greasy—you won't be brewing all the time." And the people in the dining hall chuckled. 

"'Mione, come on," Ron interjected. "Let your son experience the best game in the world!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of wizards talking about Quidditch!" 

Severus wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. "I don't like Quidditch." 

"And neither I," Neville said from behind, grinning. 

"See?" Severus whispered to her ear, pacifying his wife. "Not all wizards in your life like that game." 

Hermione giggled feeling her husband's breath on her ear. "Stop it, love. You know I'm ticklish," she whispered back. 

"Oi! You two! It's time to eat! We're starving," Harry called from the dining table. 

Severus pulled away gently, but did not remove his hand from Hermione's waist. He grinned at the people in the hall as he led his wife to a chair. 

"I'm still not used to a grinning Professor Snape," Hannah Abbot told her fiance. Hannah and Neville started dating a year ago, when the Hufflepuff became the new Hogwarts Matron. It's Hannah's second time at the Snape residence and she's still _walking on tiptoes_ when Severus is around. 

"I am no longer a professor, Miss Abbot," Severus reminded her gently. "Would you prefer your Potions Professor who takes pleasure in taking house points?" 

"Of course not, Mr. Snape," Hannah replied. "Er, I'm still adjusting." 

"Believe me, it took me two years to adjust," Neville told her while filling his plate with pasta. "If I'm not Savelius's godfather, I doubt I'd come here often." 

"But Uncle Sev," Teddy interrupted, "Harry said that Professor Longbottom is your favourite student," he said with pure innocence. 

The adults in the room roared with laughter- Hermione, Draco, Hannah, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron and his wife Lavender. Neville's pace turned pink and Severus smirked. Savelius and teddy looked at each other with curiosity. 

"I wasn't," Neville said, looking at Teddy. 

"Oh, you children don't have any idea how our Professor Snape _loved_ to taunt Mr. Longbottom," Hermione stated with pure amusement. 

"During my first year of teaching at Hogwarts, Severus warned me that Neville will only do well in my class if Hermione is hissing against his ear," Remus told his son. 

"And Neville's Boggart!" Ron exclaimed and laughed. "Do you remember?" 

"It's not anymore the form of my Boggart," Neville said proudly. 

"What's you're Boggart Uncle Nev?" Savelius asked with curiosity. 

Before Neville could answer, Savelius jumped out of his chair when he heard, "Professor Snape!" from his mother, Uncle Draco, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. And they roared with laughter again. 

"So, Mr. Longbottom," Severus said in a professor-like manner. 

"Uh-oh!" Ginny muttered. "The snarky professor is back." 

"What is the new form of your Boggart?" Severus asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

"I'd rather not tell you," Neville replied casually. "But I assure you, it's no longer you." 

Severus smirked. "Good." 

The dinner went on, with cheerful conversations, catching up about each one's work and of course, laughter. Savelius went flying with Draco, Harry and Teddy after dinner to try his new Firebolt. Turns out, Teddy also got one from Draco as an early Christmas gift. 

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"I feel so tired," Hermione mumbled against the pillow. "I don't know how I will manage Savelius's birthday dinner every year without Andromeda and Molly." 

"Then we'll eat out," her husband replied while getting dressed; he just finished taking a shower. 

"Yeah. Probably," she replied sleepily. 

Severus crawled on the bed beside her and noticed the white t-shirt she's wearing. "Witch, that's mine," he said sternly, pointing at the shirt. 

"No. Mine," she replied. "You gave this to me." 

Severus moved closer and pulled her against his chest. Hermione snuggled to him happily. "I gave it to you _years_ ago." 

"Before my sixth year," she added. "You said, I could wear this if I miss you." 

"And, do you miss me at this moment?" he asked in a professor tone. 

"No. But it's still mine, so I can wear it whenever I want. Besides, I don't have sleep shirts anymore. They're in the laundry... and _you_ haven't washed out clothes yet." 

Since they go married and moved in the cottage Hermione inherited from Professor Dumbledore, the couple assigned each other household chores. Hermione cooks, Severus does the laundry. They help each other cleaning the house. But most of the chores fall on Severus as he's only working at home as an author of several potions books. Hermione's at work in the Ministry most of the time. 

"Apologies, Madam Snape," he said politely and she snorted. "I was busy working on my research the past four days. I want it done before we leave for Australia tomorrow." Every year, Hermione, Severus and Savelius spend their Christmas in Australia with William and Jean Granger and Eileen Snape. The couple's parents decided to stay there for good. Hermione and Severus considered settling down there, but Hermione wasn't ready to leave Britain, especially that she was offered a good job at the ministry. Severus enjoyed working at home and he won't mind moving to Australia. But he decided to stay where Hermione wants to. 

"Apology accepted," she murmured against the crook of his neck. She brushed her lips to his neck and he started to run his hands to her body. "Love, I can't." 

Severus paused. "Do you mean that Aunt Flow visited you?" 

She giggled. "Yeah. Sorry." 

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I can wait." 

"Of course, you can!" she said a bit loudly. "You've waited for me for two years."

"I'm a patient man, my dear. If I had waited for two bloody years before I can finally _have_ you, then I could definitely wait until Aunt Flow ends her visit."

"And with that, thank you." 

"You're welcome. Always. Time to sleep, then." 

"Yes. Good night, love," she whispered against his chest. 

"Good night, dear."  
.

~~SSHG~~ 

.

 ** _Year 1996, Hermione's Sixth Year_**

Severus heard the cupboard door creaked open. He dropped his quill and waited for Hermione to find him. She's the only person who can come to his private quarters though the cupboard. Then, he heard footsteps and sobbing. Hermione went inside his office and indeed, she is crying. 

Severus stood from the chair and walked towards her. She immediately threw herself to him and he held her tightly, stroking her back. Hermione melted into him; he could feel her weight against his thin frame. He placed his other hand behind her knees and carried her to his private living room. He locked the main door wandlessly and wordlessly. He sat on the couch with Hermione on his lap. 

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked softly. 

Hermione slowly stopped crying and played with the collar of his frock coat. She did not meet his eyes; she's staring at his neck. "I'm tired," she muttered. 

"Of schoolwork?" he asked with raised eyebrows. 

Hermione shook her head. "Naturally," he said. "I doubt you will get tired of it. So, is it Potter and Weasley?" 

More tears fell from her eyes. _So, the answer is_ yes _,_ he thought. "What have they done this time?" 

"Harry beat me in Potions and Ron's got a girlfriend," she said bitterly, toying with his collar. 

Severus felt a pang of jealousy. He scowled. "You're upset because Weasley's got a _girlfriend_ ," he asked slowly. 

"It's not what you think," she said. 

"Enlighten me, then," he said calmly and leaned his back on the couch, pulling Hermione to his chest. "How on earth would Potter beat you in _Potions_? That dunderhead friend of yours never successfully brewed a single potion last year." 

"He's using your book," she said quietly. 

Severus stopped stroking Hermione's spine. "Which book?" 

"The book of the _Half-Blood Prince_ ," she said bitterly. 

"How did he-" 

"Slughorn," Hermione cut him off. "I mean, he wasn't expecting that he'll take the subject this year, knowing that you won't accept students with _Exceed Expectation_ in O.W.L.s. But Professor Slughorn does. He lent Harry and Ron the books from your old classroom cupboard. Harry got your book," she explained flatly. 

"And you're upset because?" 

"It's not fair!" Hermione exclaimed and pulled away from him. "He's cheating!" She attempted to stand up, but Severus caught her by the waist and pulled her closer. 

"How do you know I didn't cheat in my sixth year?" he asked. 

Hermione frowned and faced him. "I think you experimented. You gave me your old journals. You must've discovered a different procedure to brew those potions and wrote them on your text book." 

Severus chuckled. "You really are my bright witch." He kissed her forehead to pacify her, but it didn't work. "So, do you want me to take my book back from Potter?" 

Hermione shook her head. "No. I want him to surrender it voluntarily..." 

"Don't worry. You're still brilliant than him. The book will not be helpful to him all the time," he assured her. "However, I worry about Potter; he might use _my_ spells." 

Hermione snorted. "I take it, you invented a few, written the blank page of the book?" 

"Yes. Why?"

"He's already tested one on Ron." 

"Which spell?" 

" _Levicorpus_ ," she replied. 

Severus scowled. "Like father, like son," he spat. 

Hermione pulled away to face him. "James Potter used that spell?" 

"Yes. He used it to me. That's the scene Potter saw in the Pensieve last year." 

Hermione rested her body against his chest again. "He can really be an arrogant prat sometimes," she muttered. 

"And what's this thing with Weasley?" 

"He's another prat," she spat. "He caught Ginny and Dean Thomas snogging and they had a heated argument. Ginny told his brother to his face that he's just upset 'cause he's never been kissed. Harry kissed Cho and I-" 

"You what?" he asked in a dangerous tone. 

"I snogged with Viktor," she replied hesitantly. 

"Krum? The boy from Durmstrang?" 

"Exactly. Anyway, that was just one time, during the Yule Ball." 

"So why are you upset with Weasley?" 

"Because," she said and sniffed. "He doesn't have the nerve to ask me or tell me about his feelings. One day, he was angry and wouldn't speak to me, and then next, he's eating Lavender's face... Does he think I'd be jealous? Does he think that I'll go after him, just because he's now snogging someone?" 

"What an idiot," he commented. 

"Precisely." 

"But, what if he asked you on a date... or told you about his feelings?" he asked slowly. 

"I'll tell him that I love him as a friend... and that, I already gave my heart to someone," she answered promptly. 

He smirked and kissed the top of her head. "Good answer. Now, would you like me to read to you, or would you like to join the party at your House?" 

"Celebrate that Slytherin lost the match?" she teased. "No, I'd mope here with you." 

Severus tickled her by her armpit and she squeaked. "Is that what you do when someone teases you about your House losing the match?" 

"Oh no," he said with pure amusement. "I scowl and throw words at them, proving that I really am the snarky professor and greasy git." 

"I'm a Gryffindor. How come I don't get the same treatment?" 

Severus held her by the shoulders and pulled her away from his body so that their eyes could meet. "Because you, my dear, are special," he whispered and kissed her forehead. In return, she gave him a tight embrace. 

"Thank you, Sev," she emotionally whispered against his ear. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." 

"I should be the one to say that." 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear more of that," she warned. "Read to me... again." 

"As you wish, my dear."


	29. Chapter 29- Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** _And I'm back! Hope you all had a great weekend._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 29: Lily Evans**

.

Hermione dropped her book and wiggled her toes which were on Severus's lap. They're both sitting on the sofa, reading on their own.

Severus turned his head and gave her an inquiring look.

"Sev, you're not planning to leave Hogwarts this year, are you?" she asked.

Severus quirked up an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" he inquired and looked away.

"The post you accepted was jinxed. You've been applying for the D.A.D.A. position for _years_ and Dumbledore just gave it to you _this year._ Harry said that Professor Slughorn wasn't really planning to go back," she explained.

Severus dropped his gaze to the book and acted as if he did not hear. Hermione wiggled her toes again. Severus snapped the book shut and turned to her again. "You know that I'm no good at _lying_ to you. Therefore, do not ask me because I cannot tell you _his_ reasons."

Hermione placed her book on the side table and crawled to Severus's lap. "You cannot, or you will not?"

Severus ran his hand to Hermione's hair and smirked. "You know perfectly well how to get what you want with me," he quipped.

Hermione gave him a triumphant smile. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"How strong is your shield?"

"Sev, we've spent half of the summer vacation practicing my Occlumency skills. Must you really ask again?" she complained. It's true that the entire August, after spending time with their parents and sending them into hiding in Australia, she practiced Occlumency with Severus at the Whitshire cottage where they both stayed. They also went to Hogwarts for her private defence lessons. They duelled thrice and she learned to cast non-verbal spells. Professor Dumbledore instructed Severus to train her, just in case the Death Eaters are planning to attack again. The headmaster gave Hermione a new task: to relay messages from Draco and keep Harry 'out of the way'. Willing to help Severus and protect her two friends—Draco and Harry, she agreed even though she doesn't really know exactly what were the plans of the Order.

Severus pinched the bridge of her nose. "Insufferable."

"But you still love me," she said absent-mindedly and then they both paused. Even though they have this mutual understanding, they never expressed their true feelings for each other in words. It is clear to Hermione that she is _in love_ with her older friend, but she isn't certain of his feelings for her.

"Of course, I do," he whispered without hesitation.

Hermione's heart is now beating faster. She melted against him, like always. She's now of age, but still, he's her professor and she doesn't want Severus to lose his job, even though the position was supposed to be jinxed. "So, will you give me the answer to my question?"

"I _might_ leave before the school year ends," he said softly.

Hermione froze and felt anxious. _He's leaving, then. Where is he going?_ "Why?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's plan," he replied and stroked her back.

Hermione pulled away so she can face him. She stared to his black eyes and she found him reluctant, or rather nervous. Obviously, Severus doesn't want her to know about the plan.

"Are you planning to tell me about it later?"

Severus sighed. "Yes," he said quietly. "I want to tell you about it, but only after the fulfilment of the plan."

"Maybe I can help," she offered. "Did Professor Dumbledore ever mention me in _this_ plan, aside from keeping Harry ' _out of the way'_?"

"Yes," he answered again. "He did, but I do not want you to get involved. Just focus on Draco and Potter. After Draco has taken the Mark, Bellatrix and Lucius have been putting a lot of pressure on him. Bellatrix wants to prove to the Dark Lord that _her own_ blood will not be a failure and Lucius wants to redeem himself though his son."

"Poor Draco," she said emphatically. "He hasn't been sleeping, fixing that cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I know you said that he has to do it on his own, just in case there are spies in your House, but sometimes, I have to help him. Harry's being a nosy prat with this _'Malfoy is a Death Eater'_ thing. Honestly, I'm so sick hearing it! If only he knows!" she said impatiently.

She sighed and played with Severus's collar. "But he's my best friend. I will do anything to protect him. I am willing to do everything Professor Dumbledore says if it would mean Harry's safety."

"Sounds like, you're willing to die for Potter," he remarked and quirked an eyebrow.

She stared to his black eyes. "I am. I love him like brother."

"Will you promise me one thing, Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

Severus stroked her hair and his other hand's thumb caressed her cheek. "Promise me, you're going to survive this war."

Hermione frowned. "Of course! _We_ have to!" she said indignantly. "Remember Savelius?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "Of course. We'll survive… for Savelius." He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Hermione was overwhelmed by his affection. Sometimes, Severus is acting as if he's afraid of losing her, but of course, she doesn't want to assume. He's never kissed her, except on her forehead and won't touch _any other_ parts of her body, except when they share a hug.

 _It is pure love, no lust,_ she thought.

Severus pulled away gently and held both of her shoulders. "There may come a time that I will lose your trust and we may not see each other, Hermione," he said seriously. "But I'd like you to _always_ remember that I have to do those things I will do under Dumbledore's orders."

"Does it have something to do with his blackened hand and Horcruxes?" she inquired.

Severus stared with shock eyes. "What did you say?"

"His hand… I know for a fact that it's curs—"

"No; not that part."

"Oh. Er, Horcruxes. He's giving Harry private lessons and said that he can tell me and Ron about it," she said casually.

"Hermione, do you mean to say that, Dumbledore is giving Potter private lessons about Horcruxes?" She nodded. "Why?"

"Because Tom Riddle created six Horcruxes," she explained. "That's why he's immortal."

"Six? He created six? Fuck!" Severus cursed under his breath. "He split his soul into seven? That bastard! And what else did Dumbledore say? Is he giving Potter a job to destroy them?"

"I think, Harry is assisting Dumbledore with it," she said. "Is his hand cursed? Does it have something to do with the Horcruxes?"

Severus ran a hand to his hair and closed his eyes. "I am not certain, Mia," he said weakly. "I have to speak with the old man." He pulled her off of his lap gently and went to the fireplace, leaving Hermione alone with Crookshanks.

She looked back on the events during summer. In July, Hermione spent quality time with her parents and Eileen. Severus would often come and speak with his mother. He's more relaxed when he's at the Grangers'. He de-aged himself thrice and went to the Muggle London with her, watching movies and dining at _Chronecler's_. By the end of July, Severus prepared their parents, spoke with them about the war and convinced them to go into hiding. Her parents wanted her to come, but Severus promised that he will protect Hermione while she continues her education. In the end, her parents and Eileen flew to Australia with different names.

She and Severus moved to the Whitshire Cottage where they continued her Occlumency lessons. Draco, who's now adept in Occlumency like Hermione, has taken the Mark and was being pressured by his family to impress the Dark Lord. He was tasked to find a way to let the Death Eaters in the castle before the end of the year. After Death Eater meetings or when Draco's summoned, he would go to Hermione to report about the meeting and Hermione would go to Dumbledore. Draco cannot be seen going to the Headmaster's office. Hermione and Draco meet either at the library or the Room of Requirement.

It's hard for her to divert Harry's attention from Draco. Harry is convinced that Draco has taken the Mark and is planning something. Indeed, Harry's right. Draco is a Death Eater, but only in name. Indeed, he's planning something, but he's doing it under Dumbledore's orders. And as much as she loves Harry, sometimes it irritates her when he's being a nosy git. No matter how hard headed Harry is, Hermione still loves her that she was willing to send her parents to Australia and stay in England.

She's in deep thought that she didn't notice Severus's arrival via Floo. He sank beside her, looking weary. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Just give me a moment," he said, tightening his hold to her. "You might hate me after this."

Hermione didn't move an inch, allowing Severus to hold her. But deep inside, she's wondering what might be the reason for her to hate him.

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

Severus held her shoulders so that she's facing him. He stared to her eyes. "Yes. Very bad."

She frowned. "What is it?"

Not breaking his eye contact, he spoke, "It all starts with my childhood friend, Lily Evans."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"You already know a bit about her," Severus started, looking directly at Hermione, but she was looking on her lap. The moment he mentioned Lily's name, she pulled away and maintained a space between the two of them which is better for his benefit. He doesn't really want to hold Hermione while speaking about another woman in his life, especially Lily.

"My Patronus was a doe because she's the only person who truly made me happy at Hogwarts. We had a falling out in our fifth year and she never forgave me, but I still loved her. I joined the Death Eaters and took the Mark. She married Potter.

"Sometime in 1980, I was instructed by the Dark Lord to apply as Potions professor in Hogwarts. Sybil Trelawney was also applying that night at Hog's Head Inn. Dumbledore was about to dismiss her when she made the prophecy, the one you found and heard at the Department of Mysteries. But I only heard the first half. Trying to impress my Master, I went to him and told him about it without thinking that he will target Lily."

He heard Hermione sniffle and hid her face to her hands. Whatever is making her cry right now, he doesn't want to know. He has to finish the story. He wants to get through with it and hold her again.

"There were two boys born by the end of July to parents who defied the Dark Lord. Harry Potter and… Neville Longbottom."

Upon saying Longbottom's name, Hermione's head shot up, looking to his direction, but not to him directly. "Neville?"

He nodded. "But the Longbottoms were Pure-blood. Potter was a Half-blood, like the Dark Lord himself. He saw him as a threat, sharing the same blood status, so he went after the Potters. You can't imagine my regret when I learned that my Master was after Lily and I was the one who put her in danger. So, I went to Dumbledore, asking—no, begging—him to protect her. He wanted me to be a spy for the Order, and so I did. But then, Pettigrew betrayed his friends and she was killed," he choked. He still couldn't let himself speak about Lily's death. It's been hurting him for years.

He cleared his throat and continued, keeping the distance between the two of them. "Dumbledore told me that if I really… loved _her,_ I will not let her die in vain. He asked me to help him protect _her_ son. That's what I have been doing all these years, protecting Potter, as much as I loathe his father, as much as I dislike him. I swore to Dumbledore that I will do everything he asks of me, for Potter's safety, even if it would mean killing him so that the curse—his blackened hand—won't be the one to end his life. If I am the one to kill him, the Dark Lord will trust me _more_ and I can still protect Potter. You see, I bond myself to her memory… making sure she did not… die in vain."

The next thing he knew, Hermione was on her feet and running, leaving him alone in his rooms. For the first time in a year, Severus felt so alone, again.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Hermione cried and cried on her bed that night after putting Silencing Charms. She's crying for _him_ , for all the things that he has to do for _her._ All for Lily Evans. He might not said it to her, but she knew that Lilly Evans was the love of his life. It's hurting her even more. She feels like she dived on the highest diving board, only to find the pool empty.

It's clear to her now: Severus Snape _always_ loved Lily Evans. No one can replace her in his heart; not even Hermione; not even Savelius. And she cried again. And she fell asleep.

"You're a mess! Who broke your heart again, Granger?" Draco scowled upon seeing her for their meeting at the Room of Requirement.

"No one," she snapped, taking out a journal notebook and a quill from her bag. "What're you going to report?"

It's been two days since that awful night. Yes, awful because all she did was to cry. She did not visit Severus again and did not look him in the eye during their Defence class.

"Later," Draco answered. He sat beside her on the couch and patting his knee. "Let's talk about you."

One thing she discovered being Draco's friend is that, he can be sensitive about others' feelings. He can be a sweet person to the people he cares about.

"I'm fine," she said, looking the empty page on her journal.

He snorted. "You always say that every time your eyes are puffy. I wonder how your eyes look like when you're not fine. What did your _handsome warlock_ do to make you cry?"

She sighed heavily. "Nothing. The problem is I. I had my hopes high."

"I had my hopes high too, for the witch I fancy, but you see, I don't cry," he remarked.

Her head shot up and looked at Draco. "You fancy someone? Who? Pug-faced Pansy Parkinson?" he laughed bitterly.

"No," he replied. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione frowned. "This is not the time for jokes, Draco."

Draco sighed and lifted her chin with his index finger. "Look at me and tell me if I'm lying."

"I'm not a Legilimens," she replied.

"Just… look at me," he whispered.

Hermione did as told. She looked to those grey eyes. "I like you, Hermione," he admitted.

Hermione turned away and shook her head. "You're not helping, Draco. A wizard's confession is not the solution."

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend, Hermione. All I'm saying is that, there are people whom you do not like, and there are people who don't like you. So, why complain? Life is never fair. And don't worry; I have accepted long ago that we're not for each other." He smirked and grabbed the quill and journal from her. He started to write the events of the previous Death Eater meeting.

Hermione just sat there, waiting for Draco to finish. When he's done, he returned the journal to her and she placed it on her lap. "Draco, tell me that it was just a joke," she said afterwards.

"Hermione," he began and stared at her. He seems reluctant, but she gave her a pleading look. "Of course… I like you. But I'm… not in love with you."

She sighed in relief. "Well, in that case, the feeling is mutual." She smiled. Then, she opened the journal to read Draco's entry. She asked few questions for clarification and spent the next thirty minutes speaking about the Death Eater meeting.

After their meeting, Hermione left the room. Draco stayed behind to fix the cabinet. She was on her way to the Headmaster's office. She was already standing in front of the gargoyle when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Unfortunately for you, Miss Granger, the Headmaster is currently in London and will be back tomorrow," Severus said sternly on her left. She did not look up; she did not move an inch. "Now, I believe that our conversation two nights ago wasn't finished. I wish to get through with it. Follow me."

 _He's right,_ she thought. They should _finish_ the _conversation._ Summoning her Gryffindor bravery, she followed him to the dungeons.


	30. Chapter 30- Lily: A History

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for all the views and reviews! Thank you for loving SAVELIUS.

.

 **CHAPTER 30: Lily: A History**

.

"Tea?" Severus asked when they arrived in his sitting room and she sat quietly on the couch.

"Yes, please," she replied in a hushed tone.

Severus entered the other door and came back with a tray of tea pot and two cups. He poured their cups and sat on the armchair across from her. They both stared quietly and sipped their tea.

 _He demanded this tête-à-tête, so he should be the one to speak first,_ Hermione thought.

"Hermione," he began, as if he heard her thoughts.

 _Am I thinking too loud again?_ She wondered.

"I would like to apologize for—"

"No," she cut him off. "It is I who should apologize. I acted immaturely by running away and not letting you finish your… story." Her tone was very serious.

Severus's expression softened. "Shall I continue, then? Or perhaps, you have few questions to ask?"

She thought for a moment. If she'll let Severus continue his story, she might hear some things that will hurt her. No, she isn't ready for that. It still pains her to think that Severus has been living the life of a spy and double-agent _for Lily._ All for Lily. If she's going to ask him questions, she can only choose the things she wants to know. She cleared her throat. "I'd rather ask questions and get this over with," she said coldly, protecting herself from being vulnerable again.

Severus's face fell, and then he nodded. "Very well."

"Is it true, then? Professor Dumbledore's hand was cursed?" she asked in a pained tone, thinking of her beloved headmaster, dying.

Severus gave her a nod. His expression was blank and he stared at the wall behind her. "Yes."

Upon hearing the confirmation, Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "Can you tell me more about it?" she choked.

Severus's gaze turned to her. "In summer, he went somewhere, to search for Horcruxes. He found a ring, family heirloom of the Gaunts, the Dark Lord's maternal family. It has a part of the Dark Lord's soul and… Albus was tempted to touch it, or rather, wear it. When you touch a Horcrux, it might taint you or your mind. You're not quite yourself because of the Dark Magic attached to your flesh. That's what happened to Albus with the ring and if you remember, Ginevra Weasley with the diary."

Hermione gasped at the thought of Ginny. "She was possessed by Tom Riddle's memory."

Severus nodded. "In Albus's case, he was tempted to wear the ring which happens to be cursed. It's killing him. The potions I am giving him are just for temporary remedy. It's not really healing him. But of course, he's Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in history. He doesn't want to die in shame. He doesn't want others to know that he died because of foolishness. He wants me to… do it," he said quietly.

"Do what?" Hermione already know the answer, but she has to hear it from him.

"Kill him."

More tears fell from her eyes and Severus's image is now very blurred. She didn't have time to search her pockets for her hanky, so she wiped her tears with the sleeves of her Hogwarts jumper. "Why should it be you?"

Severus wasn't looking at her anymore. Looking down, he rested his head on one hand. "The Dark Lord assigned Draco to do it… to kill the headmaster, as a punishment for Lucius."

Hermione paused in shock. "Draco?" she asked with exasperation. "But he's just a boy."

"That's why Albus wanted me to do it. The Dark Lord will trust me even more and I will prove myself as a loyal servant. Bellatrix has doubted me since she returned from Azkaban."

Hermione closed her eyes and hid her face in her hands. _Why does it have to happen? Why Professor Dumbledore does have to die? What about Harry? What about Hogwarts?_

"Albus is entrusting me to look after the students," Severus replied, as if he's heard her thoughts. "Once he's gone, the Dark Lord will _reward_ me the headmaster position. With Dumbledore gone, the Dark Lord will conquer both Hogwarts and the Ministry. These have to happen. Savelius mentioned these things: me, becoming a headmaster after Dumbledore because the Dark Lord gave me the position; you, being on the run with Potter and Weasley while hunting for Horcruxes. Dumbledore will not make it after the end of the school year. He's giving your dunderhead friend a new assignment," he said bitterly.

She remembered what Savelius said. She didn't come back for her seventh year _for some reasons_. "What about Harry?" she asked, facing him though her vision is still blurry.

"I will do everything I can to protect Potter," he said solemnly.

Hermione bit her lower lip. A part of her is glad that someone on Voldemort's army is going to protect her best friend. But another part of her—her heart is jealous. The love of her life bonded himself to the memory of another woman. The first wizard she ever fell in love with is willing to do everything to protect another witch's son. Suddenly, she felt strong arms yanking her gently and the next thing she knew, Severus pulled her to his lap and enveloped her into his arms. She melted into him again after smelling the familiar scent. _It feels so good to be back into his arms,_ she thought. _But—_

"It's not what you think it is," he whispered to her ear. "I will always love Lily because she was my best friend. She will always be special because of the things she did for me when I was a boy. But even though I love her so much, I never imagined myself marrying her one day because of our differences. My love for her is the same as your love for his son. Platonic. Brotherly. Like a family."

Hermione slowly pulled away and stopped crying. She maintained a little distance between them, just enough to stare into his beetle-black eyes. She gave him a confused look. "But you said, you were… obsessed. You were ready to murder anyone who speaks badly of her."

The corner of Severus's lips twitched. "Yes, because she's all I have. I even put her on a pedestal. But like I said, even though I love her, I never imagined myself marrying her," he repeated and this time, more slowly.

She didn't know what to say. She looked away and stared at his collar instead. She's somewhat glad to know that he wasn't _in love_ with her. He loved her like a sister.

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, I never attached myself to anyone before, except my mother… and Lily. I wasn't the marrying type of man, because I despise children. Furthermore, when the Dark Lord came back last year, I was so sure I won't survive this time. During the first Wizarding War, I was on his side and it was already terrible. How much more this time, now that I'm a spy? I couldn't sleep peacefully, worrying that he might discover my true allegiance, even though I am skilled in Occlumency. Every day of my life since he came back, I was prepared to die… until one night, I discovered a Slytherin boy spying on me." He chuckled.

"You can't imagine my horror when he said that I was his father and that you're his mother. I cannot imagine myself loving any witch, apart from Lily. I felt like, I was betraying her memory by loving someone else, because I dedicated my life to protect her son. But Albus, being the meddling old man he is, helped me realize that I will only become a traitor if I continue to pine over a dead woman instead of taking care of my… _family._ So, instead of going to the Godric's Hollow Graveyard on All Hallows' Eve, like I used to do every year since she died, I decided to take you and Savelius to Muggle London. For the first time since my best friend died, I did not mourn; I did not blame myself for her death. I did not feel the need for atonement. I was happily observing you and Savelius, imagining us as a real family."

Severus wiped the tears on her cheeks. This time, she's crying not because she's sad, but because of joy. Her heart is filled with joy, knowing that she's also a significant person in Severus's life. She gave him an ear-to-ear smile.

"Say something, please?" he pleaded.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her heart is overflowing with joy and she couldn't find the right words to say, so she just thanked him. "For everything."

Severus looked at her contentedly. He stroked her curls and his other hand rested on her waist. "Dumbledore might sack me for this, but I don't care. The job was jinxed, anyway," he said, closing his eyes. "He doesn't have the right to reprimand me when he's asking me to take his life."

Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about? What did you do?" she asked, lost in conversation.

Severus opened his eyes and stared at her with fondness. "It's not what I did. It's about what I am going to do." Wandlessly and wordlessly, he summoned a small gift from his bedroom. It was wrapped in green and red paper and he handed it to her. "I was planning to give this to you after your sixth year, but given the current circumstances, I changed my mind. I think that this is the best timing."

Hermione's heart is beating fast. _It's not what I think it is, right?_ She gulped and took the gift. She shifted, pulled herself off his lap and sat beside him to open his gift. She unwrapped it very carefully and feeling nervous. It was a small velvet box. She stared at Severus, frowning. He took the box from her and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Hermione Granger, I love you." Her body weakened upon hearing those words. She's been waiting to hear it for months and months, but she was patient. "Someday, when the war is over and I'm free from my two masters, will you marry me?"

Hermione pushed Severus away from her gently so they could meet each other's eyes. Her mouth formed a small 'o' in shock. _He told me the three words I've been waiting to hear, followed by a question composed of four words! Merlin's beard, he's asking me to be Mrs. Snape!_

Her left hand travelled to her mouth and Severus's image is blurred once again. She's crying. "Merlin's wet pants," Severus cursed. "Woman, will you stop crying?" he asked in a hurt tone.

She frowned. "I'm happy, that's why I'm crying, you bastard!" she answered back. "Is that the proper way for a wizard to propose to his witch?"

"I have no idea," he answered with a shrug. "I've never proposed to anyone. I never thought I would, especially to _a student_."

"Git," she muttered. "Earlier, you were telling me you love me and then you asked me to marry you. I'm overwhelmed! Do it again," she demanded.

"If you're expecting me to kneel on one knee and ask you again, I won't. I don't do such thing," he said sternly, running his hand to his hair.

"Bastard," she said again. "I don't even know why I love you… Perhaps, I should be in St. Mungo's."

Severus scowled. "I have no desire to marry a woman who's a resident of _Janus Thickey Ward._ "

She giggled. And then, he turned to her again. "So, are you going to answer my question earlier, or are we going to decide whether to confine you or not in St. Mungo's?"

Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. And then, her mouth came near his ear. "When the war is over and I'm done with my N.E.W.T.s, yes, I'll marry you."

Severus gently pulled her so that they're facing each other. He leaned forward to claim her lips. Hermione smiled against Severus's kiss and she responded. They were gentle and yet, passionate. She laced her fingers at the back of his neck while his hands were wrapped around her waist. Then, she slowly broke the kiss. "The ring."

Severus smiled and gave her another kiss before pulling away. He opened the box and lifted a thin band with a square-shaped blue stone. "This was my grandmother's engagement ring, a Prince family heirloom," he said and slipped the ring to her left ring finger.

"Sapphire," she muttered.

"Which happens to be your birthstone," he said. He lifted her hand and kissed her ring finger.

"It's beautiful, Sev," she said affectionately. "Thank you." This time, she leaned forward and initiated a kiss. "I love you," she said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," he replied.

She smiled. "I love you three," she said playfully.

"I love you forever," he whispered and once more, enveloped her in his arms.

Hermione felt so safe; it's as if she belonged right here, in the arms of Severus Snape.


	31. Chapter 31-

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter series was written and owned by no other than J.K. Rowling.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Indeed, if Ronald Weasley comes around Hermione, Savelius's "father will hear about" it.

And yeah, I had a great vacation, though it's tiring with a two-year old. But it was fun to have a little break from teaching. :)

.

 **CHAPTER 31: Zealous Severus, Distant Draco & Reawakened Ron  
**.

"I always love it when Christmas break approaches," she heard Ginny say.

Hermione's eyes snapped shut while sitting on one of the conjured chairs by the lake. "Uh-huh," she murmured in agreement. It was the last day of the term and the two witches have the similar vacant period. While Hermione isn't welcome to be around 'Won-won' and Harry's gone for his private lessons with Professor Dumbledore, she decided to hang around Ginny. The red-headed witch is annoyed as much as Hermione is with 'Lav-lav' and 'Won-won'.

"You should come to the Burrow with us tomorrow," Ginny encouraged. "Come as my friend. Forget about my idiot brother."

Hermione chuckled. "Why do you hate _Won-won_ these days?"

"'Cause he's a hypocrite. How dare he give me a telling-off about snogging with Dean? Now, he's busy eating _Lav-lav's_ face." Hermione opened her eyes only to see Ginny scowl. "What about you? Why aren't you speaking with _Won-won_?"

"Because he doesn't have the audacity to confess his feelings," she said promptly, remembering her answer to the same question asked by Severus a month ago. "It's not that I'm jealous that he's now with Lavender. Actually, I feel glad." Ginny quirked up an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Weasley." She chuckled.

"Merlin, you've been spending too much time around Professor Snape! You're starting to sound like him!" she exclaimed. Hermione smirked. "I thought you had a thing for Ron."

"Had," she repeated. "I fancied him since third year, but that's just it. Ronald and I won't work out more than friends."

"So, not jealous of Lav-lav?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione looked directly into Ginny's eyes. "Not jealous."

"Come to the Burrow, then! You're my best friend, too, you know!" she insisted.

Hermione looked at her girlfriend fondly. "As much as I want to... I have to go home to my parents," she said a little sadly. She won't be going to her parents because they're already in Australia. She's going to be with Severus. This will be their second Christmas together. She smiled at the thought of her fiancé. She placed a hand on her chest to feel the ring beside the locket.

"Well, if you change your mind..."

"Yeah. If I change my mind," she replied. _But that's unlikely._

"So, you're going with Harry to Slughorn's party?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's all right with you, isn't it?" Hermione decided to just go with Harry to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, instead of going out with other boys in their year; most definitely not Ron. The last thing she'd want to encounter is a jealous _Lav-lav._ Also, she considered Severus. She doesn't want to be seen with just any other friend of the opposite sex, apart from Harry and Ron and Neville (occasionally).

"Of course not," Ginny replied, looking away.

Hermione reached for her friend's hand. "Gin, look at me." Though her eyes are now brimming with tears, Ginny did as told. "Oh Gin... you know perfectly well that I only love Harry like a brother, right?"

Ginny forced a smile and nodded. "Of course. I'm not jealous, 'Mione. It's just... Dean. I mean, this thing with Dean... I thought I saw jealousy in Harry's eyes the moment he and Ron caught me snogging Dean. How silly of me, right?"

Hermione smirked. "If you're not happy with Dean, then break it off," she suggested.

Ginny stared at her. "Why... How did you..."

"Gin, you're my only female best friend. Of course, I can tell how you feel by just observing your actions. You're not a weepy girl, Ginny. But since you put up with Dean, you're not the same bubbly girl who became my friend."

Ginny chuckled and reached out to hug her. "Thank you, 'Mione. You really are my best friend."

She stroked Ginny's back in return.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Hey, Granger!" Hermione spun around to face the unfamiliar owner of the voice, only to see Cormac McLaggen smirking and studying her features. Hermione regretted her choice of outfit for a moment—a low neckline pink dress she bought with Ginny in Hogamead. It seems that the Seventh Year Gryffindor is ogling her cloth-covered chest and exposed cleavage.

"Hi, Cormac," she greeted with a forced smile.

"So, you declined my invitation to be Potter's date, huh?" he said in a hurt tone.

Once again, she forced a smile and looked around for Harry. _Dammit, Harry Potter! Where are you? Why did you leave me under the mistletoe only to be found by this half-wit and conceited Seventh Year?_

"Harry's my best friend, Cormac," she said plainly.

"Do I also have to be your best friend to bring you on a date?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not like that. Honestly, I'm not interested in dating."

"I'm hurt, Granger," he said but not really looking hurt. "No one's ever rejected me before... But you know, you can make it up to me... for rejecting me, I mean."

She looked up to him and frowned. _What does he have in mind?_

"You see, we're under the mistletoe..." he said and leaned forward, perhaps to kiss her. Hermione took a step back and felt someone bumped into her. Before she falls down, a pair of familiar strong arms held her by her shoulders.

"Careful, Miss Granger," says a silky voice.

She slowly pulled away and faced Severus Snape. "I'm sorry, Professor. And thank you for _catching me before I fall_."

He smirked. "You're welcome, Miss Granger." Then, he turned to Cormac who was standing behind her. "Mr. McLaggen, I believe, your date has been looking for you. It is not proper for a wizard to leave _his_ date for another witch."

Hermione did not see Cormac's reaction, but he stepped away, leaving Hermione and Severus under the mistletoe.

"Severus, my boy! There you are!" Professor Slughorn called from behind and yanked Severus. "You did a great job with Mister Potter! You taught him for five years, of course the credit goes to you! He is adept in Potions and I've never seen anyone brew the Draught of Living Death so perfectly—only you! Say, my boy, you were his mother's lab partner for five years... Harry got Lily's talents, do you agree?"

Hermione, who did not face the two professors' direction, snorted.

"I don't think so," Severus replied slowly. "Potter never managed to brew a single potion perfectly last year. In fact, Horace, I had to... give him private tutorials," he said in his usual intimidating tone.

"Well," Professor Slughorn said. "Now, he's the best in his year!"

"Is that so? I wonder what book he's been using," Severus replied coldly. "Excuse me, but I must retire to bed early."

Without waiting for Professor Slughorn's reply, Severus marched away, giving Hermione a glance and simply gestured the door. Hermione got the message and searched the room for Harry. She found him speaking with Luna and Neville. "Hey Harry. I, um... I'm not feeling well."

"What happened?" he asked in a worried tone.

She felt a pang of guilt. She hates lying, but she can't tell him that she's going to the dungeons and have a snogging session with her fiancé. "Nothing. You don't have to worry. I'm just tired and I think I'm off to bed. You can stay. I don't mind, really."

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Neville asked. "I can escort you to the tower," he offered.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Neville. You lot enjoy the rest of the night." She also bid Luna goodbye and then she walked briskly to the dungeons. She used the cupboard and muttered Savelius's name. It opened for her. She found Severus waiting in the sitting room, by the fire, holding a book on his lap.

He heard her heels for he turned to look at her. "You kept me waiting," he said complaining, but smiling.

She approached her. "I'm sorry. I had to lie to Harry, Neville and Luna." She turned towards the other couch, opposite to Severus's, but he reached for his hand and let her sit on his lap. "I missed you," he purred against her ear.

Hermione melted against him. "And I missed you too. I can't wait to spend the holidays with you... _alone._ "

Severus chuckled. "I can say the same. Now that we're alone, why don't you wear that beautiful ring of yours and I'll read to you?"

Hermione smiled and reached under her dress, untangled the engagement ring from the chain and handed it to Severus. "Put it on me."

Severus happily obliged and once her ring was on her finger again, he kissed it. She pulled off his lap and sat on the floor, between his legs. He started reading another wizard's biography. Being the bibliophile she was, Hermione never got bored with the biographies he read to her. Then, because she's a bit exhausted, little by little, her eyes fluttered shut. She fell asleep once again, clinging to the left leg of her fiancé.

Hermione woke up the next morning on the couch in Severus's sitting room. He never allowed her to enter his bedroom and share his bed. Not until she's done with her sixth year. He has already crossed the line by confessing his feelings for her, kissing her and asking her hand for marriage. He doesn't want to further deepen their intimacy.

It was dark in the dungeons, so she can't really tell if it's day or night. She checked the time and it's five in the morning. She still has time to go back to her dormitory. She disillusioned herself and returned to the Gryffindor Tower and fell asleep again.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 _Tap, tap, tap!_

Hermione Granger carefully placed the tea cup on the saucer and opened the window. "Hedwig!" she said happily, recognizing the snowy owl. She let the bird in and it flew to the kitchen table, dropping a big parcel. She gave him a piece of toast and poured water on the bowl. Hedwig happily ate and drank. Hermione opened the big parcel. It contains four Christmas presents from Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley. She stroked the owl's head and asked him to wait. She went to her room to collect her presents for Harry, Ginny, Ron and the Waesleys. She tied it carefully on the bird's leg and then Hedwig's gone.

"Was that Potter's owl?"

Hermione spun around and approached Severus who's still wearing his pyjamas. She kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her waist. "This is the best Christmas, ever." And then he leaned to claim his lips. Hermione's hands travelled to the back of his neck. She stiffened when _something_ poked her belly and she instantly backed off.

"Sorry," she said, biting her lower lip.

Severus's cheeks flushed. "No dear. _I'm sorry._ "

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Come, let's eat breakfast, and then we can open our presents together."

Severus joined her on the kitchen table. Hermione feels like she's playing the role of a wife by making tea and toast, and then serving it to him.

Living with Severus alone in Whitshire cottage is hard for Hermione, knowing how much they crave for each other's touch. But Severus won't let her come near his bedroom. They'd just snuggle in the living room until they're both ready to retire for bed. During Death Eater meetings, Hermione would kill the time by reading Muggle classics until she falls asleep on the couch. When Severus arrives, she'd heal his injuries on the couch and stay awake until he's able to move on his own again.

After eating their breakfast, Severus washed the dishes while Hermione tidied the kitchen table. Together, they went to the living room and opened their presents. Severus only got very few presents—from the Malfoys, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey (who was fond of him as a schoolboy), Hermione's parents, Eileen and of course, Hermione.

"How did you get their presents?" Hermione asked, gesturing to their parents' parcel.

Severus smirked while unwrapping the gift from Hermione's father. "The Muggle way, under a different name."

Hermione returned to her pile of presents on the floor. Harry gave her a new book on Arithmancy, _for_ _light reading,_ according to his card; Ginny sent her a Self-Writing Quill, manufactured by the twins for their shop; Mrs. Weasley sent her the traditional jumper and a box of homemade pies and lastly... Ron. She opened his gift.

"What the hell?" she shrieked.

Severus looked over her shoulder to look at the parcel she's holding. "What's the matter?"

She lifted the book in the air. "Why on Earth would Ronald Weasley give me this kind of book?"

Severus smirked and read the title, " _'Act Like A Witch, Think Like A Wizard'_. How very kind of Mister Weasley to give you something useful _for my benefit?_ "

Hermione hit Severus playfully with the book. "You can have it if you want."

Severus scowled. "I'm not a witch! You are!"

Frowning, Hermione scanned the book to take a look at the Table of Contents. "Merlin's wet pants! This is about dating! I'm gonna kill Ronald when I see him! I don't need this!"

Severus chuckled from behind and pulled her by the waist. She stood up and sat beside him on the couch. "And may I know why you feel like you don't need it anymore?"

Hermione grinned and leaned to whisper against his ear. "Because I already have the wizard that I want... so much."

And just like that, Severus Snape claimed her lips once again.

 _Indeed, the best Christmas ever,_ she thought between their kisses.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Months passed by and Hermione got used to a routine. After every Death Eater's meeting, she would wait for Draco at the Room of Requirement and take down his reports. Then, Hermione would go to the Headmaster and relay the message. Thrice a week, she would go to Severus's private laboratory to assist him or brew by herself selected potions for the Order and the hospital wing. Sometimes, while waiting for the potion to simmer, Hermione and Severus would snuggle on the couch and share few kisses. Their relationship and engagement is not oblivious to the Headmaster. He did not object, of course, after everything Severus have done and will be doing under his orders. He also trusts that the two of them will be wise and careful enough.

Hermione and Ron never spoke again after she kissed Lavender, though she also sent her a Christmas gift. Harry did not force them to patch things up, knowing that _Lav-lav_ will be jealous once Ron spends time with Hermione again. Sometimes, Hermione just forget her negative feelings towards Harry for having Severus's old Potions book. She'll just brush it off and remember Severus's words: she's still the brightest in her year. But one time, Harry beat her again in brewing and she ran to Severus's rooms, crying. She used the cupboard and found her fiancé stirring using the stirring rod she gave him two Christmases ago. He didn't look up and Hermione doesn't mind because she knows he doesn't want to be disturbed when counting stirs.

She just sat on the couch and waited. "I'm done," Severus said cheerfully. He approached her and noticed her tears. "What has happened?" He pulled her out of the couch and sank into it before pulling Hermione to his lap.

"Harry beat me again using your book!" she sobbed.

Severus's arms tightened around her. "What did you brew this time?"

"The Wiggenweld Potion," she said against his chest. "He followed your instructions again: _Add six lionfish spines; add four more lionfish spines._ But the book says add five and add another five!" she said impatiently. "That's so unfair!"

Severus sighed heavily. "Get the journal I gave you."

Hermione silently reached for her bag and collected an old journal- the one Severus gave two Christmases ago. "Look for my notes about _Golpalott's Third Law_." Without asking, she did as told. She found the right page. "Read, memorize and analyze it. On your next meeting, let's see if Potter can beat you."

Hermione turned to the note and read. **_**Golpalott's Third Law states that the antidotes for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components.**_**

"Got it?" Severus asked.

She thought for a moment and read the text once more. She wore a triumphant smile when she turned to Severus. "Got it."

"Very well, dear. Stop crying over Potter." And then, before Hermione could even speak, Severus clutched his left forearm. "The bastard's calling again."

Hermione pulled off his lap. Severus gave her a quick kiss. "Take care," she said.

"Always."

And then, he went to his rooms, came back with his Death Eater robes and mask and went to the fireplace.

Hermione waited for Draco at the Room of requirement that night and while waiting, she focused on Golpalott's Third Law, thinking of something she could brew on their next Potions class. When she's done, she reached for the ring on the chain and removed it. Smiling to herself, she toyed the ring on her hand, smoothed the sapphire stone and thought of Severus.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

Hermione spun around and saw Draco Malfoy, looking exhausted but staring at her ring finger. "Draco!"

"Is that an engagement ring?" he asked again, more stern this time.

Hermione frowned, but couldn't bear to lie. She nodded. "Yes."

"Since when you got engaged?" he demanded.

"Before Christmas," she replied.

"To whom?"

"Er, I can't tell you now. It's complicated, you see..." she said, stammering.

Draco scowled. "Give me your journal," he demanded.

Hermione handed him the journal notebook and quill. Draco got them and started to write while sitting on the couch. He wrote very fast and then when he's done, he dropped the quill and journal on the side table and left.

 _Perhaps, the meeting didn't go well,_ she thought and started to read Draco's entry. She went to Professor Dumbledore to report and after their one-hour discussion, she was dismissed. Instead of returning to the Gryffindor Tower, she went to the dungeons to check on Severus. She found him lying on the couch, his eyes snapped shut. Hermione knelt on the floor, beside the couch and kissed her fiancé's forehead.

Severus's eyes snapped open. "Sorry if I woke you," she apologized. Severus pushed himself to a sitting position and gestured for her to sit beside him. She sank beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You didn't. I knew you're coming, that's why I stayed here," he said calmly.

"How was it?" she asked.

"It wasn't as terrible as before. He's pleased with something."

"So, nobody got hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head. "He's even in the mood to celebrate. Didn't you meet up with Draco?"

"I did," she replied. "But he seemed to be in a bad mood. He saw me wearing the ring and asked if I am engaged. I told him yes, but when he asked to whom, I refused to answer. Then, he demanded for my journal, wrote and left."

Severus sighed heavily. "I see," he said plainly.

"Sev, what is it? Do you know why Draco was acting like that?"

"Nothing that you should be worried about," he assured her.

But Hermione is worried for her friend. She cupped Severus's cheeks and turned his face so that their eyes could meet. "Please Sev, tell me?" she pleaded.

Her fiance looked directly into her brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked slowly.

She nodded. "Yes. Please tell me why he was in a bad temper."

"I think he's upset with you, getting engaged."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why? Because we're friends and yet I've kept it a secret?"

Severus shook his head. "Because Draco Malfoy is harbouring feelings for you."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Hermione glanced on the Slytherin table and found Draco poking his food with the fork while listening to Blaise Zabini. He doesn't seem to be in the mood to listen to his friend's antics. Hermione sighed. It's been a week since Draco stormed out of the Room of Requirement and she learned from Severus about the young wizard's feelings. She still couldn't believe it. Severus told him about Narcissa's confession during her and Severus's meeting with Professor Dumbledore in summer. Draco fancies him since fourth year, though at first, he denied it and brushed it off. But when the two Malfoys turned to Dumbledore and became members of the Order, Draco started to accept and nurture his feelings for Hermione. As they got closer, the more he falls for her.

 _So that's what Severus kept from me when I first asked him about Draco last year. Severus always knew why Draco was being so nice and all that._

She sighed heavily. _Why does it have to be this way? Is this why in Savelius's timeline, Draco proposed marriage to me thrice? Because he' already has feelings for me since fourth year._

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron called. "Do you wanna go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

 _Another complication,_ she thought. She is on speaking terms again with Ron after he's been poisoned during his birthday. When she, Harry and Ginny were looking after Ron in the hospital wing, Lavender came, just in time when Ron talked in his sleep, apparently calling Hermione's name. Lavender was furious and stormed out of the infirmary, crying.

When Ron woke up, Lavender wasn't speaking with him anymore. Hermione reached out and gave him the same treatment she gives Harry, as if nothing happened. But she noticed that Ron wants _something else_ from her. He would always sit beside her, hold her hand occasionally and would even take her side rather than Harry's, especially when they argue about the old Potions book. Before he got poisoned, Ron was always on Harry's side whenever they argue. But now, it's obvious that he's making it up to her.

 _Sorry, Ronald,_ she thought. _I won't fall for your antics anymore._

"'Mione?" Ron called again from her side.

She turned to her best friend. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm assisting Professor Snape on Saturday," she said truthfully. Full moon's approaching and Remus needs his Wolfsbane on Sunday.

"Come one, 'Mione, it's a Hogsmead trip! It doesn't happen every week!" he pushed.

She bit her lower lip. "I really am sorry, Ron. Perhaps, you can just ask Harry to go with you. I'm sure you'll have fun with him."

"But 'Mione..." he protested in a low voice."I was hoping that we can patch things up and... You know, talk about _us._ "

Hermione inhaled and pressed her lips together. "Ron, we're fine. We're friends again and it's better this way."

"But I thought, you weren't speaking with me because of Lavender."

"No, Ron!" she hissed urgently. "I did not speak with you because I was upset... upset because you didn't have the nerve to tell me what your problem was. Then one day, I'll find you parading your new girlfriend in front of me. I wasn't jealous. I was upset."

Ron's ears turned pink. "But now, I have the courage to tell you how I really feel..."

"I'm sorry Ron," she said sincerely. "But... there's already someone else."

Ron stared for a moment and his expression hardened. "I get it." Then, he stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving his breakfast.

 _Really? Another wizard storming out?_ She shook her head and left the hall as well but before she could leave, she caught sight of Severus leaving the hall as well, walking towards the dungeons. She followed him and once she entered his rooms, he enveloped her in his arms. "Everything will be fine," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione smiled. No matter how bad her morning was, she could always run to one person who can wipe her negative feelings away.

.

 ****J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series. All the rights belong to J.K. Rowling.  
.

 **A/N:** Welcome, **BlueWater5!** Well, Ron is just being Ron. He felt the need to consult a book to court Hermione (in the original series). But I love him, so I won't make him a fool anymore... and that's **NOT** a promise. XD  
.

 **CHAPTER 31: The Spy, the Animagus and the Werewolf  
**.

Easter break came and Severus decided to take Hermione to Grimmauld Place with him when he attends the Order meeting. Harry and the Weasleys are spending the holidays there.

"Do you mind if I tell Remus about our engagement?" she asked Severus whose head was resting on her lap. They were on the sofa in his sitting room, enjoying a moment together.

Severus frowned. "May I ask why you feel the need to tell him?" came his silky voice.

She shrugged. "He's my friend... and he's the only one who knows about _our_ future. Well, Tonks knows about it, too. But our secret is safer with Remus."

Severus quirked up an eyebrow. Black eyes met brown. "How sure are you?" he challenged.

Hermione chuckled and pinched her fiancé's nose. Severus made a face. "Did you forget that I'm _the brightest witch of my age_?"

"No," he replied.

She resumed stroking his hair. "Remus is a werewolf. No one can use Legilimency on him. That's how he kept Sirius's secret from Professor Dumbledore in my third year."

"That Black _is_ a dog, you mean?" he scowled.

"An animagus," she corrected.

"He's a dog," he said stubbornly and reached for her free hand and kissed her finger where the engagement ring is.

"All right, his _form_ is a dog." She pinched his nose once more. "So, is it all right if I tell him about our relationship?"

"In my personal opinion, no, it's not all right. But like you said, _he is your friend_. As much as I detest your _friends_ , I will not push you away from them." He scowled, but Hermione found his words sweet.

 _Snape will always be Snape. Some things won't change,_ she thought.

She kissed his forehead. "Who says that Professor Snape isn't romantic? Who says you don't know love? Who says you can't be sweet?" she said affectionately.

He closed his eyes and kissed her knuckle again. "I am, as you put it, romantic only to you. I can only be sweet to you and I only _love_ you. Now, Miss Granger, shut up and if you don't want me to change my mind about telling the werewolf, better kiss me."

Hermione chuckled and bent down to kiss him.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Snape's a git!" Ron said and cursed under his breath while holding his quill and parchment. They're in the library of the Grimmauld Place where Harry and the Weasleys are staying. Hermione came for a visit, 'escorted' by Professor Snape.

"Why? Because he set an essay due after the Easter break?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That's not fair! How can we enjoy the break?" Ron scowled. He said something very offensive and Hermione's sure he won't dare speak it in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"It's time you work hard for your future, Ronald," she remarked.

"Greasy git," Ron said again, ignoring Hermione. "Just because I talked back about Harry's answer on the Inferi thing..."

Hermione snorted. "It's not all about you, Ron. He set the essay on Inferi because he _wants us_ to _learn more_. He said it himself! The Dark—I mean, Voldemort's using them."

"Why are always taking Snape's side, anyway?" Harry asked beside her. He, like Ron, is also working on the D.A.D.A. essay.

"I'm not taking sides. You really shouldn't speak badly of a professor just because you don't like him setting essay on _your vacation_."

The two boys glared at her and went back to their essays. Hermione continued her reading. Then, after a moment, Harry stretched his hands and turned to his coursework, looking unsatisfied.

"'Mione, can you stay for a night? Please, I need help," Harry pleaded.

"I can't," she said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Why?"

 _Because Severus doesn't want me to stay,_ she thought. "I'm brewing for the hospital wing," she said half-truthfully. "Madam Pomfrey's expecting me tonight."

There was a knock on the door and it swung open, revealing Mrs. Weasley. "Lunch is ready."

Both Harry and Ron jumped off the chair gleefully. They marched to the kitchen and Hermione's about to follow them when Remus entered the library, grinning, followed by Severus who warded the door with a wave of his hand when Mrs. Weasley left.

"I was told that you wanted to see me," he said cheerfully, leaning forward to give her a hug.

Hermione was ready to welcome Remus's brotherly hug when Severus cleared his throat. Hermione and Remus paused and looked at the other wizard's direction. "I would appreciate it Lupin if you will not _touch_ my fiancée," he said coldly.

Hermione rolled her eyes; Remus quirked up an eyebrow. "Fiancée?" he asked, looking confused.

Hermione reached inside her jumper and showed Remus the ring. "Yeah, that's me."

Remus's eyes widened. "Hermione, are you sure?" he asked in a worried tone. "You're still his student."

"I am completely aware, Remus," she replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "But we're still student-teacher in Hogwarts and don't you worry, Professor Dumbledore knows."

Remus's expression softened and studied her for a moment. "Are you happy?"

"Of course, I am!" she answered. "Are you happy for me?"

Without warning and ignoring Severus's glare, Remus pulled her to a hug. "Of course," he whispered. "If you're happy, then go for it. After all, Severus deserves to be loved... after everything."

He finally let her go and Hermione grinned. "You deserve it, too. I know Tonks is the right person," she said hopefully.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Hermione. She's better without me."

"You can't say that," she protested. "She loves you. It means you make her happy."

He shrugged again. And then, there's another knock on the door. Severus, who's leaning on the wall near the door, waved his hand to open it and Hermione quickly hid her engagement ring. Sirius entered the room and looked around. "Mate, been looking for you," he said to Remus. "Hermione, how are you?" he asked as he approach them on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, Sirius. Thanks," she replied. "And you?"

"Doing well." He turned to Remus again. "Mate, I'd like to discuss something with you, but it can wait after lunch."

Remus nodded. "Of course. Lunch first," he said. "Come on, Hermione, Severus?"

"We're leaving, _Miss Granger,_ " Severus said in a very bored tone.

Sirius approached Severus. "Hey Snape," he said reluctantly. "Er, I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life."

Severus stared, his expression was blank. "Miss Granger, we're leaving," he said without breaking eye contact from Sirius. Hermione walked briskly to his side and was about to reach for the door knob.

"Snape," Black said again. "I'm sorry for... everything," he said coyly.

Hermione tried not to snort. Since she met Sirius Black, never in her wildest dreams she imagined him speaking to Severus kindly. He looks like he wanted to kiss the hem of her fiancé's robes.

"I hope you could forgive me... If not today, at least, someday," Sirius added.

Severus gave Sirius an expressionless look. "As much as I detest the two Potters, I do not want my _former best friend's_ son to _lose his family_ again," Severus said quietly, but in his usual intimidating tone. "If you died, what would you've left your godson? A Firebolt, an empty house and another grave to visit."

Sirius looked down like a discipline child. Remus merely observed. "That's very kind of you, Severus," Remus said. "After Lily ended your friendship, she never spoke to you again. Even after Hogwarts, she…" he trailed off.

"She acted as if I never existed," Severus continued for Remus and Hermione was taken aback.

Remus nodded. "Lily, like James, was brave enough to deny the Dark Lord and protect her son…"

Again, Severus continued for Remus. "But she couldn't find herself to forgive me, an old friend; her first friend in Hogwarts; her Potions and study partner. No matter, I still care for her son, because she was my only best friend when I was a boy."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _Severus is having a tête-à-tête with his former school archenemies._

"An unsolicited advice, Black," Severus said seriously, turning to Sirius. "Tell your godson to stop using _my_ copy of _Advanced Potion Making._ I know he has it; he found it in my former classroom. You know what I was like in Sixth Year, so better save Potter's arse by giving him a _god fatherly_ advice. And if I may add, if any of you speaks to _anyone_ about this _chat_ , I swear, I'll find you and Obliviate your memories until you cannot remember how to wipe your arses." And with that, he turned around, left the library with his signature billowing robes. Hermione glanced and smiled to Sirius and Remus before following Severus to the kitchen where they will Floo back to Hogwarts. But upon their arrival in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley cornered them.

"Professor Snape, why don't you eat first?" she asked kindly.

"No offense, Molly; but I prefer Hogwarts food," he said, looking bored. Then, he looked over his shoulder. "Miss Granger, go ahead."

She obeyed and went to the fireplace, ready to Floo when Harry and Ron ran to her side. "'Mione, stay with us," Ron said.

"Please, 'Mione?" Harry said.

"Er, I'm sorry but I didn't ask Professor McGonagall's permission to stay," she reasoned.

"Maybe we can ask her later," Mrs. Weasley said hopefully.

Severus stepped in front of her. "Miss Granger has to go back to Hogwarts to fulfill her duties as _my Potions Assistant_ , _"_ he told them. He turned to her again. "Miss Granger, to my lab."

Hermione obeyed and cried "The Potions Master's Office, Hogwarts!"

She landed on Severus's fireplace. She immediately moved to the couch and the the flames turned green again, announcing the arrival of Severus Snape, followed by a knock on the door. "That must be Draco," Severus told her. "Join us in my office."

Hermione didn't move for a moment. She's going to face Draco after a month. _I hope he speaks to me._

"Hermione," Draco acknowledged her presence when she entered the room.

The two wizards were across from each other, sipping tea. Hermione decided to take the seat beside Severus on the couch. "Draco," she greeted politely. "How are you?"

"Good," he said, smiling. "I can see you're well and happy." Then he eyed Severus.

Severus turned to her and squeezed her hand. "He knows."

"How?" she asked curiously.

"I told him," Severus replied.

"Didn't have the slightest hint, to be honest," he chuckled, looking cheerful again as if nothing happened last month.

"Well, he's a spy," she told Draco, gesturing Severus. "If you figured it out, it means he's not good."

"Indeed," Draco. "So, I reckon, Hermione's included in out meeting?" he asked Severus.

Severus nodded. "Tell me about the cursed necklace touched by Miss Bell and the firewhisky that caused Mister Weasley's poisoning."

"They were intended for Professor Dumbledore and Theodore Nott's behind it. He doesn't see me _making an effort_ to murder the headmaster. He wants the Dark Lord's praises, so he's attempting to take my task," Draco explained.

"How certain are you?" Severus asked.

"Very certain. I caught him several times having a meeting with Crabbe and Goyle. Those morons turned their back on me since Father got imprisoned," he said in a bored tone. In Hermione's opinion, it looks like Draco doesn't really care he was abandoned by his cronies.

"And Harry keeps on babbling _'Malfoy's up to something'_ all year," she snorted. "Honestly, I'm sick of it. He thinks you're the one behind those incidents."

"Just keep him out of the way, dear," Severus said gently. "Continue to keep an eye on them, Draco. Report to me anytime _you need to_. Let's see what we can do with Nott. I shall consult Albus."

They spent the next hour listening to Severus filling them in with the Order meeting. Draco gave them also an update with his task and said that the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement was fixed and ready for use. After their meeting, Draco left the two of them and returned to his House.

Hermione and Severus snuggled in the couch contentedly. "Sev?" she murmured against his chest.

"Yes, dear?" he replied, stroking her curls.

"Will you ever forgive Sirius?"

"I have already forgiven him, but I just could not tell it to his face. Perhaps, when the war is over and I am no longer a spy, I can tell him and Lupin," he said softly.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you forgave him."

"I owe it to a wonderful witch. She made me realize the importance of forgiveness."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "She must be a special one, then; for you let her _influence_ you."

"She is," he replied after a yawn. "In fact, there are times that I think she's already running my life."

"Well, I'm certain that you have the same impact on her."

"How did you know?" he asked playfully.

"She told me."

Severus chuckled and kissed her forehead. "In that case, will you do me a favour? Tell her that I love her."

"I will," she replied, pushing herself closer to him. "Sev, you know that I love you, right?"

"I know."

Hermione felt her body weakened again. Her heart is melting. She reached up for his face and claimed the lips of the man she madly, truly and deeply love.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Malfoy's gone again!" Harry gritted his teeth, looking at the Marauder's Map. "I swear, he's really up to something! He's the one who gave Katie Bell that necklace and sent the firewhisky to Slughorn."

Hermione sighed and dropped her book on the table. She looked around the common room. Thank Merlin, it's only the three of them; no other students. "Harry, you don't have a proof. That's a serious accusation?"

Harry and Ron scowled. "Must you really sound like Snape all the time?" Ron asked.

Hermione ignored Ron's comment and turned to Harry. "Harry, if you're really bothered by Malfoy's actions, why don't you report it to Professor Dumbledore?" she suggested.

"I did that already!" he said indignantly. "But he won't believe me."

"Well maybe you're wrong." She shrugged. "The headmaster is clever enough and is not blind."

"He's wrong to brush it off. And he's wrong to trust Snape!" her best friend said stubbornly.

"Harry, he's known Porfessor Snape since he's a boy. His judgement is better than yours. You're blinded by your prejudice and hatred. Even Remus doesn't speak ill of him, to think that they went to school together," she reasoned.

"Harry, hang on," Ron interrupted. "Do you remember what Sirius told us back at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry thought for a moment. "He said that Snape is a brave man. He's risking his life every single day for the Order," he said slowly.

Hermione smirked triumphantly. "Take it from your godfather."

"But I swear, Malfoy's up to something," he said bitterly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her book. Harry looked at the map again.

"He's with Moaning Myrtle! I'll find out what he's up to." He was on his feet and made it out of the portrait hole.

"Harry left the map," Ron muttered.

Hermione saw the map on the floor and picked it. She watched Harry's dot. He's making his way to the men's loo near the Great Hall.

"Hey, 'Mione, I'll go flying for a bit. You don't mind, do you?" he asked. Since the event in the Great Hall, Ron doesn't want to be alone with her anymore, which is an advantage on her part.

"Have fun flying, then," she said sincerely. Then Ron left her and she continued to look at the map. Harry's now face to face with Draco in the loo. Their dots were across from each other and weren't moving. Hermione reached for the locket under her jumper and sent a message to Severus.

 _Harry's confronting Draco._

She sent another message. _Men's room, near Great Hall._

 _Thank you, dear,_ was his reply.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

Severus's eyes widened at the sight of Draco, lying on the floor and immersed with a mixture of the water from the tap and his own blood. Potter froze in front of the Slytherin boy, clutching his wand.

"What. Spell. Did you. Use?" he asked dangerously.

Potter started upon hearing his voice. The boy turned around and upon seeing him, there was fear in his green eyes. He gulped, but couldn't speak.

He walked past him and came to Draco's side. He pointed his wand to Draco's injuries and sang quietly. "Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur."

It took him ten minutes to heal Draco's wounds. Then, he summoned his silver snow leopard to send a message to Poppy and Albus.

He returned his attention to Potter who's still standing in shock. He did not move an inch when Severus approached.

"You dare use my spell against _my Slytherin,_ Potter?" he asked coldly.

Potter's eyes widened and stared at him. He smirked. "Oh yes. The moment Horace told me how good you were at Potions, I knew you have my book." Potter gulped again and his face is full of sweat. "Yes, Potter. I am the Half-Blood Prince, and I am commanding you to return to your House and give me back _my book._ "

Without a word, Potter swept away. Severus knew that this time, Potter will obey him.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Severus, please," Hermione pleaded with tears. "Don't let the Board of Governors know about this. Harry is safe here in Hogwarts. If they expel him, where would he go?"

Severus did not move an inch. He's standing by the fireplace, staring at the orange flames and his expression hardened.

"Sirius is out of the country for a mission; Harry's relatives are horrible. He can't stay with the Weasleys for good; the Burrow is not that safe." She gripped his forearm with both hands. "Hogwarts is his home. Please, love…"

Finally, Severus turned to her; but only his head moved. He did not respond to her touch. "And what do you suggest that I do?"

"Give him detentions!" she said urgently. "Ban him from playing Quidditch and Hogsmead visits and other privileges. Just please, don't let him be expelled. Please…"

"What about Draco?" he asked with quirked eyebrow. "He's also your friend."

"I know," she sobbed. "But Draco will understand. He's a member of the Order… And he'll understand. His thinking is beyond Harry."

Severus snorted. "I can see you will do everything for Potter. What a lucky bastard he is."

Hermione's sob died slowly. She wrapped her arms around Severus's chest. "Sev, please. If you can't do it for Harry, because he's an arrogant and hard headed brat this time, can you just do it for me?"

Severus sighed and responded to her touch. "Fine. I will no longer object Minerva's suggestion to keep this incident to the staff alone. You're right. Potter is safe at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled and buried her face against his chest. "Thank you," she whispered and sighed in relief.

"Potter is a lucky one for having a friend like you," he said softly. "You always look after him."

"If only he knows you're also protecting him ever since he's an infant…" Then, she chuckled. "Is it our destiny, then? To protect Harry Potter?"

"I guess so." He chuckled as well.

"What a lucky bastard he is," she said with humour.

"Indeed," he agreed.


	33. Chapter 33- His Future Wife

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for loving **SAVELIUS**!

.

 **CHAPTER 33: His Future Wife**

.

"I should've listened to Sirius," Harry muttered regretfully. "He warned me not to use that book because apparently, Snape knows I have it."

Hermione just stared at her friend as she, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat on the Gryffindor common room. Harry's a mess again. Puffy eyes, messier hair and fallen expression. It seems he hadn't slept all night, after the incident yesterday.

"Mate, don't blame yourself too much," Ron said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Blaming yourself won't do any good at the moment. It's a good decision you finally returned that book to its rightful owner," Hermione said rather coldly. "If Professor Snape did not arrive instantly, who knows what would've happened to Draco Malfoy."

Ginny glared at her. "Can you shut your mouth for a moment, Hermione?" she said crossly. "Didn't you hear what Harry said? Malfoy tried to _Crucio_ him!"

"But Harry could have just used _Expelliarmus_ instead of an unknown spell simply labelled _'for enemies'_. Besides, I doubt Malfoy could even cast an Unforgivable. You have to mean it. By simply chanting the spell and raising your wand, it won't work," she said indignantly.

 _Draco said he wasn't really planning to torture Harry. He doesn't have the audacity to cast an Unforgivable and even Professor Dumbledore knows he's telling the truth. Poor Draco... Oh, I'm having an argument with my only girl friend because of my best friend... I can't believe this! I'm going barmy._

"Now, you're defending Malfoy. I think Harry's right this time and you're wrong!" Ginny spat. "You're always jealous of Harry for having the book because he was able to beat you at Potions! You're always defending Malfoy and Snape and it's not helping Harry at the moment. _You're_ not helping Harry!"

Hermione wore a calmed expression, but deep inside, she's boiling with anger. _If she only knows the truth..._ "You have no idea..." she trailed off to wipe her tears. "You have no idea, Ginny Weasley how I begged Professor Snape just to keep Harry from expulsion," she managed to say between sobs.

But Harry's face hardened; his face colour matched Ginny's hair. "Then _give us an idea_ , Hermione! What did you have to do? Did you have to seduce him? Did you have to sleep with him? Is that what you do when you say you're _brewing_?"

Hermione's hand rose to the air, but trailed off. She wiped her tears again. "You're an idiot, Harry Potter," she spat.

Suddenly, a pair of long and bony hands held her from behind. "Wait until Mum hears about this, Ginny!" Ron told Harry and Ginny heatedly. "Hermione might have _softened_ to Malfoy and Professor Snape, but that's Hermione. She cares; she's compassionate. I may disagree with her when she tells us off, Harry. But this witch you call a _friend_ have saved your arse for five years and she still intends to do so. You see, this is Professor Snape's chance to expel you mate, but he didn't because of Hermione. You should be thankful 'cause you'll still have your best mate beside you."

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes and ears. _Ginny, defending Harry against me. Ron, defending me against Harry. Oh... and Ron is more sensible than Ginny this time. Well, of course, it's Harry. Ginny still loves Harry no matter how wrong he was._

She turned to Ron and his other best friend pulled her to a friendly hug. "Hush now, 'Mione."

She slowly pulled away and forced a smile to Ron. "Thanks, Ron," she said sincerely. "I think I need to get some fresh air..." she lied. Ron let her go and she made her way to the dungeons.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

"I'm glad that Mister Weasley acted like a mature bloke this time," Severus purred against her ear.

"Uh-huh," she replied sleepily. "I'm glad, too. Ron's a sweet friend, actually. Ginny took Harry's side because... well, she's been in love with him for years. How's Draco?"

"Recovering. He might be released from the hospital wing tomorrow."

She toyed with his little buttons until she undid the one below his neck. Severus caught her hands and gripped it firmly. "Lady, what do you think you're doing?" he probed in a lighter tone.

Hermione leaned to his chest and folded her hands on her lap. "Sorry. I just found your little buttons amusing," she admitted coyly. Then, she decided to change the subject. "As much as I want to visit Draco, I couldn't sneak and definitely, Madam Pomfrey will question my visit. She's not a member of the Order..."

"Precisely." Severus stroked her curls.

"What spell did you use to heal Draco's wounds?" she asked.

" _Vulnera Sanentur,_ " he replied. "It's my own creation, as the counter-spell for _Sectumsempra_."

"Can it heal any wounds? Or just the wounds caused by _Sectumsempra_?"

"Any wound caused by daggers or similar, but not animal bites."

"Can you teach me the spell?"

"I can. In summer, before you go with Potter for the Horcruxes, I will teach you healing spells. You'll stay with me for a couple of weeks before sending you to the Burrow."

Hermione pulled away and smirked. "And what else are you planning to do during my stay, aside from teaching me healing spells?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Severus smirked, too and pinched her waist playfully. "I could teach and _show_ you a lot of things. I can take away your innocence, if you will allow me to," he whispered to her, enough for Hermione to melt at the feel of his breath to her ear.

"Oh please, Sev," she murmured, closing her eyes. "I've been waiting for it."

"Patience, young lady. I've been waiting for it, too," he said huskily and Hermione felt something between her thighs... in her _womanhood_.

"Shite."

"What is it?" he inquired in a worried tone.

"I think... no, it's blood. Perhaps," she replied. "Must be Aunt Flow."

Severus chuckled. "I smell something else, my dear," he whispered and nibbled her earlobe. "It's not Aunt Flow..."

Hermione's body stiffened and felt weak. It's like electricity is running down her spine, her arms and legs. "Oh," she gasped and then she started to sob.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked again.

"I don't know what's wrong," she admitted against his chest. "I don't understand. I want something, but I can't tell what it is that I want..."

Severus held her by the shoulders and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, love. I can't give what you want _right now_ ," he said very gently. "You're still my student and Hogwarts is not the proper place to do _that_ , when I'm your teacher."

She cried, but nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry for acting like a child."

"Don't be silly," he said soothingly. "It is I who should be apologizing. I should have waited until the school year ends before _touching_ you and proposing."

Hermione sighed and looked directly to his eyes. "No, don't apologize for that. I'm glad you did, because your touch and knowing that you love me made all of these things easier. Your love motivated me to keep going with my role... or rather _roles_ in this war."

"I can't wait for this war to be over," Severus expressed, not taking his gaze off her. "I can't wait to have you, future Mrs. Snape."

Hermione flushed and melted against him. "What kind of wedding would you like?" she inquired, toying with his collar this time.

"Whatever wedding you like," he replied. "But I prefer few guests, mainly family members. As long as my mother and your parents will be there... their presence will satisfy me."

"What about friends? Your friends, I mean."

"Only Narcissa and Draco," he said. "And perhaps... Lupin."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Remus? Really?"

"Well, his son is our son's best mate in another timeline," he reasoned. "I don't mind being friends with a werewolf after the war."

"Oh, love, that's wonderful," she cried and kissed him on the cheek.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve a young, beautiful and brilliant witch like you," he said with pure amazement. "I wasn't the marrying type, and I've never been in a relationship."

"You're a wonderful person, Sev. You're just wearing a mask; a spy's mask. But once it's over, the world will see how wonderful and sweet you are."

He kissed her forehead carefully. "I intend to be sweet only to you."

She giggled. "All right, then. After all, I don't like sharing when it comes to you... with the exception of your mother and Savelius."

"Good answer. Tell me about your dream wedding."

She yawned and closed her eyes. "I don't want to walk in the long aisle and be surrounded by people ogling my wedding dress. I only want my groom's eyes, so the moment I put on my dress, you can enter my room and we can go in front of the minister together."

"I like that," he said with approval.

But Hermione Granger couldn't find herself to reply, for she drifted to sleep in the arms of Severus Snape.  
.

~~SSHG~~

.

 _Time flies when we're having fun._ For Hermione, that Muggle quote she heard in primary school was true. She's doing well in her studies; she has Severus as an inspiration and every single day, he never failed to show how much he loves her; even though in class, he has to deduct points from her whenever she speaks to Harry and Ron during his lectures. Yes, he's on speaking terms with Harry again. Right after that fight, when she returned from the dungeons, Harry and Ginny waited for her in the common room and apologized for their behaviour. She accepted them in open arms and moved on. A week later, after Harry's detention and Quidditch final match, Ginny and Harry officially became a couple. Ron looked at them with approval and just like Hermione he's happy for his best mate and sister.

However, as months pass by, Hermione knows that Professor Dumbledore's time is _near._ She's getting worried for Severus and Draco. She's getting emotional every time she comes face to face with the headmaster.

The plan is getting clearer to her now. Professor Dumbledore will leave Hogwarts with Harry; Draco will let the Death Eaters in and act like he wants to kill the headmaster. Severus will enter the scene and do the job.

"Draco, make sure you'll be the one to disarm me," the headmaster told Draco during their final meeting in the first week of June. "After that, do not let anyone disarm you unless it's Harry. Don't ask why. If ever you figure it out, do not speak about it to anyone."

Draco nodded but his eyes were brimming with tears. "Do I really have to do the acting?" he asked.

Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, like a grandfather comforting his grandson. "My boy, it is essential, in the eyes of the Death Eaters and of everyone. Remember, you are a spy. You're a Death Eater in front of everyone. After this, you and your mother will be defected in the Order. You will still have Minerva's trust; she's my confidant. I trust her like Severus. You will continue to help Hermione and Severus protect Harry while he completes his mission. And if we win the war, your name will be cleared, I assure you."

When Draco fixed himself, the headmaster turned to Hermione. "Hermione," he called gently. Hermione bit her lower lip and did not hesitate to run to him. The headmaster welcomed her in his arms like a granddaughter. "Be strong, young lady. I have confidence in you. Do not ever abandon Harry, please, Hermione."

She pulled away to face the old wizard. She shook her head. "I will never abandon him in this mission, Professor. I'll fight with him. I will protect him."

"And I will protect her, Albus," Severus said solemnly. "But if Potter puts her life in danger, I will come to claim her, put her under my care even if it's against her will. That's my future wife you asked to risk her life and mind you, you're asking too much from a young woman."

Professor Dumbledore gave Severus a nod and small smile. "Of course, Severus, my boy. I understand that Hermione's well-being is your main priority."

"But Sev," Hermione interrupted, clutching his arm. "You swore that you'll protect Harry."

"And I will," he replied. "But I cannot lose you, don't you understand? If I have to choose between you and Potter, I'd choose you. Your life is more important, Hermione. I can live in a world where the Dark Lord is alive if you're with me. But I cannot live in a world where you don't exist," he said impatiently.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "This is touching, Severus," the headmaster spoke fondly. "I hope it will not come to a point where you'd have to choose between two lives. Harry is an essential part of this war. He should be the one to defeat Tom."

"I know, Albus. Do not remind me again," he scowled.

"And you have to tell him everything he needs to know... when the time comes," Professor Dumbledore stared to Severus. Her fiancé nodded. They finalized the plan and before leaving the headmaster's office, Hermione approached him again to give her one last hug.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

"Give me your ring," Severus requested as she collected some healing potions from his cupboard.

Hermione paused and obliged without questions and hesitation. Tonight will be the night, that's why on a broad daylight Hermione went to the dungeons to gather important and useful potions, including Savelius's antivenin.

Severus took her engagement ring from her and pulled out his wand. He placed the tip of his wand on the sapphire stone and muttered an incantation she couldn't catch. When he's done, he returned it to her. "That will be your Portkey. Anytime you need me, it will bring you to my side instantly," he told her. "But come only if I am alone. Ask me first through the locket. Always wait for my answer before you go."

She gave him an appreciative nod and hid the ring back under her robes. "Thank you."

He took her hand. "Do me a favour. Do not fight tonight."

Hermione frowned and gave Severus a questioning stare. Severus spoke again. "I don't want you to see it. I don't want you to see me as a Death Eater. Please, my dear, my love. Stay in my rooms," he whispered. "It will give me peace of mind if you stay here."

She doesn't want to see him in Death Eater mode, either. She's seen him wear the Death Eater robes and mask several times, but never saw him act like one. She pulled him to a hug. "I'll stay here if that's what you want."

Severus kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair. "Good. As soon as the school year is over, I will come and collect you through Minerva."

She nodded and buried herself to his chest even more. She won't be seeing him for Merlin knows how long. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

And so that night, when she sensed a commotion in the Great Hall and Neville came running in the common room shouting 'Death Eaters!', Hermione volunteered to collect Professor Snape in his office with Luna. But the man in question burst out to the door, telling her and Luna to look after Professor Flitwick who passed out in the Potions Master's office. Severus warded the door. Hermione and Luna couldn't go out. They both wanted to fight along with the members of the Order and Dumbledore's Army, but she swore to Severus. She will not fight. She will stay in his rooms until it's over. They only managed to go out when Professor McGonagall came. She explained that the wards wore off when Severus left the castle. They rushed to the hospital wing to find the Weasleys surrounding Bill on the hospital bed. Then Harry came and announced the headmaster's death, telling everyone that 'Malfoy disarmed him, but he couldn't do it. Snape did it with the Killing Curse'.

That's when Hermione let out a sob; she let her tears fall down from her eyes and Remus came to her side to comfort her. He's the only one in the room who knows her relationship with Severus. "I know the truth, Hermione," he whispered. She's shocked, but didn't dare to move or look up. "He'll come back to you. For now, he has to go back to his other master."

Hermione couldn't find herself to speak, so she nodded. Remus is right. Severus will come back, and when he does, he will finally _have_ her.


	34. Chapter 34- Waiting For Her Prince

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** I cannot bear them to be apart, too. Much as I want to write about the duels and fight, I am focused more on romance, so all I can _show_ you is the SevMione love. :)

.

 **CHAPTER 34: Waiting For Her Prince**

.

The following morning, Hermione arrived at the Great Hall with Harry, Ginny and Ron. Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand; she walked side by side with Ron. They sat on the Gryffindor table. Everyone was silent. Nobody wants to speak. Hermione couldn't fight her tears. She knows what that silence means: it all happened last night—the headmaster is dead. She scanned the Slytherin table, half hoping that she will see Draco, but the spot beside Blaise Zabini where Draco used to sit was empty.

Draco Malfoy. Her friend. Her secret friend. _Is he safe? Did the Dark Lord punish him for not fulfilling his task? But he let the Death Eaters in... Was he good enough to convince the Death Eaters that he really wanted to kill Professor Dumbledore? How was the act last night?_

 _And Severus... my Severus._

She's on the verge of tears when she looked up on the staff table. The seat on the middle was empty, and so was the spot on its right. Hermione looked down and clutched the hem of her skirt. _It all happened. Severus did it. But where is he now? Is the Dark Lord pleased with him?_

She waited all night for the warm feeling of her locket, but Severus did not send her any message. _Because he will collect you when the school is over,_ she reminded herself.

They all ate breakfast in silence, but Hermione and her friends weren't almost touching their food. Even Ron lost his appetite. Ginny was whispering to Harry, probably encouraging her boyfriend to eat the porridge. Neville was just staring down on his plate, looking gloomy. After an hour, Professor McGonagall instructed them to fall in line and follow their Head of House. They all walked down by the side of the lake for the funeral.

 _Funeral. I've never been to a funeral._ Hermione's paternal grandparents passed away before her parents got married. Her maternal grandparents are still alive.

 _How do we say goodbye to the person we'll never get to see again?_ she asked herself. _Where do their souls go?_ As a child, Hermione went to church and attended Sunday school. She remembered one prayer she heard.

' _He (Jesus Christ) will come again to judge the living and the dead.'_

 _Is Professor Dumbledore's soul in the purgatory, waiting for his judgment?_

Then, she remembered her last moment with the headmaster. She closed her eyes to reminisce that day in the headmaster's office. He told her to be brave. He told her to never abandon Harry. He told her that he has confidence on her.

 _He believes in me. He trusts me with Harry._

She opened her eyes to look at her best friend. Harry... _Oh, he never got the chance to say goodbye to_

 _Professor Dumbledore._ He never knew the headmaster's plans for him. Then, Hermione looked at Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, and everyone else.

 _How many people here know about the plan? How many of them know that the headmaster asked Severus to take his life because he's dying from that curse? Damn that curse! If only he did not wear the Horcrux, he won't be dying. He won't be asking Severus to kill him and my Severus will not be a murderer in the eyes of every witch and wizard in Britain._

But she remembered Severus's words. _'Savelius knew; he said it has to happen.'_

Hermione was pulled away from her own thoughts when Ron nudged her gently. She turned to the direction he was looking. The body of Professor Dumbledore was being carried by Hagrid. She silently burst into tears; even Ron was crying. They held each other's hands. Hermione, for a moment, was glad for Ron's brotherly comfort.

When the funeral was over, Hermione and Ron remained on their seats, letting Harry and Ginny speak in private, near the tomb. When they saw Ginny walking away with puffy eyes, Ron's expression hardened, but Hermione tightened her grip. "Ron, don't," she said.

Ron gave her a puzzled look. "He broke up with Ginny!" he replied.

"I know," she said calmly. "But it's for the best... for now. If you were in Harry's shoes, would you risk being seen by Voldemort's minions with your girlfriend? What if Voldemort comes after Ginny to get Harry?"

Ron's expression softened and he squeezed her hand. "I guess he made the right decision, then."

Hermione nodded. "Come on, let's go to Harry."

They joined Harry who's sitting on the grass by the lake, holding the fake Slytherin locket. "I'm not coming back next year," he told them. Of course she knows why, but she didn't say anything.

"What're you planning to do, mate?" asked Ron.

"To hunt for Horcruxes," replied Harry.

"I'll be with you, Harry," she said quietly.

Harry gave her a surprised look. "Hermione, you don' have to. What about your parents? They won't let you."

"I sent my parents into hiding," she said casually. "Just last night," she lied.

"How did you convince them?" asked Ron.

"With Professor McGonagall's help," she lied again. "We modified their memories, letting them think that they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins who wants to travel around the world."

"Hermione, you didn't have to do that," Harry said weakly.

She shook her head. "With Dumbledore gone, I doubt the Muggle-borns are safe even in Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron stared at one another and pulled Hermione to a hug. "Are you sure you want to come with me, 'Mione?" She nodded.

"Blimey, you can't just leave me here," Ron complained. "I'm going with you two!"

Hermione and Harry exchanged glances. "Ron, what about your family? Your mum won't let you come with us," Harry said.

"Who says I'm going to tell them? Why, were you planning to tell anyone that you're not coming back to Hogwarts next year?" he asked frowning.

Harry shook his head. "Can't tell anyone about it, but Dumbledore said I can tell you two."

"Because he knew that we won't let you do it alone," she replied.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. Perhaps."

The three friends sat on the grass contentedly, looking at the giant squid with amusement. For a moment, they forgot that the headmaster was gone and things will never be the same again.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Professor McGonagall, you wanted to see me?" she asked politely when the new headmistress welcomed her in the office.

"Miss Granger." She nodded and gestured the visitor's chair as she sat behind the desk. "How are you?"

Hermione forced a smile. "I... I don't know, Professor," she admitted, clutching the hem of her shirt.

"Hermione," the headmistress called softly. Hermione was touched by the way she addressed her. It was always 'Miss Granger' for the past six years. "I know it's hard for you and you are worrying about him; but be patient. He will come back."

She felt tears in her eyes and she nodded without looking up. "I know, Professor," she whispered.

She heard the old woman sigh. "Would you like to wait for him in his rooms? Perhaps you can entertain yourself by brewing more potions for your _hunt_?"

Hermione looked up to give her Head of House a forced smile. "I'd like that, Professor."

"The wards were down. Just don't forget to lock the doors," she told her kindly. "Off you go, then. Call a house-elf if you need anything. You're the only student in the castle, but do not let the other staff know that you're staying in _his_ rooms."

She nodded and muttered her thanks. The moment she was on her feet, she started running like a child to go to his rooms.

.

Hermione kept herself busy by brewing healing potions day and night for three days. Her hair became greasy and bushier than ever, but she didn't care. She just wanted the time to pass by so fast. The moment she ran out of ingredients, she went to Severus's library and read all day while lying on the couch. Whenever she reads the daily edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , she would look for his name on the paper, but he was _never_ mentioned, even on the articles about Professor Dumbledore's death. When she's done searching for his name, she'd throw the paper aside and get back to her book.

When she's hungry, she'd go to the kitchens and have a chit-chat with Dobby and Winky. She did not pursue the house-elves' rights anymore. She simply allowed them to serve her because it makes them happy. _When this war is over and I finished my N.E.W.T.s, I'll secure a job at the Ministry and work on the house-elves rights,_ she thought. _Soon... when the war is over._

At night time, Hermione would sleep on the couch where she and Severus often snuggled, searching for his scent. She would sometimes go to his wardrobe and wear one of his sleep shirts, just to smell his scent again. Oh, how she longed for his, kisses and even for the sound of his voice. She wants to hug him again, kiss him and hear him say her name.

Hermione snapped the book shut and let it drop on the floor. She's getting impatient. It's been a week now since he left. It's the longest time she hadn't seen him since Savelius came to their lives. She used to see him during Christmas and Easter breaks They lived together for almost a month last summer.

 _Where are you, Snape? Come back to me, please. Come back to me..._

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 ** _December 2010_**

.

 _Savelius was watching his four-year old self, wearing Muggle clothes, giggling and running around a Muggle playground, chasing a soccer ball and Crookshanks. He was about to reach for the ball when a pair of gentle hands caught him._

 _"Gotcha!" says a woman's voice._

 _Savelius giggled as his mother tickled him in different parts of his body and later carried him to the picnic table where a dark-haired man was waiting for them. The visiting Savelius frowned._

It used to be Uncle Draco, the one who's always with us in the park, _he thought inwardly. He continued watching._

 _"Mum, I want chocolates!" Little Savelius said merrily, spotting a box of Chocolate Frogs on the table._

 _Hermione pouted. "Water first, before chocolates."_

 _Little Savelius obliged. He emptied a bottle of water and picked one chocolate from the box. His father helped him to catch the Frog and he happily ate it. Then he looked at the card. It was a photo of a young witch with brown and curly hair and brown eyes like his mother. The witch was wearing a Hogwarts robes with the seal of the Gryffindor House._

 _Little Savelius raised the card in front of his father's face. "Dad, she looks like Mum," he said._

 _Severus smiled. "_ This _is your mother when she was younger."_

 _Little Savelius frowned. "No." He took the card back and read the text on the other side. Yes, like his parents, Savelius likes to read. To Hermione's delight, Savelius started reading at the age of three. "This is Hermione Jean Granger."_

 _Severus chuckled and ruffled Savelius's black hair. "Yes, that's your mum," he simply replied._

 _"Mum is Hermione Snape," he reasoned. "This is Hermione Granger."_

 _Hermione, who was observing her husband and son giggled like a teenager when Severus rolled his eyes and sent him a piercing look. "Once we got home, I'm going to send them an owl," he said, scowling._

 _"You're not a Granger anymore for six years now. Why do they still refer to you as an unmarried witch?"_

 _"Love, can you blame them?" she teased. "Nobody knew about us getting married shortly after the war. And I had my N.E.W.T.s in Kingsley's office. Only the Auror trainees could see me."_

 _"Because the war has just ended and we wanted some privacy. It's hard to explain to others about our relationship," Severus replied. "It's Potter's fault. He dragged me to the limelight. Fame is not what I desire, so Madam Snape, don't you blame me for dragging you away from the limelight during your pregnancy. Blame that_ brother _of yours."_

 _Hermione looked at her husband fondly. "Well, I do not blame anyone." She shrugged. "But I can't forget how the_ Prophet _reacted when people saw us in Diagon Alley together with Savelius after I got birth." She laughed again. "Everyone wanted to hear our story, but you only wanted the_ Quibbler _to write it."_

 _"Well, it gave the Lovegoods a good sum amount of money."_

 _"True. Luna was really glad. They spent the money traveling abroad." His mother reached for his father's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for doing that to Luna."_

 _"She's your friend," he replied._

 _"Yes, my friend," Hermione said sincerely._

 _"Mum, look!" Savelius cried from their side, flashing another card in front of them. "I've got Dad!"_

 _"He knows it's you," Hermione murmured._

 _Severus tickled Hermione. "Of course. My name never changed."_

 _"Dad, what's a spy?" Savelius asked._

 _"Damn that company," Severus said to Hermione under his breath. "Remind me to write them as soon as we arrive home."_

Savelius Snape woke up with a start and feeling disoriented. He looked around the room. He was at home—in their cottage in Whitshire. The bedroom still looks the same: designed with both magical and Muggle things. He has both moving and steady picture frames on the bedside table. His book shelf both has the Muggle comic books and wizarding children's books. _Nothing changed here_ , he thought. Except for one: his primary school diploma hanging on the wall now shows the name 'Savelius D.L. Snape'.

 _So it all happened then._

He changed his fate by going back to 1995. Now, his memories are slowly changing though his dreams.

"Savelius?" his mother knocked on his door.

"Enter," he replied groggily. Hermione Snape entered her son's bedroom carrying a pile of folded clothes.

"Good morning, Mum."

"'Morning," she greeted happily and placed the clothes in his cabinet. She also turned to his window and opened the curtains and windows. "Breakfast is ready. We're leaving for Australia by noon," she announced.

"The two of us?" he asked uncertainly. He's still slightly disoriented because of his dreams."

"The three of us," she corrected. "Your father is coming." And then, she turned to face him. "Are you okay, honey?"

His mother never called him 'dear', unlike Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter with their children. That endearment is used by Severus Snape alone for his wife.

"I... er..." he hesitated.

"What is it, Savvy?" his mother asked with concern.

"Before I arrived home from Hogwarts, I er... time-traveled," he admitted.

Hermione's face relaxed and she pat his shoulder. "Oh that. Your father and I suspected, but we decided to wait for you to tell us. We'll talk about it over breakfast. Would you like that?" she asked fondly.

Savelius smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mum."

"All right. Get up, young man and join your father in the kitchen." Savelius pushed himself up and went to the bathroom. Shortly, he joined his parents and they listened as he told them about his 'journey'.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 ** _July 1st, 1997_**

.

POP!

"Mizz 'Ranger," squeaked Winky the elf.

Hermione jumped from the couch. It's the first time a Hogwarts elf, or simply an elf, visited her in the dungeons. She never calls them. She goes to the kitchen to ask something from them- food, new bed sheets and toiletries. It's her seventh day in the dungeons and nothing has changed in her routine.

"Winky!" she greeted the elf cheerfully.

"The headmistress says to Winky to tell Mizz 'Ranger to pack her things... But Winky will do it for Mizz."

"It's all right, Winky. I've packed my things already," she replied. Her trunk was ready for pick up, just in case she has to go urgently.

"The headmistress says to Winky to give this to Mizz..." she handed her a small gift box. "The headmistress says, Mizz should leave after half an hour!"

Hermione received the box from the elf and opened to see what's inside. It's a china teacup with floral design. On the cup was a small piece of unfolded paper and she instantly recognized the handwriting. She picked it up.

 _This will bring you to Number 9, Spinner's End._

 _Wait for me._

 _-S_

Hermione smiled in delight. _It's a Portkey!_ She looked up at the wall clock for the time. It's fifteen minutes before twelve noon. _Fifteen minutes! I'm going to leave in fifteen minutes._ With Winky's help and few wand-waves, she dressed, tidied the rooms and prepared her things. After ten minutes, Hermione was already standing in the sitting room with her trunk, beaded bad and Portkey. Ten seconds.

Eight seconds.

Five.

Three.

One.

She felt a pressure on her navel. Gripping her trunk and bag and the Portkey, she closed her eyes until she landed smoothly on a wooden floor. She opened her eyes and found herself in a small bedroom with wooden floor. There was a queen-sized old bed with newly washed pillowcases and bed sheets. In the corner of the room, she saw a small book shelf and old wooden chair and study table. She walked to the table and scanned the old books. She caught an old and battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ She scanned it and found something written on the front page.

 _This is a personal property of Severus T. Snape._

She flipped the book and found an old letter. It looks vaguely familiar with the seal, so she opened it, hoping that Severus won't be mad.

 ** _O.W.L._**

 ** _results of_**

 ** _SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE_**

 ** _Educational Institution: HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Year Level: 5_**

 ** _Transfiguration O_**

 ** _Potions O_**

 ** _Charms O_**

 ** _Herbology O_**

 ** _Arithmancy O_**

 ** _Defence Against the Dark Arts O_**

 ** _Astronomy O_**

 ** _History of Magic O_**

 ** _Study of Ancient Runes O_**

 ** _Care of Magical Creatures O_**

Hermione smirked. Severus's O.W.L. results were impressive. She—the so-called 'brightest witch of her age' only got nine O's and one E (Defence Against the Dark Arts). Severus must be _very_ brilliant despite being tormented by the Marauders. She slipped the letter back to the book and looked at the shelves.

She saw another familiar book, the _Moste Pontente Potions_. Carefully, she scanned it and found Severus's name, handwritten on the first page. An old photo slipped out of the book and to Hermione's shock, it was a moving photo of a young Severus Snape wearing Hogwarts uniform, with a familiar witch by his side. The witch has auburn hair, green eyes, prominent nose. She doesn't have to ask who she was. Hermione's quite sure, by just looking at those green eyes. This was Lily Evans. _Her_ Severus was smiling, but it was a small, rather forced smile. While Lily Evans was grinning from ear to ear and holding the wizard's forearm with her both hands.

She turned the photo to see if there's something written at the back. And there was.

 _Sev and Lily; June 1975._

 _A year before their friendship ended_ , Hermione thought. She stared at the two people on the picture. Severus's hair was sporting a shoulder-length silky hair. It wasn't greasy. In fact, he's looking good. His face was smooth and free from any acne. He's a foot taller than Lily. She placed the photo back to where she found it and reached inside her shirt to take out her engagement ring. She slipped it to her ring finger and kissed the stone. _Severus loves me. There's no reason to be jealous_ , she told herself.

She went out of the room and explored the house. Turns out, this was Severus's childhood home. She found some photos of Eileen and her husband in the sitting room and even a very young Severus. The house, made of bricks, was old, has a small porch and small backyard very much like the other houses on the Spinner's End (she had a view of the street from the windows upstairs). Downstairs, she found a small sitting room, kitchen and bathroom. Upstairs were two small bedrooms and another bathroom. The furniture are all very old, though still serviceable. Feeling hungry, she raided the kitchen and found a bag of grocery items. She started cooking with magic and after an hour, she ate her spaghetti alone. Severus still did not arrive and she's getting bored. She scanned the sitting room and found an old Muggle radio.

 _Blimey, there's electricity!_ she thought when she saw plugs. She tried if the radio was working and Merlin's beard, it was! She tuned on the FM band and listened to the Muggle love songs she used to hear as as child in her home. Her parents are fond of some English music bands of 'their generation'. She cleaned tidied the kitchen, placed the grocery items on the cupboard. After two hours, she's still alone in the house. She decided to take a nap, hoping to find Severus when she wakes up.


	35. Chapter 35- Lovers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful comments, especially for Chapter 33. :) I was also sad, thinking they were apart.  
.

 **CHAPTER 35: Lovers  
**.

 ** _January 2011,_**

 ** _Melbourne, Australia  
_** _._

 ** _**Feel your breath on my shoulder_**

 ** _And I know we couldn't get any closer_**

 ** _I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love_**

 ** _As we move into the night I go crazy_**

 ** _Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby_**

 ** _I don't wanna play rough, I've been loving you enough_**

 ** _Oh baby...**_**

Hermione opened her eyes upon hearing the familiar old song. _That song_. She smirked. It reminds her of _something significant_ in her relationship with Severus. That was over thirteen years ago, but she could still vividly remember every detail of it whenever she hears _that_ wonderful song. She reached out to her side, but it was empty. She frowned. _Where's he?_ Then, she heard the flush of the toilet in their room in her parents' house in Australia. Soon, the door creaked open and Severus stepped in, wearing only his boxers. She smirked and stared at her husband with twinkling eyes. Severus caught sight of her; he never broke the eye contact as she climbed back to bed and pulled her to him. She cuddled against him. "Like what you see, my dear?" he purred against her ear.

"Very much," she replied in a seductive tone.

Severus smirked and claimed her lips with passion. She responded to him hungrily and her hands travelled to his hair and hips. With that _wonderful_ Muggle song and her half-naked husband, Hermione suddenly felt—

"Horny, aren't you, my dear wife?" Severus teased between their hot kisses.

"It's your fault," she replied, hitting him by the arm and kissing him again... hungrily.

Severus chuckled. "I just know how you'd _love_ to hear that song."

She frowned. "I would've loved it if I woke up with you by my side," she complained.

Severus chuckled. "Apologies, Madam Snape. I had to use the loo... But I am _willing_ to do everything to make it up to you," he said in a hushed tone, leaving her lips to kiss her neck.

 ** _**I wanna take forever tonight_**

 ** _Wanna stay in this moment forever_**

 ** _I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got...**_**

"Yeah," she replied, moaning. "Better make it up to me. It's your fault that I'm so..." she trailed off when Severus's hand travelled _down there._

"Wet," he finished for her. Severus pushed the spaghetti straps of her satin lace green nightwear. He buried his face below her neck.

"Uh-hum," she murmured as she felt his nose between the valley of her breasts. _Merlin, I love his nose. It makes me want to..._

Their moment was ruined by a loud knock on the door. "Fuck," Severus cursed, not moving. She could still feel his nose tickling her exposed skin.

Hermione giggled and pushed her husband away to fix herself as the door pounded again. "Mia? Sev?" It was Eileen's voice.

"Can't I deny my own mother for once?" Severus asked her.

Laughing softly, she shook her head. "We have plenty of time, love. For now, let's spend time with our parents. Besides, it's your birthday. She was fussing since last night for your _fifty-first_ birthday,"

Severus shrugged. "If you say so. Open that damn door. I'm beginning to regret that I helped her gain her magic again," he said, putting on his clothes. Hermione searched for her robe and put it on before marching to the door.

After the war, Severus created a memory potion for Eileen. After a year of experimentation, Eileen finally remembered everything. Severus helped her do magic again by training his own mother. Now, Eileen happily helps the Grangers with the household chores by simply waving her wand. Eileen is now in her seventies, but still feeling young and strong; thanks to her pure magical blood. Physically, she's as young as Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted when she opened the door. When Hermione married Severus, she wasn't comfortable calling her mother-in-law by first name, so she, just like her husband, started calling her 'mother'. Severus, on the other hand, was already comfortable addressing Hermione's parents by their first names.

"Good morning, Mia," she said affectionately, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Where's my boy?"

Severus walked behind Hermione and Eileen spotted him instantly. "I'm hardly a _boy,_ Mother," he said with a scowl.

"If you say so," replied Eileen. "And oh… Happy Birthday! Now, fix yourselves; breakfast is ready."

Hermione and Severus dressed properly for breakfast, but before leaving the room, Severus pulled her closely. "You owe me _something,_ witch."

Hermione giggled. "Sure. Anything for the _birthday boy_ ," she teased, earning a tickle from her husband.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

 ** _July 1, 1997_**

 ** _Spinner's End_**

Severus Snape walked towards the small living room in his childhood home. He instantly removed his Death Eater robes and mask and tossed them on the empty couch. It was at the side of the couch when he spotted a small figure curled up on the settee. It was dark in the house, but he doesn't have to turn on the lights to see who it is. He cast a _Tergeo_ on himself before kneeling before her.

 _Meow._

Severus turned to the other sofa and found Hermione's half-kneazle curled and eyeing him intently.

"Crookshanks," he greeted the feline. There were times that Hermione's pet would join her into his rooms. He got used to Crookshanks already and he found him a good company. But when he and Hermione are having their moments, Crookshanks would keep distance. Severus agreed that he's really ain intelligent pet.

The feline lowered its head again and went back to sleep. Severus inhaled her jasmine and rose scent, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. His hands found her hair and waist. Hermione stirred and her eyes snapped open.

"Sev?" she asked with a frown.

"Hello," he greeted in almost a whisper.

"I thought there's a Death Eater," she said in jest.

Severus frowned. "I _am_ a Death Eater," he reminded her.

Hermione pushed herself to sit up. They are now face to face and she cupped his cheeks. "No, you're not. You're _my_ partner."

He smiled at her choice of word. He never wanted to be called a 'boyfriend' because first and foremost, he's not a boy anymore. Second, it would hardly fit the image of Severus Snape. "Partner, huh?" he asked, holding her hands who are still cupping his cheeks. "I like that." He moved to join her in the settee and she snuggled against him. "Merlin... I've missed you so much, Mia," he purred against her ear.

Hermione moved closer, not wanting to have a space between them and her hand tightened the grip on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Sev," she said with a tone of sadness. "That was the longest week of my life!"

He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "No need to be sad. We'll be together, day and night for three weeks."

Hermione looked up and smiled in appreciation. She also stoked his hair. "How are you? What have you been up to?"

"We've been doing _something_. The Dark Lord was pleased now that Dumbledore was gone and he's in the mood to celebrate," he replied hesitantly. As much as possible, he doesn't want to tell her what kind of _celebration_ the Dark Lord has been doing. It will hurt her to know that they've been raiding Muggle homes; hexing and jinxing others. Thank Merlin and Dumbledore, Severus was allowed not to join _his brothers_ in their _entertainment_ with Muggle women. Being one of the Dark Lord's _most loyal servants,_ he is spared from raping and torturing women because 'it is not my desire to sleep with Mudbloods'. And that he can have 'any woman in Knockturn Alley' anytime he wants. The Dark Lord considered these reasons; but Severus wasn't spared in raids.

"Will you ever tell me what kind of celebration was that?" she asked.

"No," he said firmly. "That's unimportant," he lied.

"All right," she replied. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked and Severus was glad that she brought up something else.

 _She knows you're lying. She doesn't want you to lie more, so she changed the subject_ , he told himself.

"No," he replied. "Did you prepare something, dear fiancée?"

Hermione's face flushed and smiled coyly. "I did. Er, I cooked spaghetti. I hope it's still good. As my _partner,_ I'd like to hear your verdict regarding my cooking."

"Let's move, then," he urged her and gently pulled away to help her to her feet. They walked hand in hand (making up for the seven days they've been away from each other) to the kitchen and Hermione told him to sit down while she prepares. She served him like a dutiful housewife. Severus couldn't help himself from smiling at the thought of Hermione, fulfilling the role as Mrs. Snape.

He happily obliged when she told her to eat the pasta. He's never cooked at home. He always preferred Hogwarts food. Even at the Malfoy Manor, though he would eat Narcissa's cooking occasionally, he'd just eat out of politeness. After all, the Malfoys are his closest friends. Well, that was before the return of the Dark Lord. Severus and Lucius were good friends. Now, he only has Narcissa and Draco.

He brought the pasta into his mouth and smiled at the delicious taste that conquered his mouth. The noodles were so... soft; the sauce was so perfect that he licked his lips clean. The meat was so tender and tasty. He took another forkful to his mouth and closed his eyes to savour the taste. When he opened his eyes, he turned to Hermione who was silently waiting for his _verdict_. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "My verdict: your pasta is way better than the Hogwarts cooking."

Hermione frowned. "Tell me the truth!" she complained.

"It's the truth!" he said truthfully. "The noodles were well-done and the sauce... uhm, it tastes so good. Perfect!" He leaned to plant a kiss on her lips; but when his lips reached hers, she licked his cupid's bow.

"Uhm," she murmured and groaned. "Indeed, it's good. I believe you."

Severus smirked. "You'll be the death of me, woman!" he hissed, dropping his fork to reach the back of her neck and they kissed with heated passion. Hermione was moaning like an aroused witch. _Perhaps already is,_ Severus thought. "What a marvelous way to die."

Hermione giggled. He yanked her and she climbed to him, straddling his lap. He could feel his growing erection meeting Hermione's cloth-covered groin. He pulled her up, held her by the armpits, until her chin reached the top of his head and Severus came 'face to face' with her _healthy_ tits. He smirked, realizing that Hermione was wearing a button-up shirt. He gently grabbed Hermione's hands and rested them to his shoulders, and then he moved his hands to undo three buttons on her shirt. Hermione did not protest, but was panting. Finally, Severus had a clear view of her cleavage and lacy, blue bra. He cupped her breasts with his hands and leaned to plant small kisses the exposed flesh on the right breast. Her skin was so soft and smooth; her jasmine and rose scent added to his arousal. He was about to pull down her bra without unhooking it, but then he noticed that its hook is right in front of him. __

_Merlin's wet pants! Did she_ prepare _for this night?_ Without hesitation, he unhooked it and her beautiful tits sprang free. "Goodness gracious, Hermione. You are so beautiful!" he said in a hushed tone. Hermione giggled, stroked his hair and played with his left ear lobe. He couldn't wait anymore. He wasted no time. He instantly brought one of her breasts to his mouth and sucked like a hungry child. His hands were stroking her back and soft bum. Yes, he could feel its softness even if she's wearing jeans. _I wonder if they are as soft as her tits_

"Shite!" Hermione cursed.

Severus pulled away to look up. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes were snapped shut. She shook her head. "No. It's quite the opposite. Keep going, please," she pleaded.

Severus sniggered. "My pleasure." He resumed his ministrations. And then, his mouth travelled to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Sev, please," she moaned.

"Tell me what you _need_ ," he said against her nipple.

"You," she said with difficulty. "I need you. Now!"

Severus held his witch tightly and stood up to carry her to the bedroom upstairs. The settee was closer, but he doesn't want their first love making to be uncomfortable. Arriving upstairs, he opened the door wandlessly and non-verbally. He laid her carefully on the bed and remained on his feet to remove his trousers, but Hermione sat up and reached for his belt. "Let me do that," she said softly.

Severus dropped his hands to his side and allowed Hermione to unbuckle his belt and undo the button and zipper of his trousers. He caught of Hermione's widened eyes when she saw his boxers and bulging crotch. Hermione bit her lower lip and stood up. They're now face to face; both grinning at each other. Hermione's hands travelled to the buttons of his shirt. She undid them and pulled the shirt off him. Her hands traced his torso, his scars and even his nipples. He did the same for her. He undid the remaining buttons on her shirt and tossed the garments (including her bra) on the floor. Next, he pulled off her jeans and stepped out of it, leaving her knickers. _Late, I have a better plan for that,_ he thought. Hermione sat down on the bed and reached for his boxers; pulled them down and stared at his member. She inhaled at his length. Her hands traced his flat stomach and belly button. She leaned forward to plant kisses on his torso; his member met her cleavage and... _Oh Sweet Merlin, Circe and Agrippa! It feels sooo good! I could fuck her tits right now. Shite!_

"Herm...ione..." he managed to say. "Bed," he ordered.

Hermione obliged and lay on the centre of the bed. Severus crawled and positioned himself above her; careful not to put his weight on her. He leaned to kiss her and she responded. They were very wet from their kisses, but they didn't seem to mind. In fact, they craved for more. Severus's mouth left Hermione's to kiss her neck, her breasts and he was rewarded with few moans—moans which made his member _harder_ than ever. He kissed her flat stomach and pulled her knickers off and tossed it on the pile on the floor. He held her legs and placed them on his shoulders and started kissing her _down there._ Severus found her clit, kissed it and used his tongue to tease her. He licked her eagerly… passionately.

"Oh shit!" Hermione cursed with a moan. "You're so... good," she managed to say.

Severus smirked and kept going, adding a finger inside her.

"There!" she yelped.

He found her g-spot and she's calling out his name. "Sev... oh... Fuck," she cursed and arched her back until it completely left the bed. "Please... I... can't take it... anymore," she said with plea.

Severus crawled back to her and their mouths meet once more. She pulled his head and kissed him soundly. "Please, I need you," she said between their kisses.

"Hermione... my dear," he whispered. "I do not wish to disappoint you."

Hermione stopped and pushed him gently. "What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm... Er, this is my first time, too," he said with hesitation.

To his surprise, Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "Oh Sev!" she said happily and her eyes were now brimming with tears.

She didn't need to say more. Severus smiled and wiped her tears. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Ready." He kissed her again and parted her thighs with his hands.

He positioned between her legs, until his manhood met _hers._ He entered her carefully. "I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She dug her fingernails to his shoulder blades. They were hurting, but he doesn't mind. The pain on his shoulder blades were nothing compare to her pain _down there_. "Love, I need to move," he whispered when he made it inside.

Hermione opened her eyes and met his. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Please."

And so he started to thrust against her... very slowly, until they came to a rhythm and Hermione was moaning again. "Shite! You're sooo... tight," he said.

She smiled and caressed his cheeks. He started to attack her neck again and one breast. He sucked hard, teased her nipple with his tongue until her breast is very wet... as wet as her clit. She moaned louder. "Faster, Sev! Please!"

"As you wish," he said in a hushed tone and he thrust faster until she's screaming his name in the four corners of the room. _Never mind the neighbourhood. They won't hear anything._ "Shite, I'm coming, my sweet." He thrust harder than ever until he released his seed inside her. Severus collapsed against his witch; his mouth meeting her one breast. Hermione stroked his hair and back. He's about to get up when she stopped him.

"Don't," she said. "I want to hold you for a moment."

"I'm too heavy," he said softly.

"I'll tell you if I can't take your weight anymore," she told him. He didn't argue. If being on top of her makes Hermione happy, then he wouldn't object. After five minutes, he voluntarily rolled to her side and pulled her to him. Hermione rested her head on his chest and stroked his stomach.

Severus kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She looked up to meet his eyes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

He smirked. "I love you _three._ "

"I love you forever." And after one more kiss, Hermione settled, curled up against him until they both fell asleep.

.

 **A/N:**

 ** _**"Forever Tonight" by: Peter Cetera and Crystal Bernard_**


	36. Chapter 36- RAB

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Welcome back, **Autumn!** You can skip the first part and go straight to the second part. :)

.

 **CHAPTER 36- R.A.B.  
**.

It was still dark when Hermione opened her eyes and felt the cool wind embracing her body. As she reached for the blanket, she caught a strong hand on her waist. It's all coming back to her now. _Severus._ She smiled and squeezed Severus's hand. She found herself in an awkward position, too. Her head is not resting the pillow but Severus's other arm. Her back is pressed against his and they are both naked. She slowly moved to search for the blankets, but caught a sight of his wand on the side table. She grabbed it and cast a warming charm in the room instead. Then, sitting on the bed, she looked down to her lover's body. Severus has a thin body frame and very pale skin. She looked at his torso closely and found some old scars.

 _So this was why he would always wear frock coats... he wanted to hide them._

She turned to her lover's face. He looks so... peaceful. There's even a thin smile on his face. _Merlin. Is he dreaming about me?_ She stared at his mouth. _Gods... those lips. Oh, how I love those lips. He's a damn good kisser. And his tongue... oh shite. I loved it when he licked my..._

Hermione closed her eyes to relive their love making—how he brought her to her _first_ climax by just using his tongue. She wanted to return the favour earlier but her body got exhausted too easily. She fell asleep so soon.

 _But you can wake him up right now... in a different way._ A smirk formed on her face. She crawled to Severus's side and leaned to his groin. Hermione reached for his _member_ and slowly, she kissed it and sucked it, until her mouth captured his length. She felt Severus moved and groaned. He laid his back flat on the bed and started stroking her curls. Soon, Hermione felt his _member_ hardened until its head almost reached her throat. But she kept going. She wanted to _make him happy_ by returning the favour. _I just hope that I am doing a good job. He was so good earlier and I want him to feel the same satisfaction and lust that I felt._

"Love..." Severus called. "You're sooo good. I'm not going to last anymore. Come up here," he whispered.

Hermione smirked and with one last suck at his hardness, she slowly let go and climbed back to Severus's side. He gestured her to rest her head on his arm. His other arm pulled her by the waist, and then he started kissing her mouth possessively.

"What a wonderful way to wake up," he whispered between their kisses.

Hermione grinned. "Did you like it?"

Severus chuckled. "Liked it? I loved it, dear. How I would like to wake up _that_ way."

"Would you like me to wake you like _that_ for three weeks?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes, please," he said in a hushed tone. He pulled away gently and positioned above her, until their hips met and his member poked her core. Slowly, he entered her and started thrusting. "You feel so good, love."

"You're perfect, too," She said with full of adoration. "You're lovely."

Severus stared at her affectionately. "No one has ever seen me as _perfect_ and _lovely._ "

"Oh, for me, you are."

"I'm not a handsome man," he said and paused thrusting.

Hermione caressed his left cheek. "I'm not beautiful, either," she admitted. "In fact, I've got bushy hair and _rather_ large front teeth."

To her surprise, Severus leaned to kiss her on the lips. "I'm sorry for making you cry in your fourth year," he said with sincerity.

She smiled. "In fact, I'd like to thank you for that _truthful_ comment about my teeth. I was forced to go to Madam Pomfrey and have them fixed." And then, she flashed her now even white teeth.

Severus grinned back and kissed her forehead. "Still, I am sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked in a seductive tone. His breath and lips tickled her ear.

"I will, if you continue your ministrations," she hissed, already mad that Severus stopped thrusting.

He laughed and continued his thrust, making it faster. His mouth found her breast and sucked again like a hungry child. Hermione moaned and later, screamed her lover's name.

"So... wet. Come for me, my dear," he purred against her ear.

"Oh yes!" she screamed. "Severus! I'm... close... and oh... I'm... Fuck! You're feel sooo good!" And came, she did with a blissful smile.

"I guess it's my turn to come, witch," he whispered.

"Of course, love," she replied.

"Ride me?"

Hermione grinned and pushed him slightly off her body. They switched positions and later on, it was Severus's turn to moan and scream her name.

"Severus," she murmured against his chest after a while.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"I remember..." she managed to say, still feeling tired from their passionate love making. "Harry said that you've got yellow and crooked teeth. Where did he get _that_ story?" she asked with curiosity.

"It was glamour," he replied. "I never smiled at my students. I never laughed in Hogwarts. In fact, I never laughed and smiled around anyone, so it's not a surprise if people will actually wonder if I have teeth."

Hermione laughed and moved to face him. "So, are your teeth really even and white?"

Severus's lips twitched. "Of course. But as a spy and _snarky bastard_ of a professor, I should appear to be _not paying attention_ to my physical appearance, shouldn't I?"

Hermione ran her hand to his chest and played with his nipple. "So, when do you reveal your _real_ teeth?"

"When I don't have to scare anyone, of course."

"When this war is over... will you still be the _snarky bastard_ of a professor?" she asked, repeating his own words.

He smirked and caressed her cheeks. "No. I will be the partner you deserve; someone who will bring you on a date without de-ageing himself; someone who can walk with you in public as a free man."

She smiled. "In that case, I cannot wait for the bastard half-blood to be defeated."

They laughed and snuggled again. When they checked the time, it's only three in the morning, so they decided to go back to sleep.

.

~~SSHG~~  
.

 _Diffindo!_

Hermione cast the spell wordlessly against Severus, but her hand flew into the air and he caught her.

 _Relashio,_ she tried to cast wandlessly and non-verbally. Severus loosened his grip, but not enough for her to escape.

"So what will you do if I am a _real_ Death Eater? You have no wand, Miss Granger," he scolded and released her.

"Rule number one: work on your non-verbal and wandless magic. It will save you from the arms of a Death Eater. I know it's hard, but I spent the summer last year giving you _advance_ lessons. Number two: always be quick. Take a leaf out of Moody's book: constant vigilance."

"Sorry, I'm not good enough," she muttered, looking down to her feet, unable to meet Severus's eyes.

Severus sat on the couch. "Come here," he told her. Hermione obeyed and he pulled her into his lap. "I know this is hard for you. Very few witches and wizards have been good at wandless and non-verbal magic in their teenage years. I am so sorry that you have to learn these all very quickly. And do not ever say that you are not _good enough_. You are brilliant. No student in Hogwarts can even master Occlumency and fool me; well, with the exception of Draco. Of course he has to learn fast, too, just like you. You two are the brightest in your year. No one can out best you apart from Draco."

Hermione remembered Severus's O.W.L. results. "Love, if I am _'the brightest witch of the age'_ , then you are the _'brightest wizard in his year.'"_

Severus frowned. "How can you say that?"

"You've got ten O's in your O.W.L.s!" she exclaimed.

Severus quirked up an eyebrow. "You've seen my test results," he stated.

Hermione smiled coyly. "Er, yes. Sorry. I landed in your room and saw some old books. I didn't mean to pry. But er, they were impressive."

Severus's expression softened and resumed stroking her hair and the small of her back. "Did you see my N.E.W.T. results as well?"

She shook her head. "No. Were they all O's as well?"

"No," he replied. "I've got three E's."

"Not bad. You're still brilliant. Were you also a _know-it-all_ during your schooldays?" she said in a light tone.

"Yes, but I wasn't insufferable. My hand didn't shot up on the air constantly. I waited for my professors to call me. They noticed my brilliance though written exercises and practical."

"You could've been an Auror, or landed to any Ministry job."

"But I didn't want to… my ambition was to join the Death Eaters and secure a rank," he said with hesitation. "So, what else did you find in my old things?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A twenty-two year old photo," she admitted, but not meeting his eyes.

Severus sighed and was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry; I should've burned the photo," he said quietly.

Hermione finally met his gaze and frowned. "If you find a photo of me with Harry and Ron, are you going to burn it?"

He shook his head. "Of course… not. I know how much you value them, even if they are complete dunderheads."

"Then, don't burn your photo with her," she suggested. "She was your best friend."

"She treated me like a shite," he said bitterly.

"But you loved her," she reminded him. Surprisingly, she didn't feel jealous.

"I did," he replied. "But some things just have to be buried in _oblivion._ Besides, if I am going to start a life with you, we have to let go of the past."

Hermione grinned and leaned to kiss his forehead. "I agree."

"Are you ready to fight?" he asked her.

She nodded. Ready, Professor," she teased.

For the second time that day, they practiced and he didn't mind being hurt and wounded just so Hermione could learn the healing spells as well.

Days have passed and they came to a routine. In the morning, they will wake up snuggling against each other. Before they'd get up, they will _show_ how much they loved each other. They would prepare breakfast together and then they will duel in the old room of Severus's parents, which he converted it to a training room. There are times that Severus is being summoned by the Dark Lord and comes home injured from the raids. Hermione learned not to panic and heal his wounds calmly.

Next thing they knew, she only has three days before going back to Hogwarts where the members of the Order will fetch her and escort to the Burrow. They started packing potions again, just like when they were in Hogwarts, the day the headmaster died. Hermione felt nostalgic, knowing they will be apart again.

"I wonder how long it will take us in this mission—hunting Horcruxes, I mean," she asked him while Severus were washing the dishes by hand. He is used to wash cauldrons the Muggle way to ensure its cleanliness; therefore, washing plates and utensils are no different.

"Savelius was—or will be born by December next year. He was conceived in May, after the war," he recalled.

She sighed and leaned on the sink beside her fiancé, crossing her arms on her chest. "So we have until May. Ten months."

"Most likely," he replied.

"If there are really six Horcruxes, then there are only four left. Prfoessor Dumbledore and Harry just wasted their time in that cave. The Slytherin locket was fake," she muttered with annoyance.

Severus turned to her and frowned. "You never mentioned that to me."

Hermione frowned. "Didn't I? Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, it was _that_ night. Harry and Professor Dumbledore went to this cave where Tom Riddle had a tour as a child. They fought the Inferis and found a fake locket. There was a note inside to the Dark Lord from 'R.A.B.'"

Severus paused and turned to her. "What does it say?"

"R.A.B. said that he discovered the Dark Lord's secret, which I think is the Horcuxes. He tried to destroy the original locket with the hope that he will fall when he finally found his equal… Do you know a Death Eater with R.A.B. initials?"

To her surprise and excitement, Severus nodded. "I am certain it's Regulus…my friend."

Hermione frowned. "Regulus?"

"Regulus A. Black—the dog's brother," he told her with disgust. "He's dead—just disappeared one day. Your _friend_ questioned me for my friend's disappearance. He reckoned I killed his brother. But it's likely that he was killed by the Dark Lord himself. He's close to him, like Bellatrix and Lucius."

"Do you think he managed to destroy the locket?" she asked.

"I am not certain," he said slowly. "But I think we should search the Grimmauld Place for the Horcrux or ask the house-elf."

"Kreacher?" she frowned.

"Yes, that elf," he replied and resumed his work. "When Black was disowned, Regulus inherited everything. Kreacher's loyalty is with him. Whenever the Dark Lord needs the services of an elf, Reg would call Kreacher to serve him."

Her face fell. "But Kreacher doesn't like me and even his new master, Harry."

Severus smirked. "I can help you with that. The house-elf may mock me in front of you all, but as Regulus's friend, Kreacher happens to like me."

Hermione's expression softened. "Oh Sev! Sometimes, you just make things easy for me." She stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek and then she hugged him from behind.

Severus chuckled. "As much as I am enjoying the feeling of your affection, I have to finish this," he said softly. "Let go for now, witch."

Hermione smiled and pulled away. She returned to his side and leaned on the sink. "For now."


	37. Chapter 37- Winky's Mistress

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** As usual, thanks for loving **SAVELIUS.** XD

For the **150th** reviewer, I'll write a SevMione one-shot story for you—whatever plot you like, as long as I can write it. ;)

So I've skipped some events in DH, but this is still canon-compliant. XD  
.

 **CHAPTER 37- Winky's Mistress  
**.

"Winky?"

POP!

"Mizz 'Ranger!" The Hogwarts elf appeared with a lunch basket. "Winky is bringing your food."

Hermione took the basket from the elf and knelt in front of her. "Thank you, Winky!" She opened it and checked what's inside.

"Winky is wanting to bring Mizz 'Ranger roast beef and chocolate pudding but Headmaster Snape tells Winky to bring eggs and bread," the elf explained.

She smiled at the elf appreciatively. "For now, I prefer eggs and bread, Winky," she told her with assurance. "I cannot eat my favourites right now, but I'll tell you whenever I can."

The elf smiled and nodded happily. "Is the eggs and bread enough for Mizz?"

"Of course, Winky. A dozen of eggs and two loaves of bread are enough."

"But the eggs is not cooked! Would Mizz like Winky to cook?"

She smiled again and shook her head politely. "I'll tell you if I want scrambled eggs next time. For now, I need them uncooked," she told her again, like speaking to a child. She doesn't want Winky to feel useless. She just got over Mr. Crouch's death few months ago and finally accepted that she's bound to the Hogwarts Headmaster or Headmistress.

"If Mizz needs anything, all she has to do is call Winky, the Hogwarts elf!" she said solemnly.

"I will keep that in mind, Winky. I have to leave. Please always look after Headmaster Snape. If he doesn't eat, tell him that I will not be happy to hear it."

The little creature nodded. "Winky will look after the headmaster, Mizz!" The elf bowed and left with a loud POP!

Hermione stood on her feet, taking the food with her. She left Harry and Ron five hundred meters away in the forest where the Quidditch Final Cup was held. After the skirmish at the Ministry two weeks ago, they couldn't go back anymore to the Grimmauld Place she unintentionally revealed the house to Yaxley. She had to grab Harry and Ron and Apparated the three of them somewhere else. This forest came first to her mind. Severus was furious about their plan to raid the Ministry. He wanted to take care of it—to get the locket from Umbridge, but Harry couldn't wait and Hermione couldn't tell her best friends that _help will come._ She doesn't want Harry and Ron to suspect her, so she agreed to their plan. During their first night in the forest, he demanded their location through the locket. After ten minutes, she met him in the woods, far enough from their campsite.

 _"What, in Bloody Merlin's name, were you thinking? Don't you trust me?" he hissed after casting protective charms in their meeting place. Severus was wearing his frock coat and teaching robes, billowing behind him._

 _Hermione frowned for a moment._ This is Professor Snape, not my Severus... in the looks, at least. _She reached for his arm. Severus's expression softened and pulled her to a hug._

 _"I was worried sick!" he whispered against her ear._

 _Hermione began to sob. She never thought that_ this mission _will be_ very difficult. _"I never thought we have to hide_ like this! _" she said between her sobs._

 _Severus stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry for being mad, my dear. I was so worried about you."_

 _Hermione gently pulled away. Her eyes are still brimming with tears and Severus's face was blurry. "Yaxley grabbed Harry. I didn't know that I Apparated the four of us in Grimmauld Place. If I only knew... and then Ron... he's splinched himself. He was injured..." she trailed off and let out a cry again._

 _"Do not blame yourself. Potter should've done something- like warning you when Yaxley grabbed him," Severus said with a frown._

 _"We're all right at the Grimmauld Place. We weren't_ literally _on the run. We have a proper shelter... but now we have to live in a magical tent… with no proper food."_

 _"What have you been eating?" Severus asked rather sternly._

 _Hermione looked to his side, unable to meet his eyes. "We had breakfast at Grimmauld Place... I didn't have time to get something for lunch because of what happened."_

 _"And for your supper?" He quirked up an eyebrow._

 _Hermione shook her head. "Nothing... yet. I'm going to look for something to eat—"_

 _"Rubbish," Severus cut her off. "Winky!" he barked._

 _Then, there was a loud POP! Winky, the Hogwarts elf appeared at Severus's side. "Headmaster Snape called for Winky?"_

 _"Yes," Severus replied and turned to the elf. "Please bring Miss Granger something to eat for supper... good for three people."_

 _"Winky will get food right away, sir!" And then, she disappeared._

 _Hermione leaned her head on Severus's chest and sighed weakly. "Tell them you found an empty house in the area and left them Muggle money," he told her. She nodded and muttered 'thanks'. Severus pulled away so that they will come face to face. "I've missed you, dear," he whispered._

 _"I've missed you, too. It's been… a month," she said. It's been a month since the last time they met in the Muggle streets in London during her stay at the Grimmauld Place. It was a quick meeting. After that, they didn't plan to meet again. It was too risky. "It's hard to convince Harry and Ron into something more accurate... more sensible." She remembered their planning about going to the Ministry. "I wanted to give it a week before going in, to learn more about the profiles of the persons we are about to impersonate. And I wanted to consult you, too. But Harry and Ron were too insistent. Harry wanted to finally get hold of the locket and Ron... well, he's hoping to get a sight of his family," she explained._

 _Severus's face hardened. "Weasley should've stayed at home, then," he said bitterly. "Do you have the locket now?"_

 _She nodded. "It's with Harry right now. We're taking turns."_

 _"Do not let the Horcrux have a contact with your flesh. Remember what I told you... why Dumbledore got tempted to wear the ring," he reminded her._

 _She nodded again. "I keep it in my pockets. I don't wear it."_

 _"Good. Tell Potter and Weasley as well."_

 _"I still can't find out how to destroy Horcruxes..." she said. "Other than the basilisk's fang."_

 _"I kept on asking the old man, but he's not telling me about it. He said it should be you three who has to discover it." He scowled._

 _"Please don't be upset with Professor Dumbledore," she pleaded. "We will find out."_

 _"If only I can go down to the Chamber and bring you a basilisk's fang... But it's too risky. If the Dark Lord finds out through Potter, we'll be dead; not to mention I really cannot sneak to go there because of the Carrows. They'd been watching my move when I'm outside my quarters."_

 _"_ _Don't worry too much. We'll find it out soon," she assured him._

 _He kissed her forehead and Winky appeared again with a basket of food. "Send me a message whenever you need food, or simply call Winky."_

 _"But I am not a Hogwarts staff," she protested._

 _"If you're thinking of how to pay for the food you're getting, I assure you, once we win this war and the world knows about your role, the Board won't mind how much food you got from the school while on the run," he told her seriously._

 _She shook her head. "I mean, Winky... I can't just call her because I am not her mistress. You are his master."_

 _"Mizz 'Ranger is as good as Winky's mistress, Mizz!" the elf said politely after Severus signalled her to explain. "As long as Headmaster Snape is running Hogwarts, Winky is bound to him... and to his lady as well."_

 _She frowned. "But we aren't married yet," she told the elf._

 _Winky the elf smiled and Hermione caught sight of her very few teeth. "Elf magic, Mizz 'Ranger. We house-elves can tells if two persons is meant for each other!" she said proudly._

 _Hermione's face flushed and she turned to Severus coyly. Severus smiled and stroked her curls. "Believe in_ elf magic _, my dear. Honestly, I already think of you as my wife. We just need the proper ceremony to officially make you mine." He kissed her gently. "You should go back to them. More patience, my dear. Remember, we only have until May... if things go well."_

 _She nodded and gave her fiancé a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, love."_

 _"Anytime... Always," he whispered._

 _._

~~SSHG~~ _  
._

"We shouldn't be staying in one place for a long time," Harry told them while eating the eggs and bread she _bought_.

"I agree with you, Harry," she replied. "Yesterday, The Snatchers were very close." There was a group who called themselves _The Snatchers_ in the same area yesterday, searching for Muggle-borns for questioning at the Ministry. They are in search for Harry Potter, too. But Hermione's Fidelius Charm saved them all. Whenever she has to go 'to look for food', she would borrow Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Ron, how's your arm?" Ron's arm is still wrapped in bandage. He got himself injured when they escaped the Ministry last week.

He smiled weakly. "It's better now, 'Mione. I think we can move to another place. What place do you have in mind?"

"The Forest of Dean, perhaps," she replied. "I went there three summers ago with Mum and Dad, so I'm familiar with it."

"The Forest of Dean, then," Harry declared. "Let's leave tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. "Hermione, perhaps it's you who should always go hunting," Ron joked. "You always find _good food_ … Unlike Harry and I… we could only find mushrooms, rabbits and birds."

Hermione smirked. "Perhaps… It's easy for me to sneak to residential areas and _buy_ food," she laughed.

After eating supper, they went back to work—Ron's the lookout for the night. Hermione and Harry were reading—merely how to destroy Horcruxes. Hermione continued to read ' _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ', a book which Professor Dumbledore left for her. She still couldn't get it… Of all things, why would he leave her a children's book in the middle of the war?

"Hermione?" Harry called from his bunk.

"Yeah?" she called from the kitchen table. She heard his footsteps coming into their little kitchen and sat beside her.

"I was thinking of the day I killed the basilisk in the Chamber," he began. "If a basilisk's fang can destroy a Horcrux because of its venom, can it also be destroyed by the Sword of Gryffindor? Is that why Dumbledore bequeathed it to me? "

Hermione frowned and considered Harry's words for a moment, but Ron, who was supposed to be looking out for them, burst into the kitchen holding his Wireless. "Harry, 'Mione, you've got to hear this!" he exclaimed.

Hermione turned to Ron and saw his face colour matched his hair. "Ron, what has happened?"

"It's Ginny... and the D.A.!" he nervously said. "Well, I heard Lee and Kingsley speaking… but I wasn't sure if it's really them… just a guess. You know, Lee's surname is Jordan and Kingsley's name sounds like a royalty, so there was these two blokes, River and Royal… speaking about Hogwarts…"

Hermione's eyes widened when Harry shook his head impatiently and snapped at Ron. "Just get it over with!" he yelled. "Hermione and I were discussing something very important and you're interrupting with your useless Wireless!"

"Harry!" she warned him.

Ron's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. "Useless Wirless, eh?" he snapped back. He held up the device in front of Harry's face. " _This useless_ wireless just _told me_ that my sister—the girlfriend you dumped—sneaked to Snape's office with Neville and Luna to steal the Sword of Gryffindor for you!" he yelled.

Both Hermione and Harry let out a gasp. "Oh no…" she murmured. "Ron, what else happened?"

Ron turned to her. "They were _punished_ severely. Good to know that you're _concerned_ about them, Hermione." He stared at Harry. "Unlike _some ungrateful git._ My sister and the D.A. are bending a hundred Hogwarts rules to help you."

"I'm not an _ungrateful git_!" Harry snapped back. "I did not ask them to steal the sword for me, but I appreciate it… because I just realized that the sword can destroy the Horcruxes. That's what I was telling 'Mione before you interrupted us. Well, I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way. I have a lot on my plate right now! It's been months and we haven't destroyed a single Horcrux, so, if you really want to help…"

"—We're helping you, idiot!" Ron said heatedly. "You don't have to say it to our faces that you're the one in-charged here and you're supposed to be the leader. And to tell you frankly, you're a poor leader! You did not even notice that Yaxley was holding you. Instead of returning safely to Grimmauld Place, Hermione had no choice but to bring us somewhere else."

"So, you're blaming me because we don't have proper shelter and food, aren't you?" Harry spat angrily.

"Harry! Remove that Horcrux right now!" Hermione demanded and stood between her two best friends. Harry glared at her but removed the locket from his neck and handed it to her. "Better?"

"No," he spat. He turned to Ron again. "If you're not _comfortable_ here, then leave!"

"No!" Hermione yelled. "Nobody's leaving! We're in this together!"

Ron shook his head. "I can see that I am not needed here," he said bitterly and went to his bunk to get his rucksack.

"Ron, please don't leave," she pleaded, holding him by the arm. She can't take this anymore—her two best friends are fighting and soon, she has to choose between them.

Ron stared at her. "Are you coming with me, or what?" he demanded.

Hermione bit her lip and her eyes brimmed with tears. She hesitated. "Ron, you should know that… I promised Professor Dumbledore—years ago," she lied, "that I will not abandon Harry in his battle with You-Know-Who," she admitted.

Ron stared and gave her a blank expression. "I get it." He made it out of the tent. Hermione followed him and kept calling his name, but he Disapparated in the darkness.

Hermione knelt on the ground, sobbing. She cannot believe what has just happened… Ron left them. _It would be easier to find clues and solve a puzzle when you're with your friends and there's no rift,_ she thought sadly.

Now, it's only her and Harry.


	38. Chapter 38- The Silver Doe

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** As usual, thanks for loving **SAVELIUS.** XD

.

 **CHAPTER 38- The Silver Doe**

.

 ** _Seven days after Ron's departure; late afternoon._**

"Headmaster," Phineas's portrait called.

Severus did not look up. He continued scribbling a letter for the Board of Governors. "Any good news, Phineas?" he asked coldly.

"Oh yes," he said with delight.

Severus paused and dropped the quill. He looked up at the portrait. "Yes?"

"They finally realized that the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy a Horcrux," he replied.

"How certain are you?" he asked suspiciously. "Last time, you told me that Miss Granger and Potter weren't speaking."

"Yes. She spent most of the time crying in silence. I could hear whenever she opens her bag, ever since that Weasley boy left. But this time, she finally decided to speak with Potter after injuring herself. Potter said that she's not herself ever since Weasley left them."

Severus gritted his teeth. He hasn't heard from Hermione for seven days now. He Apparated to the forest, but they weren't there anymore. He couldn't find them anywhere. She didn't even call for Winky to ask for food. Severus was very anxious now and he's not getting enough sleep, thinking about Hermione.

 _Had she changed her mind? Had she realized that she's in love with Weasley, not with me?_

"Severus," Albus's portrait called from behind and he trailed off from his musings.

Severus turned and glared at his old friend. "Is that the reason why you bequeathed the sword to Potter? Because it can destroy Horcruxes?" he snapped at him.

"Severus, you must bring the sword to him. It is time," Albus replied, ignoring his question.

"Can't I just give it to _her_?" he asked. He's itching to see her… to touch her again. But, why is she not communicating to him anymore? _Have I done something wrong?_

"My boy, it is important that Harry should find the sword. By merely giving it to someone will insult its original owner. The sword will present itself to a true Gryffindor—someone who's brave."

He snorted. " _She_ is braver than you think, Albus. If not for her, that favourite student of yours might be dead now."

"Severus, I am in no doubt of Miss Granger's abilities. I agree with you that she is brave, and if I may add, witty—"

"—and cunning; influenced by a Slytherin," Phineas interrupted and said proudly.

"—However, I have my reasons for leaving the sword to Harry," Albus continued. "Make sure he finds it."

Severus thought for a moment. "I have an idea, Albus. Do not worry yourself."

"But we've got a problem," Phineas reminded him.

"What?" Severus asked impatiently.

"We don't know where they are," he said nonchalantly.

Indeed. They have no idea where they moved. "Keep tabs on them, Phineas," he ordered the portrait.

"Of course Headmaster."

"Dumbledore," he called to the other portrait. "Will you ever tell me where the real sword is?"

"Of course my boy," the old man replied.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 ** _Seven days after Ron left; lunch time._**

 _He doesn't love you._

 _He loves me,_ she protested inwardly.

 _If he loves you, he should've asked you to run away and leave the country with him. But where is he? Sitting comfortably in his throne at Hogwarts while you're camping with your friends._

 _Because we have roles to play in this war!_ She yelled inwardly.

 _Because he swore to protect Lily Evans's son. He's using you to fulfil his promise in her memory. You're a fool. It's all for Lily._

 _It's for our future!_

 _It's for his future. He knows you will vouch for him when this war ends. But once he's cleared of all charges, he will go on with his life without you because it's always been Lily._

 _He loves me! I am better than her._

 _You are nothing like her. She's far beautiful than you are. Look at yourself at the mirror, idiot girl!_

 _Severus wants me… he loves me!_

 _Keep on dreaming, Granger._

Hermione cut the potatoes angrily and accidentally injured herself. Harry ran to her side and with a wave his wand, he stopped the bleeding. He went to her bunk, opened her bag. "You should've just peeled the potatoes with a wave of your wand," Harry muttered quietly while raiding her beaded bag. "You injured yourself… Do you have the Essence of Dittany here?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"You're not yourself ever since Ron left," he said as he continued searching her bag. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to him, not push him away."

"What's done is done. We can't go back in time. Regret will only make you feel sad," she replied flatly. "Now, we have to think of a way to get the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Uh-huh. Now I know why Dumbledore bequeathed the sword to me." He finally closed her bag and returned to her side. He held her hand tenderly and healed the slice on her finger with dittany.

"Hermione," Harry called when he let go of her hand. "Again, I'm sorry. I know how much Ron matters to you."

"Yeah," she admitted. "Of course. He's my best friend, too." Surprisingly, she felt 'normal' again, not barmy. It feels like the effect of the Horcrux is slowly getting out of her mind, so she went on. "I love you and Ron equally."

"Hermione, it's okay. You don't have to hide it from me. I know you're in love," Harry said softly.

"Indeed, I am in love," she replied. "But not with Ron. There's someone else."

Harry's face fell. "Ron was hoping that you'll… uh, what was his term? 'Come around'. Yeah, that's it."

"Because I've told him last year that we're better as friends and I'm on love with someone."

"He's hoping, you know… he had his hopes high since we went on the run," Harry told her again.

"Harry, I have no intention on misleading Ron. And really, it's better if we're friends. You know how we argue. Can you imagine us being a couple?" she asked him.

Harry shrugged. "I'd be happy if you two end up together. But… since you're truly in love with someone else, then, as your best friend I have to support you, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for speaking with me about our friendship, Harry. Remind me not to touch that bloody Horcrux again with my bare hands. I feel barmy!"

"You-Know-Who doesn't know love and friendship," he said, giving her a brotherly hug.

"You're right. And to stop him from poisoning our minds, we have to remind ourselves that we can love sincerely—something which he isn't capable of." Finally, she smiled and felt her heart lighten up.

"Will you ever tell me who's your boyfriend, then?" he asked.

"I will… when we win this war. For now, our relationship is… complicated."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Let me help you with the potatoes," he offered.

"Thanks."

The two friends prepared their lunch with laughter and cheerful conversation. Even when they went back to reading and researching, they sat side by side and exchanged small talks from time to time. That day, Hermione decided to get her locket again and send a message to Severus. **  
**.

~~SSHG~~

.

 _Hi love._

Severus couldn't believe his eyes at the message. _Love. She's called me 'love'. Nothing has changed. Perhaps, something happened and she wasn't ready to tell me._

 _I see someone's back,_ he replied.

 _I'm sorry. I can explain,_ she replied.

Too bad, he cannot leave the castle tonight because he'll be holding a late night staff meeting. It will take much of his time to go to the gates and Apparate. But, he's a Slytherin. He has his ways. He went to his private rooms.

 _Come to me,_ he told her.

He waited. Two minutes passed by and she appeared right in front of her, wearing her usual jumper, jeans and trainers. This time, he neck was wrapped with a Gryffindor scarf. She's thinner compare to the last time he saw her. Severus opened her arms to welcome her. Hermione slowly walked and melted into his embrace.

"I've missed you," she whispered against his chest.

He held Hermione tightly and enjoyed the feeling of her body against his. _Gods, I've missed her so much._

"You have an explaining to do, young lady," he said sternly when they broke apart.

"It's the Horcrux," she said, looking away. "After Ron left, I forgot to wrap my hands with mittens before touching it. The past six days have been _hell_ , Sev. I thought you don't love me… I thought some horrible things about you. Oh Sev, I'm so sorry!" she started to sob.

Severus pulled her again against him. "You were not yourself," he simply said. "And if it makes you feel better, you're forgiven."

Hermione looked up to meet his eyes. Severus wiped her tears with his thumb. "Thank you, Sev. I told Harry that I'll be looking for food. Do you mind calling Winky?" she asked coyly.

"Later," he whispered and kissed her passionately. "You're… always… in my mind," he said between their kisses. "I couldn't… sleep… for seven… bloody nights."

"I couldn't, either," she admitted. "I was too paranoid. I started believing that you don't love me."

"I will _always_ love you, my sweet Mia," he purred against her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and melted against him. They started kissing again passionately. Hermione, for her part, is making up for the seven days she doubted him. For Severus—Hermione thinks—he terribly missed her.

"I should go," she declared after their kissing session.

"Where are you camping?" he asked, lifting her chin with his finger.

"Forest of Dean," she replied. "We'll be staying there for a while."

Severus nodded. "Always update me, either through the locket of Phineas. Dumbledore will soon tell me where the sword is hidden. I asked him if I can just give it to you, but the old meddling man said that Potter should be the one to find it."

She felt relieved and didn't ask anymore. The only thing that matters is that, they will finally have the sword and destroy the locket.

Severus called Winky and told the elf to bring them fruits. The elf came back instantly with a basket of fruits. Hermione tapped the stone of her ring once again and returned to their camping site, bringing Harry the fruits _she found_.

.

~SSHG~~

.

Two days after Hermione 'came back' to her senses and to Severus, she and Harry moved on without Ron. Hermione kept on reading _'Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ in hope that she will find clues for the Horcruxes. Harry, on the other hand, continued reading the biographies of the four founders of Hogwarts. He said that Professor Dumbledore has suspected Tom Riddle was interested in the most valued possessions of the founders.

Hermione was communicating with Severus and meeting Winky again in the forest for food. All was well. She didn't dare touch the Horcrux again with her bare hands and Harry always avoided skin contact with it. Their minds were more clear and Harry's becoming patient than ever.

"Hermione! Wake up!"

She felt Harry shook her by the shoulder. Hermione frowned and snapped her eyes open. "What's the matter?" she asked urgently and pulled herself in a sitting position.

Harry was standing beside her bunk, holding a sword and a severely damaged locket and grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes widened. "Harry! Is that…"

"The Sword of Gryffindor!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh Harry!" Then she was on her feet and reached for the sword. Harry handed it to her and she admired it. _Severus,_ she thought. "How did you find it?" she asked with pure excitement.

"A Patronus appeared earlier. It led me to the frozen lake and I saw it there. It took me a while to get it, but I didn't mind. I didn't wake you because I couldn't wait to destroy the locket."

"Oh that's fine, Harry. So, who sent the Patronus? What was its form?" she asked curiously.

"I don't recognize it, 'Mione. I've never seen it before. It was a doe… a beautiful doe."

Hermione's smile and excitement faded away.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. Severus appeared that night while she was the lookout and Harry was already sleeping soundly.

"Love, what's wrong?" Severus asked in a pained tone.

Hermione shook her head and her tears started to fall down to her cheeks. "I can't believe you, Snape!"

Severus frowned. "What are you babbling about? I came here to tell you something; about the events last night."

"I know. Harry told me about the sword. Tell me, can a Patronus lie?" she asked bitterly.

"Hermione, it's not what you think!" he said with insistence.

"Harry saw a silver doe, didn't he?" she challenged.

"Yes. It was a silver doe that lured him to where I hid the sword," he admitted quietly.

Hermione nodded. "That's all I need to know."

Severus grabbed her wrist. "Oh no, you don't. You've got to hear me, _Miss Granger_ ," he said sternly.

"No," she protested and glared at him angrily.

Severus let go of her, but did not break the eye contact. "Very well. Continue acting like a child. I will not explain myself to someone who isn't open-minded."

With one last glare, he turned around and started walking away from him, trying to fight the tears in her eyes. She didn't look back, afraid that if she does, she might not see him anymore.

 _It's always been Lily,_ she thought sadly.


	39. Chapter 39- The Red-Head 'Doe'

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.  
.

 **CHAPTER 39:** The Red-Head 'Doe'  
.

 _"_ _Mizz 'Ranger!"_

 _Hermione turned around and searched for the owner of the tiny squeak. She saw a small hooded figure to her left. "Winky?"_

 _"_ _Mizz 'Ranger!" she squeaked again._

 _Hermione walked towards the little creature and knelt in front of her. "Winky, I did not call for you," she said softly._

 _"_ _Mizz 'Ranger should believe in_ elf magic _! Mizz should believe Winky when Winky says Master Snape is the one for mizz!"_

 _Hermione frowned and then slowly, her expression softened._ Elf magic…

Hermione snapped her eyes open. _It was a dream,_ she told herself. She looked around. She was lying on her bunk. She pulled herself to a sitting position and thought about her dream.

 _Elf magic._

She has read about it back in Fourth Year, when she was planning to help the Hogwarts elves. Indeed, elves have different magic. They can be more certain than seers, so Winky might not really be lying about her opinion of Severus and Hermione's relationship. They are meant for each other.

She reached for the locket inside her jumper and stared at the ring. _He gave me this ring. Her wants to marry me one day… But what did I do? I pushed him away just because of the Patronus…_

 _Not just any Patronus, but a doe!_ She reminded herself.

 _Well, he's told me before that he will always love Lily because she was his best friend and they shared many wonderful memories together during his boyhood years. He loves her like I love Harry._

Hermione placed a hand on her forehead. _Shite. I'm going barmy again! I have to do something and stop talking to myself._

 _._

~~SSHG~~

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 _Meow._

Severus looked down on the floor and saw the orange half-kneazle looking up at him intently. He smirked and gathered the feline into his arms. He settled the animal onto his lap and stoked its fur gently. He never had a pet. Well, back at Spinner's End in his boyhood years, his mother had a house cat, but he was never fond of it. Hermione's pet, on the other hand, is an intelligent little monster and he started to like him. Not only because he can easily identify and animagus, but because Crookshanks can sense when Severus is sad. When he's thinking deeply, Crookshanks would make a noise and eye him intently, as if asking 'are you okay?'

"She doesn't trust me, boy," he told the feline.

 _Meow,_ Crookshanks replied.

Severus sighed. "I know it's all right to be jealous," he told the half-kneazle quietly. "But this time, she is being silly, Crooks. I don't know what I'm going to do."

To his surprise, Crookshanks placed a paw on his chest—on top of the locket. Severus chuckled. "I want to send her a message, believe me. But for now, it's better if she'll realize how silly she was."

 _Meeeooowww!_

"Are you mad at me, or at her?" he asked.

Crookshanks tilted his head. "I'll make a mental note to tell Hermione you're mad at her when she comes around."

Crookshanks lowered his head and rested contentedly on Severus's lap. Severus closed his eyes. He missed her so much. It's only last night when he went to Forest of Dean to tell her about Potter and the sword, but she was _very angry._ No. She was _very jealous_ of the Patronus and he knows why. However, like he said, Hermione's being silly. He never failed to tell and show her how much he loves her. And Merlin, he even proposed to her! _What was she thinking?_

He has to do something. Hermione's out there—on the run, searching for answers to a _puzzle_ ; looking for the half-blood bastard's pieces of souls while he's _enjoying_ the perks of being a headmaster. He's got nice office, cozy rooms and delicious food. Hermione's living in a tent and always on the watch. Anytime, they might be captured by _The Snatchers_ or the Death Eaters. She must be exhausted. She must be paranoid.

 _I have to do something,_ he decided. But before he could even push Crookshanks away, he felt the warm locket on his chest. He reached for it to read _her_ message.

 _Silly, am I?_

Severus smirked. _Finally, she's come to her senses._

 _Yes,_ he replied.

 _Will you ever forgive me?_ She asked.

 _Come to me?_ He asked.

She did not reply. She did not come instantly. Severus waited and stared at the clock. It's almost dinner time; just in time for her to collect food.

"Winky!" he called out of nowhere.

POP!

"Master Snape calls Winky?" the elf squeaked.

"Winky, Miss Granger will be here soon. If you could, please prepare eggs, bread and fruits for her."

"Of course, Master!" the elf replied politely.

"And before you bring the food here, please find Miss Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor House. Tell her that I require her presence in my office," he told the elf kindly.

"Winky will do it, Master!" she replied eagerly and then disappeared with another loud POP!

Just when Winky left, Hermione appeared to her side. Before he could react, before she could say anything, she ran to his arms and clung onto him tightly. She sobbed. "Sev… I'm sorry for doubting you again!" she murmured against his chest.

Severus sighed. "Why would you ever think that I love _her_ more than I love you? We're about to marry once we win this war," he told her softly.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I was just… so jealous," she whispered.

He snorted, but stroked her curls gently. "Jealous of a dead woman?"

Hermione slightly pulled away to meet his eyes. "No. Jealous of the first witch you ever loved," she admitted coyly.

Severus chuckled in amusement. He cupped Hermione's cheeks and kissed her lightly. "You are the brightest witch of your age; my best student ever since I started teaching… but you are _silly_. It doesn't matter who came first. Doesn't it matter to you that you're the one I can't live without?"

Hermione smiled coyly. "So, am I forgiven?" she asked.

"Only if you promise to stop being silly and whenever you get upset, you'll hear me out and stop acting like a brat," he said seriously.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I promise. I swear. I don't want to doubt you again. I want to trust you… completely." She gave an emphasis on the last word and Severus could tell that she's sincere.

"In that case, I forgive you, my dear." Before Hermione could respond, he claimed her lips and they started kissing again… passionately and hungrily, only to be interrupted by a loud POP!

Severus pulled away gently to turn his attention to the elf. "Thank you, Winky. Please leave the food on the table and I shall call you again before Miss Granger leaves," he told her before the elf could say something.

The elf nodded and disappeared. Severus grabbed Hermione's arm. "There's someone in my office. Follow me."

He led the way to the Headmaster's office where a puzzled Ginevra Weasley was waiting. When the red head caught sight of a surprised Hermione, she practically ran past him.

"'Mione!" she shrieked.

"Ginny!"

When Severus turned around, she saw the two witches hugging each other and weeping silently.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison and Severus chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny Weasley glared at him.

Severus raised his wand and pointed its tip at the young witch's temple. Miss Weasley closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes, her expression towards him softened.

"Oh," she gasped.

"What the hell happened?" Hermione demanded.

"I gave Miss Weasley back her memories. But that's just temporary. Before this meeting ends, I'll take them away again," he replied. "Miss Weasley, will you please tell Miss Granger about the sword?"

Miss Weasley gave him an appreciative smile. She turned to her friend. "'Mione, Professor Snape called me one night and asked me about my intentions for trying to steal the sword. I told him that I want to give it to Harry, because I think that he needs it on your mission. And then, he told me that he's willing to help, if I would agree that he takes some of my memories, as _no one_ should know that he's on our side," Ginny explained.

Hermione frowned and nodded slowly. "Then, what happened next?"

"I agreed, because Professor Dumbledore's portrait assured me that he _can_ be trusted. I was desperate to help you and Harry. He took me to the forest with the sword and asked me to summon my Patronus."

Hermione frowned again. "But your Patronus was a horse," she said a matter-of-factly.

"It changed, since Harry left and I just found out this year while serving a detention with Hagrid. There were Dementors outside the castle. Professor Snape saw my silver doe," she said sadly. "Harry's Patronus was a stag. My happy memory changed, too. It was the moment he kissed me in the common room and we started dating. Oh, Mione!" The girl started to cry again and held Hermione's hands. "You know how much I longed to be loved by Harry. It's always him, 'Mione. Even if he broke up with me, I know he still loves me and he will come back to me once this war is over."

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. "Of course, Gin. He loves you," she told her. "Thank you for helping us."

The two witches pulled away and turned to him. "Love, I'm so sorry," Hermione told her sincerely.

He smiled softly. "I told you, you're forgiven."

Hermione smiled back and asked for _some time_ with her female best friend. Severus gave them privacy and went to his rooms to gather food and potions for Hermione to bring.

 **A/N: So, it's Ginny! He-he. Sorry for the suspense. XD**


	40. Chapter 40- Won-won's Return

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Just so you know, I was itching to write Ginny's name on Chapter 38, but decided against it for er, suspense. XD

But it was really my plan—for Severus to see Ginny's Patronus and ask her to lead Harry to the lake. Harry shouldn't see Severus's snow leopard _again_. He already saw it during Draco's attack.

I'm quite busy editing and posting a DraMione story. Please check it out if you're a FeltSon shipper. :) I wrote it few months ago and it was almost finished, just need a lot of editing. And another thing, you should know that I'm being spontaneous with **SAVELIUS.** I write new chapters every day and edit it right away and post. :)  
.

And I'm sorry for waiting. We celebrated my husband's birthday and I was kinda busy plus online classes.  
.

 **CHAPTER 40- Won-won's Return  
**.

"Someone's upset with you," Severus whispered against her ear. Ginny just left after Severus modified her memories again.

 _Meow._

Hermione turned her head. Her loyal pet is sitting on the couch. "Crooks!" she exclaimed, breaking away from Severus to scoop the feline in her arms. "I've missed you, boy!"

 _Miaaaao!_ The feline glared at her.

Hermione frowned. "Are you really upset? Why?"

"Because you were being silly," Severus interrupted with a chuckle. "That little monster of yours is intelligent. He knows when I am not all right. He knows when I think of you and he understands everything I tell him."

Hermione smiled and caressed her pet. "Don't be mad at me now, Crooks. I won't act like a child ever again." She turned to Severus. "I reckon he's not allowed to leave your private rooms?"

"Absolutely," he nodded. "Your friends and the staff will easily recognize him. But he's more comfortable here. He doesn't have to go around the castle to find food. I've been giving him table food."

She smirked and played with Crookshanks's fur. "You're such a spoiled monster, boy!" she laughed.

"I should return to Harry," she told him after few moments.

Severus stood across the room; his hands were folded together and nodded. "Until next time, then." He stretched his arms wide for her.

Hermione crossed the room and threw herself in his arms. "I love you, Sev," she whispered against his chest. "Thank you for making things easy for me."

"Anything for you," he whispered back. "I cannot promise when we shall see each other again. We have to be more careful before someone in the castle gets suspicious, or in your case, Potter."

"I agree," she murmured. With one last passionate kiss and bone-crushing embrace, Hermione left with a tap of her wand to the ring.

She landed few meters away from their campsite. When she returned to the tent, she saw Harry, but he's not alone.

"Hermione!"

"Ronald," she said bitterly to the redhead who immediately walked and stopped in front of her to greet her. Ron's face is full of delight, making her remember what Harry said: he's hoping. "How did you find us?" she asked, walking past him and placed the basket of fruits on the table where Harry was observing.

"The Deluminator," he replied. "Dumbledore must've known that I'll leave you at some point."

When Hermione turned to face Ron, she saw something in his expression. Was it hope? Or perhaps... a strong kind of affection?

"I'll be watching outside," Harry announced, leaving the two of them inside the tent.

"'Mione, I'm so sorry," Ron said regretfully. "I wanted to come back as soon as I left, but I saw some Snatchers on the way. I took the opportunity to go to Bill's; to check on my family."

Hermione's expression softened and she let out a sigh of relief. "Just don't do it again, Ron," she told him. "We swore to Harry that we're with him in this mission Professor Dumbledore left him. Anyway, if we find another Horcrux, let's remind each other to get rid of it instantly. Let's also watch our tempers."

Ron nodded and just stood there. It appears that he wants to say something, but fighting against it. Hermione frowned and crossed her hands to her chest. "Just spit it out, Ron!"

"Er, Harry told me that you've been crying since I left, and you're not yourself," he said, but he paused and added, "because of some bloke."

Hermione snapped her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

 _I'm gonna murder Harry when we survive this war,_ she thought and opened her eyes again. He wanted to tell Ron about her boyfriend herself, but Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut again. "How did he know that I was crying because of a wizard?"

Ron shrugged. "He could tell by your actions," he replied.

"Yes," she admitted. Perhaps this is the moment to tell Ron that she's engaged and once the war is over, she's marrying her boyfriend. "It was the Horcrux. After you left, I happen to touch the locket with my bare hands," she explained. "It brought some unpleasant thoughts in my mind... that I wasn't wanted, I wasn't loved. But when Harry and I spoke, I was myself again. I'm fine now," she told him delightfully.

Ron smiled. "I'm glad."

Hermione frowned inwardly. _Did Harry tell him about my boyfriend?_ She's confused. _If Harry told Ron about my behaviour during those seven days, does Ron knows now that I am in love with someone? But why does he seem pleased and hopeful?_

Hermione shook her head and started preparing supper. After few minutes, she called the boys and they ate the fruits happily. It feels like they're back in the Gryffindor common room, talking and laughing. Ron volunteered to watch out that night. Hermione and Harry went to bed.  
.

~~SSHG~~  
.

A week has passed since Ron returned. Hermione's two best friends were getting along again and indeed, they learned to watch their temper. But both friends were bothering Hermione without realizing it.

Harry is having vivid dreams again. He wouldn't admit it, but Hermione and Ron know that he's dreaming about Voldemort. Harry could see Voldemort's thoughts again through his dreams. One morning, he just started grabbing Hermione's book, the _'Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ , asking her about the _Tale of Three Brothers._

 _"He's looking for the most powerful wand in the world!" Harry told them one morning. They all sat together around the kitchen table. "First, he was looking for Gregorovitch, the wandmaker, somewhere in Europe. Next, he went to Grindewald in Numengard... he was asking for it! What it, the_ Tale of Three Brothers _is not just a tale? What if the Deathly Hallows really exists?"_

 _Hermione considered Harry's words for a moment. She remembered her last meeting with Professor Dumbledore, along with Draco and Severus. According to Professor Dumbledore, Draco should be the one to disarm him, and her friend shouldn't let anyone disarm him other than Harry._

 _"Harry, what did Mister Ollivander again told You-Know-Who about the Elder Wand?" she asked. He had seen the wandmaker being held as a hostage by the Dark Lord._

 _"He said that there are no firm validation of its existence, but he's heard of some powerful wizards seeking for a certain wand; a wand which can make its owner do great things," he replied. "He further said that it possesses certain power which the wizards who studied Wandlore cannot understand."_

 _Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, do you still want to go to Godric's Hollow?" she asked._

 _"Yes. I want to visit my parents' grave," he replied. "Why?"_

 _"I was just thinking, er, Bathilda Bagshot, the author of_ Hogwarts, A History _lives there. Ron's Aunt Muriel said that she is close to the Dumbledores... Perhaps she can tell us something about the Elder Wand. I'm just curious as you are, Harry. At first, I cannot understand why he will leave me this children's book. But... maybe..."_

 _"Maybe the Elder Wand really exists and he wants you to find it, Harry," Ron supplied._

 _Hermione gave Ron an approving look. "Yes. Good point, Ron."_

 _"All right, let's plan out visit to the Godric's Hollow," he told them._

And while planning for their visit Godric's Hollow, Ron was also bothering her. She would _always_ find him beside her during meal times. He would also squeeze her hand whenever they touch _accidentally_. But this morning, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. Ron doesn't get the message. He's still hoping. And to her horror, she found Ron beside her bunk, sitting on the floor and holding her hand.

Hermione instantly pulled herself to a sitting position and snatched her hand furiously. "Ron! What are you doing?"

Ron smiled weakly. "It's okay, 'Mione. Harry's not here. We can talk about the events while I was gone."

Hermione sighed heavily. _Merlin, how can I make him understand?_ "Ron, I told you already—"

"That you're all right? I can see that. But really, you can talk to me."

"About what?" she asked with a frown.

"About us. I'm sorry for leaving, 'Mione. I know you were devastated and—"

"Woah! Get a grip, Weasley!" she exclaimed. "It's not what you think. I wasn't myself for seven days because that damn Horcrux was poisoning my mind. I was having doubts about my _boyfriend_."

Ron frowned. "Your boyfriend?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Hermione looked down to her lap and nodded. "I told you last year, there's someone else," she replied quietly.

"But, are you sure he's serious about you?" There was sadness in his voice. Clearly, she's hurt his feelings unintentionally.

Hermione considered lying for a moment, but just for a moment. She has to be honest. He has to stop hoping. "We're engaged," she admitted. "We're getting married after all these… _hostilities_."

Ron nodded. "Will you ever tell me who he is?"

"Yes," she whispered. "In due time."

Ron was on his feet. "I'll watch out and let Harry rest," he replied and walked away.


	41. Chapter 41- Bathilda Bagshot

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the very short chapter (Ch 40). Couldn't use my laptop lately because of internet problems. But you know, while I couldn't work on **SAVELIUS,** I found another fanfic here and it's FREMIONE! Amazing pair. XD

.

 **CHAPTER 41: Bathilda Bagshot**

.

It was almost Christmas when the trio decided to go to Godric's Hollow. There were Snatchers on the way, so they couldn't move. They couldn't risk being seen; all thanks to Hermione's protective charms. Ron was being distant and always glued on Harry's hip. Hermione found this funny for a moment, but she suddenly felt guilty for hurting Ron, even if it's unintentional. But just two days before they leave for Godric's Hollow, Ron finally acted normal around Hermione and she's glad. He joined her during her duty to look out and they chatted just like old times.

"If there's one thing I'm glad about Bill's werewolf traits, it would be his ability to keep secrets," Ron told her after two hours of sitting side by side. "He didn't tell anyone from the family about my leaving you."

"So, you stayed at Bill's?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "I couldn't find you and Harry and there were Snatchers wandering in the forests. I decided to take a break at Bill's. He was furious because I left you and Harry. It was nice there, though. Fleur's cooking got better—Bill said."

"Could Bill still go to work?" she asked.

"Nah," replied Ron. "Only goblins can keep working. Dad cannot go to work as well. He and Mum are in a safe house somewhere. Fred and George are also on the run."

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry called urgently from inside the tent. He approached them with wide eyes and holding the book _Hogwarts: A History._ Hermione quirked up an eyebrow.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked calmly.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem!" he blurted.

Hermione frowned. "Oh? What about it?" she asked.

"Well, look at this photo." He handed them the book and the page was on one of the pages in the chapter entitled _Ravenclaw_. It was a photo of a portrait of a beautiful woman who's wearing Ravenclaw robes with an eagle beside her. It's Rowena Ravenclaw… and she's wearing a tiara.

"Think about it. Slytherin's most prized possession was the locket. You-Know-Who made it a Horcrux—well, because he's a descendant. But what if Dumbledore was right? He also got the other most prized possessions of the other founders?" Harry asked.

"Except the Sword, I guess," Ron quipped. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have killed the basilisk and destroy the locket with it."

Hermione nodded. "I think you're both right… But how do we find the diadem? According to the book," she gestured at _Hogwarts: A History_ , it's lost for a very long time now."

"Maybe Flitwick knows!" Harry blurted.

Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe he doesn't, Harry. It's been missing for many years now."

"But we have to ask someone from Ravenclaw!" Ron snapped. "We can't just sit here and assume that no one knows where it is."

"I'm with Ron," Harry said indignantly.

Hermione sighed. Maybe her friends are right. And this is war. They should try everything they can. "But who? Luna is the only Ravenclaw I know who's close to us," she said weakly.

"We can pay her a visit! It's Christmas soon and I reckon she wouldn't want to spend the holidays at that creepy castle," Ron suggested.

"Brilliant, Ron!" Harry said approvingly.

Hermione bit her lip again. _I should ask Severus. Maybe he knows something about it. Being the headmaster, probably he knows by now all of the secrets of the castle._

"All right," she conceded. "But first things first. We'll go to Godric's Hollow and then to the Lovegoods. But, do we even know where they live?"

"They live in our area, 'Mione," Ron told her.

"Oh, good," she muttered. "But Harry, what about Hufflepuff? It's most prized possession is the…" she trailed off.

"The cup!" Harry cut her off in excitement. "Yes! It's a small cup, more like a goblet."

"Where is it?" Ron asked.

"No one knows, too. Might as well look for a Hufflepuff who can tell us about it," Harry said.

"Well, the Diggorys also live near our area, but we're not sure of their loyalty," Ron said.

"Oh, for sure they're against You-Know-Who, after what happened to… Cedric." Harry whispered the name.

"Tonks!" she blurted.

"I didn't know she was in Hufflepuff."

"Was she a Hufflepuff?" Harry and Ron spoke together.

"Erm, yeah. Remus mentioned once," she lied. She learned about Nymphadora's House because of Teddy and Savelius. Teddy was in the same house as his mother's.

"Maybe we could pay her a visit as well," Harry said rather hesitantly.

"I dunno where she lives," she replied. "But, we'll figure it out after Godric's Hollow."

"All right, 'Mione. After Godric's Hollow," Harry agreed. 

"Erm, I think it's best if I _hunt_ for food," she told her best friends.

"Would you like some company, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"No," she quickly replied. "I'll be fine."

"Take care, 'Mione."

.

~~SSHG~~

.

 _POP!_

"Sev?" she whispered in the dark room.

"Mia?" came a silky voice under the duvet. Severus sat up and Hermione approached and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Blimey. Why are you sleeping on a broad daylight, Headmaster?" she teased.

"Minerva," he replied weakly. That's the time Hermione began to worry.

"Sev? What happened?"

"I was hit by the Dark Lord with the Cruciatus Curse. He was mad at something and he lashed out," he replied. "Minerva told me to take a day off."

"Oh Merlin!" She held his shoulders and inspected him physically. "Do you need something?"

Severus shook his head. "No." And then he smiled at her. "I am fine now. I took Dreamless Sleep; that is why I'm still at bed. Did you need anything?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes. Minerva helped me last night," he told her. "And don't worry, I really am taking a day off."

"Good," she said contentedly.

"So, can I help you with something?"

"I feel guilty, you know. I just come here when I need something apart from food," she joked.

Severus grinned. "No. Twice, you came here _for me_. So, spit it out."

"Well, it's about the Ravenclaw Diadem and the Hufflepuff Cup… We're suspecting that they're Horcuxes. Dumbledore though so, too, according to Harry. Do you know where they are?"

"No and yes," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?"

"Don't get too excited, Mia," Severus said lightly. "I don't know where the diadem is. No one knows, I guess… But the Cup—I know where it is."

"Where is it, Sev?" she asked with urgency.

"Lestrange Vault, Gringgot's Bank," he replied forthright.

"Wh—How? Lestrange? Bellatrix Lestrange?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes. I saw it when I brought the fake copy of the Sword of Gryffindor, under Dumbledore's instructions. The old man gave me a hint—that I might see something there which belonged to one of the founders."

Hermione froze. She felt a pang of anxiety and excitement. Anxiety because it's in a much secured place and the only way to get the cup is to break into Gringgots. Excitement because… "If it's there, it means it's really a Horcrux. The Dark Lord trusts her completely, right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I can agree with that."

"How can we get it?" she asked with frustration. "Wait… if Dumbledore knows, why didn't you get it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was a Horcrux!" snapped.

Hermione's face fell and suddenly felt guilty. Severus has been helping her ever since. She doesn't have to add more pressure on him. "I'm sorry, Sev."

Severus cupped her cheeks. "It's not your fault. That old man just didn't tell me to get it and now, to be honest I want to hit his damn portrait."

Hermione sighed in relief. "There's so much we have to know… and _he_ knew! Why did he leave Harry with so little information?" She sound frustrated with the old headmaster as well. "So, how do we get that Horcrux?" she asked again.

Severus smirked triumphantly. "Dear, you forget that Draco and Narcissa are on our side."

Hermione's frustration faded away instantly and was replaced by relief.

.

~~SSHG~~

.

After taking Polyjuice Potion with the hair of the three Muggles Hermione found somewhere in Bristol, they Apparated just before midnight under the Invisibility Cloak. They landed outside an old and ruined house near the arc that says _Godric's Hollow_. It seems to be a nice village. There are a lot of houses and they heard a bell, so there must be a church nearby. But what caught the trio's eyes is the monument in front of a ruined shack. They all stared in awe; unbelieving their eyes.

"Blimey! You're some kind of a hero here, mate!" exclaimed Ron in a low voice.

It was a monument of a family of three—a witch, a wizard with round glasses and an infant. It was barely recognizable, but there was a plaque below the statues.

 _The Potter Family_

 _Lily and James Potter defied the darkest wizard in history thrice. On All Hallows Eve in 1981, they were found and murdered by You-Know-Who himself and their infant son, Harry, was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse._

Hermione's vision got blurry and she was sniffing. She reached for Harry who was now crying silently, just like her. Ron was standing to Harry's other side. Hermione and Ron both reached for their best friend and gave him a comforting touch. Harry looked at them both with appreciative look.

"You have to beat him, Harry," she whispered to him. "You're the only one who can and Dumbledore knew that; that's why he assigned you in this mission."

"I know," he choked. "I know. I promise, we'll defeat him," he said solemnly.

"Do you want to check inside the house?" Ron asked, ogling the ruined shack. "It looks like they haven't changed anything there."

"No," Hermione said with urgency before Harry could reply. "It's dark and we'll get noticed."

Harry nodded; Ron shrugged. "Next time, when it's daytime," said Harry.

"I saw a graveyard over there," Hermione gestured to the other side of the road. "Let's see if you can find your parents' grave."

The trio walked silently to the graveyard. They scattered to search for the graves of Harry's parents. It wasn't easy because all of the tombstones were covered with thick snow. And then, Hermione saw a grave with a strange carving.

"Stag and Jack," she called. They've come to an agreement to use code names—based on their Patronuses—to avoid being caught. Harry's 'Stag', Ron's 'Jack' because his Patronus was a Jack Russel Terrier and Hermione's 'Otter'.

"What is it, Otter?" Harry asked and approached her, followed by Ron closely.

"This is the grave of Antioch Peverell," she whispered to them. "Look at this symbol…" She pointed at the triangle with a circle inside; inside the circle was a vertical line.

"I've seen it," Harry whispered eagerly. "It's on the pendant of Luna's father's necklace."

"Er…" Ron muttered reluctantly.

Hermione and Harry turned to him. "What is it, Jack?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know that my siblings and I grew up hearing the _'Tales of Beedle the Bard'_ as bed time stories, right?" he began.

Hermione and Harry nodded patiently to let Ron go on. "Mum told us once that there were rumours that the tale of _The Three Brothers_ was based on the Peverell brothers—Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus."

Harry instantly turned to the other graves and wiped off the thick snow. Beside Antioch Peverell's grave was Ignotus Peverell's and to the other was Cadmus Peverell's. The three tombstones all have the same carvings of the sign.

Hermione inhaled deeply. "If the rumours were right, then the Deathly Hallows are true."

"What are—"

"Psst…"

Harry was cut-off by the 'psst'. They all turned their heads outside the graveyard fence and they saw an old woman, carrying an oil lamp, looking at them intently.

Hermione took few more steps to have a good look at the woman. She couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to Harry and Ron. "I can't believe this!" she whispered eagerly. "That woman is Bathilda Bagshot! The author of—"

" _'_ _Hogwarts: A History'_!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione nodded with a grin. "Do you think it's safe to approach her?"

"She looks creepy, 'Mione," Ron whispered nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just because she's an old woman—" she whispered dangerously.

"She's close to the Dumbledores!" Harry cut her off. "Let's go."

Ron stayed behind, but when Hermione and Harry glared at him, he joined them reluctantly.


	42. Chapter 42- Ronald Weasley

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming. Now, I can feel that this story is about to end; not that I am really planning to, but I've told you, I am being spontaneous with this story. Everything just go with the flow. I hope you'll still support me by reading my other stories.  
.

 **CHAPTER 42- Ronald Weasley: A True Gryffindor  
**.

Hermione and Harry followed old Bathilda Bagshot down the streets. A reluctant Ron was walking behind them, hands on his pocket and muttering something to himself.

"Harry, where do you think we're going?" she whispered, clinging to Harry's arm possessively like a child who needs protection. Hermione couldn't understand why she suddenly feel afraid.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know and stop calling me _that, Otter_!" he hissed.

"Er, sorry," she muttered nervously. "I think I have a feeling that _Jack_ was right."

Bathilda Bagshot stopped in front of an old dimly lit shack and waited for them.

"Madam Bagshot," she called politely. "Where are we?"

She did not say anything but gestured them to follow inside the house.

Once inside the shack, she pointed the battered sofa to Ron and Hermione. "Is this your house?" she asked again gently. She did not reply. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm this time and clung to him while seated on the sofa. Bathilda patted Harry's arm and asked him to go upstairs with her.

Hermione and Ron stood up when Harry stepped on the stairs but Bathilda raised her hand to stop them. She pointed at the sofa again.

"She wants you to stay here," Harry told them. The Polyjuice is now wearing off and he's completely back to the appearance of Harry Potter.

Hermione and Ron both swallowed and held each other's' arms and sat on the sofa. When Harry and Bathilda went upstairs, Hermione grabbed Ron and looked around the small living room.

"Since when the famous historian became deaf-mute?" asked Ron confusedly.

"I don't know," she hissed. "Oh, look!" she pointed at the old picture frame on the side table in the living room. It's a photo of two good-looking wizards in white shirt and vest and trousers. Both were holding their wands and grinning at each other. There were small wording at the lower part of the photo. The wizard on the left has blue eyes, just like Ron's and auburn hair. The other wizard—on the right—was taller, with blond hair and blue eyes. He is stiff, though beaming at the camera and at his companion, but looks like a serious person.

 _Albus and Gellert; summer 1899_

"Is this... Professor Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded. "I think so," she replied. "And this must be Gellert Grindelwald!" she whispered. "They were friends."

Ron snorted. "Looks like lovers to me," he told her.

Hermione frowned at Ron's comment, but when she placed back the frame on the table, she saw a new-looking book with a photo of Professor Dumbledore on the cover. It's entitled _'Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'_ written by Rita Skeeter. Hermione felt a pang of loath at the name. She grabbed the book and they heard a crash upstairs.

"Hermione! Ron! It's the snake! It's the snake!" cried Harry.

"Shite!" she cursed.

"I told you! I told you!" Ron panicked and ran his hands to his hair, confused whether to run upstairs or out of the house.

"Hermione instantly dropped the book to her bag and ran upstairs, followed by Ron. They found Harry in a bedroom, sprawled on the floor. Nagini managed to bite him on the leg. Then, the snake turned to them.

Harry pressed a palm on his forehead- on his scar. "He's coming! He's coming!"

Ron grabbed Hermione's bag and to her surprise, the handle of the sword was already protruding on the bag. Ron caught the handle and the Sword of Gryffindor was revealed. He aimed it at Nagini and crushed the snake's head.

They heard a loud and deafening cry of anger. Nagini's body turned to black ashes and formed an angry face of Voldemort.

"The snake was a Horcrux!" she cried.

Ron dropped the sword and ran to Harry's side. "Let's get out of here!" he told her.

Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's hands and Apparated the three of them to the Forest of Dean.

While Ron was tending to Harry who was crying in pain on the ground, Hermione secured the area with few wand-waves and set-up the tent. Ron carried his best mate to the bunk inside. Hermione summoned the essence of Dittany, Blood Replenishing Potion and Savelius's antivenin. With Ron's help, she made Harry drink the potions. Ron was in-charged of cleaning Harry's wounds and applying dittany.

"Ron, I have to do something. Please stay with Harry," she said rather sternly.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked weakly. He's still holding to his scar. "It's not safe. He knows. He knows we're hunting Horcruxes and he's mad!"

Hermione stopped dead. "Wh-what?" she choked.

"He's angry he lost Nagini," Harry explained. "He's planning to check on the other Horcruxes!"

"Shite," she muttered and for the first time, she's thankful that Harry is not practicing Occlumency. She rushed towards him and knelt to his side. "Harry, what do you see?"

"He... wants to check on the cave... then on the Gaunt shack..." he managed to say while his eyes snapped shut and is concentrating. "He knows that the cup and diadem are safe... He's still puzzled how we killed Nagini."

"He doesn't know about the sword," she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "He thinks it's safe at the vault with the cup. We must act fast! Two more Horcruxes and we can end this war!"

She stood up again and made her way out. "I'm going to see my boyfriend," she told the two wizards importantly. "He knows how to help us. Trust me with this. He's been helping us with the potions and food."

"'Ermyknee... The diadem... I saw the castle. It might be in Hogwarts," said Harry weakly.

Hermione and Ron exchanged confused looks but did not say anything. She nodded to Harry. "I'll see what my boyfriend can do." Hermione went outside the tent to send a message to Severus.

 _Have to see you. Urgent._

To her dismay, he did not answer. Hermione sat on the ground outside the tent and grabbed her bag to reach for the book. Maybe she can find some answers to this puzzled Dumbledore left them _from_ Rita Skeeter.

And there. She spotted the symbol of the Deathly Hallows in one of Grindelwald's letter to Dumbledore. As teenagers, the two wizards were searching for the Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone. With these three, one becomes the Master of Death.

 _For the Greater Good_ , the two wizards would always say in their letters. They are in search of the three objects for the 'greater good'.

Hermione froze and dropped the book from her lap and closed her eyes to analyze things one more time. It's like she's back on the underground room at Hogwarts during her first year; before the seven potions with a clue on the paper. Logic. She has to use logic now.

 _Dumbledore and Grindelwald were friends,_ she thought _. They searched for the_ Deathly Hallows _for the 'greater good'. In nineteen forty-five, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. Grindelwald was imprisoned in Nurmengard. In first year, Dumbledore sent Harry his father's Invisibility Cloak... Dumbledore told Draco to disarm him, and it's essential that Harry should be the only one to disarm Draco..._

 _If Dumbledore has the Elder Wand, Harry has the invisibility Cloak he inherited from his father. Dumbledore wants Harry to win the allegiance of the Elder Wand!_

Hermione jumped and was on her feet. She paced back and forth. _But if Dumbledore wants Harry to have the Hallows to defeat Voldemort, where was the Resurrection Stone? Why would the old man leave Harry a Snitch?_

 _You can do this, Hermione. You can do this! You're the brightest witch of your age. Severus trained you. There was a point you started thinking like him... And Dumbledore trusts you!_ She told herself with frustration.

 _Why would he leave Harry a Snitch, where in fact Harry needs the Resurrection Stone? Unless..._

"Shite!" she cursed loudly.

 _He wants Harry to become the Master of Death because..._

 _"Neither can leave while the other survives." The prophecy. Harry has to die! He is... a Horcrux?_

Hermione felt like her body was washed with a bucket of ice. She wanted to cry for Harry. She wanted to run to Severus's office and ask Dumbledore. She wanted to run to Harry's side and hug him and only Merlin would know if it'd be the last time. She felt like swimming in a pool of thoughts; a pool of memories. And she's drowning.

She was drifted from her musings when her locket warmed up.

 _Come to me,_ Severus replied.

Hermione reached for her ring and tapped the stone with the tip of her wand. She landed on Severus's private rooms in Hogwarts.

"Mia! What has happened?" he asked in a very worried tone and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"Nagini. The snake has bitten Harry in Godric's Hollow. Ron killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor. Turns out, Nagini was also a Horcrux!" She was speaking very fast and couldn't breathe properly. She was also shaking with fear. Severus pulled her to an embrace.

"How's Potter?' he asked.

"He's resting now. I gave him Blood Replenishing and the antivenin. Ron also applied dittany to his wound. He's watching him now," she said with assurance and pulled away to face him. "I know Harry's life is important. But he said that the Dark Lord knows he lost Nagini, but wasn't sure how we killed his pet. He might be checking now at the cave for the locket and the shack for the ring... He will find out soon, Sev!" she panicked. "What if he decided to make another one? We have to destroy the cup and the diadem!" she cried.

"Mia, relax! Will you?" Severus said a little louder and Hermione paused. She looked at his black eyes and his pleading face. Her shoulders slumped down and sighed heavily.

Severus led her o the couch and pulled her against his lap. She settled and relaxed against him. "I'm sorry, I was not able to reply earlier. I was with Narcissa. We did it. She took a Polyjuice potion and went to Gringotts as Bellatrix. We just destroyed the cup with a basilisk's fang from the Chamber of Secrets!"

Hermione pulled away, just enough to see Severus's face. And her face lightened up a bit. "Oh Sev! That's wonderful! How did you manage to stay away from the Carrows?"

"Narcissa and Draco went there and I held a staff meeting," he told her. "But now, seems we're in trouble. The Dark Lord will start to suspect."

"The diadem is here, Sev," said with urgency. "Harry saw the castle. It's hidden here—Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Severus eyed her intently. "The final Horcrux is here?"

She shook her head. "Harry is the final Horcrux and Dumbledore knows it." She looked down to her lap, trying to hide the tears... tears for Harry.

She heard Severus swallowed. "You knew?" he asked.

"Just figured it out earlier. Why?" she asked, looking up at him again. She was surprised that Severus _didn't look surprised._ "Sev, you knew?" she whispered a little harshly. She got off his lap and stood up, glaring at him.

"Mia, I couldn't tell you because I know how much it'll hurt you," he said remorsefully.

She felt a pang of pain... and was it betrayal? _Calm yourself, Granger. You have to act and think fast, or else..._

"Right," she managed to say. "Let's talk about it some other time. For now, we have to find the diadem! How do I bring Harry and Ron here?"

"Why would you bring them here?" he asked.

"Everything should end here at Hogwarts. Savelius said. Remember, _The Battle of Hogwarts_? Besides, the diadem is here. The Dark Lord will come with his army when he learns that Harry is here."

"But we have to let Potter and Draco face each other. He has to disarm him," Severus reminded her. "Your little army are camped in the Room of Requirement." Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Dumbledore's Army and the rest of Gryffindors."

"Oh."

"Apparate directly at Hog's Head Inn. You'll find Aberforth Dumbledore. There's a secret passageway from the Inn to the castle."

"Sound like plan."

"Yes. We've got to do a lot of planning. Get ready."


	43. Chapter 43- War Heroes' Sons

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Hello! Did you miss **SAVELIUS** (both the story and the character)? I apologize for the long wait. I've been busy teaching primary students and it's draining my energy, unlike when teaching high school and JHS.

But anyway, that's my excuse for not working on **SAVELIUS** and my other fanfics. Forgive me, pretty please? XD  
.

All right. I know you miss him, so without further ado, I give you Savelius Snape!  
.

 **CHAPTER 43- War Heroes' Sons  
**.

 ** _January 2011  
_**.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _"Protego!"_

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_

"That's stupid," whispered Savelius to Teddy. "You're attacking me with a Patronus," he chuckled.

"Patronuses can protect us, right?" asked Teddy innocently.

He quirked up an eyebrow. "What am I, a Dementor?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "Know-it-all!" he whispered.

He smirked and threw the fake wand inside his bag on the floor. History of Magic was boring, as always. Though they don't have a ghost for a professor anymore, they can't bear to listen about goblins' rebellion hundred years ago.

"Misters Snape and Lupin!" called Professor Susan Bones.

Savelius and Teddy looked up to their professor who's now walking towards the last row where the two best friends are seated. She smiled sweetly at them like a loving mother. "You know, I truly believe that a witch's physical appearance doesn't matter for the two of you."

Savelius and Teddy turned to each other and his best mate's ears turned pink. Savelius also felt himself blush. They heard their classmates' 'oohhhs' and 'aaawwws'. But Savelius immediately recovered and sat up straight and smiled at the beautiful professor. "Professor, that's very sweet of you. May I ask why you said that?"

Professor Bones's smiled turned to a glare. "Because I believe that I am beautiful and yet the two of you aren't paying attention!"

The whole class roared with laughter. Savelius and Teddy looked down and pressed their lips together, not daring to speak.

"Hand me your fake wands!" demanded Professor Bones and stretched her arm. Without a word, Savelius and Teddy both handed their fake wands. "Thank you," she said as soon as she took them. She walked back to the teacher's desk and faced the whole class.

"Now, as you know, three weeks ago was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, the day Harry Potter defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle. We're supposed to tackle that part, but we had to finish the _Goblins' Rebellion_. Since we have two children of war heroes here who do not need my lecturing anymore because of their brilliant minds, I assign Misters Snape and Lupin to prepare and _discuss_ the events during the Battle of Hogwarts on our next meeting, which is on Friday."

All of their classmates turned to look at the pair of them. Savelius and Teddy stared at each other with wide eyes. Teddy shrugged in defeat. Savelius scowled. "No objections, I see," muttered Professor Bones.

"B-but Professor, we only have two days to prepare!" Teddy said loudly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage, Mister Lupin," said Professor Bones casually. "After all, you two have the audacity to _play_ in my class instead of listening to my lecture and participating to earn points for your houses. Moreover, I'm sure you have your fathers' brilliant minds. They were my former professors. Professor Lupin was the best D.A.D.A. professor before my sixth year. On the other hand, Professor Snape was a very good Potions Master, but an excellent D.A.D.A. professor, too. The pair of you can just ask your parents and tell the class about the events in details. Now, I'm quite sure there are no more questions. And oh, by the way, twenty points each from Hufflepuff and Slytherin for not paying attention, Misters Snape and Lupin. Class dismissed."

.

"What d'you mean 'the war happened in May'?" asked Teddy, looking scandalized.

"Dude, that's what happened before I was sent to nineteen ninety-five. The Battle of Hogwarts was in May. And it was the... death anniversary of your parents and my dad," he said quietly.

Teddy froze and gulped. Cat got his tongue. For a moment, the two young wizards played with the quills on their hands. "Dude, it didn't happen _here._ Our parents are alive and it's because of our meddling with time," whispered Teddy.

Savelius let a heavy sigh. "All right, then. Let's ask our fathers. I'll Floo Dad and ask him to come here. Professor Lupin and Dad can tell us together."

Teddy eyed him intently. "Don't you remember calling my dad 'Uncle Moony' in private?"

Savelius glared at his best mate. "Dude, I came from another world. Don't assume that I'm the same 'know-it-all'."

Teddy laughed. "Freak," he teased.

"Idiot," he teased back.

.

The two young wizards, Savelius and Teddy, are sitting on the couch in Professor Remus Lupin's private rooms in Hogwarts, to hear their fathers' version of events in the final battle.

"Tea?" asked Remus.

"Yes Dad, please," answered Teddy.

Savelius nodded. "Thank you, Uncle Moony."

Remus gave the boys their cups of tea. He sat across the two boys. "So, why did Professor Bones assign two first year students to discuss the topic on the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Because we're brilliant like our fathers," answered Teddy cheerfully.

Remus's eyebrows rose. "Really?" he asked, looking doubtful. "Brilliant enough for her to invite all of her students in the Great Hall to hear two first years?"

Savelius's and Teddy's eyes widened. "What?" they asked in unison.

Remus chuckled. "She didn't tell you then. Well, yes. Susan reserved the Great Hall and informed the other professors to excuse all History of Magic students from their classes on Friday afternoon, for them to hear the events of the Battle of Hogwarts from two sons of war heroes."

"Shite," cursed Savelius.

"Language, son," came a silky voice behind them.

Savelius turned around and saw his father walking gracefully towards them. He sat next to Remus. "Dad!"

"Uncle Sev!" greeted Teddy.

Severus offered the two boys sincere smiles. "Your mother won't be happy hearing that you cursed," he told him.

"Er, sorry Dad," he said shyly. His parents may be cool, but still he wouldn't dare to cross them.

"I spoke with Professor Bones," Severus told Remus. "She confiscated fake wands from these boys."

"Teddy, what did I tell you about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products?" Remus asked his son sternly.

Teddy smiled reluctantly. "Er, Uncles Fred and George gave them as Christmas gifts," he explained. "They're for me and Savelius."

Savelius frowned and turned to his best mate. "Did you just say 'Fred'?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. One of the Weasley twins, you know," he said a matter-of-factly.

"I know, idiot!" he scowled. "It's just that... I er, didn't know that Fred made it," he muttered.

"Well, he made it, obviously, you git," Teddy answered back. "Just in case you're being amnesiac, their products are always fifty percent off on your dad's birthday."

Savelius saw his father cover his face with his hand, looking embarrassed. :Why would they do that?" he asked his best mate.

"'Cause he's a hero, you moron!"

"I know that he's a war hero, you prat! But they didn't like him," replied Savelius.

"Yeah, but he saved George's life. Uncle Padfoot saved Fred's."

"Oh," said Savelius innocently. "Thanks for the information, moron."

"No biggie, gitty," answered Teddy dismissively.

"I still wonder," Severus began, "how the two of you manage to be best mates when all you do is insult each other."

"None of them are true, Dad, except that I'm a 'know-it-all' and Teddy's 'insufferable'," he answered.

Teddy chuckled. "We just call each other names, but I know Uncle Sev that Savelius _loves_ me, and he can't leave without me."

Savelius rolled his eyes. "I'd rather call you 'Idiot' than 'dear' or 'love'." Then he faked a vomit.

"He won't say it, but he loves me," Teddy whispered to the two adults.

"Much like his father," said another cheerful voice from behind. They all turned their heads. Sirius Black was beaming and walking towards the group. "Severus Snape never had a chance to tell Lily he loved her in our boyhood years. With Hermione, it took him a year to finally say the three words, followed by a proposal."

Severus rolled his eyes at Sirius; Remus, Teddy and Sirius roared with laughter. "I didn't know that!" Savelius said loudly, more like complaining. "How did you tell Mum? 'Mia, I love you. Will you marry me?' Was it like that?"

His father's eyebrows quirked up. "Why should I tell you?"

He's about to answer back when he felt calloused hands on his right arm. He turned to Teddy who's now sporting long dirty blonde hair, pale skin and electric blue eyes. _Holy shite!_

"Savvy, you won't propose right away the moment you finally tell me you love me, right?" asked Teddy, imitating a girl's voice and giggled.

He pushed him away. "You're disgusting!" he scowled. Teddy and the adults roared with laughter, hell, even his own father!

"Tell me, son, were you imitating Miss Wood?" asked Remus.

Teddy nodded. "He fancies Wood of Gryffindor," he told them.

"Shut up, git!" Savelius told Teddy impatiently. "That's supposed to be a secret!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "A secret?" He snorted. "Nope. Even Professor Longbottom can tell. He said that you're always _eager_ to help Wood in Herbology, taking the opportunity to hold her hands from behind."

"Well, at least he's making moves!" said Sirius happily. "Unlike his father. I bet Hermione's his first kiss... He lost his virginity at the age of thirty six!"

"Careful, Padfoot. Let's not corrupt young minds," Remus remarked, but still laughing hard.

"Can we go straight to business?!" he asked impatiently.

The laughter died away slowly and Teddy wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeves of his jumper. "If you say so, Mister Snape." He grinned like a maniac. His hair is now sandy and short and his eyes are emerald green, like his father.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Very well. What's my role here?" He turned to Severus and Remus.

"These boys will give a talk about the events during the final battle, Padfoot," Severus explained. "They need our own version of events."

"Oh," Sirius said. "That won't be a problem. Are you ready kids?"


	44. Chapter 44-

**DISCLAIMER:** All Harry Potter rights belong to J.K. Rowling.  
.

 **A/N:** Hello! I apologize for the delay. The end is near, I promise.

Also, I'd like to make a correction. Professor Bones said that the battle's anniversary was 'a week ago'. But upon looking at the calendar, I realized that it should be 'three weeks ago'. I changed it already. Forgive me. XD

.

 **CHAPTER 44- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff**  
.

 ** _December 1997_**

.

"Sounds like plan."

"Yes. We've got to do a lot of planning. Get ready."

"Severus," called Dumbledore from his portrait.

Severus glared at the former headmaster. "What now?"

Despite Severus's reaction, Dumbledore smiled. "Please don't forget Harry. He has to know everything before Voldemort comes."

Severus nodded silently and turned to Hermione. "Can you bring him to me? I have to bring back his memory of Savelius," Severus asked her.

She nodded without hesitation. "Of course. But I've got to ask Professor Dumbledore something." When Severus shrugged, she moved in front of the former headmaster's portrait.

"Miss Granger," he greeted her graciously.

"Harry," she began. "He's the final Horcrux," she said, fighting her tears.

Professor Dumbeldore nodded. "I'm afraid so, Miss Granger."

"Is that why you left me the book?" she asked suspiciously.

"You are indeed a bright witch, Miss Granger. Without you, I doubt, Harry alone will find out about _them,_ " he replied.

"What—" Severus interrupted, but Hermione cut him off.

"The Deathly Hallows, Severus," turned to him. "They're real. Harry has the Invisibility Cloak, the one he got from his father; and the Resurrection Stone. But he must win the allegiance of the Elder Wand."

"It's with the Dark Lord," he replied plainly. "He came here, broke Albus's tombstone and stole it."

Hermione smirked in a way that Severus will be proud. She shook her head. "He's a fool. By simply stealing the wand doesn't win its allegiance," she told him. "Its allegiance, as of the moment, is with Draco. Remember Professor Dumbledore telling him that he should allow Harry disarm him?"

"Yes," he answered. "We have to call Draco and confront Potter. Bring him here, outside the gargoyle. I shall tell Minerva to call a staff meeting to get the Carrows out of the way. I'll disillusion myself and after Potter disarms Draco, I'll cast the spell to give back his memories. Force him, if you must, to take a look at the Pensieve. I prepared the memories."

Hermione simply nodded. "But what about the Ravenclaw's diadem? We have to find it soon!"

"The Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost, find her. Bloody Baron told me that she was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw," he said importantly. "Once you found the Horcrux, I'll put down the wards and you can Apparate to Hogsmead under the cloak. Let the Death Eaters know you're here, and we'll lure the Dark Lord. I'll send the students to the Room of Requirement before the battle begins."

"That's a very good decision, Severus," said Professor Dumbledore.

"All right," she muttered. "Sounds easy, but I hope everything will be done according to our plan."  
.

~SSHG~

.

"Well, well... if it isn't the Scarhead, the Weasel and the Know-it-all..."

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned around and found Draco Malfoy walking in the corridors towards them, pointing a wand.

"Malfoy," replied Harry coolly. "Where are your bodyguards?"

"I don't need them," said Draco with an evil grin. "I can do a three-on-one."

"Oh, really?" she quipped. "Well, let's see... Harry, Ron, let's get this over with! We've got more important things to do!"

And just after Hermione spoke the last word, Harry yelled _Expelliarmus_ and disarmed Draco. To Harry and Ron's surprise, Draco was just standing there, wandless and smirked. Hermione ran towards him and he was also running towards her. They met halfway and embraced each other like best friends.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron.

Hermione pulled away from Draco, but did not let go of his hand. "Trust me, he's on our side," she explained.

"But how—" Harry didn't finish his question because Ron was stunned by _someone_ they couldn't see, fell on the ground and Harry froze in shock as a misty silver smoke was flying to his temple.

"Harry?" she asked after a moment.

"Savelius," he muttered, still shocked.

She nodded and approached him. "Come on, I have to show you something." She held his hand. "Polyjuice," she said to the gargoyle. It moved, revealing the staircase.

"Hermione, Ron," said Harry.

"I'll take care of him. Go ahead!" said Draco, lifting Ron's stiff body and followed them to the Headmaster's office.

"Hermione, you're brilliant, but how did you know Snape's password?" asked Harry as the approached the oak doors.

"My boyfriend," she replied promptly. "He's been helping us ever since. But Harry, I'll explain everything once we're done with our mission."

They finally entered the office and Hermione went straight to the Pensieve. A small phial was sitting beside it. She poured the contents to the white stone basin and pulled Harry. "Harry, go!"

Harry looks confused, but knowing that it's something important obeyed without asking a single question. While Harry's watching the memories, Hermione and Draco went in search of the Grey Lady. They went to the Ravenclaw Tower and found out that it was guarded by a statue of an eagle.

"What am I?" it said.

"A question!" answered Draco with urgency. The door opened, letting them in. They entered carefully, not wanting to be found by the occupants of the house. Seems that everyone's already in bed. In the common room, they found the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, wearing a beautiful tiara. "That's it!" Hermione said, pointing at the tiara.

"How can we find the Grey Lady?" muttered Draco.

"You don't belong here," says a female voice from behind.

They turned around and saw the ghost they're looking for. "You're Helena Ravenclaw," she stated.

The ghost, floating just few inches from the ground and almost on Draco's eye level, raised her eyebrows and glared at them. "I _was_ Helena Ravenclaw before my untimely death," she stated plainly. "You're the arrogant Slytherin who used to pick Muggleborns," she told Draco. "And you're the brightest witch from Gryffindor. You're supposed to be in Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat put you in the lion's den," she told her.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'm— I was happy in Gryffindor."

"And being a Gryffindor is the reason why she's here," Draco quipped. "Listen, we know about the diadem. The Dark Lord— You-Know-Who made it a Horcrux. Can you help us find it?"

She eyed them suspiciously and finally stared at Draco. "I'm confused. Why would you be helping this witch? I've watched you insult her kind for years."

"Well, believe it or not, we're on the same side now. I've been working against the Dark Lord and we want to destroy the last Horcrux he made."

The Grey Lady didn't move an inch. She continued to stare at Draco and looks like she's in deep thought. "Please," Hermione pleaded. "Please help us. We're helping Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort. Even some students from your House wants to end this war... Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Padma Patil... even Luna Lovegood."

The Grey Lady's expression softened upon hearing Luna's face. "Luna is kind," she said softly. "She understands me... she takes time to ask me how I am, as if I am a normal person... I haven't seen her for a while now."

Hermione feels hopeful with the Grey Lady's words. "Luna was captured," said Draco. Both the ghost and Hermione turned to him. "Yes, he was kidnapped and detained at the Manor, my father's house. But she's safe now. We sent a house-elf and have them brought to a safe house."

The Grey Lady nodded. "I hope you are telling the truth, young Slytherin," she said.

"Of course, he is," she quipped. "He's my friend and he's been helping us since last year."

"Very well. If you wish to find the diadem and destroy it for good, you only have to _ask_."

Hermione was thinking deeply. _You only have to ask,_ she repeated her words. She looked up, but the ghost was gone.

"The Room of Requirement!"

"The Room of Hidden Things!"

She and Draco exclaimed at the same time. They didn't have to speak anymore. Both of them were hurrying, making their way out of the tower but careful not to be seen. It will be hard to explain why Draco Malfoy is with Hermione Granger and not fighting.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Draco went back to the headmaster's office, just in time for Harry to move up from the Penseive.

"Harry!" she called.

"'Mione!" he called back and looked around and saw Severus standing in a corner, waiting for him to say something. Ron was on the couch, still unconscious.

"We've got it, Harry, the last Horcrux!" she said with a little excitement.

Harry's face fell. "I'm the last Horcrux," he said sadly.

Hermione felt a pang of hurt in her heart. If only she could tell Harry the truth, about her theory... She moved forward and enveloped her best friend with a hug. "Harry, I'm so sorry... If I can only do something..."

"'Mione, you've done enough... Or should I say, _more_ than enough. You risked your own life for me... your happiness. You could've been in hiding, safe with _him_ ," he gestured towards Severus. "But you chose to be with me; to fight with me and Ron."

"Ron!" she remembered and turned to Severus. "Oh, Sev, can you please _Rennervate_ him?"

Severus offered him a small smile and nodded. He waved his wand and seconds later, Ron Weasley was conscious again. It took them ten minutes to assure Ron that Severus and Draco are on their side.

The door burst open and Professor McGonagall entered the room. "Severus, _he_ summoned his minions," she said with urgency. "The Carrows received a message while we were on a staff meeting."

"Thank you, Minerva. What happened to the two idiots?" asked Severus.

"Oh, Filius had fun duelling them; two-on-one," she said with amusement. "Our _little_ duelling champion was ecstatic."

Harry, Hermione and Ron chuckled, even Draco, imagining Professor Flitwick duelling with two Death Eaters.

"Hang on," said Harry. "If they got Voldemort's message, why the two of you didn't get any?"

Severus smirked and moved to Draco's side. They both moved up their sleeves to reveal their left forearm where the Dark Mark should be. But it wasn't there anymore. Their forearms are scarred. There's a fresh cut over the Dark Mark and the image of the skull and the snake are faded.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"I invented a potion that will deactivate the Mark's connection to the Dark Lord. If he calls us but do not feel us anymore, he will think we're dead," explained Severus.

"Brilliant," she muttered.

"Just like you," he replied to her softly.

"Looks like I want to puke," said Ron who hind his face behind Harry.

"Oh, shove it off, Ronald!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, er," said Harry with reluctance. "What's the next plan?"

"We're going to Hogsmead and lure the Death Eaters," she answered. "If we're spotted there, Voldemort will come here."

"But we have to let the students leave! We can't let them fight!" said Ron.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said softly. "Thank you."

Ron's ears turned pink and pressed his lips together, as if smiling reluctantly.

"Well, is there a safe house where we can move them?" asked Harry.

"There are two safe houses," announced Professor McGonagall. "We can _order_ the sixth years and below to leave with the house-elves. But as for those who are of age... they can choose whether they're fighting or not..."

Severus nodded. "I agree with you, Minerva. The house-elves will have them Apparate to the two safe houses. Better if you summon them to the Great Hall while Hermione, Potter and Weasley lure the Death Eaters in Hogsmead. Draco and I will take care of the Slytherins."

"Wait!" said Harry. "Can we use the Floo? We need Fred and George."

Five pairs of eyes turned to Harry questioningly.

.

~SSHG~

.

While Minerva McGonagall summoned the students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, informing them that the Dark Lord is coming and that they have to leave the school, the trio Floo'd to the twins' joke shop. When they arrived there, Ron made a Floo call to their Aunt Muriel's to speak with Fred and George. Ten minutes later, the twins arrived.

"Harry! Hermione!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Hello there, Fred, George," greeted Harry. "Up for something _fun_ and _dangerous_?" he asked and smirked.

Hermione's face fell. _Harry knows he has to die, but still wearing a brave face. Maybe he knows the truth? Um, I don't think so..._

"Are you serious?" _It was Fred._

"We're not pranksters extraordinaire for nothing!" And it was George.

"Well, good. Because we're going to Hogwarts and prank an ugly man called Modyshorts."

Fred's and George's eyes widened. "Are you serious, Harry? You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. He's coming to Hogwarts and it's time to face him. It's about time to end this war... Don't tell me you're not up to it?"

"Of course we are!" said Fred.

"Pranking You-Know-Who and his minions? Joy." George smirked.

"Well, Hermione, Ron? Let's go shopping then. I'm sure Fred and George won't mind. They can charge it to my account in Gringotts."

Without hesitation, Hermione, Harry and Ron grabbed all of the shield hats, shield cloaks and shield gloves, a sack of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Demon Boxes, Dungbombs, Fanged Frisbees, Jinx Offs and Decoy Detonators. After a quick shopping, the five of them Apparated to Hogsmead, right in front of Hog's Head Inn. A loud POP announced their arrival under the cloak. Fred and George were Disillusioned. The barman, Aberforth Dumbledore was already waiting for them. He immediately let them in and ordered the portrait of a beautiful young woman to _do something._ They waited for about fifteen minutes and the portrait swung open and it revealed a battered but smiling Neville Longbottom.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" he said jovially, despite his wounded face. "I knew it! It's just a matter of time! I know you'll come."

They happily climbed to the portrait hole and Neville led the passageway to the castle. He told them of the latest happenings at the school. "Professor McGonagall summoned the three Houses and told us that You-Know-Who is coming, but told me to wait at the Room of Requirement with the D.A. where we were staying for a couple of months now."

"What happened to the Slytherins?" asked Ron.

"I dunno. Professor McGonagall said Professor Slughorn took care of them," replied Neville.

"So, who are left in the castle?" asked Harry.

"The D.A., of course, with half of the Ravenclaw population, those of age students of Gryffindor and the whole Hufflepuff."

"Even the first years?" she asked with worry.

Neville nodded. "Well, yeah. No one wants to leave. Not a single Hufflepuff, not even the defected Zacharias Smith... I guess they're all true Hufflepuffs— loyal to the school, to the Light side."

"Wow," muttered Fred and several pairs of eyes glared at him. "Well, it's not good that even the first years are going to fight, but I'm just surprised that in times like this, they'll still live up to their House traits."

"I agree with you, dear brother," said George. "The other two houses have always been supportive of Gryffindor and always against Slytherin."

They finally reached the Room of Requirement and the people cheered upon seeing the Gryffindor trio and the Weasley twins. For a moment, it's as if all of them forgot that Voldemort is coming. Many went to the twins and lifted them, complimenting then for the prank they did two years ago when they left Hogwarts. Some went to Harry, telling him that they will help him defeat Voldemort. Neville got his D.A. coin and sent a message to the other D.A. members who are not in school anymore. An hour later, while Hermione, Harry and Ron were practicing defensive spells with the non-D.A. members, several people arrived: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas (who was on the run because he wasn't sure of his blood status) and Luna Lovegood. Luna was followed by the Weasley family. Of course, there was Ginny who went home for Christmas but was never allowed to come back. She was debating with her mother, saying she wants to fight when the other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived— Kingsley, Lupin, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, even Aberforth Dumbledore who already closed the inn. But he's followed closely by Percy Weasley who apologized to his family in front of _everyone._

'Harry," she whispered to her friend who's now avoiding Ginny and she can understand why.

"Hermione?" he replied.

"I think, er, we have to tell them that Sev and Draco are on our side. Just in case, you know, they'll see them," she said with hesitation.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course." And then he turned to Neville, asking him to get everyone's attention. Neville called out for silence loudly and gave the floor to Harry.

"Er, thanks, Neville." Neville nodded and Harry faced the crowd. "Before we leave this room and risk our lives out there, I would like to thank you for still believing in the Light side; for believing that _I can_ do this. But in all honesty, I cannot do this alone. Since eleven years old, I've been fighting Voldemort in any form he's in- though Quirrell's head, his fifteen year old memory, until he finally returned in my fourth year. Hermione and Ron have been with me constantly, fighting by my side. This year was very hard, being on the run, searching for the _weapons_ to defeat Voldemort and living in a tent. But Hermione, too, got help from _some people_. Ron and I didn't know about these people, until today. Hermione's the reason why we're able to collect the weapon and finally have the chance to defeat Voldemort at last. Hermione is also the reason why we're able to enter Hogwarts earlier. Before I tell you who these people are, I'm asking you to trust me. Questions may be asked _after_ this battle, after we defeat Voldemort and his minions. I know I can trust these people because I've watched some memories in the Pensieve.

"Tell us, Harry! Who are these people?" asked Neville.

"Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy," Harry said finally.

Silence. Like Harry asked, no one questioned verbally. But all of the people's looks were either confused or doubtful. "I know," said Harry. "It's hard to believe. But Hermione trusts them, and I trust her. She's been saving my arse for six years now. I don't have any reason to doubt her."

Several people nodded, even the older members of the Order. Their meeting was interrupted when a silver snow leopard came out of the thin air and stood in front of Hermione.

 _"They are here,"_ it said and some immediately recognized the voice of the current headmaster. _"Prepare yourselves."_ Then the Patronus faded. All heads turned to Harry.

"Well, this is it, then," he said confidently. "Let's greet the Voldemort party at the courtyard.


	45. Chapter 45- The Wand's True Master

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews.  
.

 **CHAPTER 45- Dumbledore's Men Through and Through  
**.

 ** _January 2011  
_** _._

The Great hall is almost full of students. Even those Fifth to Seventh Years who weren't taking History of Magic anymore are there to listen to the two sons of war heroes. Savelius sighed in defeat and returned to the chamber at the back of the hall.

Savelius turned to Teddy who was nervously standing behind him. "I swear, if Professor Bones don't give us an 'O'—"

"Now, now, son, that won't be necessary," said a female voice from his left. Savelius's eyes lit up upon seeing her mother with Head Auror Tonks-Lupin. They're both wearing casual robes, not the Ministry robes. Her curly brown hair was in a French braid and she put on a light make-up which made her cheeks blush. She could pass as Savelius's sister. _She must've taken a day off to come here._

"Mum!" And his anger began to falter. He feels like _the_ five-year old boy _in the past_ timeline, always looking forward to see his beloved (single) mother. He ran towards her, not caring of what others may think. He threw himself to his mother's arms.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, my baby," she whispered.

Savelius closed her eyes and savoured the moment. When he gets older, he won't allow himself to act like this anymore, especially that this time, he has his father. _Only until summer before second year,_ he told himself. He broke gently from his mother's embrace. "What're you doin' here, Mum?"

"To see your presentation, of course!" she replied with excitement. "Aunt Dora came with me to see you and Teddy."

"I'm nervous, Mum. We didn't expect our presentation to be like this," he told her honestly. "I thought we're just going to do it in our classroom."

Hermione smiled gently. "Well, you and Teddy must be brilliant to be entrusted with an event like this."

"No, we're just 'sons of war heroes', Aunt 'Mione," Teddy quipped from their side. His mother's busy straightening his school robes.

"What've you done to your robes, young man?" Savelius heard his Aunt Dora.

"She was nervous, dear," replied Uncle Moony. "He kept on clutching his robes."

Aunt Dora gave her son a gentle look. "No need to be nervous, my Teddy," she said fondly. "Dad's here to back you up."

"That's right!" agreed Uncle Moony. "Professor Bones asked me, Severus and Sirius to be on the stage as well, to assist our young Marauders."

"Excuse me?" called Severus in a mocking tone. " _I am not_ a Marauder."

"A Death Eater," teased Sirius. "Come on, Severus. Admit it that since the final battle, you became one of us!"

Severus rolled his eyes. Sirius—Uncle Padfoot for him—went on. "Your son acts like a true Marauder."

"That's because he's best friends with Teddy," Severus reasoned.

"Mister Snape! Mister Lupin!"

Savelius, Teddy and Severus turned their heads to the owner of the voice. It was Headmistress McGonagall, smiling and walking towards them. "We are about to begin," she told him and Teddy. "Please find Professor Bones near the stage."

Savelius and Teddy nodded and obeyed. "Ready, mate?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah," he replied, a little nervous.

.

 ** _December 1997_**

 _._

Hermione flinched. It's the first time she'd seen Voldemort face to face. His face alone could make her puke, but knowing that he will die soon, her fear faded away. Behind the half-blood bastard was a sea of Death Eaters with few giants and werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback. They are approaching, but stopped about fifty meters away. She was standing on Harry's left and Ron was on his right. The three of them are holding hands for comfort. Severus and Draco are still inside the castle. Harry pulled them aside earlier before joining the people at the courtyard. Obviously, he told them something, probably further instructions.

"Haaaarry Poootter," hissed Voldemort. "The boy who's about to die." He let out a loud laugh, and so are his minions. Hermione could see Bellatrix Lestrange laughing like a psychopath behind her master.

"Wait," whispered Hermione to Harry and Ron. "She's pregnant."

Harry and Ron don't have to ask who she's talking about. They also turned their heads towards Bellatrix's direction.

"Are you ready to die, Potter? Or is there something you want to say to your... _friends_ before I kill you?" mocked Voldemort. The Death Eaters roared with laughter. The Light side remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" he asked. "I knew it. You're just a boy who would put his friends' life in danger; a boy who would hide under Dumbledore's robes. Are you ready to join your parents? You've been lonely for the past sixteen years, haven't you? It's my pleasure to reunite you with your... _heroic_ parents."

Harry held Hermione's hand tightly and she's sure he did the same with Ron's hand. "Please, just let me do what I have to do," he told them silently. "And if I cannot make it, promise me, the two of you will defeat him. No more Horcruxes after me."

Hermione and Ron stared at each other, both of them swallowed hard and tears were brimming in their eyes, but stopped themselves from crying. "I promise, Harry," she said indignantly.

"You have my word, mate," said Ron.

Harry inhaled and nodded. He took few steps forward and Hermione could hear the others' gasps. Harry faced them, raised his wand and muttered, _"Protego Maxima!_ '

Once again, he turned around and continued walking. He stopped twenty meters away from Voldemort. He did not say anything, but Hermione could see him clutching something in the pocket of his robes.

"I'm ready to die," said Harry, enough for the people behind him to hear.

The Death Eaters roared with laughter while the people on the Light side—the D.A., the Oder and the other Hogwarts students, even the Hogsmead villagers behind them all looked sombre. Professor McGonagall's hand is on her chest and she's crying silently. Neville looked Harry with disapproval. Hermione and Ron moved side by side. They held each other's hands.

"We promised him," said Ron.

She nodded. "We'll not break our promise."

Voldemort looked at Harry triumphantly. "I knew it. You are a coward, Harry Potter!" he laughed maniacally. He raised his wand— the Elder Wand, Hermione recognized. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermione closed her eyes and felt Ron squeezed her hand tightly. _This is just a dream,_ she thought herself for consolation, but it wasn't convincing. She knew it was real.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" bellowed Voldemort, earning a loud cheer from the sea of Death Eaters and a maniac laugh from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione swallowed hard and finally opened her eyes. Harry's body fell on the ground, his back on them.

"From this day until the day you die, you put your faith in me," Voldemort told them, the people on the Light side. Neville stepped forward, looking on the ground.

"Neville!" called Ginny, but before she could go after him, Hermione grabbed her female best friend's hand. "Hermione?!"

She shook his head and pulled her between her and Ron. Ron wrapped his hand around his sister. Hermione did the same. Ginny was crying hard now. "We've got to defeat Voldemort," she whispered to the younger witch. "Ron and I promised Harry."

Neville finally stopped, just few feet away from Harry.

"And who this brave boy might be?" asked Voldemort.

"The Longbottom boy, My Lord," answered Bellatrix with pure politeness.

"Ah, the son of the two gutsy Aurors," he said in a mocking tone. "You're a pure-blood. I had your blood status checked sixteen years ago. I admit, I was confused by the prophecy. You see, there were two children born at the end of the seventh month; both from the young couples who joined Dumbledore's Order. But I didn't see you as a threat, _Neville_ , because of your blood. I'm sure I can find a place for you in my army."

"Neville, no!" called a female voice from behind.

They all turned their heads. An older witch, probably few years younger than Professor McGonagall but older than Mrs. Weasley made it in front of Hermione, Ginny and Ron. It was Mrs. Longbottom.

"Don't you dare!" she warned.

Neville looked away from his grandmother and turned to Voldemort. "I was told I could've been the other _Chosen One_ ," he spoke for the first time. "Harry _may be_ gone, but it doesn't mean we lose hope."

The D.A. members and the other Hogwarts students cheered for Neville, earning a glare from Voldemort. "SILENCE!" he bellowed. "Idiot boy," he spat at Neville. "Just like your mother and father; trying to be brave. You're wasting your magical blood."

"Draco!" hissed someone.

Hermione hadn't realized that Draco and Severus are now standing by the entrance of the castle, silently observing.

"Draco, come here!" Lucius Malfoy, who's standing behind Bellatrix, hissed again.

"I am glad to know that my two loyal servants are alive," Voldemort said with an evil grin, looking at Draco and Severus. "You made me worried," he said nonchalantly.

Severus and Draco moved forward. As they're walking, Hermione couldn't help herself from feeling anxious. _What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?_ But she was pulled away from her childish musings by an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Severus's questioning gaze.

"I am offended by the surprised look on your face," he told her seriously, but quietly. "Do you honestly think I'd change sides?"

She shook her head. Voldemort, who couldn't hear Severus partly because of Harry's shield, look confused. "Severus, Draco, my faithful servants... come, join us."

But Severus didn't move from Hermione's side. Draco stood on Severus's other side.

"You looked confused, Draco," said Bellatrix in a sweet and girlish tone. "Come here, sweetie... We're your family."

"I assure you that Draco isn't confused, Bella," said Severus plainly. "He clearly knows where he stands in this battle."

"TRAITOR!" yelled Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eaters. "You are a disgrace to our family!" Lucius spat.

"No, _Father,_ " said Draco nonchalantly. " _You_ are a disgrace to our family. How dare you bring that son of a Muggle in our life, in our house? How dare you put your family's life in danger to kiss the bastard's arse?" he bellowed. People behind them laughed and cheered.

"Turning sides now, aren't you, Severus? And you have to drag my faithful servant's son?" said Voldemort disgustedly.

"I switched sides long time ago, Tom," he said, making Voldemort angrier even more. "I turned to Dumbledore since the day you threatened the life of the only friend I had, Lily Potter."

Hermione smirked upon seeing Voldemort's expression. "Impossible! LIAR!" Voldemort yelled again.

"Such an idiot, isn't he?" asked Hermione loudly.

Severus smirked and tightened his hold to her. "Yes, I was a good liar, wasn't I, Tom? Fooled you, didn't I? You never suspected that I was—until few hours ago—Dumbledore's spy."

"Always a mudblood lover." Voldemort sneered at the sight of Severus, holding her protectively. "I must say I'm disappointed, Severus. Potter's mother was _more_ attractive. You lowered your standards."

"She's brighter than you, bastard," said Draco angrily.

Voldemort laughed, as well as the Death Eaters behind him. "You turned to be a mudblood lover as well, Draco," he mocked. " _That_ mudblood is _nothing_ compared to me."

"Really?" Severus asked in a mocking tone. "We'll see that soon."

Voldemort sneered. "How dare you insult the greatest wizard in the world?" It was Bellatrix who spoke.

"That arrogant half-blood who claims himself to be a lord is not the greatest wizard in the world," spat Severus. "He calls himself a lord, but he didn't even had a vault in Gringotts in the first place. He came to Hogwarts on second-hand robes. He grew up in an orphanage. That's the lord for you?"

Voldemort cast a non-verbal spell to Severus, but it didn't reach the target because of the shield.

Severus sneered. "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world!"

"You killed Dumbledore!" a Death Eather beside Lucius yelled.

"I did, but he was already dying. I killed him under his orders. He took advantage of his illness to get me to a higher rank among your Death Eaters," Severus explained patiently.

"Old fool Dumbledore," Voldemort laughed. "And what was his illness?"

"Oh well, I forgot to tell you, it was the curse at the Gaunt ring that made him ill. You see, he spent his last year searching for your Horcruxes." Voldemort's eyes narrowed, not that they're like normal eyes, but still Hermione could see his fury upon hearing 'Horcruxes'. Severus went on. "But knowing the prophecy, he gave Harry Potter a mission: to destroy all of your Horcruxes. So, Mr. Potter, along with his best mate since eleven and _my_ brilliant witch went on the run to search for your pieces of soul."

"NO!" Bellatrix bellowed. "You didn't take the one entrusted to me..."

"SILENCE!" bellowed Voldemort again. "You can only _find_ my treasures, but you cannot destroy them," he sneered.

"Actually, Tom Riddle, I destroyed one," came the voice of Narcissa from the entrance of the castle. She moved forward and raised the ruined and burnt Hufflepuff Cup.

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix. " _Crucio!"_

Belleatrix Lestrange squirmed on the ground, fighting herself from screaming in pain.

"My Lord, she is pregnant with your child," said one male Lestrange fearfully, earning a surprised but disgusted look from the Light side.

"Another reason why she has to die," said Mrs. Longbottom loudly. "She can't bring the son of an evil in this world."

"Neville!" called Severus. "Do it! Do it!"

Hermione looked at her fiance puzzled. _What's he talking about? Did they tell Neville to finish off Voldemort?_

Neville gave his former Potions professor a curt nod and reached for his pockets. He raised the Ravenclaw diadem and a basilisk fang and destroyed the Horcruz right in front of Voldemort.

"NOOOO!" he shouted angrily. He raised his wand to cast a spell to Neville, but they're still protected by Harry's shield. This time, Harry moved and stood up.

"Hello, Tom," he said jovially, as if greeting an old friend. "Did you really think you finally got rid of me?"

The Light side cheered and laughed with joy, realizing that Harry is alive.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Ron cheerfully. He jumped with Ginny who was now crying with tears. "HARRY'S ALIVE!"

Hermione felt relieved and laughed with pure amusement. She's now jumping as well and threw herself in Severus's arms. "Harry's alive!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ATTACK!" yelled Voldemort. And just like that, spells, jinxes and curses were everywhere.

Remus immediately went to the pack of werewolves with Greyback and she got confused when Greyback went to his side and fought against his own pack. He raised his wand and muttered several spells. He was Greyback no more. It was Sirius Black!

Severus went after the two Marauders and the three of them fought side by side, casting Cascading Jinx to the werewolves. Bellatrix Lestrange went after her sister, Narcissa, casting non-verbal spells.

"I thought _Crucio_ was your favourite curse, Bella?" said Narcissa in a mocking tone.

"How dare you, Cissy! You perfectly know well that I'm stronger than you."

"But two are stronger than one!" yelled another female voice. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The newcomer looks _a lot_ like Bellatrix, only that she has light brown hair—Bellatrix's is black—and she has warm eyes. She's also wearing an ordinary and faded robe. She went to Narcissa's side.

"You, blood traitor!" spat Bellatrix. "Where's your little nymph? Can't fight with a cub in her tummy?" she mocked.

"Unlike you, my daughter is not risking her child's life," replied Andromeda, pointing her wand to her psychopath of a sister.

Bellatrix lazily eyes her wand. "You didn't defeat me with that wand twenty years ago."

"But together, we can defeat you!" said Narcissa with fury.

Bellatrix's hooded eyes narrowed and cast a non-verbal spell towards her sisters. Narcissa and Andromeda both threw jinxes and hexes towards the Death Eater. Bellatrix fell on the ground. The two Black sisters walked and looked down. "If you're with Rodulphus's child, I would think twice before taking your life," said Narcissa. "But you wanted to be shagged by that evil _as a reward_ for your good behaviour and loyalty. You're pathetic. I won't allow you to bring that child of a monster into this world."

"Give me a chance!" shouted Mrs. Longbottom and she went to Andromeda's side; she looked down to meet Bellatrix's eyes. "You ruined my family," she said bitterly. She pointed her wand. " _Diffindo!"_

" _Diminuendo!"_ muttered Narcissa, causing a wounded Bellatrix to shrink like an infant.

" _Flipendo!"_

 _"_ _Protego!"_

Hermione turned her head to find Draco throwing more hexes to Theodore Nott on the ground. He faced her. "Busy watching my Aunt being tortured? What're you doing? Fight!"

Few seconds later, Hermione was duelling Antonin Dolohov with Ron by her side. "Haven't forgiven this bastard for what he did two years ago," she said with fury.

" _Impedimenta!"_ Ron yelled.

 _"_ _Evanesco!"_ And Hermione finished.

More Death Eaters came. Hermione and Ron fought side by side. She wanted to search for Severus, but she's confident that he wouldn't be needing help. She has to stick to a friend, and at this moment, Ron is the closest to her. Professor Flitwick was once more duelling animatedly against two Death Eaters and their jinxes backfired, knocking them on the ground. Professor McGonagall was fighting side by side with Madam Pomfrey. Neville and Professor Sprout were throwing several plants against their attackers. Professor Trelawney threw her crystal balls to the other Death Eaters while Parvati, Padma and Lavender threw Jelly-Legs Curse and finally _Petrificus Totalus._

Kingsley cast Anti-Apparition Charm around Hogwarts with the help of Professor Slughorn. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Dean and Luna threw Full Body-Bind Curse against the Death Eaters. Finally, there were only Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. Hermione went to Draco's side as he confronts his father, just in case he needs her assistance. Mrs. Longbottom and Mrs. Weasley finished Bellatrix mercilessly right before the very eyes of the two Black sisters. At the same time, Severus finished off Lucius Malfoy. Draco was weak to kill his own father.

"HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!"

Hermione turned her head to find the owner of the voice. She knows it was Harry. Together with Severus and Draco, they went to the Great Hall. People gathered around Harry and Voldemort, wands pointing at each other but they maintained a twenty feet distance.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, POTTER!" yelled Voldemort.

"Moron, aren't you? What are you going to do?" asked Harry. "No more Horcruxes. Just you and me."

"You cannot beat me this time. I have the MOST POWERFUL wand in the world!"

"Oh really? Well, I've got news for you. If it's the elder Wand, then you cannot gain its allegiance by just stealing it. You've got to disarm its owner."

Voldemort turned to the audience and searched for someone. He stared at Severus and turned back to Harry. "I'll take care of Severus later."

"Too late for that," Harry smirked. "Besides, it wasn't Snape who disarmed Dumbledore that night. It was Draco. And I disarmed Draco earlier. So… it means, I AM. THE. OWNER. OF YOUR. WAND." Harry spoke very slowly, as if explaining to a five-year old.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ "

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ "

The Killing Curse backfired. Voldemort's wand flew into the air, towards its true master: Harry Potter. The caster of the Killing Curse fell on the ground, frozen, not moving.

Silence. Only Harry's footsteps can be heard. He went to look at the body of Voldemort and examined it. Then, he stood up and looked around. "It's over," he said in almost a whisper, addressing everyone.

People cheered and some threw their hats on air. Hermione and Ron ran towards Harry and the three of them shared a very emotional embrace.

"You did it, Harry," she said with teary eyes.

"Well done, mate," Ron said. He's also crying.

"Because you two helped me. Thank you so much, Ron, Hermione," he said emotionally. Their embrace tightened and they're all crying with joy. They wiped each other's tears. They only broke apart when Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Severus smiling. She broke away from her friends and threw her arms around her fiancé. Severus lifted her from the ground and spun around. When she's on her feet again, he cupped her face and kissed her gently. She kissed back. She clasped her hands at the back of his neck. They didn't care if hundreds of witches and wizards are watching with surprised looks. They only broke apart when they heard a loud applause.

They pulled away from each other soon, Severus was pulled by Sirius and Remus; Hermione was pulled by the Weasleys and some D.A. friends. She looked back and met Severus's eyes. He gave her smile and a nod and he walked away with the two Marauders. She smiled back. There'll be more time to catch up with him later. She went to her friends. She saw Neville sitting with his grandmother. She was fussing over him and praising him. Hannah Abbot came to him with a tray of food. He happily received it, but his grandmother snatched the tray to feed her grandson. Hermione, Ron and Ginny chuckled at the scene.


	46. Chapter 46- Harry's New Family

**DISCLAIMER:** The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.  
.

 **A/N:** Hello! Thank you for the wonderful comments. I'm glad to know that I did a great job with the battle scenes. The Final Battle is the hardest to write, that's why I couldn't move on for weeks.  
.

 **CHAPTER 46- Harry's New Family**  
.

After the battle, everyone who fought and some students who returned from the safe houses helped to repair and clean-up the school. It took them three days. Severus, who was still the headmaster, was busy fulfilling his duties while Hermione and her friends worked with the other witches and wizards. The Hogwarts elves returned and served food in the Great Hall. They ate meals together and nobody cared anymore which House table they were in. Even the staff joined the students and the non-Hogwarts people; they were scattered in different tables. Severus was always found beside Hermione and nobody objected because she wasn't a student anymore. Thankfully, no one (except the Weasleys) dared to ask about their relationship although Harry and Ron confronted her why she ' _put up with Snape_ '. It seemed that the reality— her relationship with Severus— just sank into their minds after they got a complete eight-hour sleep, a day after the battle.

 _Yeah, they were that slow,_ she thought, annoyed.

She was furious at Harry because he saw _a lot of things_ in the Pensieve and yet he was still acting like an idiot. Well, Ron was being Ron. She didn't expect him to accept her relationship with Severus so easily. What surprised her was when Neville gave her two best friends a telling-off for judging Hermione and Severus's relationship _after everything_ she has done for Harry. Hermione was touched by Neville's intervention. He and Luna were the only ones, among her close friends, who didn't question her choice of boyfriend. Even the Weasleys asked if she's sure that Severus can be trusted. The older ones- Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins expressed that they respect her choice and hoped that she'll be happy with him. Ginny, though Severus gave her back the memories, was reluctant to accept their relationship. This made Hermione somewhat disappointed because Severus helped her to help Harry. Despite that, Ginny never failed to tell her whenever they were alone that she should be with Ron. They'd understand each other better, according to her, and this made Hermione upset. Of all people, she wasn't expecting that from Ginny. Molly, on the other hand shared the same sentiment with Ginny and now, the Weasley matriarch always give her the look she gave her in her fourth year, when she was rumoured to be toying with Harry's and Krum's feelings. But she didn't care anymore. She has accepted long time ago that Molly Weasley sees her as a 'scarlet woman', especially now that she's ' _sleeping with the headmaster_ '.

The Weasleys and her former classmates (Lavender and Parvati) only stopped asking when Draco told them to stop _pestering_ her or else they will hear from Severus. Majority are still afraid of Severus Snape. Hermione smirked inwardly at the thought. Being Severus Snape's fiancée has its perks. Harry finally came to his senses four days after but Ron's still ignoring her. Perhaps, still upset because Severus got her first, according to Draco and Neville.

From time to time, Sirius and Remus would come around, but their attention was divided between Hogwarts and Nymphadora who's almost six months pregnant. Turns out, full moon is approaching and Remus asked his best mate to help him look after his wife. Andromeda engaged herself in helping Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary as she worked as an Assistant Healer at St. Mungo's years ago. Her husband, Ted Tonks, was killed by the Death Eaters while on the run for being a Muggle-born wizard. When Remus and Sirius were around, they would catch up with Severus like he's one of the Marauders, too. In the evening, several Aurors were patrolling around the castle and in the corridors. Everybody were sleeping in the dormitories. The Weasley family and Mrs. Longbottom stayed at the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, on the other hand, stayed with Severus in his private rooms.

They lost twenty people from the Light side— ten students, five Hogsmead villagers and the other five were family members of some students who also came to fight. As for the Death Eaters, five escaped and the rest were either captured (waiting for the trial) or died. Hermione was glad that she didn't lose the people close to her heart.

On the fifth day after the battle (three days after the funeral of the _Fallen Twenty_ ), the Board of Governors called for a meeting with the staff. Hermione stayed at the Gryffindor Tower with Harry and Neville during the entire meeting. She noticed that Harry's still avoiding Ginny. He always stayed with Ron during the first three days and when he finally apologized to her, Harry started working and spending time with her around the castle. She never saw him alone with Ginny.

"Ron, Ginny, pack up!" called Mrs. Weasley from the stairs. She looks annoyed and didn't meet Harry's or Hermione's eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Coming, Mum!" Ron, who's playing chess with Ginny, called back. Hermione, who's sitting beside Harry closely on the couch, watched her red-head best friend climb the stairs.

This time, Ginny reluctantly approached Harry and Hermione. But she, Hermione, knew that Ginny wants her best friend _alone,_ so she moved to stand up, but Harry discreetly stopped her by grabbing and squeezing her hand very hard. Hermione fell back on the couch.

"Er, Harry?" Ginny said reluctantly, sitting on the couch adjacent to the one Hermione and Harry are occupying.

"Yeah?" asked Harry timidly.

"C-can we... talk alone?" she asked.

"Uh... Er, I..." Harry stammered. "I promised to keep Hermione company while waiting to Sn—Severus."

Hermione was surprised but did her best not to show it. _Since when did Harry call Severus by first name?_ The past days, it was always 'Headmaster' or 'Professor Snape'. The two wizards haven't had another one-on-one conversation since the battle.

Ginny nodded and offered them a small smile. Hermione wanted to return the smile, but decided against it. _She's smiling at me because Harry's around!_ she thought.

"I want to know if you're coming home with us," Ginny asked Harry.

Harry looked down and scratched the back of his neck. "I... I don't think so, Ginny," he replied without looking up. He's studying his trainers.

Hermione saw Ginny's face fell and looks like she's going to cry. But still, her best female friend put on a brave face and nodded. "I see. I'll go and pack up," came Ginny's hoarse voice. She stormed out of the common room angrily.

 _Like mother, like daughter,_ she thought to herself and turned to her best friend. "Hey," she muttered to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"No," he admitted without looking up.

"Then tell me what's bothering you," she encouraged.

Harry finally looked up and those emerald, teary eyes met her brown ones. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he choked. She frowned slightly and urged him to continue. "I... I'm a git. I just realized after the battle how much you've done to save me for seven years and yet, I yelled at you, hurt your feelings... I made you cry like Ron. I accused you of being jealous in sixth year... dragged you away from your parents and—"

"Shhh," she cut him off. "Harry, we're best friends. That's what best friends do: help each other; _save_ each other."

"And that's exactly what you've been doing for seven years. But... unlike you, Ron, who's supposed to be my best mate, turned away twice. He left us twice. Though I've forgiven him and honestly I'm not holding a grudge, I just feel that I... I didn't thank you enough. You respected me, my decisions... you accepted my reasons; you never doubted me and called me a liar in fourth year when my name came out of the Goblet... You healed me. And I saw in Professor Snape's memories the things you've done to protect me. You could've just gone with your parents, in hiding. You're happy with him, I saw that. But you chose to be with me on the run. You had to act like an adult; you had to grow up _faster_ than I should have."

He paused and let out a heavy sigh. He also wiped his tears. He continued. "Hermione, you're the only family I have right now." And he finally sobbed. Hermione gathered his thin frame into her arms like a child; just like in their fifth year in Grimmauld Place when he locked himself.

"Harry, I will always be here for you. You're _my_ brother. I had few choices, but if I'm going to have a time-turner and be allowed to go back in time, I'd do all of those things again with you, because you see, those things made our friendship stronger. And because of our friendship, we defeated Voldemort for good!"

Harry smiled and faced her again. He nodded. "You're right, 'Mione."

"And don't say that I'm your only family," she said rather sternly. "You have Remus and Sirius and the Weasleys!"

"I know, but... you're the only one who has been with me all the time. Honestly, I don't want to accept Mrs. Weasley's invitation to go back with them to the Burrow because..." he trailed off and looked away.

"Because what, Harry?" she asked gently.

He turned to her again. "Look, I love you, but I am _not in love_ with you, all right?" he said lightly and she laughed.

"I know. So, go on."

"Well, I don't want to go with the Weasleys because... first, I didn't like the look Mrs. Weasley is giving you since she learned about your relationship with the headmaster. I know she's kind of expecting you to be with Ron and me with Ginny. But I can't live with them; allow her to _take care_ of me, knowing she's not okay with you. After all you've done for me, for us, you don't deserve that kind of treatment." He paused for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. And then he went on. "Second, I don't know if I can get used to _not_ having you around," he said quietly.

She laughed and pulled back herself on the couch. "Harry, seriously? That's what's bothering you? Well, the Weasleys, except for _Molly_ , Ron and Ginny are okay. Honestly, I'm not bothered and I don't care if Molly thinks I am a scarlet woman. I've stopped caring for her opinion since our fourth year. As for your second reason, well..."

"Well, I know that Sn- Professor Snape would want you to stay with him," he almost whispered.

She reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it. "Harry, you're practically my brother. And don't worry I'm still used to having you around even if you were ignoring me. I'm still used to seeing you every day and eating meals with you. I... I will miss you terribly if we won't stay at the same place after here."

"But, how about your fiancé?"

"Oh, of course he wants me to stay with him. Will you be all right living with Sev for a while?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess. He's not that bad, after all. If you can stand him, maybe I can, too."

She smiled from ear to ear. "I'll speak with him regarding our living arrangements later. But I've got one more question."

"Yeah?" he asked clueless.

"What about you and Ginny?" she almost whispered, though they're the only people now in the common room.

Harry sighed. "I don't know, 'Mione. When we were on the run, all I wanted was to defeat Voldemort, for the war to end and come back to her. I imagined myself with her playing Quidditch and going on dates. But when I saw her again after months of daydreaming, I... just couldn't feel the _same_ way anymore."

"Harry," she called in a sad tone. "You know that she loves you, right? Her Patronus changed from a horse to a doe because of her love for you."

He nodded. "Yes. I saw it in the Pensieve. Maybe I need time. We've been through a lot of things and honestly, I'm still not used to the idea that this is now a Voldemort-free world we're living in. I spent many years worrying he might catch and kill me; I spent years worrying about my friends, hearing about killings and all. Ginny didn't do anything. It's just me. The war changed me in a way I never expected."

She sighed. "Yes, you definitely need _time_ and space. Ginny will understand. After all, you didn't promise her anything after your break up, right?" she asked, remembering the day of Harry's birthday at the Burrow when Ron confronted Harry about kissing Ginny.

He nodded. "Right. And..."

"And?" she urged.

Harry looked away. "Er, I don't like how Molly and Ginny are acting since after the war."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Molly's expecting me to come home with them at the Burrow and fix my relationship with Ginny. She's acting like I'm one of her sons, like she owns me. While I appreciate her care and concern, I really don't like being bossed around, except by you 'cause you're always right." He said the last sentence in a teasing manner, earning a playful slap on the arm from her.

"Git," she joked.

"Bossy know-it-all," he teased back.

She smiled and then suddenly embraced Harry. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered to his ear. "Thank you for er, choosing me?" she said, unsure.

"I want to make it up to you, 'Mione. I want you to know that you have me at your back and I can't stay with people who think badly of you, even if it's Ginny."

Hermione broke their embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Harry."

.

"Are we in trouble?" she asked as Severus lay down beside her on his bed that night.

He moved to hold her against his body. "No, we're not. The staff convinced the Board of Governors that we started our romantic relationship after your sixth year, after I left Hogwarts," he replied gently and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"I spoke with Harry today..."

"Yeah? Is he all right? I noticed he's been avoiding Miss Weasley the past few days."

Hermione told him about her conversation with Harry earlier at the common room. Severus did not interrupt nor make any disturbing reaction. He just listened and held her close.

"Do you remember Savelius's reaction towards the Weasleys?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "He's not a fan of the red-heads."

"Perhaps because of Molly's treatment towards you. Remember, in Savelius's timeline, you were close to Andromeda and distanced yourself from the Weasleys. You were also a single mother."

She nodded sadly. "Yes. Andromeda was a family to me and Savelius in the other timeline."

"You mean, in the future?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I doubt it will happen. You survived the war. Ron killed Nagini before the battle. You didn't need Savelius's antivenin. And Harry didn't boast about your love for Lily. He's on my side this time."

Severus chuckled. "Brilliant girl." He kissed her temple again.

She frowned and looked up. "Were you toying with my _thick_ brain, headmaster?"

"Not really, Miss Granger." He smirked.

"So, uh, is it okay to live with Harry?" she asked with hesitation.

"Of course," he replied instantly. "He's important to you. I know how much you care for him. I've seen that for the past two years. Will he be okay living with me?"

She chuckled. "You're not a spy anymore, right? No more reason to scare people."

Severus snorted. "Let's see. It's after curfew, so better sleep before I punish you for breaking rules."

She grinned. "Oh, I wonder what kind of punishment it will be. Will I enjoy or suffer? Will I scream of joy and pleasure or of pain? I doubt you'll let me suffer in pain, headmaster. You're too _noble_ for that."

Severus answered her by tickling her all over and pinning her on the bed. "Let's see how long you'll _lust_."

And screamed, she did, but not in pain.

.

"Dinner's ready!" announced Hermione to the two wizards in the sitting room, playing chess.

Severus and Harry looked up and both wizards smiled. "You have no chance of winning this game with me, Potter." Severus smirked and stood up from the couch. He walked past Hermione but not before pecking her cheek. "Dinner smells good," he said to her.

She smiled and waited for Harry. "I hope you're hungry. I cooked your favourites."

Harry smiled. "I'm famished."

She chuckled. "Come on, then, _brother_." She stretched out her hand. Harry accepted it and they walked to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

Severus was waiting by the kitchen table. He pulled out the chair on the left of the head table for her. When she settled, Severus sat on the head and Harry on her left. "I noticed that these are all _his_ favourites," Severus observed while eating and looking at her. He gestured towards the food.

"Yes, they're all Harry's favourites," she replied. "We were on the run for months. Though we're not practically starving to death, we couldn't eat what we want, so I decided that since Harry's staying with us, it's my duty to feed him well."

"Trying to take a leaf out of Molly Weasley's book?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

Harry laughed but couldn't speak because his mouth is full. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm not planning to stay at home and wait for my husband from work and produce many children. And stop talking about her. You're ruining my mood!"

It's been two weeks since they left Hogwarts and returned to the Whitshire cottage, the house left to them by Dumbledore. They brought Harry with them. Severus is still the headmaster and comes to Hogwarts on schooldays to work. Hogwarts is closed; all students went home and it's under repair for its opening for the next school year. He is starting to turn over to Minerva because he'll no longer be the headmaster of the school by June. Severus returns home in the evening.

Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, spent their whole time together reading, eating and sleeping. They also went shopping in the Muggle downtown. Harry spent a lot of money eating everything he wants. She also helped him replace his wardrobe. She was expecting they won't hear anything from the Weasleys, but she's so wrong. Ginny wrote Harry three times since they left Hogwarts. She was asking for a second chance and apologized for being too pushy. She said that she just couldn't help being away from Harry again. Harry was almost ready to accept Ginny's apologies and perhaps, give her a chance, but the Weasley women and Ron haven't apologized to Hermione yet. This made Hermione, Harry and Severus irritated because apparently, they don't care for her. They only want Harry back.

Hermione drifted from her musings when she felt Severus's hand on hers. He leaned to kiss her temple. "I am sorry, my dear."

Her expression softened. "That's fine. Let's eat some more. I cooked a lot for you and Harry."

Severus smiled and shoved some more food to his plate. "Wonderful."


	47. Chapter 47- Harry Potter

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Apologies for bringing down the three Weasleys. In reality, everything isn't smooth-sailing. Haha! Besides, I haven't forgiven Mrs. Weasley for her treatment towards Hermione in her fourth year. I just assumed she'll have the same reaction now that Hermione is with Headmaster Snape. Also, I remember her telling Hermione and Ginny in P.O.A. about brewing love potions. I'm starting to wonder if she used it on Mr. Weasley. Furthermore, Lee Jordan was also a close friend to her sons: Fred and George— and they're also a trio. Why didn't she treat him like the war she treats Harry? And why is Harry the only one who gets a Weasley jumper and not Hermione? Makes sense? XD  
.

Oh, can anyone please tell me about Spongebob? I mean, I know him, but I don't really watch the show. XD

Since it's my rest day today, I have more time to work on this. Today, **SAVELIUS** is exactly three months, but I can't finish this yet. I don't want to rush Hermione and Severus's wedding. XD  
.

 **CHAPTER 47- Harry Potter, the Grangers and the Snapes  
**.

 ** _January 2011  
_**.

"Minister, how can you assure the wizarding community, that no one can make Horcruxes anymore?"

"Is it true that you are grooming Madam Snape to be the next Minister of Magic?Is Madam Tonks-Lupin going to be the next head of D.M.L.E.?"

"Are you sure you want to have a Muggle-born witch for a leader? It will be an insult to the pure-bloods!"

Savelius started when his mother spun around upon hearing the female voice. Reporters were in front of Minister Shacklebolt and the Snape and Lupin families were gathered at the left side of the Great Hall, having a private conversation. Kingsley attended Savelius and Teddy's presentation at school. It's the first time that the story of the Final Battle will be heard directly from the war heroes and their sons. The presentation went well and after Savelius and Teddy told their version, students also raised questions to the three wizards sitting behind: Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. When the event ended, the reporters bombarded the minister with questions.

Savelius watched his mother come to Kingsley's side. "Rita Skeeter!" she roared. The reporters stopped talking and turned their heads to Hermione Snape. "I see you're back after... eleven years?" said Hermione to the witch in magenta robes.

"Hermione Granger, the witch who shagged a headmaster," she said in a mocking tone.

Hermione's expression was calm and she smirked. "I won't deny that. But everyone knows that I wasn't a student anymore _that_ time. Furthermore, I only slept with one man and he's now my husband," she told Skeeter. "You want a scoop?" she addressed the people. "One thing Rita Skeeter is really good at: stalking. How does she do that? She's an unregistered animagus!"

Rita Skeeter's eyes widened with fear, but immediately wore a calm expression. "Oh, don't believe her. She's just upset because of the things I wrote—"

But she didn't finish the sentence. She disappeared and a beetle was found on the spot where she stood. People turned their heads and saw Head Auror Tonks-Lupin is pointing her wand to the beetle. The other Aurors conjured a jar and they placed the beetle carefully on it.

"Sorry, folks," said Head Auror Tonks-Lupin. This is a Ministry case. Apparently, we've been searching for Miss Skeeter for years. As you know, it's hard to find a beetle." She smirked and raised the jar to speak to the beetle. "It's so foolish of you to come here."

And the reporters started asking questions again, both to the minister and head Auror. Hermione slipped away and returned to her family with a triumphant smile.

"What a wonderful way to get rid of Skeeter," said Remus.

"She deserved it," replied Hermione and turned to Savelius. "Are you hungry? I'll go ask Minerva if we can bring you and Teddy to Diagon Alley for a couple of hours. You did well today and you deserve a treat."

"That's great, Mum!" he beamed.

"Mind if I join you?" came a male voice from behind. It was Harry Potter's.

Savelius stared at the wizard. He wasn't sure how to act around him. He was present during his birthday dinner at home and he treats him like the way he treats Teddy. He didn't remember himself being warm towards Harry Potter. He turned to his best mate. "Mate," he whispered. "Can you tell me about my family's relationship with Harry Potter?"

Teddy smiled. "You're no longer a know-it-all," he teased; he scowled. "You call him 'Uncle Harry'. He's like a brother to Aunt 'Mione."

"I know that part, you prat!" he whined. "I mean, after the war! When she had me and he learned about my parents' relationship."

"Relax, mate! I'll tell you. He stayed with your parents after the war. He and Uncle Sev got close. But Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco aren't still friends. They only tolerate each other for our sake. Your father hangs out with Harry, but with _Harry and Hermione only_ ; not with _Harry, Ron and Hermione_. Got it?"

Savelius sighed. There were a lot of changes. He has to work on his relationship with others. Harry is just one. There are more: the Weasleys and Sirius Black. "My mother and father are happy together; I grew up with my father. But my life got complicated. Joy."

.

 ** _January 1998_**  
.

"Pig?"

Hermione looked up at the sound of Harry's voice. He opened the kitchen window and let Ron's owl in, but it flew towards Severus. Her fiancé untied the letter addressed to him and Hermione gave the owl some cereals. Harry came back beside her and they continued with breakfast while Severus reads the letter.

"Arthur wanted to know if he can visit with the twins," he announced.

"What for?" she asked.

"To thank me personally for saving Fred's life," he replied.

"Are you going to let them come?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Their intention of the visit is good, but not necessary," he pointed out. "It was really Padfoot who saved him. I only helped."

"Nevertheless," Hermione spoke but trailed off when another owl came. Harry, once again, opened the window. The unfamiliar owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione and left. She picked up the letter and saw a familiar handwriting.

 _Hermione,_

 _Meet me on Friday at the Leaky Cauldron, 3 p.m._

 _Ginny_

"How friendly," she spoke with pure sarcasm. She looked at the two wizards who are waiting for her to tell them about the letter. "It's from Ginny. She asked to meet me."

"Are you going?" asked Harry.

"No," she replied promptly. "She acted like she threw away four years of friendship. I won't make it easy for her. She ignored me for five days and only spoke to me when you were around, Harry."

"But she's your best female friend," Severus reminded her.

"I thought she was," she replied coldly.

"You told me something about forgiveness," he reminded her.

She scowled at her fiancé. "Must I remind you that it took you several years to forgive Lily and the Marauders?" She noticed that Harry flinched. "I'm not saying that I won't forgive Ginny. I'm not just ready to face her because I'm still annoyed. And I have every reason to be mad, I believe."

The two wizards gave each other a meaningful look and both of them swallowed hard. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, dear," said Severus gently and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

She smiled and decided to change the topic. "Sev, when are we going to Australia?" she asked.

Severus gave her a calmed expression and smiled. "Whenever you want."

She turned to Harry and nudged him playfully on his left ribs using her elbow. "Wanna come with us?"

.

"Fred, George?" she called gently.

The twins who were on the porch, watching the starry sky turned their heads and saw her on the door frame. "Hermione," they greeted her in unison.

"How's Ginny?" she asked.

The twins' expressions fell. They looked at her apologetically. "She's still moping," said George with hesitation.

She frowned slightly. "But it doesn't sound like Ginny."

"And you don't seem like the type of person who'd be interested on Professor Snape," teased Fred. "At least Lockhart was charming."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I was thirteen."

"You mean, almost thirteen," said Fred. "I saw how you looked at him at the Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione snorted. "So, Ginny's moping. Why?"

"Because of Harry, of course. He's been ignoring her since the battle and she was furious when he chose to go with you instead of coming home with her at the Burrow, explained George.

"One of the reasons why Harry declined your mother's invitation is because of the looks your witches were giving me in Hogwarts," she reasoned.

Fred shook his head. "They don't get it," he said sadly. "Really sorry, Hermione. We've told Mum for Merlin knows how many times that Severus saved my life and she should be thankful none of her children died. But she was so adamant about you and Ron and Harry and Ginny."

"Ginny already _loved_ Harry even before she knew him," explained George. "She had read about him before Hogwarts and she heard his story. She saw her as a hero, or more like a prince charming in Muggle stories. It was a dream come true for her when Harry finally noticed her. Now that Voldemort's gone for good, she wants the hero of the wizarding world."

"George," she said sadly. "I'm sure Ginny doesn't think like that." But deep inside, her mind agrees with George. Ginny sees Harry as 'The Boy Who Lived', especially after he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. But Hermione still believes that Ginny loves Harry, her brother's best friend; the boy who used to come at the Burrow.

"Hermione, you don't know Ginny _very well,_ " Fred interjected. "Look, she's our sister and we really love her. But take a look at this: if she loves Harry and I mean 'just Harry', do you think she'd push you away just because he chose to stay with you; just because he's so used to have you around?"

Hermione sighed and considered what Fred said. "They said that _war changes people_ , but Ginny changed in a _not-so-good_ way, and that's sad," she said carefully.

"Admit it, Hermione!" exclaimed George. "Ginny and Mum changed in a BAD WAY!" He said the last sentence with anger.

"George, honestly, I stopped caring about your Mum's opinion about me long time ago," she said calmly. "She called me a 'scarlet woman' once. I didn't doubt that she'd call me that again when Severus and I got together; and it's really, really sad that my potential Maid of Honour might not be there on my wedding."

Fred and George stared in awe. "Y-you're getting m-married?" asked Fred.

She chuckled and raised her left hand to show them the ring which she's been wearing again since they left Hogwarts. "Yeah. Severus asked me before I went on the run with Harry and Ron. We're planning to get married after Severus steps down as headmaster."

"Well, we can convince Ginny to make up her mind, or else she would miss the wedding of the year," said George with a smirk.

.

Shortly after the visit of the three Weasleys, Hermione, Severus and Harry travelled to Australia via Muggle transportation. It was Harry's first time to travel by plane. Hermione and Severus never failed to tease him by saying that 'the hero of the wizarding world is acting like a five-year old'. He easily gets excited and Hermione, deep inside, feels sorry for him and angry at the Dursleys for neglecting Harry.

They arrived in Melbourne and were welcomed by their parents. The two mothers fussed over Hermione and Severus. Harry spent a lot of time in the beaches with Hermione's father. Hermione surrendered to her mother's wishes: shopping, salon, spa and cinemas. She gave in and never dared to argue because it'll be the last time she's going out with her mother as a single lady. They started planning the wedding. In her mind, Hermione is already reserving the entire month of May for their honeymoon. Savelius was—or must be—conceived by May. She's expecting to meet her son again by December.

"Are you sure you don't want a summer wedding, dear? We'll have more time to prepare," said Jean Granger.

"Mum, we want to get married before May," she replied.

"Honey, are you pregnant?" her mother asked with hesitation.

"Mum, no!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I mean, no. I'm not pregnant. I just want to be with Sev and it's not good for our reputation if we continue living unmarried. This was my motivation while I was fighting in the war: that I'll be with Sev when it's over."

Her mum accepted her reason without asking more questions. After all, Severus has done a very good job showing her parents that he can be trusted with their only daughter. Of course, Eileen was also a big help.

.

"A galleon for your thoughts, Harry?" She sat beside him on the beach. It was late afternoon. She noticed Harry's absence when she started preparing dinner.

Harry looked at her sideways and returned his gaze to the water. "Your parents and Mrs. Snape are really kind," he said.

"Come on, Harry. Tell me more," she urged.

He snorted. "You really know me that much, huh?"

"Of course! We've lived together for several months."

Harry smiled and played with the sand. "Your mum's hugs were very welcoming, very friendly. She has a different way of showing her care." She did not say anything, sensing where the conversation will go. "I wish we met earlier. I mean, I wish we met before Hogwarts. I never experienced how it feels like to have a family, until you and Ron came. For seven years, you're my family."

"And the Weasleys," she added.

Harry sighed. "I really appreciate everything they did for me, 'Mione. Going to the Burrow always made me happy, don't misunderstand. But Mrs. Weasley was scary sometimes."

Hermione chuckled. "You mean her mollycoddling was really scary?"

Harry chuckled as well. "Yeah," he admitted with hesitation. "There were times when she and Ginny would act like they own me. I don't want being controlled. I've spent many years in Durzkaban being controlled. Outside, people—Dumbledore, Sirius and the Weasleys—always told me what I should do. While it was for my own safety, I still didn't like being controlled. You're very lucky, 'Mione. Your parents easily accepted Severus. He doesn't control you, either. He can be very protective, but he doesn't act like he owns you."

She smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Don't rush, Harry. If you still don't feel like getting back with Ginny, don't push it. I'm not saying this because I'm mad at them, but because it's the best thing to do, in my opinion. If you're truly meant for each other, you will get back together, even if it takes years. If you aren't ready and still push it, you might end up at each other's wands, trust me."

Harry snorted. She went on. "You've got a bad temper, Harry. Ginny has the _infamous_ Weasley temper, too."

Harry laughed. "I agree, 'Mione. We dated for only few weeks, but I've had a very unforgettable experience of her temper. So, tell me, was the Weasley temper one of the reasons why you didn't end up with Ron?"

Hermione glared at him. "Git," she joked.


	48. Chapter 48- The Man of Honour

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I asked about Spongebob because someone mentioned (in the reviews) associating him with Severus's line. XD

I've finished this chapter two weeks ago but wasn't able to post it 'cause I spent a week at the hospital. XD

Apologies for the long wait.  
.

 **CHAPTER 48- The Man of Honour  
**.

"I'd still say, St. Bartholomew," Jean Granger said firmly.

"The garden at the cottage is fine," insisted Eileen.

"But Hermione wanted the same church where her father and I got married," argued Jean.

"But Hermione also wants _both_ Muggle and Magical weddings. We can't hold the Muggle wedding at the church. We'd have to _Obliviate_ your relatives," said Eileen.

"Minister Shacklebolt promised to take care of that without 'obliviating' our friends and family."

Hermione revealed herself in the living room at her parents' house in England. Her parents and Eileen came home with them for the wedding. The moment they arrived home, Jean ordered Hermione to stay at her childhood home until the wedding, instead of going back to the cottage with Harry and Severus. They also started planning the wedding three days ago.

"I'm here," she told the two older women in the room. "And I want my wedding in St. Bartholomew," she said dismissively. Jean gave Eileen a triumphant smile. Eileen just rolled her eyes and went back to her notes.

"As for the maid of honor," said Eileen.

Hermione sat beside her future mother-in-law and sighed heavily. "I don't know," she said quietly, studying her fingernails. "I don't see Ginny fit for the role anymore."

"Oh, honey." Her mother sat on her other side and patted her back. "What happened with your meeting with Ginny in Diagon Alley?"

She met her mother's eyes and her brow furrowed. After three letters from Ginny, she finally agreed to meet her when they returned from Australia. She half-expected that they'll be friends again, after five years of friendship. Hermione thought that perhaps, Ginny came to her senses. But she was very wrong. The meeting wasn't about their friendship. "She wanted me to convince Harry to go to the Burrow. Honestly, Mum, I don't want to talk about her. She treated me like a shite!"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Watch your language!" Jean scolded.

"Sorry, Mum. But it's the truth. All she cares about was Harry. She doesn't get it. Harry will never come back to her if she continues treating me like I'm some kind of a slut. Just because I _slept with the headmaster_ doesn't mean I'm a whore."

"We know, darling," said Eileen with frustration. "Well, that's good news because we have to remove several people on the list. Sev wants only seventy people on your wedding. Without the Weasleys, we're down to sixty-eight."

"But who will be your maid of honour, dear?" asked Jean.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I'll get back to you before the end of the day."

.

"Harry?" Hermione called loudly upon arriving via Floo in the cottage.

"Look who's here," said Sirius, emerging from the kitchen with Remus and Severus.

"Sirius! Remus!" she exclaimed.

"And Severus," her fiancé said grimly, walking towards her; his arms wide open.

She stepped forward to receive his embrace. "Hi," she whispered against his chest. She pulled away gently. "Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs," replied Sirius.

"Harry James Potter, come down here this instant!" she yelled. And just like that, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hermione!" he greeted and joined them in the sitting room. "How's your meeting with Ginny?" he asked innocently.

She scowled. "Nothing good came out, which brings me here. I need a maid of honour and I don't know who will fill in the role." She slumped on the couch. Harry sat beside her while the three older wizards were on the couch across from them.

"Have you decided who'll be your best man, Sev?" she asked.

"Moony," he replied.

"Why not Draco?" she asked. Draco was Severus's first choice and she wasn't expecting him to pick one of the Marauders.

"Obviously, he's about my age and we've known each other for a very long time now," he reasoned.

"But he was one of your tormentors," she teased, earning a roar of laughter from Sirius and Harry.

"No, he wasn't," he replied. "Just Potter and Black. Moony never attacked me; never pointed his wand at me. Although, he didn't exactly do anything to stop his friends, until he became a prefect."

"For Merlin's sake, Snape, I was sleeping in the same dormitory with them," said Remus.

"Hermione, you're friends with Tonks, right?" Harry said. "Why not ask her to be your maid of honour?"

She sighed. "Well, we're friends, but not _best friends_."

"Remus and Severus aren't best friends, either," he reasoned.

She shook her head. "I'll only get married once. I have to choose carefully. But I don't have female friends, other than Tonks, Ginny and... Luna. Well, Luna and I became real friends just recently... So, I decided that I won't have a _maid of honour_. _"_

"Hermione!" Harry protested.

She shook her head and stared at Harry. "I wasn't finished. I can't get a 'maid' of honour, but I can have a 'man of honour' and that would be you, Harry," she said with finality.

Harry's eyes widened with shock. He froze and swallowed hard. Hermione chuckled. It's as if they're back in their fourth year, when Harry decided that he'd rather face the Hungarian Horntail again rather than ask someone to the ball. "Harry, say something."

"You need a _maid_ of honour," he insisted.

"And bridesmaids, too," Severus quipped.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Do you have groomsmen?" she asked.

"Draco and Sirius," he replied.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Severus, he is Sirius," he told her with a smirk and gestured Sirius beside him.

She snorted. "Do I have to thank Moony and Padfoot 'cause you now have a _great_ sense of humour?" she asked.

"Come on, Hermione. The three of us went to school together... We've known each other better and the two Wizarding Wars taught us so much," said Remus.

She stared at the three wizards and recalled how often Remus and Sirius visit Severus since the war. They seem to get along with each other now and honestly, Hermione thought, Severus changed for the better. He's now a relaxed person in front of everyone. He's been treating Harry like a family, too. He's welcomed the Weasley men and close to being friends with Arthur. She liked the changed in him.

"So, you need bridesmaids," said Severus, causing her to drift away from her thoughts.

"Who says I need another witch on my side to help me with the wedding? I don't even need bridesmaids. I have Mum and your mum. They're fussing as if it's their own wedding." She laughed.

"But you still need others to help you with the bridal stuff," Harry suggested.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I think you're right. We need helping hands."

"So, who do you have in mind? Luna and Tonks?" asked Harry.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, Luna and Tonks— bridesmaids."

"What will be my role?" Harry asked nervously.

"All you have to do is to be my 'man of honor'. Hold my bouquet, fix my train and hold our rings... Don't bother for a Bachelorette party because I'm not having one. But if you insist, we can just go to Muggle London with Neville, Luna and R— I mean, Neville and Luna and the twins."

Harry looked at her defeated. "Is this the price I have to pay for being your best friend?"

She laughed and slapped Harry's arm gently. "If that's what you want to call it. But I'm choosing you because you're my first real friend, and now you're my only best friend."

Without thinking of the three older wizards watching them, Harry pulled her to a tight hug. "I love you, 'Mione."

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the trio across from them. "Potter, get your hands off my future wife," said Severus sternly, but Sirius and Remus laughed. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

Harry instantly pulled away and she rolled her eyes at Severus. "Don't mind him, Harry," she told her best friend.

"I'm not sharing my wife, especially not to a Potter," reasoned Severus.

"History repeats itself, eh?" teased Sirius but Hermione and Severus both scowled at him. "Er, all right, I better shut up."

"Mia, what can I do to make you change your mind? Get Nymphadora instead," Severus told her.

She smiled at him. "There's nothing you can do, Sev. Harry will be my man of honour. He's my best friend."

"I know. You don't have to tell me _every day._ " He shook his head and stood up. "Well, if you're done with your meeting with your _maid of honour_ , meet me upstairs."

When the older trio left the room, Hermione turned to Harry. "Don't take him seriously, Harry. He can't be upset."

Harry chuckled nervously. "You're asking me not to take Severus Snape _siriusly_. It might take a while, Hermione."

"He's changed," she informed him. "Can't you see? He was just joking. He's changed since he started to hang out with those two."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, he seems nice nowadays, but still, he gives me shivers down my spine whenever he scolds me."

Hermione laughed. "You'll get used to him, Harry. You're my brother. He can't hurt you," she said with assurance.

Harry studied her for a moment. "Fine. Now, what about this 'man of honour' duties?"

.

"Hello, Hermione," called a dreamy voice from her side. Hermione looked up to see Luna Lovegood pulling a chair in front of her.

"Hello, Luna," she greeted sincerely. "Thanks for coming even if it's a short notice."

"No problem, Hermione. We're friends," she said a matter-of-factly.

After her meeting with Harry yesterday, she decided to send an owl to Luna and ask to meet up in _Leaky Cauldron_. She wants to formally ask her to be her bridesmaid, but first, she has to say something.

"Yeah, about that, Luna, thank you for treating me as a friend. I know that in the past, we didn't really get along together." Luna nodded, so she continued. "I want to apologise for offending you in _any_ way."

"You never offended me, Hermione," she said gently, giving her hand on the table a squeeze. "We just have a lot of differences."

"Thank you, Luna. I think, we can set our differences aside and become _real_ friends. What do you think?" she asked.

Luna smiled. "Of course! I already thought of you as a friend, Hermione!"

"Thank you, Luna!" she said sincerely. "Now that I'm forgiven—"

"There's nothing to forgive—" she cut her off.

"Right," she gave in. "Well, now that we're er, settled, I'd like to ask something from you."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my bridesmaid?"

Luna looked at her with wide, but teary eyes. She didn't speak, but she stood up to give Hermione a tight hug. "Of course," she whispered, not letting her go. "Thank you, Hermione. I never had real friends before. You're the first person who asked me to be their bridesmaid."

Hermione was touched and gave Luna a pat. "I'm glad, Luna."

.

"Hermione likes pink roses and tulips," she heard her mother say.

"Right. I'll make the flower arrangement," said Eileen.

"Tulips and peonies are better combination for a spring wedding, if you ask me," her mum muttered, a bit upset. Hermione sighed heavily behind the magazine she's holding. Jean, Eileen and Luna are working on the list. Hermione's choosing her wedding gown.

"What's next on the list, Luna, dear?" Eileen asked the younger witch fondly.

"The table setting," Luna answered politely.

"I picked green for the table linens," said Eileen. "White and scarlet for the serviettes."

"But ivory is better than white and scarlet," retorted Jean.

"White is better, if you ask me," Eileen replied.

"Hermione, dear?" her mum called sweetly. "Ivory is better, right? Tell your future mother-in-law," she urged.

"Mum, I prefer white and scarlet," she replied politely. "The table linens represent Sev's house colour and mine's the serviettes."

"But _our relatives_ and friends will not care about house colours! They'll care about _your_ wedding!" she reasoned angrily and stormed out of the living room.

Eileen turned to her gently. "Go after her, dear. She's your mother and you're her only daughter. She wants everything to be perfect on your special day."

Hermione moved towards Eileen and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, _Mother,_ " she told her.

Eileen looks touched with the gesture, but did not say anything. Hermione left Eileen and Luna in the living room to go after her mother. She found her upstairs, in the master's bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying silently.

Hermione sat beside her and wrapped an arm around Jean's shoulders. "Mum, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Jean did not reply. Hermione sighed inwardly. Her middle-aged mother has the tendency to act like a teenager whenever she's upset and this is one of the days Hermione has to make her understand her point. "Mum, I'm really thankful for everything you do. I told Harry that I didn't need bridesmaids because I have you and Sev's mum," she told her fondly. "But I don't want you to get tired with the preparations; that's why I have Luna and Nymphadora."

"You don't need me anymore. You only need your future mother-in-law," she said like a normal teenager.

"Mum, don't say that. You're my mother and I need you. It's just that... this is my wedding and I should choose what I want."

"But ivory serviettes are better!" she insisted.

Hermione held both of her mother's hands. "Mum, please... I just want to get married to Sev. We didn't really want a wedding like this. All we wanted was a very private wedding ceremony, but for the sake of our relatives and my wizard friends, Sev and I agreed to this."

"Because your father and I want to show our relatives and family friends that our daughter is _normal_ , brilliant and has finally found someone to be with for the rest of her life!"

Hermione froze and stared at her mother. She went on. "When you were a child, before you went to Hogwarts, you didn't have friends. You didn't get along with your cousins because all you wanted was to study. Some people think that my daughter was just a bookworm— nothing more. During your six years at Hogwarts, people are asking where you are, not believing when we said you're studying abroad. They don't see you on holidays and school breaks. Your uncles and aunts think that you're a... a..."

"Freak," she finished quietly.

"They didn't believe me when I told them you're getting married at eighteen. Inviting them to your wedding will prove them wrong. They'll see you as a normal person... with loyal friends. We'll prove them wrong that you're nothing but a bookworm. You're a wonderful and beloved young woman; and someone cannot wait to be with you any longer."

"I see your point, Mum," she told her kindly. "And I thank you for that. I also wanted to give you and dad a chance to give me away, that's why I agreed to this."

Jean's expression softened. She pulled her closer and gave her a hug. "Oh, my sweet Mia..."

She returned her mother's hug. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you more, dear," she whispered to her bushy hair. "Oh, you're getting married! My baby's getting married!" And her mother was crying. Hermione hushed her like a child.

 _This is my mum. When she's upset, she acts like a teenager,_ she thought and smiled as she held her beloved mother close.


	49. Chapter 49- Meeting Teddy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** I can't believe that this is coming to an end! Thank you for your support, SevMione shippers! If _SAVELIUS_ exists in real life, he'd love you all!  
.

 **CHAPTER 49- Meeting Teddy  
**.

"I," kiss, "miss", kiss, "you already," Severus breathed to her ear as Hermione's hands roamed to his hair and naked back. Severus's hand was at her lower back and the other was between her thighs.

"Hmmm," she murmured, eyes still closed. "Miss you, too. I miss sleeping with you," she whispered as Severus kneaded her naked breasts and she raked her fingers on his hair.

"Stay with me tonight," he said simply before claiming her breast to his mouth.

"Ooohhh," she moaned. "As... much as I want to... your mother and my mum..."

"I don't care," he replied carelessly. His other hand was between her thighs once more.

"S-Sev...erus," she moaned again. "Stop teasing me!"

Severus chuckled. "Tell me what you want, Miss Granger," he said in a professor-like tone.

"You!" she exclaimed. "I want you."

"I'm here." And he teased her again _down_ there.

"Merlin's wet pants, Severus Snape! Stop teasing me!" she demanded and glared at him.

"Tell me what _exactly_ you want from me," he whispered in a seductive manner, before nipping her earlobe.

"I want you... inside me, please," she pleaded.

"As you wish, my dear," he replied promptly and carried her to the bed. However, as he back touched the bed and Severus moved above her, there was a loud knock on their bedroom door.

"Snape!" It was Sirius's voice. "Dora's giving birth and Moony fainted."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and both froze. "We should go," she told him, though unwilling to get up.

Severus nodded. "Yeah." But he didn't move an inch. He was still above her.

There was another knock. "Snape! We're going at Moony's!" he said loudly.

"I'm gonna murder that dog," Severus cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" asked a second voice outside. It was Harry's.

"Severus won't come out," Sirius explained.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Obviously, Hermione's here," replied Sirius.

"So, he's not going with us?" Harry asked innocently.

"Snape, Hermione! Are you there?" asked Sirius and knocked again.

The naked couple on the bed did not reply. They just stared at each other and sighed.

"Come on, Sirius," Harry said. "If Hermione's here, it means he's not coming."

Hermione giggled at Harry's choice of words. "SOD OFF, POTTER!" yelled Severus and they heard footsteps dying away.

Severus got off her but lied down beside Hermione, pulling her close. "Stop giggling like a first year, Miss Granger."

"Oh, hush, Professor Snape... Just because _you're not coming_ ," she teased.

Severus glared at her and soon, Hermione's giggles turned to scream, begging him to stop tickling.

.

It was an awkward moment for Hermione, being at the Tonks residence, hearing Nymphadora's screams of pain, sitting silently with Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus. It was two hours ago when they learned that Nymphadora's water bag has burst and the expectant father almost fainted at the sight of his screaming wife. When they arrived at the Tonks's, the first thing Hermione noticed were: first, the woman-in-labour's screams and second, Molly Weasley who volunteered to assist Andromeda and the healer from St. Mungo's. Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen holding a basin and a towel, but stopped dead upon spotting them near the fireplace. She offered Harry a warm smile and embrace (which Harry returned awkwardly) and ignored Hermione, Severus and even Sirius, before getting upstairs to Nymphadora's room.

"I can't take it," said Remus desperately. "What shall I do? How can I help her? She kicked me out of the room, said that she doesn't want to see my face until she delivers our child."

"Calm yourself, Moony," Sirius said comfortingly, giving the other Marauder a pat on the back. "You remember James, don't you? Lily kicked him out, too when she gave birth to Harry." He chuckled and Remus relaxed a bit, remembering the scene.

"She's been in labour for almost three hours now!" Remus whined.

"She'll be fine, Remus," said Severus. "The healer and Andromeda know what they're doing. Just calm yourself. How about, let's take a walk outside?" he offered.

Remus shook his head. "I want to be near her, just in case she needs me. I'll just... endure the er... emotional pain. Hearing her screams is just... oh, I don't know!" He face-palmed.

"Nymphadora and Teddy will be fine, Remus," she, Hermione, consoled.

Harry glared at her playfully. "It's a girl!"

"It's a boy," she told him with a smirk.

"Mother reckons, too," said a voice from behind. Hermione turned her head and jumped with joy upon spotting Draco Malfoy by the fireplace.

"Draco!" she threw her arms around her friend. He returned her hug.

"Granger, I know I'm irresistible, but you're getting married," he teased.

He hit his arm playfully. "Prat!" She finally let him go and went back to Harry's side on the couch.

"Hullo, Draco," Sirius greeted.

Draco approached the older wizard and gave him a handshake. "How are you, Sirius?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Good," replied Draco.

"It's nice of you to come, Draco," said Remus cordially.

Draco smiled. "Don't wanna miss the arrival of my first nephew."

"—and technically, my grandson. Thank you for coming. Your mother is upstairs, helping Andromeda," said Sirius.

Hermione and Harry exchanged surprised looks; probably both of them are imagining Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy in the same room, helping the Tonkses.

"Moony, why don't we go to the nursery and make sure everything's ready?" suggested Sirius.

"Good idea. It's better than waiting here and do nothing," agreed Remus. "Come on." he said, standing up.

Severus stood up as well and joined the two Marauders, leaving Harry, Hermione and Draco. But the moment the three wizards were out of sight, the fireplace's flames turned green and Arthur Weasley entered the Tonks home, followed by Ginny.

"Harry! Hermione!" the Weasley patriarch greeted jovially. "Oh, hello Draco. Didn't see you there."

Draco nodded politely. "Hello, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione and Harry greeted in unison.

"Hi, Harry!" said Ginny, approaching her ex-boyfriend and sitting on his lap, not caring of the people around them. Hermione's legs were _accidentally_ hit by Ginny's legs, due to the small couch she's sharing with Harry.

Hermione took the cue. She stood up. "I'm going for a walk," she announced.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley began with a tone of disapproval. "There are vacant seats."

"I'm fine, Dad and I'm sure Harry doesn't mind, do you Harry?" she asked sweetly. "Just like the old times."

Hermione looked away and shook her head sadly. _I don't know this witch anymore._

"Er, actually I have to get up," Harry said behind her. "Hermione, wait up!"

When she turned around, Harry was already standing beside her and Ginny slumped on the couch with furrowed brow, glaring at the pair of them.

Draco did not hide his amusement. He smirked and went to her side. "I'll join you and Potter can tell me how he ended up being your Man of Honour."

"A Man of Honour?" asked Mr. Weasley curiously. "Is that a Muggle thing, Hermione?" he asked with excitement.

Hermione beamed at the older wizard. "It's not, Mr. Weasley. It's just that... I didn't find _anyone_ fit for the role of the maid of honour and Harry's my _best friend_ , so he's my 'man of honour'," she explained with hesitation.

Arthur Weasley looked crestfallen. "Oh, I see. Well, Harry deserves the title. The two of you are indeed best of friends."

"That's ridiculous!" said Ginny loudly, but no one paid attention.

"Well, uh, Mr. Weasley, we'll just send you an invitation. See you later," she said politely. Mr. Weasley noded and smiled at the trio before they made their way to the garden.  
.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" asked Harry suddenly while they're taking a walk outside.

Hermione shrugged. "She's changed... a lot," she said carefully.

"She's jealous, that Weaslette," Draco quipped.

Hermione saw Harry turn to Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" But for Hermione, it's as if he's daring him to say it again.

"Well, it's true. She's jealous of Hermione because you chose her; you took her side," said Draco coolly. "Tell me, Hermione, when did Weaslette started to ignore you?" he asked her.

"Since after the battle, when the Weasleys cornered me to ask about my relationship with Severus," she replied.

"And who, among the Weasleys, weren't pleased?" Draco inquired.

"Molly," she said weakly. It still makes her sad thinking about her friends' mother opinion of her. "And then Ginny," she added.

"Because Weaslette always listens to her mother. Things got worse when Potter sided with you," said Draco.

Harry was speechless and Hermione continued walking around the yard. The two wizards followed her and soon, they were speaking again, but only about the upcoming wedding. Hermione was pleased to see her two best friends on their best behaviour. Draco did not anymore say anything to piss Harry.

"Harry! Hermione! Draco!" called Sirius who's walking briskly to approach them. The trio walked back to meet Sirius. "It's a boy!" he happily announced and a big smile was plastered on his face.

"Well, looks like someone owes me five galleons," she said to Harry with a triumphant smile.

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Let's go and meet little Remus, then," he said.

"I'm telling you, his nickname is 'Teddy'!"

"Yeah," he muttered.

.

Hermione and Severus were snuggled on the couch, across Harry and Sirius, in the living room. Narcissa and Draco joined them afterwards. They were waiting for Remus to show off his 'bouncing baby boy'. The Weasleys— Arthur, Molly and Ginny, chose to wait in the dining room, clearly avoiding them.

"Is the nursery ready?" she asked against Severus's chest. Normally, they wouldn't show public display of affection, but since Harry lived with them and the Marauders often come, Severus learned not to care anymore, as long as they're inside the house with close friends only.

Severus stroked her curly hair. "Yes, everything's ready. Moony just freaked out," he told her and she chuckled.

"What were you doing outside?" he asked.

"Just walkin' around with Harry and Draco and we discussed some details about the wedding."

They heard footsteps coming downstairs and soon, Remus appeared in the living room, a huge smile was plastered on his face and he's holding something bundled in white cloth. "Everyone, meet Edward Remus Lupin!" he announced happily.

Hermione and Harry were the first ones to approach him and peered at the newborn child. "He got Dora's heart-shaped face, Moony," she commented happily. "And he has your eyes and hair. Very adorable."

"Thank you, Hermione," replied Remus.

"He's named after your father-in-law," Harry stated.

"Yes," said Remus. "And his nickname will also be taken from Ted's. He's our little Teddy," he said fondly.

Hermione once again turned to Harry. "Told you," she said with a triumphant smile.

Harry shook his head in defeat. "If there's one thing I learned in my life, it's: Hermione Granger's always right."

Sirius laughed and clapped his back. "Thank you for the compliment, Potter!" said Severus who's now standing beside Hermione and he snaked an arm to her waist. He also gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I consider myself fortunate for being loved by the most caring and intelligent witch I've ever encountered."

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

"Harry, will do the honour to be his godfather?" asked Remus.

Harry froze and stared at Remus with his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, just say 'yes' and close your mouth, Harry Potter!" she jokingly scolded.

"Why do you always have to embarrass Harry?" said a female voice from behind and Hermione didn't have to turn her head to know who it was.

She gently pulled away from Severus and faced Ginny with raised eyebrows. "That wasn't my intention," she told her casually.

"Yes, it was!" she fumed. Her face is now red as her hair.

"Ginny!" Arthur called her sternly. But the youngest Weasley did not pay attention.

"You never failed to say it on his face that you're always right, that he's always wrong. You always have to scold him even after Hogwarts! Even if he's already taking your side now, you're still embarrassing her, you, ungrateful bitch!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she was about to say something, but Severus moved to her front protectively. "Miss Weasley, I believe you're out of the line," he said in a professor-like manner. "And if there's someone who should be complaining, it should be _Harry_."

"Ginny," Harry said and went to Severus's side. "Really, Hermione wasn't embarrassing me. There's no need for you to—"

"Harry, can't you see, she's always acting like a mother goose, scolding you and telling you what to do!" Molly Weasley interrupted.

Harry sighed and tried to compose himself. "Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to disrespect you, but Hermione's always been right and she wanted nothing but my safety. I think her actions during the war were enough to prove that she cares about me. And as much as I hate to say this, she was there for me, never abandoned me; unlike Ron. She could've just stayed with Severus and hide in Hogwarts, but she didn't. I owe my life to her."

"But Harry, she's not treating you right!" Ginny almost yelled.

"Ginny, I assure you, she and Severus are treating me well. I can even tell you that under Veritaserum," he said firmly.

"Molly, Ginny, let it go," Arthur said rather sternly from behind. He took few steps and gave Hermione an apologetic look. "Hermione, I apologize for what they said. I am also asking you to redouble your patience and understanding. You did nothing wrong."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"I think it's best if you go home with your witches, Arthur," said Severus coldly.

Arthur nodded and turned to Remus. "Remus, I apologize for my family's behaviour."

"No matter, I still thank you, Arthur, Molly and Ginny for your help and moral support," he said but not smiling.

Soon, the three Weasleys moved to the fireplace and disappeared, but not before Ginny gave Hermione a glare.

"Whoa!" She slumped back on the couch. "On important family events, there's always drama."

Sirius laughed. "Don't mind those witches, hun. It was really a wise decision to ask Harry, instead of having Ginny as your maid of honour," he consoled.

Hermione smiled thoughtfully and snuggled back in Severus's arms. She thought of Ginny. It seems, after today's events, their friendship is beyond repair.


	50. Chapter 50- Hermione Jean Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for still following "Savelius". I apologize for the Weasley bashing. XD  
.

 **Chapter 50- Hermione Jean Snape  
**.

 _Hermione Snape... Hermione Granger-Snape... Mrs. Snape._ _Gods, this is it!_

Hermione's thoughts were in disarray as she's walking down the aisle of St. Bartholomew, holding hands with her father. Her handsome groom was already waiting at the altar with Moony by his side. Severus Snape cut his hair and brushed it back neatly. He's wearing a white tuxedo with black lining with his customary dragon-hide boots. A huge smile was plastered on his face as he's watching her march.

Of course, everything went according to their plan. It was a combination of both Muggle and Wizard wedding and Minister Shacklebolt cast several charms around the church and reception for the Muggles. Their non-magical relatives and friends wouldn't remember Kingsley officiating their wedding. They would only remember the Muggle priest. Hermione also followed the English Muggle tradition from an old English rhyme.

 _Something Olde._ She's wearing the Prince family tiara which is also a goblin-made like the one Fleur wore on her wedding day. Severus retrieved it from his Gringott's vault and Eileen gave it to her as a wedding gift, to be passed on to the next generation. It was perfect on her hair in a tight bun.

 _Something New._ It would have to be her wedding dress. She's wearing a short-sleeved, ecru-coloured ball gown in French lace, studded with Swarovski crystals, cinched at the waist and with a cathedral train cascading behind her. It costs a large amount of Muggle money, with her parents' insistence. She honestly didn't want to spend too much money on the wedding, but her parents expressed their sentiments on their only child's wedding. Hermione finally gave in. And when she saw the actual dress, Hermione fell in love with it and thought that despite being a war heroine, a bookworm and 'know-it-all', once in her life she would be a princess.

 _Something Borrowed._ She used her mother's old wedding shoes. With few wand-waving, it looked new again and fits like it was designed for her.

 _Something Blue._ She's wearing her engagement ring with sapphire stone.

 _A sixpence on your shoe._ Of course, she has it.

As for the wedding march, the Pachelbel Canon in D was being playedand it's the music she always wanted since childhood. _Everything's perfect,_ she thought.

They finally reached Severus and Remus. Her father, William, tearfully gave her away. Before taking Severus's arm, Hermione gave her beloved daddy a kiss on the cheek.

The priest began the wedding rites. Hermione and Severus would glance at each other from time to time, exchanging smiles.

"Severus Tobias Snape, will you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife? *Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?*"

"I will," he replied solemnly. Kingsley, as the Minister for Magic and their wizard officiator, raised his wand upon Severus and a white glow erupted from the tip of his wand, circling around the groom.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, touched by Severus's answer, despite knowing that he loves her. _It still feels comforting and touching, hearing his answer,_ she thought.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you take Severus Tobias Snape to be your husband? *"Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?*"

"I will," she replied. Once again, Kingsley raised his wand and Hermione felt herself embraced by the white glow. She felt something, a strong sensation which pulls her towards Severus.

"Will you, the families and friends of Severus and Hermione, support and uphold them in their marriage now and the years to come?" the priest addressed everyone.

"We will," said the people behind them. Kingsley waved his wand higher and the white glow encircled to every person behind them.

Soon, they exchanged rings, exchanged vows.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, take you,Hermione Jean Granger, *to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.*" He raised his own wand and a white mist came from the tip of his wand, encircled the two of them.

And then, Hermione took Severus's right hand, like he did earlier and spoke. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Severus Tobias Snape, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.*" She also raised her wand and copied Severus's wand movements.

After few words from the Muggle Minister, Kingsley spoke and addressed the witches and wizards for the couple's 'three gifts'.

Sirius, Fred and George first approached them, holding their wands and spoke together. "We give you the gift of laughter." A silver mist, similar to a Patronus, erupted from the trio's wand tips and embraced the new couple.

Remus and Nymphadora approached them next. Remus was looking handsome in his best man suit, similar to Severus's tuxedo; only that it's grey which compliments his hair colour. Nymphadora, though she gained weight after giving birth to Teddy, is gorgeous in her purple bridesmaid gown. The Lupins were holding their wands and spoke together. "We give you the gifts of friendship and eternal love." They mimicked Sirius, Fred and George's actions. A red glow erupted from their wand tips and embraced Hermione and Severus.

They exchanged rings, after. They chose white gold band with a single white stone and their names were engraved inside, with the date of their was quite long, but Hermione thought that the letters fit with the help of magic.

And then, the priest and Kingsley spoke together and addressed the people. "*In the presence of God, and before this congregation,Severus and Hermione have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of _rings._ We therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife.*"

Hermione stared at him, her husband, offered him a happy smile. Severus leaned forward for their first kiss as husband and wife. Their lips met gently. It wasn't hard, wasn't deep, but gentle, soft and full of love. "I love you, Mrs. Snape," he whispered to her ear.

Hermione's smile widened. "I love you, my husband," she whispered back and caught sight of their parents. Both Jean and Eileen were wiping tears in their eyes, but smiling happily.

.

 _All words with * were taken from the website of the Church of England._


	51. Chapter 51- Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** And finally, they're married. Savelius is coming to town! XD  
.

 **CHAPTER 51- Old Friends  
**.

"Hey, that's my cherry!" Ron complained when she stole his sliced cake's cherry when he was busy reading his notes, something _new_ from Ronald 'I-like-food' Weasley.

"Oh, sorry Ron. I was just hungry," she said with tease.

" _You are_ always hungry!" replied Ron, giving her a scowl.

"It's because of _my_ condition," she replied before digging in to her pasta.

"But still, it wasn't an excuse for you to _steal_ my food," he answered back.

"Ron, let it go," Harry interrupted and looked up from his notes. "It's just a cherry. Besides, she's eating for two."

She gave Harry a sweet smile and looked at Ron with a triumphant smile. "Fine," he said in defeat. "Eat my whole cake if you want to. I don't want to be hunted like a murderer by Snape." Hermione giggled and took another bite of Ron's black forest cake.

It's just another ordinary day for Hermione, Harry and Ron at the cafeteria of the Ministry of Magic. It's been five months since her wedding day, which Ron attended with hesitation after apologizing for his actions. He came to them a day before the wedding and asked for a private moment with her. He admitted that he was jealous of Severus. Apparently, Ron was expecting that she would finally like him and that they'd end up together. Hermione welcomed her friend back with open arms. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, never came to apologize. She haven't heard from them anymore.

Few days before the wedding, Severus finally stepped down as headmaster and was replaced by Professor McGonagall. Severus worked as a freelance potioneer. He has his own laboratory at home and accepts mail order. He prefers to work at home instead of putting up his own potions store. He also provides vanity potions for _Sirius Corner,_ a store owned and managed by Sirius himself, located just beside the _WWW_. Her husband is also a regular contributor in _Potions Daily._ So, yes, Severus Snape is a busy person.

Hermione, on the other hand, started her N.E.W.T.s in September. Instead of going back to Hogwarts, she and Draco were given a special permission by Kingsley (being war heroes and due to her pregnancy), to study at the Ministry. She goes to the MoM with Harry (who's still living with them) during Mondays thru Fridays by Floo. She studies with Draco under the tutelage of Professor Tufty, one of the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s examiners. She spends her lunch breaks with Harry, Ron and Neville who are starting their Auror training. Draco goes home by Floo for lunch because he couldn't stand cafeteria food. Hermione took this opportunity to catch up with her friends.

Those who fought during the battle were allowed to join the Auror training even without their N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ron grabbed the opportunity. Neville accepted the offer reluctantly due to his grandmother's wishes and to honor his parents who were considered as the best Aurors during their time. Harry, Ron and Neville were joined in the program by their batch mates and fellow D.A. members like Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil and Susan Bones. It's like Hogwarts again. Hermione sees a lot of them during lunch. Some would ask for her help about difficult theories. She got interested in the Auror program and thought of joining after her N.E.W.T.s. After all, Savelius said Auror was her first job in his time.

"So, have you found the child's sex?" asked Neville who just finished eating.

"Yes," she replied. "But I'm not telling you until I've told Severus."

"I bet it's a boy," said Harry who now vividly remembers Savelius, her son from the future.

"Ten galleons, it's a girl," said Ron. Another _new_ thing from Ronald is that, he has galleons now, thanks to the war hero stipend they received together with the Order of Merlin award. Harry and Severus both received First Class while Hermione, Ron and Remus got Second Class.

Harry laughed. "Really, Ron, you'll bet?"

He shrugged. "Well, Mum said when she's pregnant with us boys, she was always blooming; always feeling pretty. She liked wearing skirts and make-up. But with Ginny, she always felt ugly and her armpits darkened," he reasoned. "And think about Tonks! She was always looking pretty when she was pregnant with Teddy."

Harry and Neville turned to Hermione, as if studying her. She didn't wear make-up, some pimples are showing on her cheeks and her hair was loosely tied. She's also wearing plain robes and underneath was a pair of Muggle maternity pants.

"Well, it's Hermione. She doesn't really wear make-up. I only saw her completely different on two occasions: Yule Ball and her wedding," said Neville defensively.

Hermione smiled fondly at Neville and reached for his hand on the table. "Thanks, Nev! You're so sweet!"

"I agree with Neville," said Harry.

"I'd still say it's a girl," replied Ron.

"When are you going to announce anyway?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow," she replied. "I've placed the ultrasound photo in Severus's pocket this morning. He should've seen it by now."

.

Severus sat on the chair by the fireplace and stared at the ultrasound photo. Attached to it was a simple letter written by Hermione: _Hello, Daddy. I'm a boy!_ Simple words, yet touching. Of course he knew their first child is a boy. It's Savelius. Yet, he felt emotional and extremely happy upon seeing the photo Hermione deposited in the pocket of his working robes.

 _A boy. Savelius. I'm going to be a father... I hope I'll do it right this time_ , he thought, remembering Savelius's words three years ago:

 _"You're worse than your father!"_

 _"I wish Draco Malfoy was my father!"_

The photo was becoming blurred and soon, a tear dropped on Hermione's note. Severus realized he was crying silently. He closed his eyes and thought of Savelius... of Hermione... of his father, Tobias.

Before the Dark Lord's fall and Savelius's arrival from the future, Severus never thought of loving anyone again. He swore to never love again. He never saw himself surviving the war and having his own family. But Hermione Granger, his most brilliant student of all time gave him enough reasons to open his heart again... to _love truly_ \- to love selflessly, without being possessive. With Lily, he was obsessed. With Hermione, he learned how to forgive and be selfless. Sometimes, he felt like he doesn't deserve such an angel like Hermione Granger. She's innocent; she's got a big heart and loyal and brave... It was her who taught him to forgive, to be gentle and stop being a miserable git.

 _I did not end up with Lily because Hermione_ is _the right one for me,_ he said to himself, taking a look at the photo again. A big smile was plastered on his face as he stood up and went to the kitchen. _This calls for a celebration._

.

"Hubby, I'm hooome!" Hermione called loudly as she stepped out of the fireplace, only to find the house unusually dark. There were only several candles lit and there wasn't any sign of her husband. She went to the dining hall, only to find the table set for two and an expensive Muggle wine waiting to be opened.

"Sev?" she called to the empty room again. She felt the familiar strong arms around her and she relaxed.

"Welcome home," he whispered against her ear seductively.

She beamed and placed her hands on top of his who were around her waist. "Thank you. Did I miss something important? I can't think of an occasion to celebrate," she explained.

"You talk too much, wife," he said and nibbled her earlobe. "Will you, for once, just enjoy the night with me? After all, every day, every moment with you is special."

She made a sound close to a giggle. "And why is that, Mr. Snape? Care to enlighten your not-so-brilliant wife?"

"You light up my world," he whispered. "You gave me reasons to live- my mother, my child," he squeezed her baby bump. "And you- your love, yourself. You married me. I could celebrate everyday, for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Sev!" she cried and turned around to place her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "I love you so much and I'm glad you gave me a chance and allowed me invade your life." She laughed lightly.

Severus chuckled. "I love you more, Mia, and I can think of many ways to show you how much I adore and love you," he said seductively. "And don't worry about Harry. He's agreed to stay with Padfoot tonight."

She giggled. She couldn't help it. "Now there's your _bedroom voice_ again," she remarked. "I can't wait what's next."

"Well, if truth be told, I was planning to give you a dessert before the sumptuous dinner I've prepared." And just like that, Severus cleared the table with a flick of his fingers. Several seconds later, Hermione was begging for him inside her right then and there- on the table.

.

After a very delicious dinner, Hermione and Severus snuggled on the couch by the fireplace and talked about her day and the notes she and Draco studies that day. It's always like that every night; they would listen to each other's story before Harry arrives home, which is usually nine in the evening. He usually comes to Grimmauld Place after his class and would stay there until dinner. Sirius convinced Harry to stay with him, but he's more comfortable living with Hermione. The Snapes assured him anyway that he's not a nuisance and he could stay with them as long as he likes. Severus understands that Hermione and Harry treat each other like siblings. Moreover, Severus knows that she cares deeply for Harry, so her husband learned to accept the younger wizard as his _brother-in-law_.

"Professor Tofty expressed that she's expecting me to excel most in Potions," she told him.

Her husband snorted. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because my husband is one of the best potioneers in Britain," she replied a-matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "Don't mind her. We both know that you're best at Charms."

"She's expecting me as well to fix my hair using your hair-taming potion," she added with a scowl.

"You might fancy taking her advice since I've made that potion for you," he said, playing with her curls. Severus indeed invented three hair-taming potions he named _Mia's Hair Solutions_ : _Repair_ for hair damage and split-ends; _Protect_ for prevention of hair damage; and _Relax_ for Hermione, for unruly and wavy hair. She actually used _Relax_ on her wedding day, but since she got pregnant, she never bothered to touch any _Mia's Hair Solutions_ anymore.

"I don't like the smell and you know that!" she complained.

"You didn't like _a lot of things_ since you got pregnant. But after you give birth to our Savelius, I'd like to see you use _Relax_ again."

She smiled and squeezed his forearm. "I will."

They snuggled even more and started kissing again after talking about the day's events, when Harry's stag Patronus appeared in front of them. "May I come and speak with you, Severus and Hermione?" the stag said with Harry's voice and it faded. Hermione summoned her otter and replied 'yes' to Harry. The couple sat up properly side by side on the couch and waited for Harry to arrive by Floo. Five minutes later, a haggard-looking Harry Potter came out of the fireplace, wearing a pair of pyjamas and barefoot, closely followed by Ron who's also wearing his sleepwear. He looked harassed.

Hermione and Severus were on their feet. "Harry! Ron! What has happened?" she worriedly asked.

"There was a breakout in Azkaban tonight. The Lestrange brothers escaped and attacked the Burrow."

"Oh no!" she shrieked.

"What exactly happened, Harry?" asked Severus.

"Rodulphus went after Mum," answered Ron. "He wanted to avenger her for killing Bellatrix and we fought them, but they managed to escape again. Dad was too quick to think that the brothers were probably going to the Longbottoms because Mum and Mrs. Longbottom worked together to kill the bitch."

"What happened to Molly, then? Who were injured?"

"George and I were injured, but we're fine now. Andromeda came to help. But we're worried about Mum. We brought her to St. Mungo's but the Healers couldn't tell what curse was used and they don't know how to cure her," said Ron desperately.

"Ron and George went to Grimmauld Place. They couldn't come here because of your wards and they don't want you to worry, Hermione. But Sirius thought only Severus could help Molly," said Harry.

"She was hit by a dark purple curse, but Lestrange threw it non-verbally, much like the curse Dolohov used on Hermione in fifth year," said Ron.

"Well, you're right, Ron. Severus could help Molly because he was the one who healed me back then," she said and looked at her husband. He nodded.

"Let's move on, then. I will collect the potions in my personal store," he said.

"But, there's one more thing," said Ron. "Ginny. We couldn't move her to St. Mungo's. She's shaking badly and screaming, said that her body's burning, but her skin looks the same. The other Lestrange threw a non-verbal curse at her."

Severus stared at Ron and was silent for a moment. "She's hallucinating, isn't she?"

"Looks like it," replied Ron. "She doesn't want to move out of the bath tub."

"Must be Rabastan. He invented that non-verbal curse which makes the target hallucinate," Severus explained. "It's his favourite. All Miss Weasley needs is a special mixture of Calming Draught and Draught of Peace. As for the dosage, it would depend on the degree of 'burn' she's experiencing."

"You can help her, I assume?" she asked her husband.

He stared at her, thinking. Or more like, he's studying her expression. "Of course," he nodded.

"Thank you," she said sincerely and kissed her husband's cheek, "for being there when people I care for need you," she added in a whisper.


	52. Chapter 52- His Pregnant Wife

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It's sad to say that this is coming to its end.  
.

 **Chapter 52- His Pregnant Wife  
**.

Hermione Snape looked up from the book she was reading when the flames turned green and Harry stepped out from the fireplace, wearing a very serious expression.

"Hey," she greeted and closed her book. "How's Ginny?"

Harry forced a smile. "She's completely healed and went to St. Mungo's to visit Molly," he told her.

"Good," she said contentedly. "And how are you? How's your talk?"

Harry shrugged and sat beside her. "If truth be told, I was surprised when she said she's finally letting me go and needed to get away for a while."

Hermione frowned. Ginny never mentioned it to her yesterday when she called her to her room and sincerely apologized for her behaviour the past seven months. She only said that she was very sorry and she understands Harry's attachment to her.

"She's going back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Professor McGonagall gladly agreed to admit her. After Hogwarts, she'd be starting her training with the Holyhead Harpies. So, yeah, we wouldn't be seeing her for a year or two."

"And how are you taking it?" she asked carefully.

"Relieved, of course," he replied. "Not that I don't love Ginny anymore. I still love her, but maybe this is for the better. With the distance, maybe she could finally see me as 'Harry', just 'Harry' and not the 'Chosen One', war hero or the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

She reached for his arm and gave it a squeeze. "I still hope you would end up together. She's been a good friend for the last few years. And I agree that it's for the best— the distance, I mean."

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said sincerely. "I have to tell you something, too."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Go on."

"Ron and I decided to live at the twins' flat in Diagon Alley. By January, we will be paired with full-fledged Aurors and assist them in their missions. I might come home very late, or during an unexpected time. So, I was thinking, it'll be better if I move out before you give birth. I don't want to invade your family's privacy. Ron thinks it's a better idea and the twins have a spare room in their flat." She could tell that Harry was being very careful not to offend her.

"Harry, you're a family," she said.

"I know, but now you have your own family. It'll be too much if I stay here after you give birth. Well, if it's a consolation, I would come here on Sundays for lunch and babysit my _nephew_."

Hermione pulled Harry and gave him a tight embrace. "I will miss you." She suddenly felt very emotional. _Must be pregnancy hormones,_ she thought.

Harry quickly returned the hug. "I will miss you, too; and even Severus."

"Just know that you're welcome here anytime and that you can always count on me."

"I know, 'Mione. Sorry, I was daft most of the time," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you were a prat for choosing the Firebolt over me," she teased and laughed when he scowled.

.

 ** _"WAR HERO AND BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE, KNOCKED-UP AFTER THE WAR"_**

Hermione scowled at the headline of **_Witch Weekly_** Ginny gave her that morning when she came to visit. "Another Skeeter in the making, eh?" she said, tossing the newspaper aside. Ginny picked it up and opened the page again, the one written by a new journalist who clearly idolizes Rita Skeeter.

" _'Sources confirmed that Ronald Weasley's mother, Molly Weasley treated Miss Granger as her own daughter ever since they met in 1992 and the younger witch gave the matriarch false hopes. It turns out that Mrs. Weasley was expecting her to end up with Ronald Weasley, but now that our little war hero was knocked up, she turned again to her best friend of six years, the older witch swore to never welcome Miss Granger ever again in their home'._ Rubbish. Maybe she wants to be the next Rita Skeeter. Where is the beetle anyway?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe hiding in her animagus form. Harry said that the Ministry filed a case against her." She turned back to knitting Savelius's Slytherin green jumper.

"You can use magic, you know," said her friend as she watched her.

"No, it's fine. I want to do this the Muggle way for my son," she said cheerfully.

"Anyway, Mum's also knitting a baby jumper for Teddy and your child," she informed him. "Teddy's jumpers have a badger and a lion and your son's have a cauldron and a stack of books."

She looked up happily. "Oh, really? Great! You know I love Severus but I don't want to give our son something which as a snake on it," she chuckled. Ever since Severus helped Mrs. Weasley after the attack, the older woman apologized to the Snapes and admitted that she was really expecting Hermione to be her daughter-in-law because Molly believes that she'll be good for Ickle Ronniekins. Now, their relationship is as smooth as before. She even regretted that she did not reconcile before her wedding.

"You're due in February, right?" Ginny asked. "Mum might give you the jumpers in December."

"Yeah, in February, but we never know. I can _feel_ that this little one," she caressed her bump, "is excited to see the world."

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. "I wish I could understand your motherly instincts. Well, I better get going. I'll be meeting Luna tonight."

"See you next on Christmas."

.

 _"Vulnerable. She felt so vulnerable, feeling his erect member between her thighs, his tongue playing with her nipple and his hand was on her free breast. It's like an ecstasy. It was addictive. She moaned and begged for him, but instead, he placed his other hand to her already soaking folds..."_

Hermione threw the Muggle romance pocketbook on the wall. "Damnit! Where are you, Severus?!" she yelled to the wall. She picked the pocketbook to kill time, while waiting for her husband, only to find herself _wet_ and frustrated because she can't control her libido. Instead of imagining the novel characters, she was picturing herself and Severus in his desk and screaming with pleasure. Now that Harry's not living with them anymore, they can _christen_ every corner of the house.

And then, she heard voices downstairs and a roar of laughter. She pressed her ear to the bedroom door.

"Go and check the boxes, Padfoot. I brewed two batches of _Protect,_ " she heard Severus say.

"As you wish," said Sirius.

"And here's your Wolfsbane Potion, Moony," said Severus.

"Thank you very much, Severus. Dora's upset nowadays because she can't brew this properly," said Remus and he chuckled.

Hermione closed her eyes. _Perhaps if I stay here, Severus would seek me and I can just grab him and undo his clothes,_ she thought and then she realized something. _Oh shite. This is so not me. Why am I thinking wantonly? Must be pregnancy hormones! Oh well, I really need him_ inside _me!_

She laid down their bed and removed her shirt and jeans, leaving her bra and knickers on. _Just in case he comes_.

But thirty minutes passed, Severus did not come upstairs nor called for her. The three wizards downstairs continued chatting merrily, as if they're _all_ single. Hermione grabbed her clothes and put them on. She fixed her unruly hair and stomped downstairs.

"Hello, Mia. I didn't know you're home," greeted her husband when she entered the sitting room. He approached her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She did not respond to his touch. She only scowled and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I was sleeping," she lied. "I could hear your voices," she told them angrily. Severus stiffened beside her. Sirius and Remus froze and stared at her, perhaps thinking that they were too loud.

"H-Hermione, we're very sorry, we didn't mean to—" said Sirius but he trailed off, still shocked by her behaviour.

"Severus said that you might not be home because you're supposed to go out with Ginny," said Remus with hesitation.

"Well, I'm home because I wasn't in the mood to go somewhere. I picked a Muggle... _book_ to kill time while waiting for my husband and... and then I fell asleep," she said with annoyance.

"Mia," her husband called gently, as if begging her to stop acting _that_ way. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

She moved her shoulder to throw his hand away. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your chitchat," she said with sarcasm and stomped upstairs.

.

"Better go after her, Severus," advised Remus. "Dora was worse when she was pregnant. It must be because of her pregnancy. She always wanted my attention."

"Yeah, better go after her," Sirius seconded. "Hermione was the third pregnant woman I've come across. Lily was adorable, but she kicked us out of the house just to have James by herself."

Severus shook his head and deep inside, he was thankful that there are two wizards who can give him advice about understanding his pregnant wife. "Very well. I'll go see her."

"Go on," urged Remus. "We'll take our leave."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow."

His two friends went to the Floo and he waved them goodbye. He locked the Floo connection with the wave of his wand and went upstairs, still thinking about his pregnant wofe's behaviour earlier. He gently pushed their bedroom door open, only to find himself being pulled in by Hermione.

"Severus Snape, I swear if you don't _f***_ me now, you will sleep on the couch for a week!" she shrieked as she pulled him closer to the bed. He frowned and stared at his wife for a moment. Hermione waved her wand their clothes vanished.

He walked to her with his playful smirk and reached for her waist. Hermione clasped her hands on the back of his neck and initiated the kiss. It was not gentle but full of passion. He could tell that she's _hungry_ for his kisses, so he obliged and roamed his hands on her body. "So soft," he said between their kisses as he ran a hand to her belly. His other hand went to her lower abdomen. And it travelled lower and lower, until he pushed a finger inside. "So wet. Is that for me, Missus Snape?"

"Uh-huh," she replied with a moan and continued to kiss him. "Take me now, please."

"As you wish, my lady." He scooped her to his arms and laid her on the bed. He hovered over her and soon, Hermione was screaming wantonly and begging him for more.

.

 **Up next: Savelius's birth.**


	53. Chapter 53- Savelius Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.  
.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews and **GeekMom** for your reviews in **ALL** chapters! :)  
.

 **CHAPTER 53- Savelius Snape**

.

 ** _December 22nd, 1998_**

"Hello, Missus Snape!" greeted Ginny who took the seat beside her.

"Ginny!" Hermione smiled and pulled her female best friend to a hug. "Glad you made it!"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Why shouldn't I? I have to be here, after all I was the one who came up with the name _'Dumbledore's Army'._ I asked Professor McGonagall for permission the moment Ron sent me an owl."

"That's great!" she said, rubbing her stomach. It was the grand reunion of Dumbledore's Army. Harry and Ron arranged the event for the sake of those who are leaving the country for further education or Apprenticeship. They decided to do it at Hog's Head Inn, where they had their first secret meeting. They also awarded the plaque to Aberforth to recognize the inn's significance to the group and its contribution to the war.

It's their first day of Christmas break at the Ministry and she didn't really feel like leaving the house. But she couldn't also miss the event, so here she is, just sitting while her friends and the others are dancing. Severus was in Germany for a potioneers' convention and will be back tonight. Harry's staying with her for two days now. They left the house together and rode the Knight Bus as she cannot Apparate or Floo anymore at seventh month of her pregnancy. She will be going home early tonight, leaving Harry with their friends. Neville volunteered to drop her home by Knight Bus. He has to go home early, anyway, because his grandmother was feeling a bit under the weather.

"Hey, can you help me get up and go to the loo?" she asked Ginny gently, who was chatting animatedly with Luna.

"Sure," the red-head replied.

She has asked Ginny four more times to assist her to the loo that night. On their fourth time, she felt a different kind of pain at her lower back and decided to ask Neville to bring her home _anytime_ she wants.

"Hey Nev, I'm sorry but can you take me home now? I'm not feeling well."

Neville looked at her with worry. "All right. Can you walk 'til we reach the main road?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm fine, Nev. My body's just aching," she added when she saw his worried face.

Hermione bid her friends goodbye and hugged each of them. When they reached the main road, Neville raised his wand to summon the Knight Bus. They rode the vehicle without any trouble and Neville told the driver to be extra careful because Hermione is pregnant. When they reached Muggle London, Hermione felt it again and this time, more painful. The pain started at her lower back and moved around. It's like having 'terrible' menstrual cramps.

 _Oh dear,_ she thought. _Savelius, are you eager to see the world? It's not even ten in the evening yet!_

"Neville! Tell the driver to stop!" she yelled, holding her bulge stomach. "Take me to the nearest hospital, please!"

Panic came on Neville's face and it's now red as a Weasley's hair. He immediately stood up to speak with the driver. They stopped and Neville looked outside the window. "It's a Muggle hospital, Hermione."

"It's fine. Muggle hospital or St. Mungo's, no big deal," she replied promptly.

"But, are you sure?" asked Neville with hesitation.

"Neville, I grew up with Muggles! My parents are Muggles!" she snapped. "Do I have to explain further?"

Neville's lips tightened and he helped her to the corner. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm calling Tonks," he informed her. "Aurors can handle these Muggle healers without Obliviating them."

"Well, make it fast! I'm dying in pain!" she shrieked and as soon as she finished the sentence, she felt something wet between her thighs, it's like peeing uncontrollably. "Neville Longbottom! My water bag has burst!"

.

Severus Snape stepped out of the Floo, expecting to find his gorgeous pregnant wife waiting for him at the sitting room of their little home. He looked around to check if there's any sign of her and apparently, she's not yet home.

 _She's probably having fun with her friends at the moment,_ he thought.

He threw himself on the couch, lit few candles and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Hermione. She's been a little... _sexually aggressive_ since her fifth month of pregnancy. He smirked, replaying their lovemaking in his mind. Many times, while brewing, the door to his potions laboratory would open and he'd find his wife by the door, wearing nighties. She would approach him and say, "Oh dear husband, can you clear your desk and fuck me right there?" During the first time Hermione did that, he gaped and stared at her like a fish waiting for bait. But the following encounters, whenever he'd find her by the door, he would clear the table and make love to his sexy wife.

Fantasizing of his very own wife, that's how he was found by the familiar otter. "St. Elizabeth's Hospital, London. Now!" it shrieked. There was no mistake. It was his wife's voice. Suddenly, Severus was on his feet and stumbled on the little sitting area on his way to the fireplace to Floo to collect his mother and parents-in-law. He urgently woke them up and the two Grangers experienced their first ever side-along Apparition with the two Snapes.

"Why on earth would Hermione choose this Muggle hospital?" asked Eileen, a bit annoyed.

"I don't know," he replied as they rushed inside. "Maybe she can't travel further to make it to St. Mungo's."

"Professor Snape!" called a male voice urgently from his left. Severus turned and saw Neville Longbottom.

"Longbottom?"

The boy's face was red and he was panting. "Hermione's in the delivery room," he informed him promptly and led them the way. By the double doors were two women wearing white uniforms and both were eyeing Longbottom.

"He's the patient's husband," he informed the two women.

"I need to see my wife!" he almost yelled.

"We're sorry, Mister Snape. No relatives are allowed inside," informed one of the two.

He was taken aback. He felt William's hand on his shoulder. "Muggle hospital rules, Sev," he told him.

He nodded. "Very well," he said without taking his eyes off the woman in white. "How's my wife?"

.

 _Shit, shit..._ "Oooouuucchh," she cried.

 _Pain everywhere._

 _Worse than having a period._

 _Contractions sucks!_

These are the things running in the brightest witch's mind.

"Push, my dear," says the obstetrician.

She did and she screamed.

"There, I can see his head!" said the doctor.

Pain. Scream.

Pain. Scream.

Pain. Scream.

"When will this pain end?" she yelled after another contraction.

Her thoughts were everywhere, but still she could hear the doctor saying that the child inside was moving diagonally, thus, making it hard for him to get out. The doctor also told Hermione that they would wait and see if the baby would move again to its original position. But—

"I can't take it anymore," she sobbed. "C-section," she muttered, remembering how her dear mother delivered her to the world nineteen years ago.

"Very well, my dear. I will inform your husband," the doctor said.

 _Looks like you're just as stubborn as me, Savelius,_ she thought. Her mother told her every year on her birthday how she gave birth to her via C-section.

After a while, she was being moved to another room and she caught a glance of Severus and their parents, all were teary-eyed. She was transferred to the operating room. An anesthesiologist came in and after an injection, she felt numb from her stomach down to her feet.

She turned to the left side. A pediatrician was waiting. She turned to the right. The anesthesiologist was there; to her front, the obstetrician with the nurses. She turned to her right and looked at the clock: two in the morning.

She heard a soft cry, but too sleepy and weak to speak or ask.

"Baby boy, born at two-twenty a.m.," someone declared.

She closed her eyes and felt a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes and saw her newborn child lying on top of her and his head was between her breasts. She couldn't see his face yet; only his thick black hair. The child continued to cry and reached for her left breast and started to suck.

"Oh, Savelius," she whispered before she let out happy tears.


	54. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to all of you who followed, favourited and reviewed this story. For those who just read without pressing any button other than 'next', still THANK YOU! No hard feelings. I, myself also do that— read without reviewing our pressing 'follow' or 'favorite'.

THANK YOU so much and I hope somehow this story made you happy. I hope that in a way, _Savelius_ gave you an inspiration and that you learned something.

Thank you for sticking with me (and with him) for five months!

.

 **EPILOGUE**

Hermione went out of the bathroom only to find her husband lazily tucking his shirt. She adjusted her robe, making sure it's in place and approached Severus. She gently did his to topmost buttons and straightened his collar.

"There," she gently said.

He scowled. "Remind me why we have to attend Potter's son's _christening._ "

She smiled and cupped his cheeks. "Harry's my brother," she simply answered before sitting in front of the vanity mirror.

"I know," he replied. "But I did not attend his firstborn's christening a year ago," he remarked. When she did not answer, he approached her and played with her curls. "You know, I have a feeling... a very uncomfortable feeling. You're hiding something from me."

She smiled sweetly. "Guilty as charged, but still, I won't tell you. You have to come to the Potters' house to find out."

"We can just stay here while Savelius is having fun at Moony's," said Severus who continued to comb her hair with his hand. He bent down to bring his lips to her ear. "We can have fun, too."

She giggled— something she only does when they're alone together. "Sev, don't start something we can't finish," she scolded but her facial expression betrayed her.

"Who says I can't _finish_ the _fun_?" he drawled. He planted a kiss on the side of her throat and Hermione leaned back to give him more access.

"Sev, please," she said in protest.

Severus chuckled and kissed her again. He stood up straight and scanned himself through the mirror. "You owe me, Missus Snape."

She smirked. "I'll gladly pay you tonight... with interest."

Half an hour later, they arrived at the Potters' residence in Godric's Hallow. It was the same two-story house owned by James and Lily Potter more than two decades ago. Harry fixed it a year before she married Ginny Weasley. Sirius, Remus and Severus helped him. It's now more inviting and the garden was beautiful, surrounded with lilies and other different flowers, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. There was a big tent on the garden with few tables and chairs, as if they're celebrating the child's first birthday.

Harry and Ginny rekindled their romance when they met again on Savelius's fourth birthday. Ginny was away for four years after her graduation to join the Harpies. Harry started his career as an Auror. It seems, their separation helped a lot. Ginny no longer see Harry as some sort of hero or 'the boy who lived'. She finally just saw him as 'one of her brother's best friend; Just Harry. They dated again for a whole year before he finally proposed by putting the ring inside the snitch he made her catch.

Hermione was Ginny's matron of honour during the wedding while Ron was Harry's best man. It was a very simple ceremony held at the Burrow and only selected people were invited, mainly family, close friends and D.A. members. Nine months later, Ginny gave birth to James Sirius Potter and Ron was made godfather. Harry adapted the Muggle tradition called 'christening', but he had his own version. It's a simple gathering to formally introduce the newborn child and assigning a godparent.

Last year, only Hermione and Savelius attended James's christening. Severus preferred to stay at home and brew in his laboratory. However, this year Harry made her swear that she will bring Severus at his second son's christening. Though Hermione was there when Ginny gave birth to a raven-haired and green-eyed boy, they haven't revealed the child's name yet because Harry wanted it to be a surprise. However, Hermione 'guessed' the child's name and Harry and Ginny couldn't deny.

"Mum!" called a male child's voice. "Dad!"

Hermione spun around and bent down to welcome her seven-year old son in his arms. "My Savvy!" she called happily. Savelius hugged her back. "How's your visit at Teddy's?"

"Fine, Mum," he replied when they finally broke apart. "Gran Dromeda took us to Diagon Alley. Look, Mum! She bought me a new book!" He flashed the new children's book to her sight.

"How very kind of her," said Severus from behind. "Did you thank her, son?"

"I did, Dad," he replied and took his father's hand. "Dad, Teddy and I saw a poster in Diagon Alley about Skele-Gro for kids... it has different sweet flavours..."

And Hermione watched her two wizards walk away, hand-in-hand and conversing about potions. She smiled and shook her head. Severus and Savelius have a lot in common and it seems that their son is more fascinated with the art of brewing than charms which happens to be Hermione's forte.

"Hey 'Mione!"

"Hello, Neville!" she greeted her son's second godfather. Ever since Savelius was born and Neville was named as one of the godfathers, they became closer than they were in Hogwarts. After four years at the Ministry— two years as an Auror trainee and two years as a full-fledged Auror, Neville decided to apply Apprenticeship with Professor Sprout and now, he's on his last year. Next year, he will be the new Herbology Professor in Hogwarts.

"Heard that you finally brought Nott Junior in Azkaban after that riot in Knockturn Alley," he said in buoyantly.

She smiled, humbled by his praises. "Yeah. Thank you for assisting us last week. Two Aurors on my team were really injured and we couldn't take them to St. Mungo's. If not for your skills in herbology..."

"Hey," he cut her off. "You know that even if I'm not with you guys anymore at the ministry, you can count on me."

"That's why sometimes I wish you're still with us."

"Well, I heard that someone in our circle of friends is moving from Auror Department to another office," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah. I applied for a post in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she confirmed. "I'm done catching dark wizards. It's Harry's ambition, anyway."

Neville chuckled. "Right. It feels good when you're doing something you really love. Me, herbology; you, helping and doing something good for the magical creatures; Ron, the joke shop; and Draco, potions and alchemy."

Soon, Hermione and Neville were joined by Luna and Ron. They were waiting for the Potters to finally introduce their newborn son. Savelius and Teddy were playing with the younger ones: Victoire (Bill and Fleur's daughter), Molly (Percy and Audrey's daughter) and Castor and Pollux (George and Angelina's twins). Hermione also caught a sight of her husband in one corner of the garden, chatting with Remus, Sirius and Arthur while Nymphadora was with Martha, Sirius's steady girlfriend.

"Oh, good, the Potters finally came out of their den!" Ron announced. They turned to the front table where the cake was and guaranteed, Harry and Ginny were standing there with their children. In Ginny's arms was the newborn and in Harry's was James.

Harry cast a silent 'sonorus' and used his wand like a microphone. He welcomed and thanked everyone for coming and made a joke about sleeping in the same room again because Ginny threw him out during her entire pregnancy. Poor Harry had to sleep either in the library or the guest room.

"Anyway," Harry went on. "So, I am sure that you're all excited to know our second child's name and we're tired as well calling him 'Baby Boy' in front of everyone."

"Yeah," Ron whispered to their little group in the corner. "Even Mum's annoyed because they won't tell her what his name is."

"We decided to name our children after significant people in our lives. As you know, James was named after two important wizards in my life— my father and godfather— two pranksters and Marauders. In my father's absence, Sirius was the closest person I have to a parent. Now, our second son, we decided to name him after two great wizards who devoted their lives protecting me..."

"Oh, Merlin's wet pants! No!" groaned Severus who made it to her side in the middle of Harry's speech.

"Boy, I think I know what's coming next," said Remus in awe.

"I _died_ in another time," he whispered to her. "I'm alive and this shouldn't be happening!"

"Shhh. You can complain later," she told him casually.

"—Two bravest wizards I ever knew. One was a Gryffindor and the other was a Slytherin. Everyone, meet Albus Severus Potter!"

Everybody, except for the Potters and Hermione froze and turned to Severus in shock, but the Weasleys instantly recovered and cheered. Hermione smirked at her husband before pulling him for a side hug.

"I agree with Harry," she whispered. "You're the bravest man I ever knew."

Severus gave her a small smile and kissed her temple. Harry also named Hermione and Severus Snape as Albus Severus Potter's godparents.

"Come, let's meet out godchild," she said and pulled him gently to approach the Potters.

When Hermione took Al from Ginny, Severus was still speechless, but brushed the child's cheek gently.

"Dad, I want to see him!" said Savelius. Severus carried their seven year-old to take a closer look at the child in her arms.

"Isn't he adorable, honey?" she asked her son.

"He's got black hair, just like me!" Savelius said.

"Yes. You're right, love," she replied. "Sev, say something."

Severus smiled and shook his head and put Savelius gently on the groud. "You'll pay for this, wife," he whispered to her ear. "With interest... for a month!"

She giggled. "You're mean, Professor Snape," she whispered back.

"Only because you kept a secret from me and you allowed a Potter to be named after me." He rolled his eyes.

She leaned closer and kissed him chastely. "Don't be mad. You can't be mad at me or Harry forever," she teased.

He sighed. "I still can't believe that _that brother_ of yours did this to me."

"I need to use the loo," she said, changing the subject. "Be a good godfather and take him." He carefully handed Baby Al to her husband.

He glared at her but she smiled sweetly. "You can't be mad forever, Sev. You love me too much."

Severus took Al from her arms gently. "Insufferable witch."

"You married me," she teased more. She gave him a wink before walking away with Savelius to the house, leaving her godson, Albus Severus Potter to her husband, Severus Tobias Snape.

.

 **A/N II:** ** _Oh please, don't hate me for this short epilogue! I have a surprise called 'SAVELIUS RETURNS FOR GOOD', an alternate story from Chapter 10 of this story._**

 _ **What if Teddy was not sent back in time and Sirius died in DoM? What if Lupin was killed by Dolohov and Teddy never met his father? What if... Severus did love Hermione but died in the Shrieking Shack and Savelius returned home only to find out that his mother finally accepted Draco's marriage proposal?**_


End file.
